


The Power of a Punch!! (Kill la Kill x Male Reader)

by Williord



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Battle, Dimension Travel, Emotional, Emotions, Enemies to Friends, Epic, Epic Battles, Epic Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Story within a Story, Vaginal Sex, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 153,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williord/pseuds/Williord
Summary: Forced into this new universe, you find yourself in the midst of a scheme far bigger than what you believe you can take on. But with the help of Ryuko and your own Kamui, you both will take on the challenges in Honnouji Academy, with an iron fist!---This story is basically following the narrative of the show, but with the inclusion of, of course, you.---As a necessary reminder, I do not own Kill la Kill or its characters. Most of the plot elements belong to that show and its creators at Studio Trigger.
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

(Y/n): Your (first) Name  
(L/n): Last Name  
_______________________  
  


Darkness.

That's all that you, (Y/n) (L/n), saw. You sat comfortably in your own bed, whisking away into what should've been a dream. However, you felt as if you were really there...

Your body was unresponsive, but you could see...well, you couldn't exactly SEE anything, but you sensed that your sight hasn't been lost, as has your train of thought, considering you were contemplating this strange new feeling.

What exactly is even happening? You don't feel like your dreaming at all. Perhaps it's a lucid dream, but you certainly expected a lucid experience to feel more exhilarating or interesting. This...is just a pure black abyss.

At least, it **_was_** purely black.

A strange white void began to form in front of your eyes, essentially confirming your thesis on not losing your sight, which was strange since you couldn't even do anything else. But that was partially becoming the least of your concerns.

The white void began to creep closer. This, of course, concerned you greatly. What exactly was going on, you wondered. You realized that you couldn't even speak! Your thoughts started to become rapid and unorganized.

(Y/n)'s thoughts: WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT KINDA DREAM IS THIS?! AND WHAT'S THIS LIGHT THAT COMING AFTER ME?!

But despite the mental pleas you could muster from that flurry of confusion and terror, the void gotten dangerously close to your face. It didn't hurt, but it definitely was a blinding flash of light forced right up your face, and all you could do was just let it happen.

But...something..no..someone spoke to you. You quickly took notice of a faint mumble that resembled a human voice...it sounded slightly gravelly.

???: (Y/n) (L/n). You have been chosen...

(Y/n)'s thoughts: W-what?

???: Yes (Y/n)...you've been chosen to be the wearer of my secret weapon...one that will bring forth the downfall of Life Fibers alike. I do not wish to alarm you as much as you already are, but seeing as how the situation could turn grave at any given moment in my absence, I simply couldn't risk anything any longer.

(Y/n): H-hey! You know what's going-

You clutched at your mouth, realizing you have regained your ability to speak. But it was not just that that you've regained, quickly noticing that you could indeed move your body once more, hands and all. But this revelation didn't stop you from shooting your barrage of questions towards this mysterious figure.

(Y/n): WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! WHERE EVEN AM I?! WHY AM I HERE?! And who are you?!

???: Hoho, (Y/n) my boy, your answers will come in due time, mainly because I only have a certain set of questions I CAN answer, as I am merely a past version of myself. However, I should at least introduce myself to you. My name is Isshin Matoi, a scientist who has been working on a special Kamui to give to my daughter. She goes by the name of Ryuko.

Despite internally having your struggles keeping in the multiple questions, you insisted on listening to Isshin, already knowing from his own words that he may not possibly have the answers to ALL your questions.

Isshin: As of this moment, I fear I may not have long in this world. Dangerous people lurk amongst where I'm from, using these Life Fibers to bring order to this world that is unlike anything I could've imagined. That is why I created the Kamui for my daughter, and that is why YOU are here (Y/n). You two are the only ones who can help bring down the existence of Life Fibers!

You felt yourself growing weaker, so upon looking towards yourself, you noticed your body fading! This immensely freaked you out, but the scientist quickly explained your situation.

Isshin: Ah, it seems that process is already coming through.

(Y/n): WHAT?! WHAT PROCESS?!

Isshin: Relax my boy. You will be given a suitable body for your own Kamui. It was something that had to be done for you survive the effects of it.

You began to feel every part of your body disintegrate beyond your control, even spreading to your neck. And then, a moment of darkness hits once more, but you soon awaken once more, gasping for air.

(Y/n): GAH!! That was...intense...

Isshin: But of course, with your new look, you can wield the Kamui that I am to present to you.

(Y/n): WAIT A MINUTE! You at least have to tell how I'm even here!

Isshin: Well it's quite simple. You see, I gathered all the capacitors that I could, scrounged whatever bits and pieces of machinery in bulk, take the shafts and stick them together to-

(Y/n): English...please?

Isshin: I had a feeling a youngster such as yourself would interrupt me like that. For more simpler terms, I built a machine that crossed dimensions. This machine also allowed me to present whoever traveled through it, such as yourself, the necessities that would be needed.

(Y/n): So that includes the Kamui...

Isshin: Precisely (Y/n).

The light began to glow even brighter, and it started to violently shake around. As if this was also what Isshin anticipated, he gives his final word to you.

Isshin: Oh dear, it seems like your time here is almost up. Perhaps it sensed my daughter's presence.

(Y/n): WAIT! Mr. Matoi, I need to ask you at least one more thing.

Isshin: Hm?

You gave a heavy sigh, genuinely concerned about what kind of answer you'd get, and if your question will get answered at all.

(Y/n): ...Why'd you choose me? I'm not that special enough of a person to really stand out from anyone else you could've chosen, so why me?

Isshin: (Y/n) my boy, while I may not have much more time, I must tell you not to doubt yourself. I sensed something special about you. That is all for now. Goodbye (Y/n), I may not be alive in the world you will travel to, but my daughter may be your guide. Stop the Life Fibers, I beg of you...

As he was about to end the transmission, but he remembered something crucial to tell you.

Isshin: One last thing (Y/n).

You gave your fullest attention to whatever he had to say.

Isshin: ...I beg of you not to tell her about this mission. She seems like she will have a lot on her plate as is. She must at least focus on one thing at a time. She will know about my true intentions eventually, but until then, it's up to you to help her follow the right path...

With those final words, the voice faded. It left you with much confusion and worry. You've been stripped from your stable and normal life, and it seems like now you're going to be thrown into a life of uncertainty. But you had a notion that this was all just a dream.

Yes...a nonsensical dream. You'll be awake in your comfortable bed, and just simply leave off this insane story behind you. You were in complete denial of the situation, and you had hope it was just something bad you ate earlier.

But what if it wasn't? What if this really is happening? Would you even be there, in your bed? Would you be in a coma of sorts? Well, the fact that your old body got flung here with you, you assumed that something transported you into this void. What would your family think of your disappearance? You loved your parents, your two siblings, and your dog. What would they do if you really were gone? All these questions, and virtually no means to an answer.

But they all had to be put aside. The white light completely shrouded you. This was the moment to see if your new life truly was real. Soon you saw the sparkles appear from under you, enveloping you in a mass of white light. You slowly began to notice the darkened room covered in rubble and cloth, lots of cloth.

But the one thing that caught your interest the most upon observing the room, was a girl. She stood there with a puzzled expression, seeming shouting something not within your hearing range. You took note of her hair, a sort of black color with one streak of red hair towards her left eye. What caught your attention the most though......was her outfit.

You couldn't exactly focus any much longer, as you felt yourself spinning more and more in the light, until without warning...

*Pop*

Your body was unceremoniously spat out of the light, launching you a good 20 feet in the air, and straight down for the girl. At that moment, nearly everything hit, and all you could muster at that moment was...  
  


(Y/n): **_LOOK OOOOOUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

???: **_WHAT THE?!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Our Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where our true story begins, where you have been transported into a world unlike your own. Stumbling down to Ryuko, you two have to team up alongside your newly acquired Kamuis to take on the Boxing Club President and confront Honnouji Academy's prestigious ruler, Satsuki Kiryuin. Will you and Ryuko face her and find out the truth of her father's death?

Ryuko Matoi is a girl with a bit of a troubled history. Her own story is dealing with the underlying loneliness that her father, Isshin Matoi, gave to her. She was sent off to live in the dormitories of the schools she would stay in, which eventually evolved her to be somewhat hotheaded and tough.

But when she got the message to visit her father 6 months ago, she immediately went over to her old home once more, only to find her father on the ground of a room, totally stabbed in his chest. She scrambled over to him in order to help him out as best she could, but no avail. Isshin was one to give Ryuko the choice, to either leave him and live off a normal life, or take to the scissor in his chest and find the other half of it, which could be in the hands of the one who murdered him in cold blood.

Before he could finish everything he could say, Ryuko spots a hidden tyrant running off, and with even the other scissor blade at hand. Ryuko takes to catching the perpetrator, only to step outside and have the house blown up, ultimately sealing her father's fate.

Ryuko: D-dad?

Nothing but flames was left of the house, and Ryuko realized that.

Ryuko: **_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!_**  
  


We fast forward to the wreckage, 6 months later. Ryuko came back from a crippling defeat at Honnouji Academy. In her attempt to confront the head honcho of the school, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ryuko got pummeled by the Boxing Club president Takaharu Fukuroda. She retreated back to her father's place, standing amongst the rubble that was her home, on a rainy day, nothing but gloom.

Ryuko: Father...

Her memory takes her back to those very moments she witnessed her father's murder, and the escape of the killer. She stabs her scissor down in anguish.

Ryuko: I'm sorry, Father. Just when I had a clue to your killer's identity in reach, I...If only I had more power!

Just then, she tumbled down from a door beneath her feet.

A man stood there and watched the whole thing unfold, as he had his part to play.

???: The rest is up to you...Ryuko Matoi......I sure hope Isshin knows what he's doing though, bringing someone from a completely different place...

Ryuko falls and falls, attempting to safeguard herself from any damage she could receive. But no luck, because as soon as she hits the ground of this massive cavern-like area, she reopens her wounds from earlier, seething in pain upon attempting to stand up. The blood from it trails over the piles of cloth around her, which triggered a certain Kamui to awaken.

Ryuko: I'd better look for a way out.

???: Wait...More. Give me more.

Ryuko: Who's there?!

???: More...I need more...Give me more...More!

Just then, the piles of cloth erupt, revealing a sailor uniform that's gaping it's...mouth?

Ryuko: What?! A-A sailor uniform?!

The Kamui began to strip Ryuko of her own clothing and forced her to wear IT. Of all the protests Ryuko could yelp out, it didn't matter to the Kamui, it wanted more blood. She feverishly questioned the fact that the Kamui was speaking to her, but it kept on stripping her down.

???: The fact that I'm talking isn't important right now.

Ryuko: I'd say it sure is! Since when do uniforms talk?!

???: Quit your quibbling! All right, I'll make you wear me by force!

And so that's what it did. The Kamui was slowly imprinting itself onto Ryuko. Just then, even after Ryuko's complaints, the Kamui took over. Just then, she stands up, unable to control the raging amounts of power being drawn to her. A flash of red light erupts from her body and overflows to the skies, with her blood-curdling scream being heard from possibly miles.

...

The light subsided. What was left now was Ryuko in her new outfit. But this outfit..it was quite...well..revealing.

Ryuko: W-what kind of perverted outfit is this?!

???: This is me.

Ryuko: Don't be so matter-of-fact about it! Get off me! Come off, damn it! Anyways, just get away from me, you perverted sailor uniform!

She tugged and pulled on the suit, trying her hardest to get it to come off. What she instead ended up doing was launching herself to the ceiling, shattering it around herself in some kind of crater.

Ryuko: Where'd that power come from?

???: This power is yours and mine. I drank your blood and awakened. Whenever you put me on, whenever I am worn by you, that power will be manifested.

Ryuko: What are you?

???: ...I don't know.

Ryuko: You don't know? You just finished calmly explaining how you worked!

Just as Ryuko and this strange Kamui began bickering at one another, there was a capsule on the front of the room, seemingly reacting heavily, as it started to glow pure white.

- _Ryuko Matoi detected. Initiating Project R-_

As such, Ryuko jumps back down after a brief explanation from the Kamui about her father.

Ryuko: That could be only one man - my father!

???: Father?

Ryuko: Yeah, Isshin Matoi. He's my father. I'm Ryuko. So I guess my father..made you?...Well, if I have you, I might be able to beat them!

After a quick thought about her chances, she decided upon her choice.

Ryuko: You're coming with me for a while, Senketsu.

Senketsu: "Senketsu"?

Ryuko: It's a hassle if I don't have anything to call you. If it was drinking my blood that woke you up, your name is going to be Senketsu - "fresh blood".

But just as she was about to wrap a nearby cloth onto herself, the capsule was becoming livid now. It produced enough light and noise to even catch the attention of the two. Ryuko turns towards the source and quickly runs up to it. There it is, the machine that belonged to her father.

Ryuko: W-woah, what is this?

Senketsu: I do not have any idea. I suggest you stay back a little.

Ryuko: R-right!

She takes a few steps back, but is fully concentrated on the high amounts of light the machine is producing, and it's making her freak out.

Ryuko: Are you really sure you have no idea what the HELL this even is?!

Senketsu: No! As I said so, I do not have a recollection of your father's works!

Ryuko: Damn! This looks really bad!....Wait, what's that now?!

The bright light was fuming, taking itself up to the skies and producing much energy. But through all that, something formed within it. It looked like a person. Ryuko couldn't exactly figure out what was going on, but she continued watching.

Ryuko: H-hey! There's someone in that thing!

Senketsu: Yes...it appears to even be a boy.

The light climaxes, fully forming the person in it, but then as it began to die down, he begun spinning feverishly within the last remains of the light. And then...

**Pop**

The boy was unceremoniously spat out by the last bit of light, and launched a good 20 feet in the air, and straight for Ryuko. She took note of this, but the shock of it all caused her to have trouble to even move out of the way.  
  


???: **_LOOK OOOOOUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Ryuko: **_WHAT THE?!_**

Finally, the two bodies collided. This knocked them both over, spinning those two off a good distance from the capsule. After about 7 seconds on stumbling, the two of them finally meet the ground promptly.   
  


You begin to feel a little light-headed from the sudden jolt of your body from the void, and this as well. But you also feel something quite soft and nurturing on your face, almost like a pillow that caught your landing with style and grace. Of course, you instantly regain that lost bit of consciousness, and look slightly around where your face is.

(Y/n): Ughhhhhh......what happe-

What you realized next was a complete clusterfuck of emotions. Your face.....IT WAS PLASTERED IN BETWEEN A PAIR OF BOOBS!

This freaked you out almost instantly, causing you to stumble back in embarrassment and shock, right on off of her body lying there. You realized as well that you had your whole damn body practically on top of her.

Ryuko also noticed this, her face starting to turn as red as he one strand of red hair. She immediately whipped out her scissor blade, which was next to her, and begun essentially interrogating you.

Ryuko: W-WHAT THE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PERVERT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

You shoot your arms up in the air out of surprise at her daunting tone.

(Y/n): WOAH WOAH WOAH! Calm down, please! I know this seems like a lot to take in, *mumbles* and I may have landed dead on to your breasts there...

Ryuko: WHAT WAS THAT?!

(Y/n): N-nothing! But look, seriously, you gotta believe me, I have NO idea what I'm even doing here alright? Honestly, the last thing I remember was some message by a guy name Isshin-

Ryuko pointed her blade even close to your throat.

Ryuko: YOU KNOW MY DAD?!

(Y/n): W-well yes? I mean no...look I don't know! All he told me was that *gasp*

You clasped your hands over your mouth, remembering what he told you in the void.

_Isshin: ...I beg of you not to tell her about this mission. She seems like she will have a lot on her plate as is. She must at least focus on one thing at a time. She will know about my true intentions eventually, but until then, it's up to you to help her follow the right path..._

Ryuko: Hey! The hell's your deal? Talk!

(Y/n): Um...well...he only told me that he brought me here..because he just had a hunch about me. I can't really remember, so please just leave it at that, I don't think my answers can really satisfy you here.

Ryuko: *glares*....grrr, fine! But who are you?

She lowers the blade from your neck, leaving you a little calmer than before, but she's still in a cautious stance.

(Y/n): Well, my name's (Y/n) (L/n). It may seem strange to believe this, but I really came from some different universe altogether. I don't know what happened myself , but I need to find out. Hey, your dad mentioned your name...Ryuko, was it?

Ryuko: It is. I still need some more answers though!

(Y/n): Alright alright, just...one question. Why..are you wearing that outfit?

Ryuko: W-WHAT?! DOES IT TURN YOUR PERVERTED BRAIN ON OR SOMETHING?!

(Y/n): N-no! I'm just really *pfft* curious as to why you're wearing that! Hahahahaha!

Ryuko: GRRRR IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS JUST HOW HE'S MADE!

(Y/n): Hahaaaaa....*wipes tear from your eye* wait..who's he?

Ryuko: Senketsu. It means "fresh blood".

(Y/n): Ah, I see. Well, isn't it a little weird to be naming an outfit?

Senketsu: Not exactly.

Ryuko: Well, not so much when you can talk to it.

(Y/n): Hm? Talk to it? Well...does he even talk at all?

Senketsu: Well I most certainly can.

Ryuko: Huh? He just did? You can't hear him or something?

(Y/n): No...

Ryuko: Well..that's weird. Anyways, hurry up over here, I still have some questions!

(Y/n): Alright alright, don't need to rush me.

As you step forward, you feel a slight pain from your arm.

(Y/n): Gah! Haaah..

Ryuko: Woah, you alright there!

(Y/n): Y-yeah...it's just a small cut from my arm. Must be when I landed on the ground. Argh...

The blood was already flowing sometime ago, when you previously raised your hands in the air. They even started seeping over..your..clothes?

(Y/n): Huh? What...am I wearing?

Ryuko suddenly turned her head to your torso. It appeared to be a sort of...purple sailor outfit? What exactly was another outfit like Senketsu doing on you? The blood from your arm was being absorbed by the outfit. It didn't take long for it to react to your blood.

???: Oh my...this taste...IT'S GOOD!!

(Y/n): W-WHAT THE HELL?!

Just then, Ryuko stepped back in slight intimidation and worry at the site in front of her. The Kamui began to feast onto your body. She sees this almost the same as her own situation before when she was being handled by Senketsu.

(Y/n): R-RYUKO! HELP ME OUT HERE! I'M BEING MAULED BY MY WEIRD OUTFIT!

???: COME ON! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! JUST LET ME DRINK SOME MORE! MORE!

Just then, the sailor outfit completely consumed you whole.

Ryuko: (Y/N)!!

Senketsu: Wait Ryuko! Look!

You body began to spark and shimmer, and you clutched yourself up. You began to feel immense power surging from the outfit to your body. You were at your wits end with holding it in.

(Y/n): HoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

Just then, a mass of light similar to Ryuko's light when she transformed emerged. It brightened up the entire room, leaving Ryuko wondering what exactly was happening to you.

The light subsided, and then out of the smoke of the area, you emerged.

Ryuko: *cough cough* What the hell was-HUH?!

She saw your NEW outfit. It was...nearly the same concept of her own! The eyes around your shoulder, the straps that stretched down to your pants, which were also ripped to show a bit more skin than normal. In fact, you had no shirt at all! Your nipples were fully exposed to the world in their full glory. You even had a special...wrap around your private area...

(Y/n): Ughhh....jeez....that felt brutal....*looks down* hmm?  
  
  
  


(Y/n): **_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!?! WHY AM I HALF NAKED?!?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!_**

Ryuko stumbled back a little, now knowing whether to feel flustered, bad, or just laugh at you.  
  
  


She chose the last option.

Ryuko: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves ya right for judging me on my outfit.

(Y/n): WHY YOU-

You attempted to lunge right at Ryuko, but when you did, you launched yourself to the wall behind her.

(Y/n): W-What? What the hell?

???: That's my power.

(Y/n): Huh?! Who said that?!

???: Me! Down here, your outfit.

(Y/n): ...seriously?

???: Yes!

(Y/n): Well........ ** _WHY AM I NAKED?!?!?!_**

???: I know about as much as you do. So please stop yelling at me.

Ryuko came around to you, wondering if you were doing alright. After a quick explanation that you as well can hear your own Kamui, you quickly tried thinking up a name for it.

(Y/n): Hm...I think...I'll call you...Taiko!

Taiko: "Taiko" huh? How come?

(Y/n): I don't know, sounded cool is all.

Ryuko facepalmed and Taiko just sighed.

Ryuko: Ugh, we've been wasting too much time here! Come on (Y/n)! Let's go!

She grabs a cloth from the floor and hands one to you as well.

(Y/n): Go? Go where? You gotta catch me up to speed here Ryuko.

Ryuko: I'll tell ya on the way! Get a move on!

_______________

And so you two finally launched yourselves out of the dark and musty room, and into the cold and gloomy outside. Ryuko directed you over the scooter she said she took from someone, earning her a small glare from you.

Ryuko: Oh butt off! I was gonna give it back!

On the way, she explained to you her reason for being there, and why she's heading over to this place called "Honnouji Academy". She needs to have a rematch, she mentions.

It didn't take terribly long for you two to arrive at the entrance of this school. It caught your attention by just how giant the place was. It almost intimidated you.

What you saw in front of the school surprised you. A tub of oil was boiling behind a boxing ring, with some girl strapped onto some pole, upside down at that.

???: Transfer student, can you hear me? One hour from now, your best friend's execution will be carried out! As shared responsibility for your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy! If you want to stop it, quit skulking and show yourself!

Ryuko: Come on (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Right!

Mako: Mako's in a big pinch! Everyone can see my panties, plain as day! I'm not even wearing my sexy panties today!

The boxing glove guy dipped some shrimp in some batter and dipped it down onto the boiler, getting it nice and crispy.

(Y/n)' thoughts: Christ...they're actually gonna do that to her? I hope our plan works out here...

But just as you finished that thought, Ryuko took you arm and jumped into the air with you. She jumped over a bunch of the students and freed the girl named Mako from the chains, having a bunch of other students try to stop her and end up frying themselves. Ouch.

You landed on the boxing ring, and Ryuko followed up with Mako on one arm.

Fukuroda: So you've finally come, transfer student! And who's that chump next to you?!

He pointed his glove right at you.

Ryuko: He's an acquaintance of mine. But most importantly, using a hostage is playing dirty. I thought you were a boxer. If you are, then let's settle this two on one!

Fukuroda: I don't recall recruiting either of you as club members, but as you wish!

_-RING- ROUND ONE_

Fukuroda: I'M GONNA HAZE YOU BOTH LIKE NEWBIES!

He threw a multitude of punches, but they were all being deflected by the power of the Kamuis.

Fukuroda: AND..HE..MOVES INTO A RIGHT STRAIGHT! BUT IT'S REALLY A CORKSCREW! TEK! KEN! FUN! SAI!

His corkscrew slashed at both Ryuko and you, causing both your cloth to be stripped.

Fukuroda: W-W-WHA-?!

Ryuko and you felt the heat of embarrassment overpowering you two.

Fukuroda: WHAT SORTA OUTFITS ARE THOSE?!

Ryuko: Quit gawking!

(Y/n): Yeah seriously! She can't help it ya know?

Fukuroda: YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT! TIME TO TAME OUT MY REAL GLOVE!

He reveals an even bigger glove, one that he exclaims was help back to not scare off the other students from fighting him. The second round begins, and he immediately launches his glove towards you two. It eventually makes contact...but the glove...IT STARTS BREAKING APART!

Satsuki takes watch from above, but not just towards Ryuko, but to you especially.

Ryuko powers up her outfit in her attempt to knock some sense to Fukuroda, and you power up as well. Ryuko then takes her scissor blade and left jabs him! Then she right hooks him! And then uppercuts him! She then uses her scissor to cut up his uniform, ultimately proving you two the winner.   
  


But...for just an instance...everything around you slows to a grinding halt. What follows is the voice of a familiar to you.

Taiko: (Y/n), go for a punch.

(Y/n): Huh?

Taiko: Call it a sort of gut feeling, but I think something pretty great will happen if you wind up a punch. Go on, try it.

(Y/n): ...Well...alright. If you say so!  
  


Time reverts back to its normal self, yet Fukuroda is still knocked out. You jump over to Ryuko to relay to her a request.

(Y/n): Hey Ryuko, you're after that Kiryuin gal right? Is it cool if I take the lead in smashing this guy in to her? I wanna land a _good_ punch.

Ryuko: Sure thing, let me help ya there.

Ryuko runs up to Fukuroda and slams his body up in the air, leaving you with the chance to take him out for sure. You curled your hand into a fist, and what happens next truly surprises you. You're hand begins to glow a dark purple, and you can feel power seething through it. It's as if it all manifested to JUST your fist. And now...at your last moment of build up, you grit your teeth and go for the punch!!

(Y/n): FUKURODA!! TASTE MY FIST!!!

You jump straight towards his falling body, your fist coming in fast for impact.

(Y/n): **_SUPER SOCK 'EM PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!_**

Your punch hits him right on his torso, causing a huge burst of winding to erupt around you, knocking back everyone from miles away! And at that instant, Fukuroda's body begins to spiral upwards at alarming speeds towards the queen bee herself, Satsuki.

Fukuroda flies right to her, but is blocked the a group of One-Stars and the Elite Four, but unfortunately, a bit of blood splatters on Satsuki's cheek, shocking everyone but you and Ryuko.  
  


Some guy from one of the classrooms looks out to you from the window.

???: Oh, that seems to be the ability Matoi gave you, eh?  
  


Ryuko stared right at you, wide-eyed. She didn't think so much power would come from just your punch.

One of the Elite Four, Sanageyama, was gonna enter the ring, but Satsuki stopped him, then brought her attention to you two.

Satsuki: You two. Where did you get those outfits?

You hand over a nearby microphone to Ryuko, and she takes it.

Ryuko: This is a keepsake from my father.

Satsuki: What?

Ryuko: And this Scissor Blade was left behind by the person who killed him. Now you're going to tell me...who this Scissor Blade belongs to...Satsuki Kiryuin!

Satsuki: You there, boy.

(Y/n): Uhh me right?.......what?

Satsuki: Who are you?

(Y/n): ...Well, let's just say my name's (Y/n) (L/n), and I'm here to help Ryuko on the mystery of her father's murderer! I won't stop at nothing until that is so. And if she says you've got answers, well, you can bet that I'll be your rival too!

Ryuko stares at you with a slight blush to her face, but she waves it off. Satsuki looks right at your eyes with curiosity, but also animosity.

Satsuki: Ryuko Matoi...and (Y/n) (L/n)...those are your names, correct? And you're Isshin Matoi's daughter?

Ryuko: You know who my father is?!

Her outfit began steaming, as did yours. You both fell to your knees.

Taiko: (Y/n)! You only have about 5 minutes left!

(Y/n)'s thoughts: Aw come on! Seriously?!

You both turn your head to each, knowing what your situations are. You nod your head over to the entrance, and she nods in agreement.

(Y/n): Oh well! Guess we'll have to talk another time Kiryuin! Catch ya later!

Ryuko: This isn't over yet Satsuki Kiryuin!

You both run off to the entrance, and as Sanageyama had ordered the students to follow you two, Satsuki stopped them.

Satsuki: Don't bother, they shall return soon enough.

She walks back to her exquisite room, pondering a bit whilst drinking the tea from her butler.

Satsuki: A girl...and boy, in a Kamui, eh?

A smirk creeps on her face for just a moment.


	3. Chapter 2: Tennis Takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After obtaining newfound powers, you and Ryuko must learn to use them at your advantage against the Tennis Club President, Omiko Hakodate, though that won't be so easy when you somehow can't activate your Kamuis.

**At Honnouji Academy - 2 Hours after the Boxing Club President Beatdown**

Sanageyama: Lady Satsuki, if I must ask, why did you let those two waltz out of here? Wouldn't it have been prudent to take a stand against them right there?

The big guy of the group readily approached him for his tone.

Gamagoori: YOU WILL SPEAK TO LADY SATSUKI WITH SOME RESPECT SANAGEYAMA!!

Satsuki: It's quite alright Gamagoori. And as for your proposition, I'm only letting them off to simply prepare for themselves the following day. I know for a fact they will return, and once they do, we will have all the necessary preparations as well.

Nonon: We know already about that one transfer student, but what about the other kid? He doesn't look like he's from around here.

Satsuki: (Y/n) (L/n). Inumuta, bring up any records of this boy.

Inumuta: Right away, Lady Satsuki.

Gamagoori: Well I know for a fact that he doesn't come around here, a fresh new face, if you will. If he were to come tomorrow, shall you allow me to take him on Lady Satsuki?

Satsuki: Don't be so hasty. He'll most likely try to sign himself in as a student. He won't have any other choice.

Inumuta: H-Huh?! What is this?!

Satsuki: Oh? Find something interesting?

Sanageyama: Yeah, come on. Tell us what's the deal with this guy.

Inumuta: ...There's nothing. There's not a single bit of information out of him. No birth certificate, no past schooling, and no registered parents! He quite literally has nothing!

The other 3 Elite members jump up from seats in surprise. They all couldn't believe that some kid just came here with a KAMUI of all things, and won against one of their own? Satsuki, however, simply sat there and let her mind run a little.

Satsuki's thoughts: _Hmm, you are a peculiar person (L/n)..._

She looks out the window and at the sky.

Satsuki's thoughts: _...Truly._

**Back at the No-Star Slums**

You and Ryuko were standing up in a cable car that was taking you...well..neither of you knew where you were even heading, but at least it was somewhere far from Honnouji Academy. The both of you held onto a rail, clutching for the sake of not passing out from the exhaustion that took over once you've left.

(Y/n): H-Hey...did ya see how I pulled that p-punch off? It was...pretty rad. These outfits might...be useful...

Ryuko: Y-Yeah....but they take..way too much energy from us...I don't k-know why...

(Y/n): Well.....I'm a little too tired to care right now.....

The cable car comes to a light halt at one stop, as Ryuko and you decide to step on out out of there, yet neither of you still don't know where to go. Ryuko slumps over and falls unconscious upon stepping on the ground.

(Y/n): H-Hey Ryuko...you can't knock out here...not here..........not.....................

You tumble down next to her as well. A few boys spotted you both, but one of them recognized the both of you.   
  
  


**Mankanshoku's Home**

Some old fart began breathing heavily over Ryuko's unconscious body. She eventually opened her eyes, worn out still, but not as much as before. She finds the guy over her, and quickly sucker punches him to the ceiling! He lies on the floor with a heavy bruise, and probably a few fractured bones.

Ryuko: You pervert! You dare make a move on me knowing that I'm the Kanto Vagabond, the Guitar Case Drifter?!

She quickly notices the absence of...

Ryuko: My scissor! My scissor's gone!

Mako: Ryuko!

Mako hands Ryuko her guitar case containing her Scissor Blade.

Ryuko: Thanks! Be careful, Mako! This perv tried to-

Mako: Dad, what do you think you're doing?

Ryuko: "Dad"? Dad?!

Ryuko bows over to Mako's father in embarrassment.

Ryuko: I'm so sorry!

???: Wow, I really felt that one! You've got a great punch, Miss!

Mako: Of course she does! I owe her and (Y/n) for saving my life!

Her father introduces himself through big, red, and bolded letters: **BARAZO MANKANSHOKU**

???: You were totally bad-ass, swinging that scissor around half-naked! And that other guy too!

**MATARO MANKANSHOKU**

Mataro: Nobody in their right mind could fight dressed like that! Let alone two!

Ryuko slams him to the floor.

Ryuko: Bite me! It's complicated, all right?

Mataro: That hurt, damn it! I was the one who carried you here!

???: If belting my husband or Mataro makes you feel better, feel free to belt away!

**SUKUYO MANKANSHOKU**

But as Ryuko was getting confronted with these new introductions, she couldn't help but realize that someone else was missing altogether.

Ryuko: Hey..do you know where (Y/n) is, Mako?

Mako: Oh! He's staying in the other room over there! My dad helped patch him up just like you!

She points outside to the giant banner outside their home, signifying that he was indeed a back-alley doctor.

Mako: If you compare the number of people he's killed versus those he saved, he's killed more!

Ryuko: ...That's a bad thing.

Barazo: Don't worry about it. The dead ones don't sue you.

Sukuyo: Oh, right! I know it's nothing fancy, but eat all you like!

She exclaimed as she dumped a giant pot of unidentifiable items on the table. Ryuko winces at the sight of it.

Mako: Go ahead, Ryuko! Don't be shy! It's unidentifiable stuff made into croquettes and unidentifiable stuff made in miso soup!

Sukuyo: Oh, you! I use only non-poisonous ingredients.

Ryuko: Well..I just wanna go check up on (Y/n) really fast.

Mako: Okay! Make sure he's awake, he needs energy for tomorrow!

Ryuko: Haha, yeah.

Ryuko stands up and starts to scope the house. It's not very large, so she quickly finds you lying on the floor, tossing and turning a little. You begin to wake up, but you feel slightly exhausted still.

(Y/n): Ooohh.....man..where am I..?

Ryuko: (Y/n)! Are you feeling alright?

(Y/n): H-Huh? Oh, Ryuko. I'm feeling okay. Just still a little tired honestly. Those outfits really took the piss outta us huh?

Ryuko: Yeah, but hey, we're alive eh?

(Y/n): Luckily, and we gotta keep it that way. Who knows what type of crap Kiryuin's gonna throw at us?

Ryuko: She ain't gonna go down until we force her to, so let's give it our all!

(Y/n): Hell yeah!

Taiko: With me by your side, I'll give you the power you'll need.

Senketsu: As will I for Ryuko.

Taiko: Hey, you can hear me?!

Senketsu: You can hear me as well?!

Both your outfits began conversing with one another, though you still couldn't hear Senketsu, just as Ryuko couldn't hear Taiko.

Ryuko: Hey (Y/n), we're actually in Mako's house right. They're having dinner, if you wanna join us?

(Y/n): Of course! I'll eat about anything right about now!

But upon looking at the food, you came to almost instantly regret your choice of words...

Ryuko: *Whisper* I know, it looks a little off, but if they can eat it, maybe we can?

(Y/n): *Sigh*...Alright, I'll take the first bite. If I don't survive, please give me as nice of a funeral as you can.

You take a croquette and bring it closer to your mouth, Ryuko looking with a slight bit of worry, but curiosity. You take the croquette in your mouth, and bite.

Chewing and chewing some more, you start to take in it's flavor. It's...not as bad as you thought.

(Y/n): Hey, Ryuko, this stuff ain't bad. It's actually pretty good. Here, try some.

You hand one over to her, and she takes a bite off it. She finishes the rest of it.

Ryuko: Yeah, you're right. It's pretty good!

(Y/n): Right? Well, guess I'll take a few more then probably find somewhere to hit the hay.

Sukuyo: I hope you two won't mind sleeping here for the night? We have plenty of room for the both of you!

Ryuko: Really? Thank you very much Ms. Mankanshoku!

As you took a few croquettes on your plate, you were about to feast, but then a dog plopped itself near your plate and began scarfing down your food!

**GUTS**

Mataro: Oh, that's Guts. We call him that because he eats with a lotta gusto!

Mako: Down, Guts! Your food is out there!

Mako exclaims as she CHUCKS THE DOG out the window, only for him to bounce back in and keep your more off of your plate.

(Y/n): This is quite a night...

Eventually it was time for everyone to head to sleep. There wasn't a whole lot of leg room, but just enough for every to squeeze in on each other. Ryuko stayed wide awake, pondering about Senketsu. You did the same as well, really wondering just how you really feel being a part of something this crazy. You thought about the power Taiko gave you, wanting to know more.

(Y/n): Hey, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Oh, you're awake too huh?

(Y/n): Yeah, I'm just really curious about my outfit there. I don't know how exactly I got stuck with one, but it has something to it that gave us so much power. It's just crazy to think about.

Ryuko: Yeah..I think that too....hey (Y/n)..did you really mean what you said earlier? That you'd stop at nothing to find my father's murderer?

(Y/n): Of course, seeing as how I ended up meeting you by circumstance, I feel pretty obliged to stay by your side. You seem pretty cool.

Ryuko: Heh..thanks, I really appreciate it. You're into things that are cool huh?

(Y/n): It's kinda how I roll.

Ryuko: That's the spirit. Well, we should try to get some sleep. Night (Y/n).

(Y/n): Night Ryuko.

But the fact that you two were dangerously close to one another made it a bit difficult to sleep, but you both managed.  
  


**The next day - HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

Mako: Guys, I just remembered, Mom said that if you need a place to-

Mako started getting pelted by a flurry of...tennis balls?

Mako: Mom said that! *BAM* If you don't have a place to stay *WHACK* you can stay *WHAM* with *THWACK* us! She's already filed the paperwork! *THWAAAAM*

Ryuko: Is this any time to be talking about that?!

(Y/n): Seriously! Mako, you're face is really rough right now! WHO THREW THOSE TENNIS BALLS?!

???: Ah, you're the transfer students who stood up to Lady Satsuki, as I recall. Stay out of this. I'm the Girls' Tennis Club President Omiko Hakodate.

**GIRLS' TENNIS CLUB PRESIDENT OMIKO HAKODATE**

Omiko: Club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations. She is being purged as a result.

Ryuko: What did Mako do wrong?

Omiko: She skipped yesterday's club practice. Our rule is that anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 110 Million Cannonball Serves. Outsiders have no right to complain about internal club policies.

(Y/n): Hold on, yesterday? You mean when she was being FORCED into being a hostage?! How could she have possibly attended practice with that happening?!

Omiko: The issue is that she was taken hostage without permission. Begin.

With a toothy grin, Omiko ordered all the other members to fire away at us. Ryuko was your only means of protection against these tennis balls with her guitar case.

Ryuko: Cut that out, damn it! Go on ahead, Mako! You'll be expelled if you're late, right? And you too (Y/n), I'll deal with this bitch!

(Y/n): Um, no. I'll help you deal with these loners! You should probably get going though, Mako.

Mako: Yeah! *she runs off to her class* Thanks a bunch! I'll see you guys later, 'kay?

Omiko: So you're both saying that you will take us on?

(Y/n): Well yeah, we kinda owe her for a meal and a night's stay.

Omiko: How amusing. Don't get too full of yourselves just because you defeated the Boxing Club's Fukuroda.

Ryuko: We're gonna make quick work of those Goku Uniforms of yours! Let's go, Senketsu!

(Y/n): Right on! Let's power up, Taiko!  
  


But nothing was happening. You and Ryuko kinda looked at each other in confusion, and back to your outfits. You both started slamming their eyes and bickering at them to transform, but no luck.

Omiko: They're stalking to their clothes...how thoroughly disappointing. Die!

Just then, a giant wave of tennis balls began to approach you both. Ryuko pushed you out of the way and took the hit, causing her to launch over the school wall and into a waterway.

(Y/n): RYUKO!!

Omiko: I'd suggest you leave her, transfer student. Unless you want another round?

You turned your head to her, giving her a _nasty_ glare. She stepped back, slightly intimidated, but still rather composed.

(Y/n): GRRR, THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!

You suddenly sprint over to the other side of the wall and locate Ryuko quickly drifting away. You take it upon your instincts to jump in the water and swim over to her. The watery path is very long, and had a few falls. You find a set of bars right along another ledge, and take to grabbing Ryuko away from the ledge. But you noticed someone right there below, watching you two.

???: Oh, dear...

(Y/n): H-Hey, you're not here to kidnap us, are you?

???: Of course not. Get yourselves down here and follow me.

After you plopped Ryuko and yourself to the bottom level, you swam over and got some solid ground. You carried Ryuko bridal style, and followed this man over to some marginally lit room. You set Ryuko on a couch right in the middle of the room.

(Y/n): Thanks for taking us here. I probably need to get her outta that outfit, she's gonna catch a cold. I should probably take mines off too, if you don't mine.

???: Not at all.

You stripped yourself out of your wet clothing, and hanged up Taiko on a wall. You hesitated a little when approaching her, however, you washed away any bit of embarrassment you had and began stripping her of her outfit and undergarments. You quickly wrap a nearby blanket around her, and use another blanket for yourself, and take a seat right on the floor. You're mind noted just how...gorgeous her body was, as dirty as you felt thinking about it. Soon, you hear her groaning a bit, and you stand up to see her eyes open up a little.

???: You awake, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Wait, aren't you a teacher?

???: That's right. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi.

**AIKURO MIKISUGI**

Mikisugi: Talk about your crazy extracurricular lessons...

Ryuko's blanket nearly slips off, and she realizes then that she's naked. Completely naked. She looks around the room and quickly spots you next to her.

Ryuko: H-HEY, WHO UNDRESSED ME?!

Mikisugi points his thumb towards you, only having a blanket to cover your naked body. You felt a threatening stare coming from Ryuko, as she stands up to face you.

Ryuko: Y-You...

(Y/n): Ryuko, listen to me...I only did it because-

She charges straight towards you with her fist, ready to knock you unconscious. You luckily took hold of her fist as it was about to make contact.

(Y/n): I only did it because we would've possibly gotten a cold from our wet clothes, and considering our goal here, I think neither you nor me would want that now, do we?

She slowly drops her hand back down, and gave you an angry glare, but left it at that.

Mikisugi: Ah, young love...

(Y/n)/Ryuko: WE'RE NOT LOVERS!!

Mikisugi: That's what they all say..anyways, *he takes out a needle* I might need a bit of your blood Ryuko.

Ryuko: No, don't! I hate needles!

As Ryuko squirms back to the couch, you take her hand and hold it, as a sort of way to calm her down. Instead, she knocks your hand off, blushing like mad.

Ryuko: Hands off, perv!

But a little sneak attack from Mikisugi was in action, and he stuck the needle into Ryuko's arm. She yelped in pain, but he didn't take long to draw some blood.

Mikisugi: Allow me to tell you why your Kamui didn't activate earlier.

He takes the blood sample and shoots it over to Senketsu, who's unconsciously hanging on the wall. At least, he _was_ unconscious.

Senketsu: More! Feed me more! Feed me more blood!

Ryuko: You awake, Senketsu? You dumbass!! Why didn't you wake up when I needed you?!

Mikisugi: Now, now, calm down. *He playfully whips his glasses and hair back, revealing a more...cooler side of Mikisugi...* You understand now, right?

Ryuko: Understand what?

Mikisugi: Your Kamuis are awakened by your blood.

(Y/n): Woah, it's the same for mines?

Mikisugi: Most likely.

Ryuko: What's this "Kamui" thing you keep talking about? You mean these sailor uniforms?

Mikisugi: *Strips tie off* That's right.

His shirt...starts to strip itself off his body, revealing his sturdy body figure. This freaked you out slightly.

Mikisugi: They are uniforms constructed by your father, Isshin Matoi, who's powers surpass that of the Goku Uniforms. Only someone or two could master wearing these to stand a chance against Satsuki Kiryuin.

Ryuko took notice of his..striking pose, with his shirt nearly being off.

Ryuko: Who the hell are you?

(Y/n): No kiddin'...

Mikisugi: The two of you, prove to me you both deserve an answer.

(Y/n)/Ryuko: Come again?

Mikisugi: The first order of business is Tennis Club President Omiko Hakodate. If you two can't master the Kamuis and defeat her, you don't stand a chance against Satsuki Kiryuin.

Just then, a loud siren blares out. It's then that Mikisugi returns to his chill personality, even having his shirt back in proper place. This freaked you out immensely.

Mikisugi: Better get a move on, afternoon classes are starting.

He hands you both a glove dubbed "Seki Tekko". A red one for Ryuko, and a purple one for you, which match your outfits well.

Mikisugi: It will make it easier for you two to provide your outfits with blood. And (Y/n), one thing I should mention.

(Y/n): Hm?

Mikisugi: The power your Kamui provides will certainly come helpful along the way. Utilize it the best you can, not just with a punch. *comes closer to whisper* Isshin believes in you more than you may realize.

This made you step back a slight bit, but you heard his words loud and clear.

Ryuko: Alright, so we pound the Tennis Club President into the dirt, and you then you tell us everything we wanna know.

**The Next Day**

Mako was tied to a singular post in the middle of a bunch of tennis club members, currently being pelted by several tennis balls flying right to her face in quick succession.

Sanageyama: What's that all about?

Omiko: We have an unmotivated club member, so we are purging her.

Ryuko and you quickly catch up to the scene, with Ryuko jumping in front of Mako and taking in the tennis balls with her guitar case, while you take to going behind Mako to take the blows from the rest.

Ryuko: Not so fast, people!

(Y/n): Gah! Those hurt a lot, ya know?! You guys had your way long enough!

Mako: Ryuko! (Y/n)!

Sanageyama: Those transfer students...

Omiko: You've come for another beating?

Ryuko: As if! This time, we'll knock you all on your asses! Right (Y/n)?!

(Y/n): Right! Let's go, Taiko!!

Ryuko: Let's do it, Senketsu!

You both pulled your pins from your Seki Tekkos, and instantly transformed into your...skimpy Kamuis.

Omiko: Those look both painful and embarrassing, you masochistic exhibitionists!

Ryuko: Bite me! I'm not an exhibitionist!

(Y/n): And I'm pretty certain I'm not a masochist either!

Omiko: Quit splitting hairs. Let's begin! 110 Million Serves!

Ryuko: (Y/n), watch out!

Ryuko pulls her Scissor Blade from her guitar case, and slashes all the oncoming balls in pieces! You stand there slightly worried as to how you could've ever deflected those, but that was the least of your concern...

Sanageyama: Fault! You're disqualified, transfer students!

(Y/n)/Ryuko: What?!

Sanageyama: True, you evaded Hakodate's attack. But slicing balls in half is against the rules in a match. In other words, you've won the fight but lost the match!

Ryuko and you stood there, confused outta your minds. How could you have possibly done anything else at that moment?

Sanageyama: Listen up! What you're standing on is a tennis court! Which means that you can't say you have won if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis!

(Y/n): Oh come on! Did yesterday even means anything?!

Sanageyama: That was yesterday!

Ryuko: This is crazy! When we were boxing, we-

Sanageyama: It doesn't matter, you're disqualified!  
  


???: No, they won!

Mako appeared next to you two, just seemingly in her restraints, until she unraveled them anyways! She threw her hands up in the air to form an X as light donned from above you three.

Mako: Ryuko won! (Y/n) won!

Sanageyama: ...what?

Mako: These two rescued me! They may have lost the match, but they won with friendship, yes, friendship! Winning with friendship means winning at life!

Ryuko: Listen... *holding her hands up in slight embarrassment*

Mako: If you're going to be like that to these two, you leave them no choice! Ryuko and (Y/n) will win! They're the power couple of the century!

(Y/n)/Ryuko: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!! (As you both became a blushing mess)

Mako: Even in tennis! Even in tennis! Even in tennis, they'll win for sure!  
  


...the atmosphere was a bit bleak, but Hakodate broke the ice a little.

Omiko: So you're saying that you want to face me, Tennis Club President Omiko Hakodate, in a tennis match?

She gave a snarling look towards you three, which gave you somewhat massive chills in return.

Mako: *hands tennis rackets* Here! Do your best guys!

They both look to her, and give a small sigh, but they can't help but feel truly grateful that she was the source of encouragement.

Ryuko: All right, all right... Let's do this! (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Hell yeah, we're gonna stomp these pompous degenerates! You're the best, Mako!

As if it were magic, the entire arena is already set for you all, the walls covered in sharp spikes, a giant scoreboard with your names, and a tennis court to decide who's gonna be the winner, and who's gonna fly off in defeat. Sanageyama sat on a tall seat in between.

Sanageyama: Special rules! The match is one game! Decide who serves first!

Mako: I'm watching you guys! You got this!

Omiko: They're rookies, I'll let them decide.

You hand a tennis ball to Ryuko, her bouncing it off the ground.

Ryuko: I'll take you up on that and go ahead and serve, then! I won't hold back!

Ryuko slams the ball over to the other side of the court, speeding over pretty quickly. Hakodate licks her mouth and goes for a quick return! You take the lead and slam your racket into the flying ball and send it back over! Mako cheers you two on for your quick skills! Hakodate springs to the air to knock the ball back to you, but as Ryuko was about to take the shot, the tennis ball SHREDDED her racket, the same ball flying off into one of the spikes in the arena.

Sanageyama: Love-fifteen!

You stood there, shocked at the sight of that ball rendering that racket useless, but hope is not lost. You hand over another racket to Ryuko, and take to getting prepared for another go!

Ryuko: Not bad.

Omiko: I'm just getting warmed up. You're only know beginning to learn the might of the Tennis-spec, Athleticism-augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform I received from Lady Satsuki!

(Y/n): Oh please, I bet you're all bark, but no bite!

Omiko glared at you with daggers, but it was no time to get distracted anymore! Ryuko takes her shot towards Hakodate, but her racket begins to sparkle, as Hakodate takes the ball and blows it to the other end. Ryuko, in quick thinking, takes a chance to hit the ball with the rim of the racket. Unfortunately, the ball skids forward to Ryuko and blasts her off to the wall!

(Y/n): RYUKO!!

Omiko: That happened because I anticipated that you would do that. I put a special spin on it, consider that, transfer students!

You run behind to check up on Ryuko, only to find...herself hanging upside down and revealing a pretty hardcore camel toe...you're mind starts to go off a little, from the extremely embarrassing sight, to Hakodate hurting Ryuko like this. You quickly turn your head over to Hakodate and give her the same _nasty_ glare as before, and turn back.

(Y/n): Come on, R-Ryuko! There's no time to laze around, let's get serious!

Ryuko: R-Right! Okay, I'll put my own special touch on this one!

Ryuko jumps up from her cruel landing and powers herself up as she lands a hit to the ball with her racket, but what ends up happening is the racket breaks entirely in her hands. You decide this time to take actions into your own hands and power yourself up, taking your racket to swing the ball onward to victory!  
  


You don't even manage to get the ball over the net. How?

Sanageyama: Double fault! Love-forty!

Mako awakes from her small nap, only to inform you two that this is your last shot. Hakodate mocks you both from the other end. You, however, give your attention to Taiko.

Taiko: Hey, remember what that teacher guy said!

(Y/n): Wasn't it something about "not just using punches"? I wonder...is it possible for you to power up my legs?

Taiko: Not sure, but right now we have to try. I feel like it's the only way to get a solid hit on that ball!

Ryuko jumps to you to confirm her plan on using her Scissor Blade to counter the balls, as you tell her about your plans.

Ryuko: Mako! My scissor!

Mako wakes up and pulls her scissor from out of the wall, and chucks it over to Ryuko. She grabs it by the hilt, the sharp end of the scissor nearly penetrating your face. You stand there slightly blushing at Ryuko's confidence, but you take yourself to prepping up your legs for a real match, while Ryuko wraps the hilt of her blade with a string from her skirt, transforming it into a racket of its own!

You raise your foot in the air, and take a stomp. The aura around you blasts off, leaving a bit of wind, and your legs glowing bright purple. You were ready!

Omiko: You can't be serious!

Sanageyama blows the whistle to fault you both, but then a bright light shines from the tower of Honnouji. Everyone instantly recognizes who's on the other end.

Satsuki: It's all right. Play along, Hakodate. Show them the power of your Two-Star.

Satsuki gives you a small glare, even from all the way up there.

Ryuko: Satsuki Kiryuin, you're watching from on high, issuing orders to your lackeys, same as always.

(Y/n): Honestly! Don't you know how weird that is? *off to the side* I don't approve...

Satsuki: You two will show me how much of the Kamuis power you can tap into.

You and Ryuko gasped. She knows that you guys are wearing Kamuis?!

Ryuko: You bitch! You know these things are called Kamuis?!

Satsuki: Not so fast. Your opponent is over there.

Omiko: I'm going to use you two as a live-Fire exercises to loosen up for the Hokkaido away series! Get ready!

(Y/n): Hmph! Then show us what'cha got then punk!

Tossing the ball to Ryuko, she chucks it in the air and slams it forward to Hakodate! She struggled to even get a hit in from such a powerful serve!

Ryuko: On the court, you can only count of yourself!

You take to jumping close to Hakodate as she was about to serve the ball back. You gave her a devilish smile and proceed to slam the ball to her continuously with your legs! The amount of hits you got in on her were far too much for her to take. You decide this time that you'd oughta do something as payback for what Hakodate did to Ryuko.

(Y/n): OMIKO HAKODATE!! THIS IS FOR KNOCKING RYUKO'S LIGHTS IN MORE TIMES THAN I WILL EVER LET GO! TASTE THE FURY OF MY FLYING FIST!!

In that moment, you back your arm back and prepare for the blow. It begins to glow a dark purple again, and you jump forward to knock the ball in! Ryuko stood there slightly surprised by your words. She was frantically pondering if you really meant what you said about getting back at Hakodate for what she did to her.

(Y/n): **_SUPER SOCK'EM PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!_**

Your fist takes all the energy from your arm and KNOCKS the ball forward at lightning speed. Hakodate tried countering the ball with her racket, but the force was so great that it blasted her away entirely, leaving a giant explosion in her landing, which flung her in the air. You loudly inform Ryuko to take the lead from here, snapping her out of her thoughts, and going for the killing blow!

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

The life fiber from Hakodate's uniform wiggles it's way into Ryuko's Kamui, seeming taking its bit of power, as a sign of victory and growth.

Mako: You did it guys! You really did it!

Ryuko: Oh, dear. It looks like the match can't go on. Nice job (Y/n)!

(Y/n): You as well Ryuko! That was a solid match in the end.

But just then, you turn your heads over to see an angry Sanageyama with an army of One-Stars just behind him.

Sanageyama: Don't get too full of yourselves! *eye twitch*

???: Wait, Sanageyama. The victors of this match are those two.

Lady Satsuki calmly explained as everyone turn to see her, standing in front of makeshift steps. This caught everyone by surprise. The One-Stars and Sanageyama give her the space they think she deserves, Sanageyama even kneeling on her behalf. You roll your eyes at his admiration.

Ryuko: So, are you going to tell me? Are you the one who murdered my father?! Are you the Scissor Blade Woman?!

Ryuko then gets a cut to her uniform from Satsuki's blade. This caused you to angrily try to intervene her space, only for her to equally take a jab at your Kamui, leaving you wide-eyed at such speed.

Satsuki: Matoi, if you wish to the answer, ask the question with your skill! And (Y/n), don't get too ahead of yourself.

Taiko: Hey (Y/n), you know you only have two minutes to fight her off. If ya wanna beat her, you gotta do it now!

(Y/n): Shit! Really? That's just so damn lame! You're drinking way too much blood, and so is Senketsu!

Taiko: We really can't help that, dude. How else are you gonna get my powers?

Satsuki: Secret Sword Bakuzan. This blade can cut even a Kamui.

**SECRET SWORD BAKUZAN**

Satsuki: It's edge is even keener than that scissor's.

Satsuki comes flying for you two, going for another swing, but Ryuko jumps right in front of you and takes the blow with her scissor. The draw results in a massive gust of wind from behind Ryuko, knocking away everyone in the vicinity of it, including you, though luckily you punched your arm into the ground to prevent being blown away.

Ryuko's thoughts: _The pressure's incredible...Her spirit is amazing...but.._

Ryuko: I ain't gonna let you take another swing at him, you hear me?!

Ryuko's Kamui couldn't take the pressure any longer, as it begins to heavily steam itself. Ryuko takes the opportunity to jump away from Satsuki, taking you by the arm and bringing yourselves over to Mako.

Ryuko: Mark my words! Next time, we'll finish this once and for all! Let's go, you two!

Satsuki: Hold it. I must speak with (L/n).

Just as Mako and Ryuko run off in the distance, you hear this and slightly fall back from Ryuko's grip. She stops in her tracks and asks where you're going. You tell her not to worry, and that you'll catch up eventually. They run off for real now. You return to your sailor outfit instantly and turn to her directly and cross your arms.

(Y/n): What exactly does the great Satsuki Kiryuin want with me today?

Sanageyama: YOU WILL SPEAK TO LADY SATSUKI WITH MORE RESPECT YOU INSOLENT BUG!

Satsuki: Now, now, Sanageyama. (L/n), come with me.

She turns to the steps behind her and starts walking upward. As you were walking toward the steps, you get a hard shove from Sanageyama to step it up. This got you boiling, but you can't exactly fight at the moment, so you let it go...for now. It takes a few minutes, and generally speaking, it was very _very_ high up, making it slightly harder to reach the top, but you manage.

It's then that Satsuki leads you forward into a room, sorta like a resting spot for the Elite Four and her, a couch and all. Speaking of the Elite Four, you're administered in the presence of the 3, Gamagoori, Nonon, and Inumuta, with Sanageyama following into the room after you. They all stared daggers at you, most likely because you had ties with their "main enemy", Ryuko. Satsuki takes a seat in her chair, and beckons you towards the one planted in front of her.

Satsuki: (L/n), it would seem that this match played out within the favor of you and Matoi. Tell me, do you care to explain how you two came into possession of the Kamuis?

(Y/n): Look, Kiryuin, I don't feel like I have any need to tell-

Gamagoori quickly grazes your head to the ground and pins you in anger at your witty remark. He holds your head by your hair.

Gamagoori: **MUST I SUGGEST DEATH?!** YOU WILL GIVE LADY SATSUKI YOUR FULL RESPECT!!

(Y/n): Damn man...you definitely hit hard. Besides, what's the point in even telling you? It wouldn't exactly be good on our end would it?

Satsuki: It is merely a question. There's not intentions of me scoping for something more than an answer. Release him, Gamagoori.

Gamagoori drops your head, giving you the chance to stand up and face the queen bee once more.

(Y/n): Well, I still can't really consider telling you much at all. The most I'll spill is that it involves Isshin Matoi, hearing as how you must know who he is. Now let me ask you something, do you have any lead on his murder? Are YOU his murderer?!

The entirety of the Elite Four jumps up towards you in both defense and spite. The thought of a "nobody" approaching their queen with such malice drove them an entire block closer to ending your life, then and there.

Satsuki: And what if I am? What good would it do for Matoi to know? Particularly, what good would it do for you to know?

(Y/n): If Ryuko wants to know who killed her father, as a friend of hers, I will help her.

Inumuta: Would you care to explain to us why you have no records from anywhere? Any reason you don't exist?

You were slightly taken back, but you composed yourself, closing your eyes and hanging your head down.

(Y/n): I have no words for that, it must be a wipeout of my information is all.

Satsuki: ...Who are you, (L/n)? Where do you really come from?

You raise your head towards her and open your eyes, meeting your gaze to her.

(Y/n): I will not say. If you want answers, you'll have to beat them out of me. Just like Ryuko and I will outta you.

You stand back up and start walking towards the door, the Elite Four eyeing you down with contempt at your lack of reasoning and threats. Satsuki stops you in your path for a bit more of information.

Satsuki: The Mankanshoku family has issued that you and Matoi will be under their care. Do you wish to enroll in this Academy, knowing fully well you will be fighting against the Elite Four and I? Do you not fear at all, being with such a wretch like Matoi?

You frown immensely at her description of Ryuko, but you also feel that an honest answer should be dulled out just once. You take a deep sigh and turned to her one last time.  
  


(Y/n): Kiryuin, I'll give you an honest answer: I am afraid. Afraid of failing Ryuko, her father, and the people who look up to me.

Satsuki gave a slight look of surprise, turning quickly to curiosity.

(Y/n): But just because I'm afraid, doesn't mean I can't fight my fears. Through my worst moments in this Academy, I won't ever leave Ryuko's side so long as I breathe. I won't let fear hold me back on that.

You head right for the door, but Satsuki gives a final question.

Satsuki: Why do you stand for Matoi?

Without turning your head, you gave her an easy answer.

(Y/n): Because she believes in me as an ally, as does Isshin. Goodbye.  
  
  


You turned around and walk towards the door, slipping into the corridors of the school, and eventually out of its walls. As you make your way towards the Slums, Taiko gives you a little intuition he has.

Taiko: Listen, dude. I sensed something really bad from her end. I just have a feeling she's gonna have something up her sleeve real soon. You better get ready.

(Y/n): You think so, huh? Well...

You turn your head toward the towering school, and harden your expression.

(Y/n): ...guess I'll just have to keep on fighting.


	4. Chapter 2.5: Let's Keep Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being confronted by Satsuki and her esteemed Elite Four, you return back to the Mankanshoku household. Ryuko and you must decide to keep working together if it means getting the answers needed, no matter what.

**Mankanshoku Household**

You arrived back to the Mankanshoku's place, a little exhausted from all the walking and the events that occurred today. The thought of Taiko's warning definitely concerned you tons, but you were too tired to really process it all. You step through the door and get greeted with everyone snacking on Sukuyo's croquettes. Mako takes notice of you and quickly jumps to her feet to give you a big friendly hug.

Mako: (Y/n)! It's so great to see you! Say, where were you the whole time? Wedefinatelywonderedwhereinthewholewideworldyouwentoffryukoandithoughtyousailedofftothesevenseasandwenevercouodhavesawyouagainthatwouldhavebeentheworst-

Mako continuously talked your ear off, but you were starting to get used to it. Ryuko also took notice of your presence and got to her feet, and started asking away as well.

Ryuko: What happened? We didn't see you come back from there after we ran off.

(Y/n): Heh..I sorta had a bit of a talk with the queen bee herself, she seemed pretty interested in asking me some things.

Ryuko's hand curled to a fist at the mention of Satsuki. Ryuko wondered what she wanted out of (Y/n). You noticed her expression harden.

(Y/n): Hey hey, it's no worries. Look, let's take this outside, I'll need to tell you a few things.

So Ryuko and you excused yourselves and found a small spot to talk.

Ryuko: So what'd she ask?

(Y/n): Eh, just basically asking who I am, or where I come from. I chose not to tell her since I wanted to sorta lead her on. If she won't give any answers, neither will I.

Ryuko: Damn right. Did she ask anything else?

(Y/n): ...She did ask me something a little out of the blue, but I need you to tell me something: am I an ally to you?

Ryuko: What kinda question is that? Of course you are! Did she try telling you I wasn't?!

(Y/n): No, no! She asked...why exactly I stand up for you. Ya know, you're kinda the enemy of the school, and she wants to know why I'm all for it. Personally, it's a shame things are the way they are, but your dad...he believes in me more than I could imagine. And even more so, you believe in me. You see me as a good person, a friend, if you will. That's why I stand up for you, because in a sea of enemies, at least I've got the validation of a few people, you included.

Ryuko: W-Woah...that was a lot to take in. But...thank you (Y/n). It kinda makes me glad you believe in me that much.

(Y/n): Mhm! You better believe it!

Ryuko: Haha, you know I do!

But the atmosphere became slightly quiet. Side by side, you two stare off in the distance, waiting for either of you to break the silence.

(Y/n): Ryuko...

Ryuko: Yeah?

(Y/n): We'll beat Satsuki in her game, you and me. With our Kamuis, we'll know for sure who killed your father. So...let's keep fighting!

Ryuko: I wouldn't want it any other way! We gotta get through her somehow.

(Y/n): Oh! I just remembered. Taiko here says he has a suspicion something's gonna go down sometime soon, involving Satsuki.

Senketsu: So I was not the only one eh?

Taiko: Nope. I had that sort of idea when we were being interrogated.

Senketsu: I see...

Ryuko: So what? What matters is that we take her down before she can make a move! You guys won't have to worry about a thing!

(Y/n): Hmm..I suppose you're right. Just a bit of a heads up though, we gotta keep our guard up.

Ryuko: Like I said, no worries! Anyways, we should probably head back inside, they might be wondering why we're out here.

(Y/n): Yeah, you're right. Good talk though.

Ryuko: For sure!

As you and a Ryuko both stood up and proceeded to walk inside, Ryuko couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she didn't have the courage to ask about what (Y/n) said before in the tennis match.

_(Y/n): OMIKO HAKODATE!! THIS IS FOR KNOCKING RYUKO'S LIGHTS IN MORE TIMES THAN I WILL EVER LET GO!_

Ryuko couldn't figure out what he really meant. Was he showing a sign of friendship...or something more?

Senketsu: Ryuko, your heart's beating slightly faster than usual. Is everything ok?

Ryuko: It's nothing, don't worry about it.

The two of you finally head inside and sit down to enjoy some more of Sukuyo's croquettes, and eventually get ready for bed. You let Ryuko hop along to her futon as you followed soon after next to her, bidding each other good night for the day. Again, it was hard sleeping when you two were extremely close to one another, but it's starting to become slightly normal. Only slightly.

————————————————

**Hey guys, it's me, Will here. This side chapter was something I probably could've squeezed into the previous FULL chapter, but that one was getting a bit bloated, it definitely would've been overwhelming, to say the least.**

**Anyhow, I'm just about getting ready with some good stuff for the next chapter. In fact, it's actually largely completed now. I just need to do a bit of searching for any mistakes here and there, anything I might wanna add or take off. Either way, it's done.**

**To those who're reading this story and enjoying it, thank you all very much. The support definitely means a lot to me, so stick around for more! Catch ya later!**

**Word Count: 930**


	5. Chapter 3: Junksetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you feel that you and Ryuko gotten the hang of your powers slightly, you both face onward to be taken up on a challenge by Satsuki Kiryuin. However, she seems to have her own Kamui at her disposal. Will you two become victorious and fully wear your Kamuis?

**Honnouji Academy - Second Year Class K**

Mikisugi: The Hitler Cabinet was inaugurated on January 10th, 1933. Afterwards, it pursued a dictatorial system, and with the death of President Hindenburg in August of the following year, Hitler became head of the state, which completed the transition to that system.

While Mikisugi's lesson was going on, sitting left of Ryuko, you noticed her staring daggers at him nearly the entire time. You assumed it had to do with your little deal with him yesterday in regards to the tennis match.

(Y/n): Psst..Ryuko. You good?

Ryuko: H-Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just...

(Y/n): About yesterday? Yeah, I know. We gotta confront him about it later. I don't think angrily staring at him will shower you with answers.

Ryuko turned to give you an angry look, you lifting your hands in defense. After class however, Ryuko saw him walking outta the class, leaving Ryuko to grab you by the arm to follow him. Mikisugi turns towards the corner, and as you two turned as well, you both saw him just...vanish.

Ryuko: Wha-? Where'd he disappear to?!

(Y/n): Ugh..no clue. He must know we were following him or something...

???: Ryuko! (Y/n)!

You both quickly turn to see Mako flying right for you two. In quick succession, you manage to catch Mako as she was about to make contact, and softly set her on her feet.

Mako: Where are you guys wandering off by yourselves?

You beckon Ryuko to come over to a small piece of paper attached to Mako's back.

_"See me after school where we met before. - Aikuro Mikisugi"_

Ryuko grabs the paper in annoyance, whilst you ask Mako how her day's going. Leaving you two no choice, you and Ryuko wait until after school to return to the spot before and maybe get some solid answers.

**Later That Day**

Mikisugi: Ryuko, it's a big problem, you looking at me with such passion in your eyes at school. It'd be bad for both of us if word spread that you and I were too close, right? And especially so, what would (Y/n) think?

Ryuko's face turns bright red, even through all the sunlight glaring from the open window. You also started bumbling like crazy at his choice of words. You grab Mikisugi by the collar and shake him viciously.

(Y/n): H-HEY MAN! THAT'S NOT REALLY SOMETHING YA SHOULD BE J-JOKING ABOUT, RIGHT RYUKO?!

Ryuko: Y-YEAH!

Mikisugi: You're both quite naïve when it comes to this subject.

He says as he begins to unbutton his shirt. You noticed this and quickly jump back to the couch next to Ryuko in embarrassment.

Ryuko: All we want is for you to tell us who the hell you are and why the hell you know about Senketsu and Taiko. Our deal was that you would tell us if we beat up that Hakodate chick from the Tennis Club, remember?

As she finishes her statement, Mikisugi plops himself right next to you, with his revealed chest getting _slightly_ too close to you for comfort.

Mikisugi: A man's word is only good on the day it's made. The next day, well...

Ryuko took note of Mikisugi getting close to you, and, combined with his lack of reasoning, she snapped. She released her Scissor Blade from her case and jumped up to point it straight at Mikisugi.

Ryuko: Back...off of him...now...AND TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!

You quickly jumped from the couch and shuffled next to Ryuko. You slightly blush at the notion of Ryuko coming to your aid like that. But it didn't matter, you both still wanted answers. Mikisugi slicks his hair back, along with his glasses, and reveals the other side of him.

Mikisugi: Life Fiber.

Ryuko: Huh?

**LIFE FIBER**

Mikisugi: It refers to fighting fibers that have a life of their own. The fabric of One-Star Goku Uniforms is 10% Life Fibers, Two-Stars contain 20%. These special fibers enhance human strength and draw out special abilities.

Ryuko: Now that you mention it... *flashback to a red string being absorbed by her Kamui*, that was a Life Fiber?

Mikisugi: However, there exist in this world outfits woven entirely of Life Fibers. These are the Kamui.

Ryuko: So, Senketsu and Taiko are ones?

Mikisugi: The only people who know the secret of Life Fibers are the Kiryuin clan and your father, Isshin Matoi. The Kiryuin clan must have attacked Dr. Matoi to try and steal the Kamuis he possessed and keep the secret for themselves.

(Y/n): How do you even know about all of this?

Mikisugi: I hate the Kiryuins' despotism, too. I was working with Dr. Matoi to try and thwart their plans for world domination. After he died, I received a letter. He had sent it before he died.

" _When I die, give you-know-what to my daughter. It's just like dead leaves in the forest, but she will also activate the you-know-what and summon him."_

By this point, Ryuko and you sat back on the couch, but Mikisugi was coming in close to you again.

Ryuko: So meeting Senketsu and (Y/n) was set up by you, then?

Mikisugi gets over so closely to you, as you start to visibly panic.

Mikisugi: Thanks to you coming home to the mansion, I was able to provide the perfect meeting spot.

Ryuko: So like I thought, it was that Satsuki Kiryuin chick that killed my father?

Mikisugi: I can't say for sure.

(Y/n): W-Well...if we don't have a definitive answer here, t-then we'll have to beat it outta her, right Ryuko?

Ryuko: Hell yeah! And you... *she sheathes her blade towards Mikisugi* didn't I tell you to BACK OFF HIM?!

But Mikisugi wasn't listening, getting closer and closer to you, reaching his arm across from your back and to Ryuko.

Mikisugi: I went undercover at the Honnouji Academy to try and uncover what the Kiryuins are up to. At school, both of you and I are teacher and students. Don't make contact without taking precautions. Of course, Ryuko, you're more than welcome to cross that line here.

This time, you started to feel yourself heating up from anger. You quickly jump up from his grab and take a defensive stance against him, between him and Ryuko. She, too, got pretty defensive with her scissor at hand.

(Y/n): One more word like that towards Ryuko...and I will beat you to a pulp. I don't care WHO YOU ARE, I will put you down 6 feet underground...

Mikisugi: ...17-year-olds who don't know how to take a joke, I see.

Ryuko: One more thing. When these two *directs her hand towards Senketsu and Taiko* awaken, why do they turn into those sleazy, midriff-baring numbers?

Mikisugi: ...Chalk that up to your father's tastes.

(Y/n)/Ryuko: Y-You're kidding!

Mikisugi: I'd hate to think that, anyway. There's a lot that I don't understand about Kamui, either. You'll have to find those answers yourselves.  
  


**Later On - No-Star Slums (Mankanshoku Household)**

Barazo: Okay, bedtime, bedtime, bedtime!

Mataro: Yes, let's, Dad!

Barazo, Mataro, and Guts were swarming around the room like madmen.

Barazo: If we stay up, the power bill goes up and you get hungry again, so sleeping's the only way to go!

Mataro: You got that right, Dad!

And then they went to "sleep". Meanwhile, Ryuko and you were in the other room with Sukuyo, as she hands you both a set of clothing to wear for the night.

Sukuyo: I'm sorry Ryuko, I only have Mako's hand-me-downs. And for you (Y/n), I have my husbands old clothing.

Ryuko: T-Thank you, ma'am.

(Y/n): Yeah, this is more than enough for us! Thank you very much!

Sukuyo: I mean it, you both are welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm surrounded by these loafers and deadbeats, so I'd be thrilled to have a girl like you around Ryuko. And (Y/n), you act like a bright young man.

(Y/n): *slightly blushing* Aww, ma'am, that's too much!

Ryuko: Mhm, I really appreciate it...

Ryuko says that with a soft expression, and you couldn't help but smile as well. You couldn't help how cute she looked, but your mind changed focus quickly.

Sukuyo: Mako says that you both saved her from a pummeling by the Tennis Club this time, becoming essentially naked in the process.

(Y/n): Heh...not "essentially", more like "pretty much".

Sukuyo: Do you two...you know...enjoy putting your naked bodies on display?

Ryuko: N-No! It's not like that at all, it's pretty embarrassing! In fact, I hate to get undressed in front of people.

(Y/n): Y-Yeah..it's not something we enjoy doing...

Mako blasts out of the bathroom, her upper half only being visible.

Mako: Yeah, you'd both never wear getups like that if you didn't enjoy it! I wanna try it, too!

As Mako rants on about the bathroom toilet being clogged, Ryuko and you look at each other with a smile.

Ryuko: It's in one ear and out the other with this whole family, huh?

(Y/n): Yep! But...this feels slightly..at home for me.

Ryuko sees your expression droop to a slightly saddened state. While she turns herself towards you, your head is facing the floor.

Ryuko: Is this..about being taken from your home?

(Y/n): ...Yeah. I had a similar sort of family like this...a mom, a dad, a brother and sister, and even a dog. They were the best in the world. Well..MY world anyways...and now...I don't know if I'm ever gonna see them again...

Ryuko reaches her hand over and onto your shoulder, catching your attention a bit. She gives you a reassuring smile.

Ryuko: I'm..really sorry to hear that. But don't worry, I'll help ya find some answers too. We're in this together, right?

You give her a warm smile and a thumbs up, telling her that it was a good bit of motivation to you.

(Y/n): Yeah, I'm sure someday I'll find answers for myself. And besides, it almost sounded like your dad really believes in me. I'll fight for his sake too!

Ryuko: Heh, that makes me glad to hear, thank you (Y/n).

(Y/n): No problem! And who knows...maybe someday I'll find a way home...

Ryuko couldn't figure out why, but those words made her stomach churn slightly. Finding a way home? It's bound to happen eventually, but something in her...doesn't like that possibility...

Ryuko: O-Oh, of course! I-I I'm gonna go change now. See ya in a bit.

With that, Ryuko stands up and proceeded to step into the empty room, presumably changing into the pj's Mako's mom gave her. However, you noticed two people creeping up next to you, trying to take a peek at her. This made you pretty furious, to say the least.

(Y/n): You two...what are you up to..

Barazo: We...uh..

Mataro: We wanna grab a...late night snack! Yeah yeah..

(Y/n): Tch. That's believable.

As Ryuko was changing, she heard loud banging and some audible anger coming from you. She quickly got her pj's on and opened the door, only to find Barazo and Mataro tied to their futons, and their mouths covered with tape.

Ryuko: Uh....(Y/n)..what did you do?

(Y/n): These two were gonna spy on you when you were changing.

Ryuko: WHAT?! YOU CREEPS!

But she quickly calmed down knowing it was already taken care of, as to not make the night more bombastic than it had to be. She thanked you while you went ahead to the other room to change as well. Ryuko was talking a bit to Mako, when they both noted, however, that Senketsu felt...stiffer than usual. It wasn't a good sign.

You finally stepped outta the room, with a very oversized shirt and pants. It felt comfortable enough, so you didn't complain. What you DID wonder was about Taiko. He was feeling a little stiff as well, and you couldn't figure out why. But in any case, you hop into your futon next to Ryuko and drift into sleep. The fact that you two were close to each other was practically the norm now, so it's not so embarrassing anymore. Ryuko was facing the wall, letting her mind run a little about earlier.

Ryuko's thoughts: _(Y/n)...finding a way home...why did I feel so weird when you said that..._  
  
  


**Morning - Honnouji Academy**

The three of you were taking a stroll to the front of the school, but Mako and you notice Ryuko yawning a bit more than usual. Even the look in her eyes reflects that.

Mako: What's wrong, Ryuko? Didn't get enough sleep?

(Y/n): Yeah..you've been out of it this whole time...

Ryuko: I couldn't get enough sleep because it felt like something bad was going to happen.

But just then, something grabs her attention, as does Mako's and yours. What appears in front of you three are sets of cloth-like walls surrounding the school grounds, with a flight of stairs descending from the tower to where you stand. A very powerful flare of light follows soon after, and we all know who's on the tip of that light.

Ryuko: Satsuki Kiryuin!

Satsuki: You've come, Ryuko Matoi. And it seems you brought your little bodyguard there.

Ryuko: (Y/n)? He ain't no bodyguard, he's a friend! So, to what do I owe the honor of this grand welcome? Here you are, going to the trouble of waiting for us. What brought this on?

**CLICK**

Satsuki's heel becomes audible all throughout the grounds, as she starts taking steps down to your level.

Satsuki: It was you who said that when next we met, you would settle matters once and for all, remember?

Ryuko: How very conscious of you. Mako, stand back.

Mako: 'Kay! Like they say, having your health, that's the important thing!

Ryuko: (Y/n), ya with me?

(Y/n): I'm with you, all the way. Get ready for a good taste of your medicine, Kiryuin!

The hilt of Satsuki's sword slams down to the ground, as she is now directly facing you two.

Satsuki: Ryuko Matoi, (Y/n) (L/n), rejoice. You will be the first offering to my Junketsu.

Ryuko: Junketsu..."Purity"? Is there anything about you that's pure?

(Y/n): It's gonna take more than a name to faze us.

Satsuki: Allow me to show you.

Satsuki forwards her right hand to her left arm, where three tabs lay. She clicks all three of them in. Just then, her uniform begins to unravel itself, as many flashes of light surrounds her. Her outfit consisted then of a near nude outfit similar to Ryuko's and yours. Two massive jet-like engines spout from her shoulders, sporting eyes just like those of Senketsu, and her bust becomes more apparent, as does her backside.

Satsuki: **Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!**

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

The male students of the school that gathered around to watch the show unfold started clapping, either for the fact that it's Satsuki that they respect, or they "respect", if you catch my drift.

Ryuko: What the hell?!

(Y/n): You've GOT to be shitting me! She has one too?!

Satsuki: That's right, this is my Junketsu. You aren't the only ones in possession of a Kamui.  
  


From the top level in a classroom, Mikisugi watches from above.

Mikisugi: Uh oh. Little Miss Satsuki went and brought something dangerous to Show and Tell.  
  


You mentally admitted to yourself that she definitely had a nice...figure. But, you were now set on defeating her, as was Ryuko. You both get into a proper stance.

Ryuko: Let's do it, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Right back at ya!

The two of you pull the pins from your gloves, and begin your transformation to your Kamuis. Even after the several times you both have transformed, you still felt an awkward flare upon wearing the Kamuis. It's a bit hard focusing when all the students, male and female, are gawking at your bodies.

Ryuko: Senketsu, the reason you were afraid yesterday is because you sensed that thing?

(Y/n): It must've been that intuition Taiko had the other day that predicted this mess.

Senketsu: Ryuko, I feel I should warn you both. Your opponent is more power than you two are.

Taiko: Absolutely, I can feel such raw power from here, it's gonna take a lot of power (Y/n).

Ryuko: Gee, thanks for your concern.

(Y/n): Yeah..definitely have a way with words...

The two of you and Satsuki eyed each other down, now that you were coming closer and closer. The mere presences you three held was more than enough to cause an enormous shockwave to spiral around the grounds, blowing away practically every student, aside from the Elite Four, who watched from somewhere nearby.

Inumuta: This blast of wind is from just their willpower? Incredible!

Ryuko: It's impressive, I'll admit. But if you lose mentally, it's all over!

It was then that Ryuko takes the first run to hit Satsuki, but all Satsuki needed was a simple swing of her sword to completely immobilize Ryuko to dodge the attack. This caused an entire gust of wind to sprout around her. You quickly run over to find Ryuko's cheek gashed from the motion. This made you infuriated, so you run up further to drop the next attack, readying a heavy punch as a purple aura emits from your arm to your hand.

This didn't matter as Satsuki swiped at you very quickly, causing you to get knocked back several miles.

Ryuko: (Y/N)!!

Ryuko starts to slash away at Satsuki, desperately going for any attempt to get a single scratch at her. This was failing miserably, as Satsuki was not only avoiding her flurry of swings, but even getting good enough swings at Ryuko to continuously make her bleed more.

Senketsu: Be careful. You should avoid blood loss as much as much as possible. You'll lose consciousness more quickly.

Ryuko: You don't have to tell me that!

Ryuko sees a chance to run up around Satsuki, going for a strike from behind, but she once more counters the attack, causing another gust of wind.

Satsuki: Magnificent!

???: DON'T THINK I'M THROUGH YET!!

You start charging towards Satsuki at very high speeds, thanks to your powered-up legs. However, upon getting close to Satsuki and using your leg to hit her, she quickly knocks Ryuko back and into the school walls, and lunges her sword right to your leg, hitting the bottom of your shoe, a blast of wind following suit. You recoil and start to quickly run up to the building Ryuko was thrown to. Satsuki follows you with determination.

Satsuki: Truly fantastic...This is the power of a Kamui! You have all this power at your disposals, and this is all you two can do with it?!

You hop down to find find Ryuko huddled up in a mountain of chairs, and knock them away. You help Ryuko back up, but she sees Satsuki diving right for you, so she pushes you aside and takes the blow with her scissor.

Ryuko: What did you say-

Satsuki's hit shoots Ryuko even father into the school, knocking her back with much force.

Satsuki: If that's the case, you both are nothing but mindless lumps of flesh squeezed into those Kamuis!

Ryuko: Then what are you?!

Satsuki: I'm nothing like you! I've already mastered the art of wearing my Kamui! Of wearing Junketsu!

Just then, Satsuki lands another hit to Ryuko, causing her to become deprived of more energy, collapsing in a nearby classroom.

(Y/n): OH YEAH?! LET'S SEE, THEN!!!

You start to rocket your body towards Satsuki, practically bouncing off the walls at near lightning speed. You really wanted to land a hit on her, but her reaction speed was too much. She lunged her sword's dull end towards your torso, knocking you far off to where Ryuko was, where she was lying on the ground panting heavily. You body skids right next to her, as she looks at you with much concern.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)!

Senketsu: This is bad, Ryuko. If this keeps up, you'll pass out from blood loss in five minutes.

Taiko: (Y/n), you're probably not gonna make it any longer than 5.

(Y/n): Guh...why don't you try being encouraging?!

Ryuko: Stop drinking so much blood, then!

Senketsu: I cannot be donned by you unless I drink your blood.

Ryuko: What?!

Senketsu: When you wear me, and I am put on by you, that is when the power manifests, as does for (Y/n).

Taiko: And yet, it seems neither of them have yet to put us on.

Senketsu: Indeed Taiko. Ryuko, you haven't really "worn" me yet.

Ryuko: I'm wearing you right now!

(Y/n): I'm wearing you as well Taiko! What gives?!

Ryuko: You're drinking my blood and I'm dying of embarrassment! What more do you want from me?!

Senketsu: Don't get worked up. That outburst just cost you 15 seconds.

Taiko: (Y/n), you're getting way too worked up, 30 seconds down.  
  


As all your bickering was coming to its climax, Satsuki appears behind you two, and proceeds to thrash you both out the building in a giant spread of debris. Finally, you both land on solid ground, and lay there in pain. This hit proved to be too much for Ryuko.

Ryuko: That's it, I'm done...

Her Kamui transforms back to the sailor uniform.

Ryuko: Senketsu...Why?

You slowly drag yourself over to Ryuko, kneeling to her as she lays there in defeat.

(Y/n): Ryuko...p-please, don't give up...please...

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)...run...  
  


Satsuki, however, wouldn't let any of that happen. As soon as she landed right besides you two, she quickly grabs Ryuko by her hair, and you by the throat.

Satsuki: How pathetic. The Kamui saved you from passing out from blood loss? But in a dormant Kamui, you may as well be naked, Matoi.

Ryuko: I'm not sure how I feel being laughed at by you in that exhibitionist getup...

Satsuki throws Ryuko to the side like a piece of trash, leaving just you that's under her tight grasp around your neck, bringing you closer to unconsciousness.

Satsuki: Exhibitionist? Nonsense! This is the form in which a Kamui is able to unleashed the most power! The fact that you two are embarrassed by the values of the masses only proves how small you are! If it means fulfilling her ambitions, Satsuki Kiryuin will show neither shame nor hesitation, even if she bares her breasts for all the world to see! My actions are utterly pure!

(Y/n): Y-Yeah...*gasp*..utterly pure garbage....

Satsuki, in a burst of anger, quickly laces her hand from your neck to your head, and shoves it into the ground with high amounts of force, leaving a small but deep crater in your throw.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)....no...

Satsuki prepares her sword to strike directly towards Ryuko, as she glares right up to her in anger.  
  


From above Mikisugi saw the whole mess.

Mikisugi: Like I thought, Satsuki is on a whole other level. I'd better-

He stops himself from jumping out the window, as he sees a certain cheerful pedestrian taking center stage.  
  


**HALLELUJAH**

Mako appears out of nowhere, in between Ryuko and Satsuki. She seems like she's about to begin her little rant again.

Mako: Ryuko, (Y/n), get naked! I can say beyond a doubt that you are not inferior to Lady Satsuki! Ryuko, your boobs are bigger than hers!

Mikisugi watches in confusion, but he also sees you slowly getting up from the ground.

Mako: I saw them! "That Ryuko, she's got a great rack!" My whole family was talking about them! 

You start walking slowly towards Mako and Ryuko, although limping slightly.

Mako: And (Y/n)! You are especially fit to be against Lady Satsuki! Because unlike her, you have a-

At this point, her upcoming words woke you up nearly entirely to run up to her to cover her mouth.

(Y/n): DO. NOT. SAY. IT. I WOULD KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

Mako, swiping your hand off: But that's just it (Y/n)! You have a dick! Yes, a dick! Does Lady Satsuki have a dick? I wouldn't think so! So don't be embarrassed! Just rip it all off and get naked!

(Y/n)/Ryuko: Get...naked?

...

Satsuki, looms over all three of you, visibly offended at Mako's statement.

Satsuki: What nonsense is this?! Your immaturity causes people to spout garbage! You have disappointed me utterly, Matoi!

But just as Satsuki was about to slash her blade down to Ryuko...

**CLANG**

Satsuki peers over to see...you. With the strength you gained, you managed to catch Satsuki's Bakuzan in your hands! Both of your arms were radiating a dark purple color, and your hands were fuming with power and revenge.

Satsuki: You dare defy me any more (L/n)?!

(Y/n): ...D-Don't call my friends..immature...

You were powering up more and more by the second, so much so that you began to slowly crease Satsuki backwards. Your anger and determination was unlike anything you've ever shown. In your last bout of power, you overthrow the queen bee's stance and push her back several miles off, the power of which causes a storm of wind to erupt. As the dust settles, Ryuko looks up to see you standing in front of her, holding your hand out towards her as a light shines behind you.

(Y/n): Ryuko...Mako's right. The only way to truly stand a chance..is to get naked. You with me?

There's a bit of silence between you two, her blushing slightly from such a sight of hope, but Ryuko changes her expression into one of confidence.

Ryuko: I'm with you, all the way.

(Y/n): That's the Ryuko I know.  
  


She grasps your hand and pulls herself up. You and her then face towards Satsuki, knowing fully well she's waiting there in the fields of dust.

Ryuko: Satsuki Kiryuin! It ain't nonsense, ya hear?! It ain't nonsense at all!!  
  


Ryuko pulls the pin on her glove once more, and begins to transform, I mean, REALLY transform! You begin to transform yourself properly alongside Ryuko.

Ryuko: I finally get it now. I need to get naked. Putting on a Kamui means becoming one with you! It means you becoming my skin! That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Yes! That's exactly right!

(Y/n): Taiko! You want me to get naked huh?! Guess now I gotta show some skin to win the day!!

Taiko: Right on the mark (Y/n)!

Ryuko: **Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!**

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

(Y/n): **Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!**

**KAMUI TAIKO**

The crowd around you, especially Mako, gaze at such excellent mastery of your Kamuis.

(Y/n): Mako, find somewhere safe to stay.

Mako: 'Kay! You two got this!

She runs off to some nearby stands. Ryuko's engines from behind her back begin to rev up. Your start powering up your legs to their full potential. At the same time, you two take off at high speeds for Satsuki.

Satsuki's thoughts: _They're fast!_

Ryuko's Scissor Blade goes down on Satsuki at the same pace as her Bakuzan, whilst simultaneously countering your fast-paced kicks and punches at nearly all angles to her body.

Ryuko: I feel it! This is the real you, Senketsu!

Senketsu: This is our power, mine and yours.

(Y/n): And Taiko, you're much more faster than before!

Taiko: You got that right dude! Let's get her!!

(Y/n): Right! Ryuko!

As if your minds were one, she knew exactly what you had in mind. She took you by the hands, as you held her Scissor Blade by your feet, and started swinging you around, creating a whirlwind of powerful slashes against Satsuki. She could barely keep up with such strength.

Ryuko: The reason you two were drinking so much blood...

(Y/n): ...is because we were rejecting you both out of embarrassment!

Ryuko: The more our hearts was closed,...

(Y/n): ...the more you two yearned for a blood connection!

(Y/n)/Ryuko: That's what happened, right?!

Senketsu: As you both are, the blood we drank is more than sufficient for us!

Taiko: You're wearing us, and we've been put on by you!

Senketsu: We are truly one!

You hand Ryuko her scissor back as she goes for another swing to Satsuki, however, Ryuko pulls off something slightly different and unexpected.

Ryuko: Senketsu!

Her Scissor Blade begins to unfold itself to double its original size!

Ryuko: Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!

**SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE**

Ryuko goes for a heavy slash at Satsuki, which she barely manages to dodge. However, the wall behind her was not so fortunate. What ends up forming is a giant line straight through the wall to the ground. Satsuki's heel clicks to the ground as her entire body is arched backwards from her narrow dodge. A smile creeps up on her face, as she shoots her body back up, holding Bakuzan in her hands.

Satsuki: This fight has finally become interesting.

Ryuko and you glare at Satsuki as she does towards you two. But in a single moment, everyone comes at each other. Ryuko jabs at Satsuki, and you bash her sword in with your fists and legs, the throws and jabs resulting in singular gales of wind traveling in multiple directions. But the wind was getting even more powerful, so much so that it was continuously pulling students away. You hold tightly to Bakuzan, with Ryuko by your side holding it further back with her blade.

Ryuko: Now you're going to tell us, Satsuki Kiryuin! Was it you who killed my father?!

Satsuki: What good will knowing that do you?!

(Y/n): It might just be enough to bring her CLOSURE!!

Furious as you were, your arm retracts behind you, preparing to land a nasty punch at Satsuki. Your fist gains a very dark purple hue, as your entire body glows purple.

(Y/n): We...want... **ANSWERS!!!**

Your punch hits Satsuki square in the face, the result of it being a massive crater to the wall behind her. She recoils back from the punch, but it doesn't take long for her to recover.

Satsuki: I have nothing to say to children as devoid of aspirations as you!

Satsuki launches her heel in the air towards Ryuko's body, kicking her in the torso, and causing yet another large crater behind her. And like Satsuki, Ryuko recovers fairly quickly.

Ryuko: The way you talk pisses me off!

(Y/n): We're gonna make you shut up!!

Satsuki: That is totally fine with me! I will never yield!

The screams of you three can be heard from long distances, especially the closer you all got. Ryuko's blade connects with Satsuki's blade, as your fist collides with her blade as well. The next thing you know, the entire arena gets blasted with a wind so strong, it propelled itself away from you three, and back! What was left of that impact was an explosion of epic proportions, knocking away even more students, and even fazing the Elite Four.

The dust settled, and what was left then was the three of you in close proximity, Ryuko's blade on one end of Bakuzan, and your fist on the other. Ryuko nearly collapsed on the ground whilst you held your hand in pain from that amount of force.

...

Ryuko: ...We're gonna crush them.

Satsuki: What?

(Y/n): You heard her. Those ambitious you keep touting at us like the hierarchy brat you are, we're gonna take them, and we're gonna rip them all apart. Maybe then you'll finally talk.

Ryuko and you look towards her with smirks on your faces, at least, until Satsuki pointed her blade towards Ryuko's face. You got defensive once more in case she tried anything. In response to all this, Satsuki herself smirks. She slowly drops the sword from Ryuko's face, and walks back to some steps that just appeared.

Satsuki: How amusing. You're going to crush my ambitions, are you? Rip them to pieces?

**CLICK**

She turns her body and clicks her heel on a step. She looks down at you two with a devious grin plastered on her face.

Satsuki: Honnouji Academy is my kingdom! If you say you will topple it all by yourselves, then I accept your challenge!

The Elite Four appear out of nowhere, as do an entire group of club leaders, practically the entire school. They all stare down at you, each of them just about ready to take you two on.

Satsuki: Beginning tomorrow, all clubs will be after your heads! Do you still think you can win?

Ryuko: You bet your ass we do.

Satsuki: (L/n), do you still wish to stand for Matoi, as you declared?

You slowly rise your head up to look directly at her. You sport an angry, but determined face.

(Y/n): I've said it before, didn't I? I will help Ryuko until my last breath. I will never back down from my word, even when I'm on my knees! Even when I'm facing death itself, I will never give up!

Ryuko looks to you, as a slight blush creeps to her cheeks. She felt her own heart beating slightly faster than usual. She wanted to assume it was because of the intensity of it all, but all she could focus on was your words.

Satsuki: ...As you wish. Then defeat each and every student that comes after you! If you do, Junketsu and I will face you again.

Ryuko stands from the ground and points her blade up to Satsuki.

Ryuko: And if we win, you're gonna tell us everything!

Satsuki: We're agreed, then.

(Y/n)/Ryuko: You're on.  
  


Mikisugi watches still from the classroom, admittedly worried about the gravity of the situation.

Mikisugi: Forcing Matoi and (L/n) to fight the students? What's that little lady thinking?

—————————————————————

**Wow, this was a really fun chapter to make! I never expected it to go down this hard. Honestly, I'm really happy how the story is turning out, it seems like it's all coming together quite nicely. However, I still feel that there's something I have to talk about a bit.**

**If you guys who are reading this want it, would you be content with this story being focused on having a love relationship with Ryuko, or would you be fine with including Satsuki in the mix? I have a few good ideas revolving that concept, but I need to know if it's something within your alley.**

**Anyways, this chapter was fun to make, and I hope you stick around for more. Catch ya later!**

**Word Count: 5,859**


	6. Chapter 4 - No-Late Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an alarming wake up from Mako about the infamous No-Late Day, it's up to you three to make it all the way to school through a set of deadly and unpredictable obstacles, including an injured girl that so happens to join you three. Unfortunately, Senketsu and Taiko are out of commission, so...best of luck!

**Early Morning - Mankanshoku Household**

After a grueling confrontation with the queen bee, Satsuki Kiryuin, you, Ryuko, and Mako left home, the first two of which were exhausted beyond belief. You didn't get a ton of sleep yourself since your body was in a good amount of pain. However, you woke up to the sounds of Ryuko tossing and turning in her futon. You look over to see her sweating a bit, and rolling around. You assumed she was having a terrible nightmare, so you did what you instinctively do, and pull yourself closer to her and wrapped your arms around her to ease her senses.

Though normally, you only ever did this for your younger siblings, and not so much to anybody else, let alone a girl. But even still, you knew she was going through something somewhere in there, so you felt the need to help. Next thing you know, Ryuko wakes in a frenzy, forcing you to retreat a bit from the hug.

Ryuko: Senketsu!

Ryuko looks ahead, suddenly confused, but she quickly turns to find you sitting there, slightly surprised.

(Y/n): ...Uh...good morning. Were you having a nightmare?

Ryuko: ...Yeah...it was about Senketsu. He...got chopped up in pieces there...

Out of instinct, you place your hand on her shoulder to give her some reassurance.

(Y/n): It's okay...he's fine. I'm sure that-

Mako suddenly springs up in the air, catching you and Ryuko by surprise, and forcing you two to stand up.

Mako: AAAAAAAA!! We're late, we're late, we're late, we're late! Hurry up and get dressed you guys! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!

(Y/n): M-Mako, it's 4AM.

Ryuko: Y-Yeah, calm down, Mako!

???: Help me!

???: This is too much!

Ryuko and you heard the sounds of your outfits screaming out in pain. You both ran over to find your outfits being scrubbed _hard_ by Sukuyo!

Sukuyo: Mako, your lunch is ready and waiting in the kitchen!

Ryuko: Senketsu!

(Y/n): Taiko!

Mako: Mako!

Sukuyo: Good morning you two!

Ryuko: Good morning...Hey! That's our uniforms!

Sukuyo: I know! They were filthy, so I'm them an extra-thorough cleaning!

(Y/n): Ma'am, it'll be fine to take it off your hands for now, trust-

Sukuyo: Nope! What is the duty of the student? To go to school! What is the duty of the housewife? To do laundry!

She proclaims as she proceeds to wring out both your uniforms of water! That must hurt for them...

Sukuyo: Is that clear?

She's now BEATING them with a stick! Somebody do something, oh God!

Sukuyo: Now hurry up and eat breakfast! You'll be late for school!

Ryuko: But we can't go to school without those uniforms...

The atmosphere went a little crazy as a siren goes off from a distance. Mako begins to panic once more, and drags you and Ryuko out the house, whilst going off about the "big day". You luckily heard that Barazo and Mataro were gonna drop your uniforms off when they were ready, though you can't be sure how _reliable_ they were to do so.

Senketsu: Ryuko, wait! You're the only one who can hear me!

Taiko: I'm right here ya know?! (Y/n), we can't be stuck here!

Senketsu and Taiko get pinned to an ironing board and get plastered with steam! There's no hope for these poor guys...Ryuko looks over worried

Ryuko: Are you okay, Senketsu?

(Y/n): Jeez, it sounds like it hurts for both him and Taiko...

Mako: "Senketsu"? "Taiko"? What's that? You gave your uniforms a name? Boy, you guys must be lonely to do that!

Mako starts dragging you two towards a sea of students, saying that you two will find more friends in school, despite the fact that it was already announced yesterday that they would be going for your heads. Ryuko manages to make some ground for herself with her guitar case, bringing Mako and you along with her.

Ryuko: What's with this mass migration?

Mako: This is the day when all the Honnouji Academy's No-Stars put their entire youth on the line when they go to school. That day has dawned! Today is that day! This is No-Late Day!

(Y/n): No-Late Day? What even IS that?

As if on cue, rows of buildings next to you three crumpled away indefinitely, revealing a laughing maniac atop a giant ship!

???: (Y/n) (L/n), Ryuko Matoi, I can see that you are confused!

Ryuko: You're that Elite Four jerk-

???: Disciplinary Committee Chair and one of Honnouji Academy's Elite Four! Ira Gamagoori!

**DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR - IRA GAMAGOORI**

Gamagoori: Allow me to explain! No-Late Day is a school event that comes once a semester, in which the Disciplinary Committee springs surprises on slacker No-Star students to whip them into shape! When the siren goes off in the slums at 4AM, No-Star students must evade the traps that the Disciplinary Committee built with all the technology at our disposal, and make it to school by the time the first period bell rings at 8:30AM! And in the event that they arrive late, they are expelled on the spot, so- WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT MANNER OF SLACKER OUTFITS ATE THOSE?!

Ryuko and you get embarrassed at the realization that you indeed still ARE in your pajamas.

(Y/n): Our Kamuis are in the laundry!

Ryuko: They'll be dropped off soon!

Gamagoori: Spare me your excuses. Leaving for school in a slovenly outfit like that is a mortal insult to both the academy and Lady Satsuki!

**MORTAL INSULT**

???: Is it, though?!

Mako appears right beside Gamagoori, as everyone's attention turns to her now.

Mako: Ryuko and (Y/n) were asleep until just now! It's perfectly normal for sleeping people to wear pajamas! No one can laugh at that! Or do you mean to say that you dress like that when YOU sleep, Gamagoori?

Gamagoori: No, I sleep in the nude.

(Y/n): ...Huh. Well, that's something I didn't need to know...

Mako: You'll catch a cold if you sleep in the buff! If you were sick, could you work to your fullest potential in an emergency? Please wear pajamas like everyone else when you sleep!

Gamagoori: ...What is your name?

Mako: Second Year Class K, Mako Mankanshoku! The pattern on my favorite pajamas is one Mt. Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants!

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku, you say? I'll remember that. Matoi! (L/n)! I couldn't care less what you happen to be wearing right now! But do you two think you can reach the school without your _precious_ Kamuis?

With his speech out of the way, he presses a button, causing a massive eruption, the source of which was revealed to be what seemed like a massive obstacle course, filled with many dangerous-looking traps at every corner!

Mako: Ryuko, (Y/n), look! It's like the whole city's been turned into an amusement park!

(Y/n): ...Oh dear God. Who made this mess?!

Mako: WAAAH! There's only 3 hours to go until our first class guys!

Ryuko: Hmph, then we better get a move on! The people of this school sure love to hear themselves talk. You're on! We're gonna bust through every last one of those traps you bozos made! Ain't that right (Y/n)?!

(Y/n): Duh! There's no way their little game's gonna phase us now! Let's go guys!

Gamagoori: AS YOU WISH! Students, commence commute! Forward, MARCH!!!

Finally, everyone began move up the stairs, including Ryuko, Mako, and you. But as you three approached closer to the top...the entire staircase flattened itself! This makeshift slide dragged practically everyone behind you three back down, yet Ryuko had quick thinking in plastering her blade to the slide, holding your hand tightly while you hold Mako's hand below.

Mako: I'm falling! I'm falling!

(Y/n): Not on my watch you aren't! Alley oop!

You chuck Mako to the top of the slide, as Ryuko proceeds to chuck you up as well. You walk over and take hold of Ryuko, granting her access to the top. All while this happening, Mako landed dead-center on the button, passing the first checkpoint.

Gamagoori: Congratulations on passing the first checkpoint! I neglected to mention that use of the No-Star commuter cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! And now, gentlemen and women, until we meet again at school!

Mako: There's another 999 of these to go! That's more than usual!

(Y/n): Ugh! That bastard talks down on us like damn dogs, and now this! Okay, less complaining, more walking ahead! Come on gu-

As you turned to face the next oncoming obstacles, you inadvertently bump into a girl, causing her to fall over, wallowing in pain.

???: Ow! That hurt so much!

Mako: You're our classmate, Maiko Ogure!

**CLASSMATE: MAIKO OGURE**

Ryuko: Are you okay? Your arm is hurt!

Maiko: Ah, it's Mankanshoku! And you're the transfer students, Matoi and (L/n).

(Y/n): Yep, that's us alright. Do you need any help?

Maiko: I-It's fine (L/n)...I can't give up over something like this! I would slow you all down if I came along...

But she continued struggling to get up. Even with her valiant efforts in display, she couldn't even manage to stand still without her body threatening to tumble back down. This made you feel very bad, and you knew this wasn't a pleasant sight for Ryuko and Mako. So, you walked over to her position her gently so that you're now giving her a piggyback ride.

(Y/n): And there we go! I ain't letting a fellow classmate of mine go down like this.

Maiko: (L-L/n)...I...thank you...

While Maiko was gently wrapping her arm around you for extra support, Ryuko couldn't help but feel weird about seeing you carrying her like that. But she knows this feeling to be jealousy, why would she feel this way looking at you carrying Maiko? But in any case, this was still just the beginning of No-Late Day! You all had to get moving fast, but what was in front of you four caught you a bit off guard.

Mako: Guys! Look at that!

(Y/n): Is that...a giant loop?! The second checkpoint's all the way up there presumably. Better get going!

Ryuko: If we had our uniforms, this would've been nothing.

Meanwhile, a car was speeding up the obstacle course, that of which belonged to the Mankanshoku's! Inside the car was Barazo, Mataro, Guts, and most importantly, Senketsu and Taiko, ready to be shipped accordingly to Ryuko and you. The Mankanshokus look up to see you all vertically climbing the hill from its spikes. You were having a slightly hard time getting by, with Maiko on your back and all.

Maiko: I can't hold on anymore...

(Y/n): Come on Maiko! Don't give up, ya got this! Just keep holding-WAH!

Maiko ends up slipping from your back and lunged toward Ryuko's pants, grabbing them and slipping them down enough for her...red and white panties to show...you looked away in embarrassment and _slight_ arousal. Ryuko was just flat-out embarrassed, attempting to keep her pants on, while keeping Maiko from falling. The Mankanshokus, unfortunately, saw her little incident and started bleeding from their nostrils, completely turned on. They drove past all of you, WITH YOUR UNIFORMS, and eventually crashed somewhere further along. You hear your uniform give a good scolding to Barazo as they all flew in the air.

You four finally managed to pass the hill and onto the many other ones after. With Maiko on your back once more, you keep running up ahead and dodging the several hazards, like swinging logs, lava pits, and...

**A GIANT ROLLING BALL?!**

Mako even nearly git herself duped by trails of cheese leading into a dome basket, a sort of primitive trap almost.

Ryuko: Mako, look out!

Ryuko pushed Mako out of the way, but as a result, she got smothered by a pie that was inside the trap basket. Her face was covered in the pie, and you walk over to her. With your free hand, you get a good scoop of the pie and eat it.

(Y/n): Wow, this pie sure ain't bad. I don't know if it has its own flavor or if it's Ryuko flavored...

Ryuko pelts you on the stomach, as you were barely able to stand from such a jab. After recovering from the hit, you all go deeper into the course. You find yourselves in some giant water pit infested with crocodiles. Maiko tries hard to keep herself balanced on your back, but it seemed she was having a hard time with that.

Maiko: (L/n)...I'm sorry, I can't keep still...

(Y/n): M-Maiko, you gotta hang on, otherwise...! OH NO!

Her weight shifted your body completely off the edge, down to the water with the crocodiles!

Ryuko: (Y/n)! Maiko!

Ryuko jumps down and saves you from nearly being mauled by those crocodiles, but not before having to fend them off for her own safety. As you guys run along after escaping those waters, you and Ryuko were wishing that your outfits found your way to you both, but just then..

???: Ryuko! (Y/n)!

Mataro was coming in the scene with a bike, and your outfits in hand! You four founds yourselves in some obstacle involving a single rope to swing from one side to the other. You let Ryuko and Mako up ahead, and take the rope soon after, still holding onto Maiko. You jump along and over the spiky chasm, but as you were about to let yourself swing next to Ryuko, Maiko shifts her body ever-so slightly...and pulls down Ryuko's pants once again! This revealed a clean front view of her panties again, causing you to look away from embarrassment...and for Mataro to crash upon seeing such a lovely sight.

After that instance of indecent exposure, you four keep running along towards your destination, stopping at nothing to get to school on time!

Ryuko: What time is it?

Maiko: 8AM, meaning that there are 30 minutes left. This might be difficult.

Mako: No! No! If we don't do something, I won't be able to go to school anymore!

(Y/n): Don't worry Mako...we'll keep moving along and hopefully find ourselves in a good fix for a miracle. And I'll make sure of it, for all of you.

Ryuko looks to you, staring off at the buildings ahead with a glint of confidence in your eyes. She feels her face heating up again, but she ignores it and looks to see a group of students huddled together in some small area.

Ryuko: Hey, Maiko, what's that?

Maiko: Pseudo-homeroom. Students who have given up on making it to school on time, unable to face the reality that they will be kicked out of both school and their homes tomorrow, take attendance with dead, vacant eyes.

(Y/n): That's...just depressing. It makes me really wanna...damn it...

Ryuko stands beside you and places her hand on your shoulder. You turn to meet her eyes, and she looks directly at you.

Ryuko: Don't worry so much (Y/n). You're already doing a lot for Maiko here. Hell, you've been helping me and Mako this whole time. You got a lot on your back already, so don't sweat it.

(Y/n): Heh..thanks Ryuko. I'm doing what I can, because I love seeing you guys smile, it's the best damn feeling ever.

Ryuko and you give each other a warm smile, but you both decide to get back into the groove of things. You've still gotta get through the obstacle course, of course.

Ryuko: So all this means that the condo district up ahead is gonna be even tougher, huh? Hey, a school bus is coming!

You all turn to look at a small bus arriving at a checkpoint, as it was being blasted from riding across a minefield. Though, the bus was a One-Star bus, so it was pretty impenetrable.

Mako: No way, they have it so easy! I wanna ride that! I wanna ride, I wanna ride!

But, you, Maiko, and Ryuko look at each other, with a solid plan in hand. Maiko runs over in front of the bus and trips herself, as a method of stopping the bus from her pain-ridden intrusion. A One-Star student walks out of the bus to yell at Maiko, but Ryuko runs up and pelts him in the face with her guitar case. She spits on the knocked out student, as you run past her and into the bus, using your brute strength to throw all the student passengers off the bus!

Ryuko, Mako, and Maiko run on inside the bus. Maiko places herself on the driver seat, seemingly willing to take the lead from here.

Ryuko: Hang on, Maiko, do you have a license?

Maiko: Honnou Town is the private property of the Kiryuin family. If she has Lady Satsuki's permission, even a student can drive! I don't want to lose, either! I want to show them that even No-Stars have their pride!

(Y/n): Maiko, that's pretty badass! You're amazing!

Maiko: Oh, it's nothing (L/n)! Anything for my fellow No-Stars, especially you~

(Y/n): H-Heh...aw gee Maiko...

This caught you off guard, slightly blushing and smiling at her compliment. Meanwhile, Ryuko stares at you slightly flabbergasted, and even a little bit agitated? She doesn't understand why Maiko saying that made her feel uncomfortable...but that doesn't matter now. An innocent looking mother with her baby sees the events unfold and calls some backup...

With that outta the way, she pulls out a FUCKING gun and starts shooting away at the bus, alongside several people on the condos shooting down at the hijacked bus. In the bus, you four take notice of this fairly quickly, as bullets blast through the broken windows, and pelted the bus at every corner!

Ryuko: What the hell is going on?!

(Y/n): Well, we gotta hand it to these armored buses! These bullets aren't gettin' in.

Maiko: We're going to counterattack!

Ryuko: How?

Maiko: With this!

Maiko punches the button on her left side, causing a platform underneath Mako to rise up, with its own gun equipped as well! It seems like things were about to get serious. Mako starts to blast the surrounding buildings with the machine gun, shooting away at anybody in the vicinity of the gun.

Mako: Guys, this is totes fun!

(Y/n): M-Mako! Be careful up there! You don't want to get some bullets in you!

Mako: This feels so good.

But up above in a condo, some granny shoots an RPG right towards Mako! Maiko barely reacts in time to lower the platform, for the RPG to barely miss Mako. You breath a sigh of relief, but that was near instantly done for, as Mako was still blasting bullets INSIDE THE BUS. You jump over to Ryuko and pin yourself down to her as to keep her out of harms way from all the firepower bouncing off the bus interior.

Eventually, the force of those were so great that they completely blew away the bus roof, leaving every one of you exposed to the high dangers of the shooting condo folks! But you could see the Two-Star district just up ahead.

Mako: Gosh, the view's so much clearer now!

Maiko: Just a little further, and we're in the Two-Star district! AH! RPGs from both sides!

Ryuko: Punch it!

Ryuko slams her foot on the gas pedal, shooting the entire bus forward at such a fast pace! This helped the bus avoid the oncoming RPGs from the front, but those same rockets blasted straight down behind the bus, causing it to jump forward very far in the air. You find yourself feeling pressure from both arms, as you quickly look to Maiko holding your right arm, while Ryuko holds your left. You shift your head to Mako to see if she's still intact, but you see her smiling and enjoying the ride.

You all kept blasting farther up in the air, until you completely bypassed the Two-Star district and straight for what appears to be the school entrance! The bus started to lose its upward momentum and started to lunge forward at the   
entrance of the school, scraping its sides to fit right into it. Another large crash ensues, as you all have been forcefully thrown from the remains of the bus and onto the school grounds.

Ryuko: Ouch...

(Y/n): Ugh...hey..did we...make it?

Ryuko: Wait...yeah! Yeah we did! We made it to the school!

(Y/n): YES! OH GOD, YES! I'M SO HAPPY!

Without any semblance of thought, you run over and hug Ryuko, holding her tightly as you were elated to have reached the school alongside your fellow friends. Ryuko was shocked, to say the least, from your hug. Her face turns a deep shade of red, and she squirms a bit under your hold.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)...could you..let go?

(Y/n): Huh? OH! OH WOW!

You let go of her instantly, realizing what you've done.

(Y/n): I'm so sorry! I just kinda got excited, ya know, heat of the moment-

Ryuko: N-No worries! It's fine, what matters is that we're here now.

But in the back of her head, Ryuko couldn't help but admit that your hug...was the warmest thing she has ever felt in a long time. Hell, she even thinks back to when you two sleep so closely together. She doesn't exactly...hate that as much as she thought.

Maiko: If we can reach our classroom in 15 minutes, we'll be on time! And (L/n), thank you very much for your help!

She walks over to you and gives you a hug with her free arm, earning a slight blush from you. For some reason however, Ryuko stood there feeling off about it.

Ryuko: Oookay, I think that's enough hugging for now. But we couldn't have done it without you Maiko! I'm seeing you in a whole new light!

Maiko: Nonsense, you did all the hard work. Still, I'm happy you think so!

Mako: Yay, we're all friends!

Mako took the three of you closer to her, as some random camera pops up and takes a picture of you all, as a symbol of a true friend group! This moment couldn't possibly go bad now!

Just then, Guts is seen from the entrance, scurrying along the grounds with both Senketsu and Taiko at hand...or paw.

Mako: Ryuko, (Y/n), look! Guts has brought your uniforms! Hey Guts!

(Y/n): Ah, finally! I was worried we'd be stuck without em the whole-

Maiko: Oh, the pain!

Maiko trips on herself from the pain of her arm, and tumbles down to where Ryuko is, once again pulling on her pants and revealing the same panties once more. This time, you didn't bother looking away, but you were rather suspicious of the fact that this is the third time Maiko's done this...

Guts ends up getting a nosebleed like before and slides off to the side with your uniforms!

Ryuko: What are you doing Guts?!

But just then, Maiko KICKS THE DOG in the face and gets knocked over to the side in his pool of blood. You and Ryuko look to the kicker, and indeed find Maiko there, with your uniforms! What was she getting at?

Ryuko: What? Maiko, what are you doing?!

(Y/n): That's our outfits! Give them back!

Maiko: Hehehe...You let your guards down...Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n)!! I've been waiting for this moment for ages!

Mako: Maiko?

The picture you four took was now ripped in two, a sort of break in their friendship...

Maiko: This injured No-Star classmate was but a fake identity! My true identity...is Maiko Ogure, Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development!

**HEAD OF TRAP DEVELOPMENT, MAIKO OGURE**

Ryuko: Trap development, huh?

Maiko: That's right! A shadow figure who remains undercover among the common students, spying on their behavior and developing traps! That is what the Head of Trap Development does! But...I have grown sick and tired of that life. I had a flash of inspiration when I overheard your conversation with Gamagoori over the surveillance cameras. I would steal the Kamuis, Goku Uniforms holding within the power to go toe-to-toe with Lady Satsuki. Using these uniforms, I could be a Two-Star-No, be one of the Four Elites-No, steal the throne from Lady Satsuki herself!

(Y/n): And that would mean you would...

Maiko: Yes! I'll become empress of Honnouji Academy and indulge in every luxury the academy has to offer! I can hardly wait!

(Y/n): But...Maiko..I thought we were friends...

Maiko: Oh, silly (Y/n)..you should've already figured out that was a fake friendship! However, you're still pretty handsome yourself, I might just take you in as my Vice-President! I'll shower you with the luxuries a strong man like yourself deserves!

Ryuko was simply furious at this point. She took both your outfits in an attempt to overthrow the academy, having to betray you three in the process. But not only that, her constant flirting towards you was making her blood boil, she didn't understand why, but it's just how she felt, with Maiko's last statement being the final straw. She takes her blade out of the case and plants it firmly on her hand.

Ryuko: Maiko, it sounds like you had everyone fooled.

Mako comes in the scene, crossing her arms in the form of an X.

**HALLELUJAH**

Mako: Maiko! Returns those uniforms to Ryuko and (Y/n)! You see, putting on that uniform and transforming into something that leaves them half-naked is their true joy in life!

(Y/n): I mean...

Mako: And you can't take (Y/n) away from us! No no no, we all have to be together as friends!

Maiko: Ah yes, the transformation! "Live Fiber Synchronize", was it? I have to try that for myself right away! (Y/n), do you offer yourself to me in my new rule?! We could be perfect together!

(Y/n): Hell no! I'm with Ryuko all the wa-

You cover your mouth in embarrassment, Ryuko looking at you surprised but also equally as embarrassed.

Maiko: Suit yourself! Off with this! On with this!

Maiko quickly stripped herself from her school clothing to Senketsu! Her body glowed a bright red, as she stood there and pulled the pin, anticipating her new uniform! Ryuko closes her eyes and acts smug about it.

Ryuko: Get real. As if a deceitful bitch like you could transform so easily!

(Y/n): Uh..Ryuko?

Ryuko: Hm? HUH?!

Maiko: I did it!

Maiko stood there, transformed into the same outfit as Ryuko's. Well, relatively the same. The shoulder blades that would normally stand upright are now pointing downward, and the skirt is now pointing upward. It looks even more uncomfortable than the way Ryuko has it.

Ryuko: No way!

(Y/n): Jeez, I do NOT like seeing you in that.

Maiko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

Ryuko: Oh come on! We had so much trouble mastering the Life Fiber Synchronization, but she-! How can she do this Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Forgive me Ryuko. This woman has no shame.

Taiko: I'm personally disgusted that she's wearing you, hands off bitch!

Maiko: If it means power, if it means standing on top of the world, I'll gladly get naked as the day I was born! Oh, it's flooding into me! The strength! The power! The strepower! Oh (Y/n)~ It's not too late to get a piece of me~

Ryuko: SHUT UP! Don't talk to him like that!

Maiko: Aw, is the angry little Matoi jealous of me stealing her precious boyfriend~

Ryuko: BOYFRIEND?! NO!! I JUST DON'T WANT SOME SAPPY BITCH FLAUNTING HERSELF AT HIM!!

Maiko: Well, who cares?! Let's try out this strepower, shall we? Naturally...

She turns to Mako, who's holding Guts in her hand.

Maiko: ...WE'LL START WITH THE WEAKEST!

(Y/n): MAKO!!

You jump in front of Mako to protect her, but what happens next surprised you and Ryuko. Maiko was suddenly unable to move her own body. She desperately tried prying herself to move even just a bit, but she couldn't.

Maiko: W-What's going on?! Why won't my body move?!

Ryuko: What the hell?

(Y/n): This is just weird...Wait a minute, Ryuko, do you see Senketsu...straining a bit?

Ryuko: Huh? Senketsu...Is it you?

Ryuko stabs her blade to the ground, not needing it to do what she's about to do. She towers over the frozen Maiko, who's cowering in fear.

Maiko: W-What do you think you're doing?! S-Stop! Let's not be hasty! I'm so sorry that I tricked you!

Ryuko: **What's up? Aren't you going to try out your strepower?**

Maiko: Please! I'll give back the Kamuis! Grr! What's wrong with this stupid outfit?! So uppity! So impertinent! It's the outfit! It's all this stupid outfit's fault! This stupid, broken outfit!

Ryuko: **It's freshly cleaned. I bet they just used too much starch. And one more thing...**

Maiko: H-Huh?

Ryuko: **DON'T EVER TOY WITH (Y/N) AGAIN!!**

Ryuko uppercuts Maiko In the air, blooding spurting everywhere from the punch, as she lands back to the ground. Ryuko takes Senketsu and Taiko from Maiko and plops them back to the ground. Senketsu stands there and throws up intense amounts of blood, presumably Maiko's.

Senketsu: Making me drink that grimy blood of hers! Taiko, you do NOT want that at all!

Taiko: Duly noted, she's terrible!

Senketsu: I'm sorry I was late Ryuko!

Taiko: Same here (Y/n), it's been way too long now!

Ryuko: Yeah, But since you didn't cheat on me, I'll forgive you Senketsu.

(Y/n): It's great having you guys back!

Mako: WAAAH!!! Guys, look! There's only five minutes to go until the first period bell rings! We have to hurry!

But as Mako runs to the school alongside everyone else, she hits some sort of invisible wall? No, wait, it's....a giant cardboard cutout of the school?! The four panels surround the grounds collapsed, revealing you all to be on some square platform in the middle of nowhere.

Ryuko: What the hell's going on?

Maiko: HAHAHA! MORON! This is my ultimate weapon! I set it up on the off chance that this might happen! A fake school! And now...

With a press of a button, the platform shakes beneath you all, but you start to notice yourselves spiral backwards slowly, as the speed picks up. You're all holding on for dear life, with the platform riding off to who-knows-where!

Maiko: It's all over for you! Once my fake trap, "Begin All Over Again", is activated, no one can stop it!

Ryuko: Like hell it's over! I'll just have to pound on you again and make you tell us how to stop this thing!

Maiko stands on some slender platform just outside the area of the platform, threatening to jump.

Maiko: How about now?

(Y/n): Hey! Stop! Are you out of your damn mind?!

Maiko: Now that I've failed in my plan to take the Kamuis and (Y/n), I swear on my pride as a Disciplinary Committee member that I will at least see that you two are forever branded as tardy students, Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n)! It will be Maiko Ogure's final act of defiance! All glory to Honnouji Academy!

Maiko jumps off, shocking you and Ryuko, but she quickly tricked you guys, as her parachute saves her from the fall. The platform's wheels broke down, causing an even harder decline.

Senketsu: Ryuko, be careful! It's coming apart!

Mako: Guys, help me!

(Y/n): Mako!! Taiko, get on me!

Taiko: You got it boss!

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**LIFE FIBER ARMAGEDDON, KAMUI TAIKO**

You quickly power your legs up to run over and catch Mako before she gets blown off the platform! Ryuko also took the time to quickly put Senketsu on and transform to her Kamui. She sprints off the platform to fall over towards you and Mako, who couldn't hold on for long. As you all land on some ground, the platform rolls off to the ocean.

Ryuko: What the hell?! This is the sea! This is way past square one!

Senketsu: You'll never make it in time, even with me and Taiko. You'll be late!

Taiko: No...this can't be it...

Mako: O! M! G! This station is the nonstop rope expresso-way to school for rich folks that us No-Stars could ever ride in a million years! I always wanted to ride this!

(Y/n): And now you will! Come on guys, let's book ourselves a ticket!

One-Star student: Hey! You No-Stars can't be on he-

You turn to meet his eyes, and gaze at him with such malice.

(Y/n): **Start the cart, or it's your head.**

He quickly runs over to the machine with compliance and fear. He inputs the fastest speed he can, as you beckon Ryuko, Guts, and Mako to follow along in the shuttle.

(Y/n): Come on Mako!

Mako: But we have to pay the ropeway fare! No wallet! There's nothing for it. I'll just leave my precious, precious croquette lunch instead!

(Y/n): Mako!

You quickly jump out the shuttle and carry Mako back inside, closing the door and finally taking off at full speed!

Mako: Yay! Yay! I always wanted to ride this! I always wanted to ride this!

(Y/n): Woah! We're definitely going fast, but are we going fast enough?!

Ryuko: I don't know! How many minutes Mako?!

Mako: One minute! In one minute we'll be late and expelled!

(Y/n): Shit! We gotta go faster!

Taiko: Right you are (Y/n). Smash the window behind you and get behind the shuttle!

(Y/n): What?! Are you mad?!

Taiko: Just do it! We gotta put some force to this shuttle, if you know what I mean!

(Y/n): Huh? Hah! You're right!!

You run over to the back window and smash it out of the way, jumping out the back of the shuttle and holding on the railing.

Ryuko: (Y/n), what are you doing?!

(Y/n): Trust me Ryuko! This is the only way we can go faster!

...

You take a deep breath, hoping to God that this plan works. You stretch your fist back as far as you can, as it begins to glow a dark purple once again. The energy starts to radiate heavily from your arm, to your fist. You let it smooth down for a bit, and then...

...

(Y/n): **_SUPER SOCK 'EM PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!_**

Your fist comes flying in contact with the shuttle's backside, prompting a gust of wind around the blow. You quickly jump on before the pressure of the blow kicks in.

(Y/n): Guys, you may wanna hold on to something. Fast.

...

**_BOOM_ **

The shuttle starts taking off at breakneck speeds! Mako was holding Guts tightly, while Ryuko instinctively held you close to her. The cart was going much more faster than it was before, even if it was already fast enough as is. It was practically jetting straight for Honnouji Academy!

Ryuko realizes she's holding you close, and lets go with a deep blush, but before Mako informs everyone that there's 30 seconds left!

Ryuko: Got it!

She kicks and breaks open another window and gets herself on top of the shuttle!

(Y/n): Ryuko! What are you doing up there?!

Ryuko: There's no time to get out at the station!

Ryuko uses her blade to slice the car's ropes! This causes the car to be launched high up in the air, and rocket straight for your classroom. She jumps back in, and this time, it was you that was holding her out of fear for your lives.

-

Mikisugi: Let's see, next up is...Matoi. Ryuko Matoi.

...

**BOOM**

The shuttle came crashing into the classroom, blowing away nearly everybody to the side of the room, aside from Mikisugi somehow. The first person to open the shuttle door is Ryuko, who transformed back to her sailor uniform as did you, followed by Mako, and then you, crawling on the floor out of shock. Ryuko sets up three seats for each of you, as you managed to climb yourself onto the seat, practically shaking along the way.

Mikisugi: Ryuko Matoi?

She slowly raises her hand.

Ryuko: Present.

Mikisugi: (Y/n) (L/n)?

You raise yours as well, but just barely.

(Y/n): P-P-Present.

You simply lay your head down on the desk in anguish.

————————————

**WOAH! This chapter was a really long one. I mean, I never expected myself to type down so much, but I think more is better here. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was fun to make! I'm really anticipating getting to some of the later episodes, but I'm working up to it.**

**Anyways, this chapter was long, and I probably wanna work on an extra, smaller chapter to focus more on the aftermath of today, and of Ryuko and (Y/n)'s relationship.**

**So, with all that being said, I'll catch ya later, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 6,269**


	7. Chapter 5 - Mohawk Man?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange new figure picks a fight with Ryuko and you, however, he isn't any ordinary guy. His goal? To completely annihilate your Kamuis.

**Somewhere in Honnouji Academy**

The day went on just as normally as it should've, aside from the insane events of earlier this morning...but that wasn't the focus here. What truly stood out now was a strange man planted firmly on the walls of the academy. He takes out what seems to be a rifle, and starts aiming away, looking for something, or someone...

Soon, he finds his targets. First, he observes the girl who is yawning away in class. This girl being Ryuko, of course, but he seems to draw his attention next, to you. He knew for a fact that Ryuko has a Kamui, but he must've forgotten the fact that you were a part of the scene, and that you yourself had one as well. He comes in contact with the Gardening Club, specifically with the leader, Kusanosuke Yaguruma.

Although they were getting in his business, and even went to attack him, the mohawk dude managed to hold down the leader and bring him to his knees. It was pretty obvious that he was no joke. It wasn't long after that that you heard the sound of a siren going off, as did Ryuko, waking from her slumber with drool all over her hand.

**Later On**

Things in the day start to take a bit of an interesting turn, as you and Ryuko find your friend Mako to be in a bit of a fix with a club. Ryuko was pretty mad about it, but you were furious yourself. You vowed to let nobody get their grimy hands on a friend like Mako.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

Ryuko jabs at a few of the members there, while you punch away at the rest.

Ryuko: Taking hostages, that's pretty low!

(Y/n): And especially Mako of all people! You guys are heartless bastards!

Mako was tied to some board, which had a interesting target behind her, with several tools jammed around her, as if they were using her for darting practice.

Mako: You guys are so cool!

President: Shut up! This girl isn't a hostage! She is the Biology Club's prestigious Guinea Pig #1!

The remaining members start throwing their tools at you two, but they're simply no match for your Kamuis. You were feeling very angry at them already.

President: I-Impossible!

Ryuko takes her Scissor Blade and doubles it in size once more! Meanwhile, you start to power up your legs, preparing to run around and knock the President forward to Ryuko.

Ryuko: Don't delude yourselves into thinking you can beat us with tools you'd use on carp and frogs!

You finally charged up fully, and run quickly behind the President. He looks behind in surprise, to find you kicking his face in, launching forward to Ryuko. She swings her blade at him with full force.

Ryuko: Finishing move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

A piece of Life Fiber finds its way to Ryuko's Kamui, as it is absorbed completely. Meanwhile, you were lucky enough to keep yourself in the room. You run over to Mako and release her from the shackles, resulting in a hug from her.

Mako: You guys really are awesome! Thank you (Y/n)!

(Y/n): No problem Mako! Me and Ryuko ain't gonna let some losers take you hostage, count on it!

Mako: Ok!

You take Mako on your back, and jump down to where Ryuko is, both simultaneously transforming back to your sailor uniforms. Mako jumps from your back to Ryuko, thanking her while they both plummet to the ground. You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

After a bit of recovery, you three are sitting down nearby to rest up some more. Ryuko takes her giant scissor, and got to fold itself down to the size of regular scissors. You and Mako were quite surprised to see it happen.

Mako: You can change the size of your scissor now, too!

(Y/n): Man, you never cease to surprise me Ryuko!

Ryuko: Pretty much. It's no big deal.

She said that in a pretty cocky way, and Senketsu took notice of that.

Senketsu: Your blood has been salty lately. Don't you think you're getting a little cocky?

Ryuko: You can tell that from how my blood tastes?

Senketsu: I can immediately spot any change in your physiology. Everything from your weight to your BMI.

Ryuko: Butt out of private stuff like that!

Taiko was secretly whispering to you what Senketsu was saying, but upon hearing that, you couldn't hold your laughter back.

(Y/n): AHAHAHAHA! Oh man! He can measure that?! Jeez, that's really embarrassing!

Ryuko: Shut it before I beat you!

Senketsu: And you've been eating too many of those croquettes Ryuko.

Ryuko: N-No, that's called butting in where you're not wanted!

(Y/n): Taiko, this is too good! It's free entertainment for me!

Taiko: And especially for me, because you do know I can do that too?

(Y/n): HAHAHAhahahaha....what?

Taiko: And most of all, I can feel every time you get a pretty _nasty_ boner. It seems to happen more when you're around Ryu-

(Y/n): I WILL FEED YOU TO THE DOGS IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!

Mako: Wow, that's amazing! You two are doing a comedy duo act!

You and Ryuko look at Mako, slightly confused of her statement. But you both realize she can't exactly hear Senketsu or Taiko.

Mako: Oh, you were talking to your outfits, weren't you? Sorry, sorry! Still, that was a close call!

Mako takes out a large bento from her bra. You genuinely wondered how she could've possibly managed that.

Mako: If they had sliced open my belly, my lunch would have spilled out, and I would've had to eat it all over again!

(Y/n): Mako...I think you should look out more for your life than your lunch.

Ryuko: Hm. You're gonna get fatally wounded one of these days, so-

But you and Ryuko find her to have been shot in the face with a needle. And then several more! Ryuko screamed her name in surprise, but you were boiling. You looked around for the source of the needles.

(Y/n): WHERE ARE YOU?!

???: I got her out of our hair for a while. She is unharmed.

You and Ryuko turn to this mysterious new figure, walking amongst the shadows.

???: Thanks to the effects of the needles, when she wakes up, any fatigue she had will be alleviated, any sickness cured, and she will be full of vim and vigor.

Ryuko: Oh. Thanks for that.

(Y/n): You don't think you could've done it more...peacefully?

???: Perhaps...but right now, your uniforms will get no mercy!

Senketsu: Run Ryuko!

Taiko: (Y/n), time to bail!

The mohawk man starts to shoot a barrage of needles for you and Ryuko. With one hand, she grabbed ahold of your arm to run alongside her, and with her other hand, she expanded her Scissor Blade. But her efforts were easily denied, as a needle managed to strike you on the foot, causing her to lose her footing from the sudden jerk of your body. She quickly got shot with a needle as well, as the mohawk man runs over and pins you two to the ground close together, a foot on Ryuko's arm, and the gun pointed straight at you.

Ryuko: You bastard, what club do you belong to?

Mohawks: Take off your clothes. Both of you.

Ryuko: Huh?! What kind of thing is that to say?! I know, you're from the Pervert Club, aren't you?! The way you're built, you've GOT to be in the Pervert Club.

Mohawks: Letme tells you two useful pieces of information. One: I'm not a pervert.

Ryuko: Keep telling yourself that, pervert!

She was about that release the key on her glove to transform, but the mohawk guy quickly shifts his gun from your face to her wrist, shooting a two-pronged fork from his free hand and pinning it to the ground. He then averts the gun you wrist with the glove and shoots it down as well to prevent you from transforming.

(Y/n): Where are you getting at?! Don't even try hurting her!!

Mohawks: Two: You are both unable to transform in front of me. If I fire at this range, you'll die. Take off your clothes.

(Y/n): Like hell I'm gonna let you kill her!

Mohawk guy shoots a needle across your face, slitting your cheek and causing a small streak of blood.

Mohawks: You two leave me no choice then.

But as mohawk guy was about to pull the trigger and kill Ryuko, he finds himself unable to do so. He looks to his hand to find another type of needle stuck to it. He realizes where the needle came from, and he swiftly moves away from you and Ryuko.

Ryuko: Come back here, damn it!

Before she could attempt to get up and run to him, mohawk guy shoots another pronged fork at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. You quickly release the prong from your wrist and run up to check if she's okay.

Mohawks: I'll be back...to strip you tomorrow.

He walks away, leaving you and Ryuko dazed and confused at the event.

(Y/n): Ryuko, are you alright?

Ryuko: Y-Yeah, I'm fin-Oh God! (Y/n), your cheek!

(Y/n): Huh? Oh, this. I'm fine! Honestly, it's just a small scratch. I should be more concerned for you since he pinned you down pretty hard back there.

Ryuko: (Y/n)...we have to talk about this later.

(Y/n): Yeah..you're right. This isn't looking good.

**Later in the Day - No-Stars Slums (Presumably)**

Mikisugi sits down in some sort of corner store. He looks up to find a needle in his drink, meaning only one thing.

Mikisugi: "I hate being interrupted.". That's what you wanted to say, right, Tsumugu?

The mohawk guy from earlier is now identified as Tsumugu. He seems to be very pissed off.

Tsumugu: Why did you call me?

Mikisugi: Pull up a seat! The Kiryuins don't have eyes down here.

Tsumugu: Why did you call me?

Mikisugi: *sigh*...Leave those two alone. This is a crucial period.

Tsumugu: I can't do that.

Mikisugi: Satsuki Kiryuin's national school conquest is complete, except for Kansai. "Thwart the ambitions of the Kiryuins by using the Kamuis.". That was Dr. Matoi's goal, and that's the path that we of Nudist Beach have chosen. You're interfering with that plan.

Tsumugu: Those uniforms are too dangerous.

Mikisugi: What if Matoi and (L/n) prove themselves to be powerful allies?

Tsumugu: If they're consumed by those...things, it'll create a threat even greater than the Kiryuins. That's why I'm going to terminate them now. Before they get consumed by those uniforms and become monsters.

Mikisugi: "People and clothing aren't enemies.". Isn't that what Kinue said?

Tsumugu acts up when he hears the name of his beloved, but late, sister. He crushed his own cup with his hand alone.

Tsumugu: I owe you a debt. I'll do anything you ask. Except when it comes to a Kamui.

Mikisugi: If HQ were to find out, they'd confiscate all that gear of yours.

Before Tsumugu walks away from Mikisugi, he stops to respond.

Tsumugu: Even if they did, I'd still continue to go after the Kamuis. As a naked Nudist.

He leaves the store completely, leaving Mikisugi all by his lonesome.

**Same Time - Mankanshoku Household**

The entire family was scarfing down Sukuyo's food as if there was no tomorrow, though this was usually the case. What _wasn't_ usual was Mako's appetite.

Mataro: Wow, you're really chowing down sis!

Mako: Yeah, I'm totally starving! It's like my fatigue's been alleviated, any sickness cured, and I'm full of vim and vigor or something!

Sukuyo: You've got so much food. Did anything good happen today?

Mako: No, I just felt so darn good when I woke up! I went to the meat shop, the grocery store, and the fish store! I bought all they had!

Barazo: I'm amazed you had that much money!

Mako: Naturally, I put it on your tab dad!

Her dad wasn't less than pleased to hear that, he went on about selling Mataro's organs if they had to...but while that was happening, you and Ryuko hardly even ate your share, mainly because of what happened. Who was this guy? Why does he want to strip Ryuko and you of your Kamuis? There definitely was more to it than him being a "pervert".

Mako: Earth to Ryuko and (Y/n)! Guts is gonna your food guys!

Guts started ravaging your food, sticking his butt over your outfits. They yelped in discomfort, but there wasn't much to be done. But, you guys didn't have a need to eat, you needed to talk.

Ryuko: I'm done.

(Y/n): Me too. We're gonna excuse ourselves now, thank you Mrs. Mankanshoku.

Sukuyo: But you both hardly ate...are you alright?

(Y/n): Yeah, no worries ma'am!

With that,you and Ryuko step over to another room. She sits down on the floor, and you sit next to her.

Ryuko: So...what about it huh? What are we gonna do tomorrow?

(Y/n): I'm...honestly not sure. The dude came and left just like that. He's pretty unpredictable by all means, so best advice is to stay alarmed at all costs.

Ryuko: You got a point..though, I feel like you should just sit this one out. I'll make sure to keep you safe-

(Y/n): No. Ryuko, I'm not letting you fend for the both of us against this guy, clearly he knows what he's doing. We need to do this together. We're a team, remember? I gotta stick by my pal's side!

Ryuko: I...Well.....*sigh*...guess so huh? You know how to convince. *chuckles*

(Y/n): Hah, yep! But we need to count on each other, alright?

Ryuko: Yeah, alright. Please keep helping me out (Y/n).

(Y/n): You as well hot streak!

Ryuko: H-Huh?! The hell d'you call me?!

(Y/n): Uh....nothing! No worries!

Ryuko: Hmm..so I'm nothing huh?!

(Y/n): N-No! That's not what I meant! You're cool, loyal, and totally ho-

You quickly stopped yourself from finishing that sentence, but Ryuko turned to you with a horrific look.

Ryuko: **Wanna finish that last part?**

(Y/n): Help me.....

———

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Soroi: Regarding the intruder who attacked the Gardening Club today, his data matches that of the Anti-Uniform Guerilla we've had trouble with before.

Satsuki's butler, Soroi, opened up a data feed of Tsumugu, though even they weren't aware of his name, or anything about him as a matter of fact.

Gamagoori: Anti-Uniform Guerilla? The man who's been attacking our affiliated academies?

Inumuta: This is the weapon he uses.

The screen projected a large display of a needle, indeed a weapon he used against Ryuko and (Y/n).

Inumuta: Analysis has revealed that these needles are composed of a special alloy, and they have the ability to sever the connection between a human body and Life Fibers.

Sanageyama: Hmph, how impudent, a weapon that can counter a Goku Uniform.

Gamagoori: So this means that those people sent him. Those fools who dare oppose Honnouji Academy!

Inumuta: However, his targets this time appear to be Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n).

Sanageyama and Gamagoori direct their full attention to Inumuta.

Gamagoori: Matoi and (L/n)?

Soroi pours a fresh brew of tea in Satsuki's cup. She also has her full attention towards Inumuta.

Satsuki: So, it's the Kamuis he's after. In that case, this is nothing more than a struggle between a sandpiper and clams.

**SANDPIPER & CLAMS**

The only one in the room who's yet to have spoken was the pink-haired girl, Nonon.

Nonon: In that case, it's my job to cast the net.

Inumuta: What's this? Is the musician becoming a fisherman?

Nonon: My Biology Club was also wrecked by the transfer students. The Non-Athletic Committee will see to this. If I may, Lady Satsuki?

Satsuki simply drinks her tea, and lowers the cup to reveal a smirk.

Satsuki: As you wish.

———

**MORNING - MANKANSHOKU HOUSEHOLD**

Senketsu: Ryuko, I suggest you and (Y/n) don't wear us today.

Ryuko: Huh?

Senketsu: We're the ones that man is after. If you do not wear us, he has no reason to come after you two.

Ryuko: And the one WE'RE after is Satsuki. I'll wear you and take her out. If we don't do that, it'll be open season on us forever.

Meanwhile, the Mankanshokus were eavesdropping on the two. Well, even they can't hear Senketsu, so what they're seeing is Ryuko talking to herself essentially. You walk over and find her doing that as well, except you know for a fact that she's talking to Senketsu, though you aren't so sure what they're discussing.

Mataro: She's talking to her uniform again! That's so creepy!

You knock him on his head.

(Y/n): Buzz off, you guys can't hear him.

Mataro: Ow ow ow. You know, you do the same thing too. You're both creepy!

You hit him again, only harder.

(Y/n): I said shut it. That uniform means very much to her, as does my bud here Taiko.

Taiko: Dawww, (Y/n)!

Mako: He's right! They mean lots to em. They might be strange, but we of all people should accept them!

(Y/n): Mako...Thank you. You can be pretty genuine ya know? Anyways, I gotta head inside.

So you shimmy past everyone and into the room.

(Y/n): Hey, what'cha two getting on about?

Ryuko: Oh, we were just debating about Senketsu here and Taiko not coming with us.

(Y/n): Hm? Well, we know that the guy's gonna be after us for our uniforms, but we can't just leave em here either.

Ryuko: Exactly. But we've decided we're taking em, so long as we're safe.

(Y/n): Well, then you can count on us you guys! Now, get dressed up, we gotta head over soon.

Ryuko: Right. Just...step outta the room.

(Y/n): Was already gonna do that anyways...

———

Ryuko: Mako, go on ahead.

(Y/n): Yeah, we'll catch up later.

Mako: Oh?

(Y/n): Please Mako.

The cable car was already taking off, with Mako still not on.

Mako: Kay, I will! But guys, your outfits aren't your only friends! Remember, you also have me! Alright, I'm going on ahead!

Mako finally runs to the ongoing cable car. You and Ryuko nod to each other to follow on up, though you both were preparing for the worst.

Tsumugu was walking amongst the No-Star Slums, on his journey to strip you two.

Ryuko stands in front of the entrance to Honnouji Academy, with her Scissor Blade balanced from the ground. You look to see the blade trembling slightly.

Senketsu: Are you afraid, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Shut up.

Taiko: (Y/n), I can feel goosebumps. Everything good.

(Y/n): Yes.

Ryuko: Ugh, quit your nitpicking! You two are just pieces of clothing! So be quiet and be worn.

Senketsu: Just a piece of clothing?!

Taiko: What?! How dare you!

You reach over to Ryuko's shoulder and gently caress it to calm Ryuko down a little. She glances at you with a slightly worried expression. She didn't want this guy to attack either one of you or your outfits, but what concerned her almost as much was of him hurting you. He was strong, and easily overtook you before you could transform, the same as her.

Ryuko: We'll talk later. So no more nagging.

Looking on at the entrance, the suspense was building aggressively. There would be little room for error from here on out. Next thing you know, a barrage of missiles started flying straight for you guys! Tsumugu appeared from the entrance and started running around the explosion.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

The smoke quickly cleared to reveal you two in your transformed states. The fight was on now! Tsumugu started shooting needles like bullets, but they were being mostly deflected by the strengths of your Kamuis.

Ryuko: I seem to recall someone saying that he wouldn't let us transform!

(Y/n): Bunch'a bull that was!

You power your legs up and swiftly run over to Tsumugu, Ryuko by your side, to deliver a blow to his gun with your foot! She lunged her blade towards his gun as well, the battle turning into one of strength. Well...

Tsumugu: Victory isn't determined solely by who has the superior physical abilities.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Tsumugu pressing a button from his left hand, making you realize something dangerous was about to happen. You quickly released your foot and snatched Ryuko up. What followed after was a massive explosion, something which you barely managed to avoid.

(Y/n): You alright?!

Ryuko: Y-Yeah.

Tsumugu appeared from the smoke and started shooting another round of needles at you two. Fortunately, because of your superior Kamuis, the needles were having practically no effect whatsoever...least, that was the case at first.

Ryuko: An attack like that ain't gonna work on us!

But then you started to collapse to the ground, Ryuko following suit. It seemed like the endless batch of needles was having its effects take place. Not long after, you both spot several fans and a cap flying right at you. You both jump out of the way in time, but it looks like it wasn't just you two that were being targeted. Tsumugu had to deal with a storm of cards coming for him.

(Y/n): The hell's going on?

???: Presenting the three masters of the Honnouji Rakugo Club!

**RAKUGO CLUB - THREE MASTERS**

???: 100 Poems By 100 Poets Club! The Horde of 100!

**100 POEMS BY 100 POETS CLUB - HORDE OF 100**

???: Gardening! Gardening Club Backyard General Manager, Squint-eyed Kusatao Uwabami!

**GARDENING CLUB BACKYARD GENERAL MANAGER - SQUINT-EYED KUSATAO UWABAMI**

Uwabami: Now we're going to have our revenge for what you did on the terrace.

It was obvious that he was referring to Tsumugu's previous invasion when he blasted at the Gardening Club.

(Y/n): What the hell is going on?! What ARE these clubs?!

But Tsumugu clearly wasn't done with you two. He continued arming his gun with more needles to shoot at you two. You took Ryuko's hand and started running off into the school.

Ryuko: Where'd you go, Pervert Club?!

But Ryuko spotted an odd object bouncing from the stairs you were taking. This coursed her to leap in front of you to wrap her body around yours. The explosion carried you both out of the stairway and into a hallway. And almost instantly, another horde of needles impales you both feverishly. It looks likes Tsumugu came prepared with traps all over the place!

Ryuko: Gah...when did he have time to set up a trap like that?

(Y/n): Guh..it doesn't matter, we have to get a chance to strike at him. He should be around here somewhere.

Senketsu: Ryuko.

Ryuko: Quit bugging me Senketsu! What's up now, another lecture?-

But you tugged at Ryuko's arm to inform her about...the several unfortunate students who got caught in Tsumugu's vile traps. Then another batch of containers bounce from the floor. But along with those were several more flying needles. This time, you got in front of Ryuko and took the hits, but it didn't matter much since the containers detonated and took you both by surprise.

Music could be heard blaring from all throughout the school. Who could this have possibly been?

After clearing the smoke, a figure rested in front of you two. It was the Gardening Club General Manager, with several of those same containers lodged in his mouth. You knew damn well what was about to happen next and lunged in front of Ryuko. The explosion knocked you two to the ground, pain enveloping you and her.

Senketsu: I'm sorry Ryuko, but I'm at my limit...

Taiko: (Y/n)...I'm so sorry...

Your Kamuis shifted themselves back to your sailors uniforms.

Ryuko: Senketsu!

(Y/n): Taiko! Huh?

You caught a growing figure approaching the window in front of you. You barely had time to think, but you realized it could only be Tsumugu, so you ran in front of Ryuko to get ready for what he was about to do. He swung towards the window and smashed it, flying towards your torso and knocking both you and Ryuko into the bathroom. You swung your body away from Ryuko to prevent yourself from crushing her behind you.

Despite all that effort to get at this guy, it seemed like nothing was of use, as he had you two cornered. He lowered his gun down to Ryuko's head, you watching from near her in fear and anger.

Tsumugu: So, the jamming rounds have finally taken effect. I can't believe how many rounds it took. That's the power of Kamuis for you.

(Y/n): If you...even think...about shooting at her...I will hunt you to the ends...of the earth!

Tsumugu: Shut it. Take off your clothes! I sealed the powers of your Kamuis. You have no hopes of winning.

Ryuko: You think I'm gonna do what some pervert tells-

Tsumugu angrily kicks Ryuko in the stomach then pelts her head with his gun. You were immensely enraged at his actions, jumping up to grab his gun, but not before he could grab your head and shove it to the wall, heaving brusing you from the impact. You lay there next to Ryuko, huddle over one another defeated and out of luck.

Tsumugu: Let me tell you both two _useful_ pieces of information. One: There was once a woman. She believed that people and clothes were not enemies. _She was a fool._ And because of her foolishness, she was betrayed by clothing. Two: The path you two are heading down ends in the same place as hers.

He cocks his gun at your head this time, threatening to shoot you down.

Ryuko: I don't have any damn idea what you're talking about.

Tsumugu: I suppose not.

Ryuko: If even one needle hits him...

Senketsu: Taiko, let's help these two escape!

Taiko: Okay!

Your outfits removed themselves from you two and lunged for Tsumugu. Unfortunately, he was fast in response and shot at the two, rendering them immobilized.

Tsumugu: Do you two understand now? These things tried to escape by themselves.

(Y/n): That's not...no..

Ryuko: You're wrong...

Tsumugu: They knew you both were of no use, so they-

Ryuko: Senketsu and Taiko were trying...

Tsumugu: Life Fibers...

(Y/n): ...to protect us!

Tsumugu: ...are parasites!

Amidst the back and forth talk between you three, a mop hits Tsumugu from the back. He turns his head to glare at the person responsible for this intrusion. It was Mako.

Mako: These uniforms are the only clothing Ryuko and (Y/n) have. And look at what you've done to them. Don't you have any idea how people who only own one set of clothes feel?!

Tsumugu shuffles to the side, causing Mako to look balance and topple over to where you two are.

Tsumugu: Who is this?

**HALLELUJAH**

Mako: Ryuko and (Y/n) love these uniforms more than anything! They're always whispering to them. Pretty creepy, huh? My whole family is creeped out by it! But that's what people who only own one set of clothes are like! Taking the clothes off the backs of folks like those is the same as taking away a friend! That's right! These uniforms are their friends!

Mako creased her body back to grab onto the two pinned down uniforms, revealing that she apparently has no bra on. You slightly looked away from embarrassment, but you kept listening.

Tsumugu: People and clothing can't communicate. It's impossible for them to become friends.

Mako: They can so! Up until now, the only friends I had were in my head. But then I met Ryuko and (Y/n), and made real ones! People like that could totally make friends with clothing! More to the point, they already have!

She finally ripped the outfits off from their shackle of needles, and flung them towards you and Ryuko.

Mako: Shame on you two. You have to take better care of your friends!

You and Ryuko took your outfits back. You couldn't help but smile back at Mako. She...reminded you so much of your own sister...

Ryuko: Thank you, Mako...

Mako quickly appeared behind Tsumugu and towards the bathroom exit.

Mako: Anyways, I'm cleaning the girls' bathroom as punishment for sleeping in class! Buh-bye!

Tsumugu: ...Where were we before we were interrupted? Ah, now then. Let go of those.

You had one arm wrapped tightly around Taiko, and took your other arm around Ryuko and closely huddle her to you.

(Y/n): If you want them, you're gonna have to get through me first!

Ryuko: Take them off our cold, dead hands!

Tsumugu: Tch. You want to go through all that suffering again?

But as Tsumugu was ready to pull the trigger at your head, Senketsu and Taiko, in unison, launched at Tsumugu and pulled his head in to look directly at them.

Senketsu: Don't you dare lay a finger on them.

Taiko: We will make you pay tenfold if so.

Tsumugu simply stood there dumbfound, as your outfits returned to your grips.

Tsumugu: Did they...talk just now? Those uniforms talked? Those four...care for each other?

The sound of an orchestra can be heard from outside the restroom. The entire band took a stand away from the center, revealing Nonon among the crowd.

Nonon: Your battle against the Kamuis was magnificent. However, I've grown bored with the melody you play. Hand over the students.

Tsumugu: Hand over the Kamuis to the likes of you?

Nonon: Turn yourself in, too.

Tsumugu turns to face Nonon.

Tsumugu: Hmph. Let me tell you two _useful_ pieces of information. One: You people will never catch me.Two: I'll never hand over these four, either!

Tsumugu's outfit starts to rapidly inflate. You took this as a bad sign and grabbed Ryuko into your arms to prepare for the worst. A massive explosion erupted from Tsumugu's clothing. You couldn't see anywhere at all, but you felt someone grab you and Ryuko out into the open.

Nonon: I won't let you escape!

A tuba girl emerges from the crowd and blows her tuba. The smoke left from the impact disappeared, but what was left in it was a small container that was very much like the ones before...this could only mean one thing.

.  
.  
.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

.  
.  
.

What was left now was a completely annihilated restroom, nothing but broken concrete and a large, open hole across from Nonon. It seemed that her attendees checked out.

———

It wasn't very long after that all of the Elite Four and Satsuki were gathered to discuss the event.

Sanageyama: After all that, you let him get away?

Satsuki: Inumuta. Status of the Anti-Uniform Guerilla's combat data?

Inumuta: Analysis is complete, I was able to deduce a pattern.

Satsuki: Very well. I'm certainly glad that Jakuzure understood what my true intent was. Thank her for her trouble.

With that, Satsuki stepped out of her chair and walked to the outside of the tower. She stared off and pondered for a moment.

Satsuki: _It appears that there's more for Matoi and (L/n) to face. No matter what happens, nothing better get in the way of the plan. This will mean either our salvation, or our demise. Matoi...(L/n)...do not let down Honnouji._

_———_

Ryuko woke up in a daze. The first thing she thought was...

Ryuko: Senketsu!

She looked around the room, slowly realizing where she could be.

Senketsu: I'm here.

Senketsu was apparently already on Ryuko.

Ryuko: What a relief...wait, where's (Y/n)?!

(Y/n): Ughhh....where am I..?

You were knocked out on the floor, as you slowly rose to sit up properly.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

Ryuko quickly got off the couch and slouched over to you, embracing you a warm hug. You sat there a slightly blushed at her move.

(Y/n): U-Uh...hey hot streak...

Ryuko: I'm...I'm so glad you're okay. God, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, getting hurt all the time like this...

(Y/n): Well I could say the same for you too! But...so long as we keep working together, all four of us, we can get through. Speaking of...Taiko?

Taiko: I'm on you right now. I'm happy to know you're doing okay, but we should also thank that man sometime.

Senketsu: Taiko has a point, Ryuko. We'll have to thank that man.

Ryuko: Damn it, we lost though! It was a complete rout-ow...

The pain from the many hits just then was still lingering for you and Ryuko. You shuffled over and did your best to pick Ryuko up and plop her to the couch. She yelped in surprise.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n), the hell are you g-getting at?!

(Y/n): We need to rest up a little. This whole situation's left us in complete ruins. So don't push yourself.

Ryuko: I mean..I get that...but you don't have to c-carry me...

(Y/n): Oh well.

You release Ryuko onto the couch, as you sit down beside and and stare off into the distance.

(Y/n): Taiko...Senketsu...Ryuko...we all need to get stronger. Well, we CAN be stronger. We just need to keep working together. I love you guys way too much, so I couldn't stand seeing you three getting hurt any more. As your friend, I'm suggesting we all do our best.

Ryuko's thoughts: _L-LOVE?! WHAT'S HE PLAYING AT?!_

Taiko: F-Friend? Are Senketsu and I...not just pieces of clothing to you guys?

(Y/n): Of course you guys aren't! Senketsu, Taiko! I know you two are more than clothing! You're our friends. We have to look out for each other if we're gonna survive this crazy school! And Ryuko, I hope you understand it, these guys...

Ryuko: W-What? Oh yeah, I-I get ya, (Y/n). Senketsu, Taiko. You're my friends too. I'm sorry for acting like you weren't.

Senketsu: It's quite alright. Taiko?

Taiko: Apology accepted. Senketsu, I hope we can keep working hard to protect these two.

Senketsu: I would not have it any other way.

Ryuko: But don't measure our BMI anymore.

Senketsu: We can't accept that request.

Taiko: Sorry, (Y/n).

(Y/n): Daw..you guys suck!

Ryuko: Tell me about it! I thought we were friends!

Senketsu: Lose 2cm from your waist!

Ryuko: 2cm?! Get off my case, man!

Taiko: Stop eating so many croquettes, you glutton!

(Y/n): Off to the dogs with you!

You and Ryuko share a heartfelt laughter at the back and forth banter. But most of all, it felt as if you two have gotten closer from all this.

Much closer.

———

Far off from the mainland, Mikisugi and Tsumugu are sparing a bit of time to talk. Mikisugi lights up Tsumugu's cigarette.

Mikisugi: Well done saving them. I suppose this means your debt to me is repaid.

Tsumugu: That isn't enough.

Mikisugi: It's plenty. Anyways, I would normally only put girls in my debt, but for young (L/n), I made an exception.

Tsumugu: Let me tell you two _useful_ pieces of information. One: I'm only giving them a chance.

Tsumugu takes a smoke off his cigar.

Tsumugu: Two: If I see things coming apart at the seams, I'll be back to rip those outfits off them.

—————————

**Oh man, it's definitely been a long time since I last updated this story. I've been procrastinating a lot lately, so apologies there! I'll try to get into the flow of things soon enough!**

**Anyhow, I've really been contemplating whether I want Satsuki to be in a relationship with...well, ourselves. Generally speaking, I have a few good ideas here and there regarding how they can progress, but I find myself to be in a bit of a mixed situation. I feel like this story makes Ryuko and us more connected than it would towards Satsuki. But then again, I could just chalk it up the the drawing board and work things out. We'll see.**

**Anyways, that's about all I have to share, so thank you for reading this far! See ya later! -Williord**

**Word Count: 6,116**


	8. Chapter 6 - A Man's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge set up by one of the Elite Four, Uzu Sanageyama goes underway. However, time will tell when he decides to have a little something more up his sleeve. All he needs is a little push to it.

Mikisugi: N-Now now, you two, let's calm down.

Ryuko: Bite me! The hell's going on?!

(Y/n): You've got some part involving that Mohawk crazy-ass who tried killing us! We know it!

Ryuko stood over Mikisugi with her blade at hand, whilst you stood nearby with your fists up and ready.

Mikisugi: I-I have no idea what you both mean.

Ryuko: Yeah, yeah! Keep playing dumb! (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Gotcha!

You pulled out a photo and rammed it close to his face, Ryuko pointing at the two figures in the background of the photo. One was the Mohawk Man you two dealt with, and the other was Mikisugi.

Ryuko: See? Here's you and Mohawk Man in the Center of this picture!

(Y/n): You damned assassin dealer!

Mikisugi: T-That's not-

Ryuko explained the reason she had such a photo with her, and it had to do with Mataro. After the confrontation, you and Ryuko asked for helped from him to track Tsumugu down. The few street gangs that hung around weren't convinced to help him out, until he pulled out pictures of...Ryuko in her pajamas. If you found out of this, it would've been the end for the poor kid.

Anyhow, the connections he had led to the very picture you held in your hand. The evidence was clear as day! It didn't help then that Tsumugu brought you two to Mikisugi's place.

Ryuko: We were at death's door, damn it! So tell us what your deal is!

Once again, Mikisugi caved in and rolled his glasses back, bringing forth that same, irritating persona back.

Mikisugi: But because of him, the bonds between you four grew stronger. Particularly, he may have even helped you two grow closer-

You sprinted over and grabbed him by the collar, though loosely.

(Y/n): Cut the jokes, jackass.

Mikisugi: Alright, alright. I wasn't joking much anyways. Anyhow, let go. I will explain.

You released his collar, as his expression grew more serious.

Mikisugi: His name is Tsumugu Kinagase. I admit, he's a member of my organization. As a result of your battle with him, you two became true partners with your Kamuis.

He was slowly, but noticeably, stripping his shirt off and revealed his nipples out to you two. You started to feel immensely uneasy by his...glowing nipples...

Mikisugi: Now that Satsuki Kiryuin has her hands on a Kamui, it was necessary to put you through a trial by fire so that you two could defeat her.

He got much closer to Ryuko, and you weren't having any of it. You tore your hand towards the space between him and Ryuko.

(Y/n): Back off. Now.

Ryuko: All that crap was you trying real hard to use the evidence to justify what you did, wasn't it?! I knew it! That bastard tried killing Senketsu and Taiko! Who are you people?! I thought you were fighting against the Kiryuins! Didn't you say you'd need these two to do that?! What are those "Life Fiber" things, anyways?!

Mikisugi: Didn't I already-

Ryuko: And why is (Y/n) here?! No offense.

(Y/n): I'm wondering just as much, so none taken.

Ryuko: Just...what the hell was my dad researching?!

Mikisugi: ...Don't get so angry. Once I'm convinced to trust you two, I'll tell you everything.

Ryuko grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

Ryuko: I'm tired of hearing that excuse from you!

Mikisugi: Nudest Beach.

(Y/n): Excuse me, what?

He stepped over to the window and let the wind take center stage in a glorious fashion.

Mikisugi: We're Nudist Beach.

(Y/n): You're...you're fucking with us, right?

Mikisugi: It's the name of our organization. Nudist Beach!

Ryuko grabbed you by the arm and picked you up to the door.

Ryuko: Forget it. We were stupid trying to get a straight answer out of you.

Mikisugi: Hm?

Ryuko: I get it. We'll do what you want and get stronger. Ya with me, (Y/n)?

(Y/n): Wanna take a guess? Of course I'm with you, all the way.

Ryuko: Hmph. Least someone here can give me answers.

With that, you both walked out of there, left with little to work with. At least, that's what you two thought.

Mikisugi: But that really is our name. Oh well, it worked out in the end.

———

**The Next Day - Honnouji Academy**

The morning went about as normally as you all expected. Mako was whole-heartedly talking about her mom's lunch and how delicious it was gonna be, while you and Ryuko just wandered a bit in your thoughts. You momentarily snapped out of it once you saw a small signpost at the entrance, but this wasn't an ordinary post.

(Y/n): Mako, you hurry up ahead. We'll catch up with you later, okay?

Mako: Sure thing, (Y/n)! Take care!

As she runs off into the buildings, you pulled on Ryuko's sleeve to direct her attention towards the sign. This one was meant for you two.

**CHALLENGE TO A DUEL - Attention, Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n), both of Second-Year Class K. I will be waiting in the Kendo Club dojo after school. - Sanageyama**

(Y/n): Sanageyama? Isn't that the same dude from the boxing ring and tennis court? What's his deal now?

Ryuko: I don't know, but he's part of the Elite Four, so I'm all up for it!

(Y/n): Heh, not much of a choice now eh?

You two walk into the school entrance, awaiting for your fight with Sanageyama.

———

**Later - Sports Gym #1**

After-school finally arrived. Sanageyama stood in the middle of a large arena, boastfully waiting for you and Ryuko to show yourselves. The Elite Four (or in this case, just the three) watched from behind an encased area, but with the noticeable sense that Satsuki was absent.

Nonon: That wild monkey beat us to the punch. If I'd gotten permission to make a move on them, I would've taken them out first.

Inumuta: Where is Lady Satsuki?

Gamagoori: She has stepped out. She said this battle was not worth watching.

Nonon: What's that mean?

A moment later, you two appear. The crowd wildly cheers on by your presence, mainly because they felt they would've gotten the chance to see Ryuko's getup.

Sanageyama: So you've both came.

Ryuko: We were called out by name by one of the Elite Four.

(Y/n): How could we refuse? Simple answer: we couldn't!

Sanageyama: That spirit...I like it! It'll be the perfect downfall for you two! Let's get right to it!

The three stars on Sanageyama's collar shined brightly, and what followed was his own transforming into his outfit! It seems like your Kamuis weren't the only ones to transform.

Sanageyama: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA**

Sanageyama: It's not just those Kamuis that can transform!

(Y/n): Th-That's huge!

Ryuko: (Y/n), don't let it get to ya! We'll do the same, Elite!

Quickly snapping yourself up to shape, you and Ryuko simultaneously pull the pins on your gloves, transforming once more into your Kamuis.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Ryuko made the first move by jumping up and instantly slicing away at Sanageyama. It looked at first like she managed to slice him in half, though that victory was very short lived, as the two halves simply faded away, leaving you and Ryuko very confused, until he reappeared behind your and kicked you down, your body skidding to where Ryuko was.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! GRR WHY, YOU!

She continues going for more slices at Sanageyama, but with little luck. Meanwhile, you slowly stood up and observed Sanageyama a bit. You noted that he went much too fast for you both to see him. You quickly had the idea that power your legs up to catch to his unrelenting speed. Just as you powered them up enough, Sanageyama was beating Ryuko down at basically any and every angle. Upon his last jab, he blasted Ryuko into the air, but luckily, you ran up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

(Y/n): This guy...he's going too fast! I can barely even see him!

Ryuko: I know! We gotta find a way to actually hit him!

Sanageyama: But that's just it! I can see all your moves! You have nothing on me!

(Y/n): Ryuko, let's distract him enough and get in close!

Ryuko: Got it! Senketsu! I'm going full speed!

Senketsu: Understood.

Ryuko fired herself up, and ran all around the arena and around Sanageyama. You shortly followed along in the opposite direction. This felt like the only chance to get directly towards him. However, he realized what you two were doing, and started pacing around you two, pelting your heads with his stick in quick succession.

Sanageyama: No matter how quickly you two move, you can't escape my blade! Behold Secret Weapon: Higi Tengantsu!

**SECRET WEAPON: HIGI TENGANTSU**

The plates all around Sanageyama's uniform opened up to reveal a multitude of eyes in every corner that bounced around rapidly.

Sanageyama: As long as I have these eyes, I can anticipate any move my opponent makes!

(Y/n): That's complete bullshit!

Sanageyama: Tch, complain more, you whiner!

Inumuta: His weapon specializes most in human movement, but more specifically, the preparatory motions. He can track eyes, muscles, everything. Sanageyama reads all those motions to his advantage. That's what the Tengantsu does. And his Goku Uniform succeeds magnificently in amplifying that ability.

Nonon: Gosh, Mr. Wild Monkey has learned some new tricks, hasn't he?

Gamagoori: Is that what Lady Satsuki meant when she said this fight was not worth watching? But-

Inumuta: I didn't hear it that way at all.

Sanageyama started throwing jabs at you and Ryuko with swift movement. Your fists could hardly keep up with his fast hits, while Ryuko was having herself a hard time with her blade.

Senketsu: Keep it together, Ryuko!

Ryuko: I'd love to, but all I can do right now is deflect! (Y/n), got any ideas?!

(Y/n): NNNNGH, I got nothing!

Sanageyama: HAHA! I'm impressed! But let's see...how you...this!! Shinsoku-Senbonzuki!

From the two giant handles behind his back, Sanageyama pulls out several sticks and spins them at frightening speeds. He quickly strikes them at you two and starts brutally beating you two into submission.

Sanageyama: I've read all your blocking moves now, too! Even that Scissor Blade of Matoi's has no effect if it can't hit a target! Useless! You two are absolutely useless! You ill-ridden stripper and slow-

Time had stopped for you when he called Ryuko that. You ran and kicked him down, an act that caught everyone, even the Elite Four, by surprise.

(Y/n): You...can call me whatever the hell you want...but don't EVER fuck with Ryuko...ya got it, monkey?

He springs his armor back up and kicks your face in. You were punted besides Ryuko, gritting your teeth from the pain.

Sanageyama: Oh come on, is it over already? That's a little disappointing, don't you think?

But Ryuko slowly got herself off the ground, and lended a hand to you, propping yourself up to her level.

Sanageyama: That's more like it!

Ryuko: Senketsu. I need you to do me a favor. (Y/n), come here.

You stepped over close to her. She whispered a plan that sounded bold, but crazy enough that it might just work!

Senketsu: I understand. Bet it all on a single roll of the dice, eh?

Sanageyama prepared for another flurry of hits, but just as he was inching closer to attacking you two, Ryuko promptly spins her blade towards Senketsu and shreds a piece of the shoulder blade.

Taiko: Oi! Senketsu! You gonna be alright?!

Senketsu: Y-Yes. As painful as it is, so long as this works, it will be fine!

Mako stood amongst the crowd and shouted your names. She was afraid of what was to come from Sanageyama's reign of attacks!

Sanageyama:You're mine! ...Huh?

The piece that Ryuko sliced off divided itself into several smaller pieces, all of which flew towards every single eye-hole on Sanageyama's armor. They were all completely covered!

Sanageyama: T-They won't come off! M-My eyes!

(Y/n): Ah, it worke, Ryuko! Now come on, let's take the chance!

Ryuko: Alright!

Time stops once more, but this time, Taiko has something important to say.

Taiko: (Y/n). Punch him into the sky, then slam your fists on him in the air.

(Y/n): You...can do that?

Taiko: No (Y/n), WE can do that. We work as one, remember?

(Y/n): Yeah...Yeah! You're right!

Time comes back to you, as you instantly morph jet engines on your calves and arms, immediately sprinting for Sanageyama's armor. An uppercut should do the trick!

(Y/n): YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF TODAY!!

You fist flashed a bright purple, stopping yourself right below him and arching your body down.

(Y/n): **_SUPER SOCK-EM PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!_**

You landed a clean hit to where his crotch area could be, the giant hunk of armor breaking the ceiling above and flying into the air. Everyone had a face of genuine shock, especially Ryuko. You looked up and boost your engines, blasting yourself into the air.

(Y/n): THIS IS SO COOL, TAIKO!

You instantly blast in front of Sanageyama's flying suit, as your arms and hands power up once more for a devastating blow.

(Y/n): **_ULTIMATE SLAM-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!!!!!!!!_**

You slam your fists to his armor, launching his body back down to the gym at speeds that could've broken the sound barrier. His body cracked the very earth beneath him, causing a shockwave all around the arena, blasting students away left and right, with Ryuko barely holding on with her blade. You however...

(Y/n): Taiko, this is wonderful! You're amazing!

Taiko: *cough cough* I'm...sorry...(Y/n)...

(Y/n): Huh?

And just like that, your Kamui reverted back to your sailor outfit, and now it was you falling down to the arena. You were yelling out for Ryuko's help, and luckily, as the smoke from the gym settled, Ryuko saw your body falling.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!!

She jumps up and manages to catch you, but the force of your body colliding with hers proves to be much to take. She was thrown into the ground in a mini-ditch, her arms around your body.

(Y/n): Ughhhh.....whoa.....WOAH! Ryuko!

You sprung up and picked Ryuko up to her feet. She stumbled a bit and used your body for balance.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)...what the hell was that?! When were you-

(Y/n): Look, I don't know much about it either, but right now, we still gotta deal with this guy here!

Ryuko: Oh, right!

Ryuko took hold of her Scissor Blade and lunged into the air to deliver her final move!

Ryuko: Finishing move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

Sanageyama's body was rid of his Three-Star Uniform, leaving him naked and defeated.

Nonon: Oh, dear. He went and lost.

Inumuta: It would appear that this is what Lady Satsuki meant.

Down at the arena, Mako appeared from the crowd.

Mako: Ryuko, (Y/n), you guys did it! You beat one of the Elite Four! You're both amazing! And so fast! And so awesome! Yeah!

(Y/n): Aww, we're glad you were cheering us on, Elia-

You realized what you had said and cupped your hands over your mouth. Ryuko looked at you slightly confused, while Mako was still happily basking in glory over her friends winning.

Ryuko: (Y/n)? What was..?

(Y/n): Um...I'll talk about it later...

It felt amazing having Mako be so supportive, but you accidentally blurted out the name of someone dear to you.

Ryuko: Alright...

Sanageyama: This isn't over yet!

Sanageyama somehow managed to recover from your attack, but without his uniform, he really couldn't stand against you two. Mako, meanwhile, was silently measuring his "rod", which she noted was...relatively small. How quaint.

Sanageyama: I can still fight! Come on, you two!

A whip cackled in the air and down to where Sanageyama stands, bruising every part of his body simultaneously. This could've only been the work of...

Gamagoori: Don't be pathetic, Sanageyama! You have disgraced the Elite Four!

Another surprising guest appeared at the gym, though he wasn't noticed by anyone.

Mikisugi: One who relies overly on a single skill will be brought low by that very same skill, huh?

Sanageyama walked away from the arena in shame. Ryuko checked up on you to see if you got any injuries, as you did the same to her.

———

**MANKANSHOKU BACK-ALLEY CLINIC**

You, Ryuko, and Mako walked back home after that thrilling battle, slightly tired and slightly bruised up. After a nice hit of Mako's mom's food, everyone prepared to get ready for bed, but when you stepped out of the bathroom in your pajamas, Ryuko pulled you aside.

(Y/n): Woah! Oh hey, what's up, Hot Streak?

Ryuko: (Y/n), I need to know. What was that back there? With the engines and the flying?

(Y/n): I...I don't know. Taiko brought me back into slow motion, telling me to throw Sanageyama in the air and back down. I guess even I wasn't expecting that amount of power.

Ryuko: But...then you started falling down. What was that about?

(Y/n): I'm not sure about that too, but Taiko sounded pretty beaten up for the rest of the evening. It really must've taken a toll on him, doing all that at once.

Ryuko: Well, I was gonna iron up Senketsu for his help. Maybe I could do it to Taiko as well?

(Y/n): Heh, I'd appreciate that a lot. Thanks.

Ryuko: No problem. So...another thing. Who's...who's name was that? Elia?

(Y/n): ...My sister.

Ryuko: Huh?

(Y/n): Elia (L/n), my sister. And oh man, she was the best sis in the world...when she was born, I vowed to take care of her with my life. Her adorable smile, her happy-go-lucky attitude...she was a great little sis to me...

Ryuko: (Y/n)...I'm sorry...

(Y/n): It's...it's fine. I just...I missed her and all...

Ryuko: Wait... "happy-go-luck"? "Adorable smile"? (Y/n), when you said that to Mako-

(Y/n): Yeah. Mako...she reminds me so..so much of Elia. Those two are so alike, they would never hurt a fly. That's...that's kinda why I get so worked up when anyone messes with Mako...

A single tear grazes your cheek. Ryuko slowly brings you into a hug, while you stand there and let her do so, truly wondering if you would ever find a way home...if that was what you wanted at all...

Later that night, Ryuko took your uniforms and set them up to be ironed for their job, while you sat there next to her looking at Taiko, who seemed plentifully satisfied.

Senketsu: Ah, that hits the spot.

Taiko: You said it, buddy.

Ryuko: Does that really feel good?

(Y/n): I guess so. If I was them, I'd like to think it feels great.

Ryuko: Probably.

Senketsu: Irons are wonderful.

Taiko: That sensation of all our wrinkles disappearing and our Life Fibers aligning...ohhhhh yeahhhhh....

Ryuko: Heh, I'm glad my plan for you to blind Sanageyama worked, Senketsu.

(Y/n): And I'm glad you gave me that extra boost, Taiko. But don't try to overwork yourself like that.

Taiko: If it means protecting you, I can't make any promises.

Senketsu: Being cut up was rather painful, I'll have you know.

Ryuko: ...Sorry about that.

Senketsu: Don't worry about it. If we hadn't won, we wouldn't be enjoying this pleasant ironing. Right, Taiko?

Taiko: Uh-huh. A good trade-off I'll say.

(Y/n): Man, sometimes I wish I can hear Senketsu.

Ryuko: Same with Taiko, those two seem to get along good.

Senketsu: And make sure to get behind our lapels, too. Be thorough about it.

Ryuko: Man, you're both so demanding for being articles of clothing.

(Y/n): Heh, I wouldn't blame em. They give it their all just as much as we do. As Taiko said to me, we work as one.

Ryuko: Guess you've got a point.

After Senketsu and Taiko got their nice ironing session, you hung them to the wall and prepared the futons to sleep. By this point, it was no issue any longer that you and Ryuko slept close to one another. It could even be noted that you two inadvertently got closer than before. The feeling was not as bad as either of you thought.

———

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

The Sewing Club room was still in operations during such a late and stormy hour. The President of the club, Shiro Iori, was at the helm of the systems for the club, when an unseen figure entered the room.

Iori: Who's there?!

Sanageyama: Iori, I have a favor to ask you.

———

Satsuki, meanwhile, left the academy a while back to greet her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin. Supposedly, this was the same time as your's and Ryuko's fight with Sanageyama.

Soroi: How was your mother's mood?

Satsuki: I explained to her why I took out Junketsu. You needn't worry, Soroi.

Satsuki stopped in her tracks when she noticed a figure on the ground, bowing to Satsuki in the cold rain.

Satsuki: I've no time for losers, Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: I was overconfident in my eyesight. Give me another chance! I'll defeat those two for certain next time!

Satsuki: Pathetic. I don't need subordinates who lack resolve.

Sanageyama: Resolve I have! Here...is the proof.

He lifts his head from the ground, facing Satsuki. Although it's rather dark, Satsuki saw what he meant by "resolve" and marveled at it.

———

**MANKANSHOKU HOUSEHOLD - MORNING**

Ryuko was brushing her teeth, preparing for the day, when behind her, she spotted a lone sword with a single word imprinted on a sheet of paper.

**CHALLENGE**

She instantly knew who this was from, and what this meant. After explaining it to you, you both quickly get going.

———

**HONNOUJIGAHARA**

Standing among an even bigger arena that was covered in spikes was Sanageyama, ready to take you two on once more. You and Ryuko faced the monkey, equally as ready to fight.

Ryuko: Giving someone who was beaten a second chance, Satsuki?

(Y/n): That's rather generous of you! What's next? Are you gonna tell us what we wanna know?

Satsuki: Generous? Indeed that could be the case, but let's see how generous I am when he's through with you both.

(Y/n): Hmph. Piss off, eyebrows. Alright, Sanageyama, what'cha got?

Sanageyama: Watch closely what happens when you force a man to change.

Sanageyama proceeds to transform into his armored state once more, though this one had a bit more flare to it.

Sanageyama: Three-Star Uniform: Blade Regalia MKII

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA MKII**

Senketsu: Ryuko, you and (Y/n) must be careful. I'm getting a totally different vibe than last time.

Taiko: Yeah, (Y/n), Senketsu and I are feeling up something bad from him.

(Y/n): Really now? He looks like practically the same as before. Least now we know what do. Right, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah. Let's work fast. Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Ryuko: Sorry about this, Senketsu.

Ryuko slices on her shoulder blade once again, the piece of it spreading into several pieces again. Ryuko applied the pieces over every eye-hole she could. When she came back to ground level, you high-fived her for a job well done already.

Ryuko: I've covered up every last eye you've got!

(Y/n): Which means your Tengantsu is useless now!

You run up to Sanageyama and prepare your punch, though definitely not as intense this time as before. But before you could land an attack, Sanageyama shoots a large stick at your torso, knocking you in and blasting you a good distance off.

Ryuko: HUH?! (Y/N)!!

Another stick comes in and knocks her down as well. Just as she finally stops skidding on the hard ground, you recovered from your hit and ran over to Ryuko to prop her up.

(Y/n): What....haaah....what the hell....nngh...how the hell...

Taiko: Uh...(Y/n)..look!

Senketsu: Look, Ryuko!

The pieces that were scattered on Sanageyama's face plate withered off, revealing from within a horrific realization.

Ryuko: His eyes are shut!

———

_Sanageyama: Iori, I want you to sew my eyes shut._

_Iori: But if I did that, you'd lose your Tengantsu!_

_Sanageyama: That's all right. It was my overconfidence that made me lose. Unless my eyes are sewn shut, I won't be able to beat Matoi and (L/n)!_

_———_

Satsuki: This is the resolve of a man who has realized the error of his ways and sacrificed everything! Know that as you face him, (L/n) and Matoi!

Sanageyama: Here I come.

He looms dominantly over you and Ryuko. The fear instilled from such an image overwhelmed you both. You realized then...that he was a different man than before. Much different.

Ryuko: Wh-What's this intimidating aura?

(Y/n): What...are you?

He raises his bamboo stick high above his head, ready to strike down at you first, but Ryuko caught this.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/N)!!

She shoves you aside, taking the harsh blow of Sanageyama's stick.

Sanageyama: MEN-DOU-KOTE

He kept repeating those same phrases while continuously bashing his stick down to Ryuko. It didn't matter if he didn't hit you first, what mattered was that he would be able to take either of you down.

Ryuko: Oh, crap! These aren't the moves of someone with no eyes!

Sanageyama: You're both terrified, aren't you?

You picked yourself up from the ground and joined the barrage, using your fists and legs to take a stand against him.

(Y/n): Like hell we are!!

Sanageyama crosses his stick and forced it down on you and Ryuko. The strength from his force was becoming far too great, as you managed to grab the stick, consuming much energy on your end as is. Ryuko looks up in fear at Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: Your breaths. The smell of your sweat. I can see the inner workings of your minds as clear as day. I can see them far, far more clearly than I could with me eyes! Everything about this world!

Satsuki: Shingantsu. The eyes of the mind. Sealing his eyes shut boosted his affinity with the Goku Uniform.

Sanageyama quickly shifted his stick away from your grasp and slammed your body across the field. Ryuko didn't have time to react as he charged at Ryuko with the full force of his bamboo stick.

Sanageyama: Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote!

Satsuki: The Goku Uniform is now Sanageyama's eyes! His nose! His ears!

Sanageyama: MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!

Satsuki: He has acquired the Shingantsu, which surpasses even the Tengantsu.

**SHINGANTSU**

Satsuki: No one can invade his attacks!

Meanwhile, you stood up from the rubble, writhing in pain from his attack. But you look over to see him constantly beat down Ryuko at every turn. You couldn't stand the site, so you powered your legs up and ran as fast as you could.

Sanageyama: MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!

You charged at full speed towards the two, but then you spot Sanageyama practically chucking Ryuko far into the air. She clearly had to energy left to fend for herself, so you sped up to catch her. You boost your legs and jump into the air, catching Ryuko in your arms before she could hit the ground, though once you landed, a small crater formed around you, which evolved into nearly annihilating the arena around you.

You were bruised up yourself, but Ryuko was approaching death to his footsteps. You knew this only meant you two had no choice but to run with your lives at stake. Or at the very least, you planned a quick distraction to give Ryuko the chance to run from there. You set her to the ground and face Sanageyama.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)...what are you-

(Y/n): Ryuko, run.

Ryuko: Wh-What?

(Y/n): I said run. I'll hold him off long enough for you to go somewhere safe.

Ryuko: But (Y/n), he'll kill you-

(Y/n): I know! But if one of us can come out of this alive, then that's what counts, right?

Ryuko: You're crazy! I'm not gonna let you-WATCH OUT!!

Sanageyama: MEN!

**SLAM**

Sanageyama: DOU!!

**SLAM**

Sanageyama: KOTE!!!

**SLAM**

He repeatedly pulverized your body, not even being able to counteract the blows he dealt. At every angle, he was knocking you closer into unconscious, blood splattering from your mouth from the excruciating pain. Ryuko watched in horror, but you managed to wring out a command for her.

(Y/n): RUN!!! GAH!!! STOP STANDING THERE, RYUKO!!! GUH!! **_RUN!!!_**

And with that,

Sanageyama: MEN!

the fight...

Sanageyama: DOU!!

has concluded.

Sanageyama: KOTE!!!!!

.  
.  
.

You laid there on the hard floor, barely being able to breath. You could taste your own blood filling up your mouth, your vision getting hazy, and your muscles giving up.

Taiko: (Y/n)...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't...

Sanageyama raises his stick high in the air to deliver the final blow to you. This was simply the end of you.

Sanageyama: It's all over.

Ryuko: No...NO!! **_(Y/N)!!!!!_**

What happened next was pure luck. Sanageyama's uniforms shined brightly, with smoke suddenly exiting the armor. Another bright flash later, and Sanageyama returns to his regular state.

Sanageyama: What?! What happened?!

Iori: The Goku Uniform overheated!

Ryuko ran over and picked your body from the ground, and ran away as fast as she physically could. Her body was killing her, but knowing you were an inch to death, she ran, and ran. She couldn't lose you. She knew it in her heart that she couldn't lose you. Sanageyama stood there slightly disappointed.

Satsuki: This was no disgrace, Sanageyama. It was the result of your power outstripping that of the Goku Uniform's.

Sanageyama: Yes, ma'am. Matoi, (L/n). You got lucky this time.

She turns around and leaves, but not without letting one thing get to her.

Satsuki: _(L/n)..._

_———_

It took some time, but Ryuko found a small ditch in the No-Star Slums, with your body in tow. She sat there heavily panting to herself.

Senketsu: That was a close call.

Ryuko: Yeah, I guess the Honnouji Elite Four aren't all show. We need to get (Y/n) checked, now.

Senketsu: Understood.

(Y/n): I'm...*gasp*...fine. I just need a bit of time....

Ryuko: (Y/n), what's your problem?! You almost got yourself killed!! And what for?!

(Y/n): .....

Ryuko grabbed you by your ascot and whipped you close to her face.

Ryuko: Tell me, damn it!!

You quickly wrap your arms around Ryuko, catching her by surprise with your hug.

(Y/n): ...Because...I don't wanna see my friends getting hurt...especially...you.....

You slurred your last words as your body went limp. You were unconscious now, though you were luckily still breathing. Ryuko caught you with her arms, and dragged your body back to the Back-Alley Clinic. All along the way, she couldn't stop thinking about what you said. She feared for your life as it was, you two getting yourselves into these situations. But she couldn't shake off the idea that she feels something deep in you. She can't pinpoint what.

Ryuko: _(Y/n)...why do you do this to yourself? Do you do it for my dad............or for me?_

_—————————_

**Woah, hey y'all. That concludes the chapter "A Man's Resolve". This was a pretty interesting chapter for me, mainly because I realized how much of an impact it could have towards the story. That impact may be obvious in the next chapter, which is going to be another "half chapter", as I'll call them.**

**I'm slowly starting to piece the puzzle together for something intriguing, but until that comes around, see you all later! Take care! - Williord**

**Word Count: 5,394**


	9. Chapter 6.5 - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has to be a point now where you have to consider yourself as much as everyone else important to you, and Taiko makes sure to confront you about it.

The same day of the 2nd fight with Sanageyama, you laid there in a futon, still in extreme pain, but you were at least conscious now. Ryuko stood by in the other room with Mankanshoku family, unbelievably worried about your state. But Mako's dad, Barazo, assures her that you were gonna be fine, relatively speaking.

You tried raising your body up, but the jolt of pain caused you to lay back down. Taiko laid there next to you. And though it was not explicitly clear, he was nothing but devastated to see you this hurt.

Taiko: (Y/n)...I'm really sorry..

(Y/n): ..Hey, don't be like that...it wasn't your fault...

Taiko: It's just...I mean, I...

(Y/n): You did your best, and so did I. But look on the bright side, I'm alive, right?

Taiko: Y-Yes...though just barely...

(Y/n): I'll be fine, I promise.

Taiko: I find it difficult to believe that, those injuries are very serious.

(Y/n): Heh, so what if? I'll bounce ba-

Taiko: Stop making this out like a joke! You could've died! How would Isshin have felt if he saw you carelessly throwing your life away?! And what would Ryuko think?! Do you not care how she would feel?! The moment she brought you back here, she mourned! She mourned for you! Do you not understand the gravity of your decisions?!

You sat there in complete shock. This was the first time your Kamui genuinely snapped at you. And this was indeed the first time you ever thought about the things you say, and do. This really was no game. You slowly realized that you couldn't just give yourself off to death at nearly every situation. Though it was rather hard to do so.

(Y/n): Taiko...I don't...I mean...I don't really mean to die...I want to live on, for everyone who's counting on me...I want to see the bright smiles of the people I care deeply about...

Taiko: Including Ryuko?

(Y/n): Including Ryuko. Alright. If it's what it takes to make you feel better, I promise that I'll not throw myself into harm's way like that again. At least until the time calls for it, okay? And I'll tell you this.

Taiko perked his eyes up to you, listening fully.

(Y/n): I'll try my best to make it out alive for everyone. I'll try.

Taiko: ........Please. Please, try. I do not want to see you like that any more than I have to.

(Y/n): Don't worry, Taiko. Come here, bud.

With the little bit of strength left in you, you brought Taiko in for a hug. He gladly returned the favor, the two of you staying like that for the past minute, until you had to set your body down, the pain slowly returning to you. Taiko, however, had a proposition for you. If there was one thing he remembered back when he was being made by Isshin, it was this.

Taiko: (Y/n), I need to ask you something important to do for me.

(Y/n): Yes?

Taiko: Take a piece of me, and eat it.

You laid there with a weird look on your face. You were not expecting that.

(Y/n): ...what?

Taiko: You heard me. Eat a piece of me.

(Y/n): Why?

Taiko: I'm...not entirely sure myself, but I think I remembered something important Isshin told me. He wanted you to eat a piece of me. I'm not sure why, but I feel that now it was a good time to ask you.

(Y/n): That's...a really odd request, but...sure. If Isshin said so...

You hesitantly tore off a piece of Taiko's cloth, and brought it close to your mouth.

(Y/n): This..ain't no joke, right?

Taiko: Of course not!

(Y/n): Alright, alright.

You plopped the piece in your mouth, and began chewing. It was rather hard from the pain in your jaw, but you managed to swallow the piece down. This...didn't really do much after.

(Y/n): So...what now?

Taiko: Regrettably, I'm not sure what's next. I suppose we will have to see?

(Y/n): Ugh, I thought you would've known that too! Well, whatever, guess I ate a part of you. That's...interesting.

———

**This will be important. Trust me.**

———

Several days went by since that incident. Nothing largely special occurred then, just Ryuko consistently checking up on you,and Mako making sure to feed you even more croquettes. Man, you thought those things were the best! Even if that was all you ever ate. Meanwhile in the school, Ryuko continued fighting some more clubs that were challenging her, though they consistently noted the fact that you were absent. You were fairly as infamous as her.

Those past few days, you managed to regain a good amount of your strength back, and by the end of the week, you were fully healed. It made you ponder just how incredibly fast your body was done repairing itself, but you were just glad you were finally able to return to school. You hoped that nothing terrible happened to either Mako or Ryuko while you were away, so this was something you looked forward to, going back.

That same night you felt rejuvenated, you finally joined the Mankanshoku family back to the main room to enjoy some of Sukuyo's food. They were are naturally pleased to see you in better shape since then, but one who was most glad was easily Ryuko. After a quick thanks for the meal, everyone started chowing down on their rice and croquettes. This meal felt truly lively now that you could share it with the rest of the family, instead of Mako forcing several tons of food down your gullet, allowing it like so because you wanted Mako to feel happy for helping.

Ryuko: Hey, (Y/n), after this, I wanna chat. Ya up for it?

(Y/n): Sure, sure. Actually, I'm kinda starting to get full, so I might excuse myself now, if that's fine with you Ms. Mankanshoku?

Sukuyo: Oh, don't worry about it! I'm just glad to see you are feeling well now.

(Y/n): Thank you. Now, wanna join, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah. I'll be excusing myself too.

With that, you and Ryuko enter the other room and sit down again. This environment was very familiar to you two.

Ryuko: (Y/n), you're feeling fine, right?

(Y/n): Yeah, I feel pretty good right n-

Ryuko launches a punch to your stomach, forcing you to clutch it in pain. You kneel there slightly confused, but she follows it up with something more eye-opening.

Ryuko: You know that pain you're feeling now? That could've been worse for myself back then! What the hell were you thinking?!

(Y/n): Gah...what do you mean...?

Ryuko: Don't "what do you mean" me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Throwing yourself into danger like that and almost getting yourself killed!

(Y/n): Ryuko, you KNOW I was doing it so that you could run away! Is it that hard to underst-

Ryuko throws herself onto you, her arms wrapping around your body and tightly grasping it. You sit there even more bewildered. It's like this for a couple more seconds, until she breaks the silence.

Ryuko: ...I...I just.....I don't wanna lose you too.....I don't want to feel like I lost someone else because of me.....

(Y/n): Ryuko...it's not like that. I'm doing what I can to keep you safe-

Ryuko: And what about you?! You can't keep getting your life in danger just because of me! We're...we're a team! Remember? Aren't we supposed to look out for each other? *tearing up* It...It can't just be one-sided....it can't...

All this time, and she was right as well. Taiko and Ryuko knew that you were plastering yourself into deadly situations for her sake alone, and perhaps even Senketsu would be scorning you for it. If anyone questioned it, you'd simply call it an act of friendship, but....deep down, it was really something more. Ever since laying eyes on her, you couldn't help but feel the strong urge to be by her side and commit yourself to it. Unfortunately, you never considered how she felt about you being in mortal danger.

(Y/n): Ryuko.....I'm...I'm sorry...

Ryuko: *sniff* S-Shut up...you don't mean that...

(Y/n): But I do. I know now that you don't like seeing me get hurt. And honestly? It does suck for my bod. So...I wanna-

Ryuko lifts her head from your chest to face you, with slightly puffy eyes from the soft crying.

Ryuko: Promise me.

(Y/n): Hm?

Ryuko: Promise me that you'll look at us like a team. We're in this together, so neither of us should throw ourselves into death like that again! Please, (Y/n)...

(Y/n): Heh...I was just about to say that too, Ryuko...Alright. I promise that we're a team. You got my back, just as much as I got yours.

Ryuko: ...Good.

(Y/n): Nice. So..uh..can you let go yet? Or...

Ryuko: Just...Just another minute.

Her father was the last person she saw perish with her own eyes. The fact that (Y/n) was at the brink of succumbing to a brutal death like his made Ryuko fear. She was not up to seeing her friend dying. Or, was she really feeling something greater for you?  
.  
.  
.  
The hug lasted for another minute, but she finally let go. After that conversation, it was time for everyone to get some proper sleep. Dressing up in your pajamas, and beating up the Mankanshoku perverts later, and you were finally in your futon next to Mako and Ryuko instead of alone, in a room.

The space between you and Ryuko grew ever so thinner by the night.

—————————

**And that's another half chapter complete! I'm feeling really good about this story. Anyhow, I don't have much else to say right now. I'm keeping a somewhat solid pace on continuing this book, though I think it's a little tough when I have another story that I'm looming over making, since it is more popular.**

**But if I had to be honest? I feel more invested in this story. I'm not sure why, it's just been that I like the direction that it's going. It feels more grandiose, which I like when I make up stories. But I won't give up on that story, and I especially won't abandon this one.**

**Anyhow, everything's going solid, and that's what counts. So, for now, I'll see you all later. Bye!**   
**\- Williord**

**Word Count: 1,789**


	10. Chapter 7 - The Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Ryuko, and Mako agree to the creation of your own club, dubbed the Fight Club. But as the luxuries expand, will things turn downhill from there?

The day went by just like any other. A few more clubs here and there, and Mako even got captured a couple of times. Luckily, Ryuko and you were on the job, and took care of them all easily. And what happens after a long day at school? A nice, relaxing time at the dinner table for the Mankanshoku family. A large sum of food was dropped onto the table.

Everyone: Let's eat!

It was dinner time, and everyone ate their fill.

Mako: Yum!

Mataro: Your croquettes are as awesome as ever, Mom!

Barazo: Yeah! When it comes to deep frying mystery ingredients, you're the best in Japan, dear!

Sukuyo: The trick is to chop everything finely and mix them with potatoes.

Ryuko looked in much better spirits now than before, since you both finally made up and ate, feeling like there wasn't a care in the world.

Ryuko: Your croquettes really are great, ma'am!

(Y/n): Mmf! Seriously! This stuff's so good! I could eat this forever!

Sukuyo: I'm glad you both think so. Please, eat all you like!

Ryuko: Oh, I'm already full.

(Y/n): Ah well, more for me!

You take some more croquettes and keep chowing down. Ryuko gives you a soft smile in response, though she really was finished eating for the night.

Ryuko: Thanks for the meal.

Sukuyo: If you're done eating, Ryuko, the bath is drawn and ready.

Ryuko: Oh, sure.

You heard this, and realized something pretty instantly. You look across the table, and confirm your suspicions. Barazo, Mataro, and even Guts, looked at each other with smirks across their faces. You wanted so badly to deck them to the other side of the island right there, but you waited to see just how far their little ruse would play out before you had to intervene.   
.  
.  
.  
Ryuko stepped out to the bath out in the quiet night. Just as she was about to take her clothes off, she chuckles to herself.

Senketsu: What is it? What's so funny?

Ryuko: Oh, nothing. It's just that lively dinners are a great thing. Mom died when I was young, and Dad sent me off to a boarding school. So I don't have any experience with family dinners. I always thought that was pretty ordinary. Now I think meals taste better when eating with a whole family.  
.  
.  
.  
They creeped closer and closer to the sheet doorway. You knew it was finally time to take charge. You stand up and face them.

(Y/n): Hey, the hell do you three think you're doing?

Barazo: We were going to uh...surprise Ryuko!

Mataro: In the shower at that!

Guts: Guts!

(Y/n): Oh, okay. I guess that's fine.

Barazo: Phew...

(Y/n): Haha, sike. I'm not that stupid.  
.  
.  
.  
Ryuko suddenly heard another hard beat down from within the house. This was all too familiar to last time, when you fended the guys off from peeping on her. This was coupled with the groans of the two, and a howl from Guts.

(Y/n), in the house: And don't even _think_ about doing it again!

Ryuko couldn't help but smile, knowing there were few people she could trust in the world. Firstly, Mako. She was a bit of an airhead, but a very lovable one, always supporting Ryuko and you at every moment. And then, there's you. Ever since she first met you, it was really hard for her to believe some guy could be her fighting partner, but she grew to accept, and even care for you.

Even in recent days, she pondered just how much she cared for you.  
.  
.  
.  
(Y/n): *sigh* They really need to keep themselves in check. This is a bit much.

Sukuyo: Don't mind them much, (Y/n). Thank you for looking out for Ryuko.

(Y/n): Ah, it's no problem! I just don't want anyone to take any peeks at her like that.

Sukuyo: It does make me think though. *whisper* Do you share any...feelings for her?

(Y/n): Ah...well...I...I mean I don't really....no...?

Mako: WOAH! (Y/N)! YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR-

You run over and cover Mako's mouth.

(Y/n): NOT! Out loud....

Mako: Mmmmmfmmmffmmmm!!

(Y/n) I'm not letting go until you promise me not to scream anything out. Got it?

Mako simply nods her head. You trusted her enough to let your hands go, as she simply sat there with the same smile she always brings to the table. It made our heart feel very warm, but...it made you feel slightly sad. She really was a reminder of your little sister, Elia. You still weren't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

(Y/n): Mako, tomorrow's probably gonna be another typical day. So, just as a reminder, Ryuko and I are gonna keep you outta trouble, alright?

Mako: Oh, I know! I know that you both will help me! That's why I'm so glad to have you both as friends! And I can even call you a brother!

This made you stiffen for a second. A brother? To Mako? You never considered what she really thought of you, but hearing this from her made you feel great. You walk over and give Mako and warm hug, one that she gives back in full force. Sukuyo stands there and happily basks in the moment.

(Y/n)'s thoughts: _A brother, huh? If that's what you want it to be, then I'll be the best big bro you'll have, Mako. I promise._

_———_

**THE NEXT DAY - HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

The day, once more, started very average. However, Mako's Mom packed some food in a bento box for all three of you. It consisted of several treats like cooked fish, meat slabs, and some vegetables.

Ryuko: That looks good!

All three: Let's eat!

You took your chopsticks and grabbed a piece from the box, until a knife flew down to your food and nudged it off your grasp. The same thing happens with Ryuko's food after.

(Y/n): Oh, what is it now...

You both look up to see a knife-infested student atop the building.

???: Ryuko Matoi, (Y/n) (L/n)! Jack Naito, President of the Knife Throwing Club, will take you down!

**KNIFE THROWING CLUB PRESIDENT: JACK NAITO**

Ryuko: You've got some nerve, ruining the lunches Mako's Mom made for-

Before she could finish her, you transformed into your Kamui and quickly ran up the building to where Naito is, appearing behind him. He slowly turns his head, shaking in his boots.

(Y/n): We were eating. Go away.

You sucker punch him towards Ryuko, where she took quick action in transforming to her Kamui.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

Naito: DAMN YOU ALLLLL!!!

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

His outfit was down for the count, but Ryuko still took a defensive stance in case another attack happened. Her suspicions were indeed correct, as another attack launched at Ryuko was coming at random. It look like pillars of Life Fibers, all coming from one individual.

???: Impressive! The one who will you both, is me, Nanjing Lily Club President, Kagesaburo Kagero!

**KAGESABURO KAGERO**

He was getting close to Ryuko's face, which drove you angry, though you knew not lose cool, and just simply jump down and pelt him down to the ground.

(Y/n): Slice him.

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu.

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

(Y/n): Ugh...how many more-

A rope was shot from one end of the school building to the next.

**TIGHTROPE WALKING CLUB PRESIDENT: MASUYO WATARI**

Watari: I am President of the Tightrope Walking Club!

You jump up and kick her down to Ryuko.

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu...

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

By the time you both came back from the "fights", Mako was about close to being done with her food.

Ryuko: A Knife Throwing Club, a Nanjing Lily Club, and a Tightrope Walking Club?

(Y/n): What is it with these super-specific clubs?

Mako: Oh, those guys used to be the Acrobatics Club. They split up because of you two.

Ryuko: Because of us?

Mako: Yep. If someone beats both of you, they'll jump to Three-Star status. But since you can't get a Two-Star Uniform unless you're a club president, they all founded new clubs, and are gunning for you two.

(Y/n): Seriously? These guys are pretty weak on their own...

Mako: More stars means a better life. They're all desperate.

Ryuko: Man, this academy's system is seriously messed up.

(Y/n): I don't even understand how a school alone can dictate how your whole family lives in this place...

Ryuko: Hey, hang on! If that's really how it works, then...  
.  
.  
.  
A moment later, Ryuko slams a wooden board down to the ground, which you help balance. Gamagoori approaches you three about your little plan.

Gamagoori: What are you both playing at?

Ryuko: Can you see the sign? We're starting a Fight Club.

(Y/n): It's gonna be tough-as-nails! Count on it!

Gamagoori: Quit trying to screw with us.

Ryuko: You're the ones who are screwing with us! You're forcing students to start stupid clubs to go after me and (Y/n). So we're gonna do the same.

**FIGHT CLUB PRESIDENT: RYUKO MATOI**

(Y/n): Say hello to Fight Club President, Ryuko Matoi!

Gamagoori: Do you seriously think that a club like that will be approved?

And on cue, a bright light shines down on you all from atop of Honnouji Tower. This could only mean one thing.

Satsuki: I will approve this Fight Club!

Ryuko: There she goes again, looking down at us peasants from on high...

Satsuki: I see you both are attempting to integrate into my system?

(Y/n): Eh, not really. You know we're gonna take this all down to the ground!

Satsuki: Hmph. How amusing. Try your best not to let it get the better of you.

She turns around and leaves the scene. You and Ryuko look up still, hoping that soon enough, the chance to spring at her will come.

(Y/n): Don't worry, Ryuko. We'll get her, sooner or later.

Ryuko: Right!

Gamagoori: Very well, let's begin the paperwork!

A table appeared between you three and Gamagoori. A bunch of One-Stars also appeared behind him. The preparations were complete.

Ryuko: You switch gears real fast, don'tcha?

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki has spoken. I must abide by her decision. Matoi! I assume you will be President of this..Fight Club, then?

Ryuko: Yeah. And I don't need no Goku Uniform. I already got my Kamui.

Gamagoori: Understood.

He takes a large pile of paperwork, and dumps it onto the desk.

Gamagoori: Club presidents are to submit a club activity log every Friday.

He dumps more papers down.

Gamagoori: At the end of each month, expenses are settled and expense applications for the next month are filed.

You look at the pile as it grows even bigger by the second, your face of bewilderment not being any more obvious. Ryuko stared on as the pile grew.

Gamagoori: You also must file a club room use request form, club member organization chart, and family member lists. You are also required to attend Club President Council meetings, which are held every morning at 7AM! Tardiness will NOT be tolerated!

(Y/n): Oh...my...god...Ryuko, what are ya gonna-

Ryuko: Uh.....my friend here (Y/n) can take the lead as President!

(Y/n): What the hell?! You crazy son of a...Mako here volunteers on my behalf! Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Mako!

Dramatic flare aside, Mako realizes just what she got herself into, and could only shriek in response.

———

Later on, you're both taking several supplies in boxes down the hallways.

Mako: That was so mean, you guys! How could you make _me_ president like that?!

Ryuko: Everything's already set up.

(Y/n): Right now, we'll take the lead in the club's philosophy: To fight!

Ryuko: And when we beat the other club presidents, this club's achievements will be recognized, and your reputation will skyrocket!

(Y/n): Come on, Mako. We'll need your help with this. Your living situation can even get better from this, right?

Mako: But I can't! Can't! Can't! Can't! I can't be a club president!

(Y/n)'s thoughts: _Sorry about this, Mako. But you'll be able to live a better lifestyle soon._

_———_

You three arrive to another club group. Ryuko slams the board down and makes quick introductions.

Ryuko: Prepare yourselves! I'm Ryuko Matoi, and this is (Y/n) (L/n), together in the Fight Club! Folk Dance Club President, Maimu Okurahama! We're here to take your Goku Uniform!

**FOLK DANCE CLUB PRESIDENT: MAIMU OKURAHAMA**

(Y/n): This should be no problem!

Maimu: Suits me fine! Prepare to have the tables turned!

Maimu blows a whistle, which somehow turned the beatbox nearby on.

Maimu: High Speed Mayim Mayim! Let's dance!

Her and the other club members completely surround you and Ryuko. And then...they start dancing around you two?

(Y/n): This...is ridiculous. I was expecting something more.

Ryuko: It's gonna take more than this to take us down!

Maimu: Be-sasson!

All the club members swiftly closed in on you two and slammed you both everywhere in your bodies with their feet! They continued this assault for quiet some time, until Ryuko had enough, and transformed into her Kamui. She took her blade and sliced away at all the members, while you luckily ducked out of the way.

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

(Y/n): Wow, they packed a nastier punch than I thought! Well, no matter. Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

You transformed into your Kamui, to match up with Ryuko and begin your Club Beatdown session!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Ryuko: Oh yeah! Let's get down to business! You and me, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Hell yeah! Come on, Mako! I'll cheer you on for support if it helps!

Mako: 'Kay...

———

You and Ryuko took on several clubs that day, and the day after. It was a repeated cycle of fighting for you and Ryuko, while for Mako, it was her duty to attend the daily meetings, and keep track of every club you both brought down. You knew how hard at work she was, so you dude everything you could to encourage her. At times, you even bring her some snacks while she was off with the paperwork, even offering to feed it to her.

???: Pottery, Arts, and Crafts Club Presidents, the Three Touki Brothers!

**POTTERY, ARTS, AND CRAFTS CLUB PRESIDENTS: THE THREE TOUKI BROTHERS**

Brother #1: Taste our clay psychokinesis!

You run over and kicked the three of the towards Ryuko.

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

The fighting continued as the days went on, with Mako still working to her very limit, but she felt determined. Brought up in spirit by your consistent expression of gratitude with food, she was working hard for a better life for her family!

———

After some time, the works of you three was starting to slowly pay off, as Mako got bumped up into One-Star status, her family taking immediate effect into moving to the condos. Barazo and Sukuyo overlook the No-Star slums and ocean.

Sukuyo: What a lovely view. We finally have a condo, honey.

Barazo: It's a fine place. It even has a clinic. But what the heck is a Front-Alley doctor!

Mataro: In this town, if Kiryuin okays it, it's all good!

The place was a very lavish area. Everything was neatly placed, there was little to no dust or imperfections, and there were more rooms to occupy yourselves in. It truly felt like an upgrade from the No-Star position the Mankanshoku's were in.

Mako: Oh wow! Oh wow! It even has a bathtub that's inside the house!

Sukuyo: It has a fully automatic washing machine! There's even a dishwasher!

Mataro: An air conditioner! And there's even one in every room!

Barazo: This is incredible! It's a flush toilet, guys!

A little spray shoots up from within the toilet, soaking his behind...and garnering a rather provocative reaction from him...

You decide to scope the place out a little more, out of curiosity, while Ryuko and Mako step into a room that sparkles in cleanliness. It had a bunk-bed, couch, and several stuffed plushies lying around. It even had a curtain hiding a window-door, which sported a very nice view.

Mako: Ryuko! This one's our room! Yay! Let's hear it for being a One-Star!

You walk into the room and step over to the glass panel next to Ryuko, as she looks out the window to her reflection.

Ryuko: I know she said your lifestyle is tied to how well your club does, but I can't believe they're this in-your-face about it.

(Y/n): Tell me about it. The place is amazing. Great job, Ryuko, we need to keep on fighting for the club, and for the family.

Ryuko: Oh, well, you helped out too, ya know? I shouldn't get all the credit. We're a team, right?

You take one arm and put it around Ryuko's shoulders.

(Y/n): Yep! We're a super team! Nothing's gonna change that!

Ryuko was blushing like mad. One part of her wanted to say something to have you let go, but there was another part in her that was saying to keep it like this for a little longer.

(Y/n): And Mako! Keep doing your best!

Mako: Ok, (Y/n)! I'll keep doing my best for you guys!

———

Everyone: Let's eat!

It as currently nighttime, which meant dinner for you all. Due to the higher way of life, Sukuyo managed to create food that was unlike anything she has previously made.

Sukuyo: These aren't Mystery Croquettes! These are genuine mincemeat cutlets! 100% mincemeat cutlets, made from a ground blend of meat that came actual cows and pigs!

The food...was extraordinarily delicious. Everything about it seeped into your mouth, the flavors, the golden layer of meat, everything! This was food that could make anyone's mouth water.

Mataro: It's delicious...it's so delicious...

Barazo: To think that we'd be able to love like this...Thank you Mako, Ryuko, and (Y/n)! We owe it all to you three!

Ryuko: Oh, you don't need to thank us!

(Y/n): Yeah, it's fine sir! We're just glad to see you all living more comfortably!

Ryuko: Yeah, just knowing that you guys are happy is thanks enough for me!

Mako: Yeah!

———

After the meal, Ryuko finished up and headed to shower. This time, however, she told you about it, just in case any certain Peeping Toms tried looking at her.

(Y/n): So basically, be your bodyguard?

Ryuko: What? Well...I mean...I...

(Y/n): Haha, it's fine! Just go and bathe already, I'll take care of this.

Ryuko: ...Thanks, (Y/n).

(Y/n): No prob, Hot Streak.

Ryuko steps into the bath and lets her worries wash away. She thinks of how luxurious everything truly became, going from a No-Star life to a One-Star. This was the life she wanted to see for the people that happily took her and you in.

But speaking of you, she couldn't help but smile, knowing she has someone always looking out for her. Not just for her baths, but in general. She never knew just how much help you were to her. Thinking about it made her face reddened from unexplainable feelings, she couldn't figure what she really felt.

(Y/n), faintly: Oh, come on! How much effort do you have to put just to see a girl in the nude?! Get over here!

Ryuko looked at the window to find a shadow figure comprised of two guys and a dog, suspended on ropes. And as if it was set up, those three figures were whisked away upwards, after which she heard even more loud banging and war cries from you. It looked like you took care of the situation as fast as it happened. Ryuko sat back into the tub, feeling her face getting hot again.

A moment of clarity hits Ryuko.  
.  
.  
.  
Ryuko's thoughts: _Do I.......Do I like (Y/n)?_

_———_

After some time, everyone was ready to sleep in their comfortable new home. Mako was jumping up and down from the top bunk, but she settled down to properly set herself on the bed. Meanwhile, you stepped in with your pajamas and onto the couch.

Ryuko: Woah, (Y/n), you're gonna sleep on there?

(Y/n): Yep! I wouldn't want you two to sleep weirdly. You're gonna take the beds, I'll be just fine with the couch.

Mako: That's super nice of you, (Y/n)!

Ryuko: Yeah, but...you sure? You could always just....I don't know...

Ryuko desperately tried saying to you that you could sleep in the bed with her, but the words just couldn't escape her mouth.

(Y/n): Don't worry about it, Ryuko. I'm good with the couch! It's better than sleeping on the floor, right?

Ryuko: I...I guess.

Disappointed with herself, Ryuko slumps down on the bed and takes the blanket around her. Senketsu and Taiko are hanged on the window curtain, quietly sleeping away. You lay down on the couch and take your hands behind your head, resting peacefully. It didn't feel as rough as on the floor, but you could certainly sleep better on a bed. No complaints from you, though.

Mako: They all have a twinkle in their eye. This life is almost too good to be true. (Y/n), Ryuko, I'm gonna work real hard to be the best Fight Club President I can be.

Ryuko: I know you will, Mako.

(Y/n): We'll leave that all to you. For now, get some rest. A president can only do so much if they don't get enough sleep.

Mako: Alright! Goodnight, you two.

Ryuko/(Y/n): Goodnight.

You all drift off into slumber, awaiting a new day.

———

**THE NEXT DAY - HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

The quest to defeating several more clubs continues.

???: I'm so glad you both have came, Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n)! You're facing Ping Pong Club President Aizenbo Fuguhara!

**PING PONG CLUB PRESIDENT - AIZENBO FUGUHARA**

Fuguhara: Let's see how you handle...

She takes out and chugs down an entire container of oil!

Fuguhara: ...my Flaming Serve!

Ryuko looks at you and rolls her eyes. She has no hesitation in slicing up Fuguhara's uniform.

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

All across the school, Ryuko and you took charge on every club you could possibly find. Mako was practically the backbone in terms of jotting down every club defeated by you two. Every now and then, you hugged her for her dedication, despite her reluctance earlier on.

???: Let's Fight! You're facing Origami Club President Tatamu Otte!

**ORIGAMI CLUB PRESIDENT - TATAMU OTTE**

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

Even after the non-stop fighting, you and Ryuko were up to taking more and more. Though it was starting to grow a little tiresome by the end of the day. But the thought of Mako working herself just as hard to sustain the luscious lifestyle that her family finally had made you both willing to go that extra mile for her, especially you.

———

Mako, as per schedule, attended the morning meetings. After a few days have passed on though, she made a request.

Mako: Given the circumstances, I hereby move that Fight Club's standard of living be raised!

In her mind, she wanted nothing but the best for her family. That included Ryuko and you.

Mako's thoughts: _I'm gonna protect the lifestyle that puts a twinkle in everyone's eye!_

_———_

The request was immediately carried, as the Mankanshokus moved farther up the hill, to the Two-Star accommodation. But.....this lifestyle was vastly different from the environment you and Ryuko were used to. If anything, it's as if you were living with completely different people altogether. The housing was rather lavish and clean, and that influenced the Mankanshokus.

Mataro: Ugh, French cuisine again?

Mataro sported nicer wears, and was more cleaned up than ever before. Barazo was about ready to head out.

Sukuyo: Oh, you're going out, dear?

Barazo: Yes, I have a Medical Association meeting.

Sukuyo: Oh, I see. Would it be alright if I bought that diamond necklace I showed you the other day?

Barazo: Sure. I like that necklace. It looks wonderful on you.

Mataro: What kind of Medical Association do back-alley doctors have?

Sukuyo: Mataro.

Mataro: Damn, I almost forgot! i was invited to a buddy's birthday party.

And with that, Barazo and Mataro have already left the mansion.

Sukuyo: I'm heading out, too. Enjoy your dinner, Ryuko, (Y/n).

(Y/n): ....sure, ma'am...  
.  
.  
.  
Mako: I'm sorry, the Club Presidents' Council meeting ran late! Huh? Where is everyone?

Ryuko: ...I guess they're all busy doing their own thing.

(Y/n): Yeah...it's a little-

Mako: Amazing? Yes, I know. Okay then, Ryuko, (Y/n), once you're done, head to weight training in the training room. You both have a packed schedule both today and the day after that.

Ryuko: Huh?

Mako: I must say, though, being able to live in a huge mansion like this, finally living in the lap of luxury, it's enough to put a twinkle in anyone's eye, isn't it? Let's do everything we can to protect this life, okay?

Ryuko: Um..sure.

Mako: I'm gonna go to bed, okay?

(Y/n): Okay...

She walks out of the room, leaving you and Ryuko, alone on the dinner table.

(Y/n): This.....this isn't right.

Ryuko: Everyone's actin' so damn weird. Especially Mako...

(Y/n): ....She ain't looking anything like...like...never mind...

Ryuko: (Y/n)?

(Y/n): It's fine. Let's...keep fighting on, I guess?

You stand up from your seat, next to Ryuko. But then, she grabs your arm just as you were gonna turn around and head out.

Ryuko: I don't want this, (Y/n). I don't want this at all.

(Y/n): .....I know. I don't want this either. I didn't think...I didn't think it would get to this.

You fully face Ryuko and walk up to her. You bend your knees down to reach her level, and give her a hug. She was surprised at first, but she quickly returns the hug, letting yourselves stay like that for a good minute. Who else now did you two have to fall back on, than each other?

———

**THE NEXT DAY - HONNOUJI ACADEMY GYM**

Mako: All right, Ryuko! (Y/n)! You're going to fight every single person on this gym!

Ryuko/(Y/n): What?!

The sight in front of you three was an intimidating one. There were multiple clubs fighting one another, in the attempts to rid each other of their uniforms. Of course, being the Fight Club, you and Ryuko knew this only meant one thing.

Ryuko: Seriously?!

Mako pulls out a megaphone to make her debut in the scene.

Mako: I am Fight Club President, Mako Mankanshoku! Club members Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n) hereby challenge all of you to a fight! Let's have a good, clean fight!

(Y/n): Mako, are you insane?! Fight everyone in this gym?!

Mako: No complaints, (Y/n)! Get in there!

Your heart dropped a little from her tone. She was becoming more and more stubborn by the minute, every day. You and Ryuko had no choice but to fight though.  
.  
.  
.  
You both took care of every member in that gym. It was no secret that it left Ryuko and you sore all over.

Mako: Good fight, you guys. Let's head out to the field for your next ones.

Ryuko stood from the bleacher and groaned. You stood up and patted her shoulder.

(Y/n): C'mon, Ryuko. We can get through this.

Ryuko: Alright...

———

The battles throughout the days have been getting to you both immensely. What energy you had by the morning was completely gone, what was left was exhaustion, both physically and mentally. When the days were over, you and Ryuko looked like zombies. It was a continuos effort of fighting and winning. What seemed like Mako was the one carrying the club, it was really you and Ryuko now.

Mako was attending another Club President Council meeting, but this time, she sat herself to the front of the room, alongside the other Two-Star elites.

Nonon: What right do you have to be here, underclassman?

Mako: Our club activities results give me the right. It's the best part of Honnouji Academy. Personal ability is everything, remember?

Her attitude towards Nonon was very uptight and cocky. It was unbelievable to see it coming from Mako.

———

The Elite Four have gathered back to their common room with Satsuki, to discuss the recent activities of the Fight Club,

Nonon: Are you going to let these people have their way, Lady Satsuki?

Gamagoori: Unless something is done, Matoi, (L/n), and Mankanshoku will become part of the Student Council's inner circle.

Satsuki: Anyone who is defeated is not fit for the future.

Sanageyama: Let me fight them again. I'll put them down for certain this time.

Satsuki, for some odd reason, had a small flashback to your bruised body before. Even she noticed that you weren't present for the entire week after that fight. It painted a painful picture in her head, but even if she did want for Sanageyama to fight you and Ryuko again, it was not the right time.

Satsuki: Be patient. There's a time and place for everything, Sanageyama.

Inumuta: You must have some plan in mind, authorizing the Fight Club as you did.

Satsuki: Wait and watch a while longer. Will they destroy this academy, or be assimilated into it? We will find out soon enough.

———

It was the same song and dance for Ryuko and you. The Mankanshokus were off doing whatever they desired, while you both ate in sorrow silence.

Senketsu: I see you're back to eating all alone, Ryuko.

In her head, she knew she still had you there by her side, but even you were getting caught up in your own thoughts to really give her attention. The reality was that you were being mentally pained. What you saw before in Mako was your own little sister, Elia. But as time went on, that was starting to change. Mako changed.

Ryuko finished her food, and walked over to the bath to wash herself. There was not much reason for her to worry before about the male Mankanshokus spying on her when you were on the job, but even that didn't matter. She walked to the window and opened it, only to find...nothing. There was no one there spying on her at all. It all felt off.

Ryuko: No, they wouldn't be out here...

Because you all lived in a mansion, that meant you all had your own rooms to comfortably sleep in. Except, you couldn't sleep. You laid there on your bed, as thought came back around to you...

———

_Isshin: Stop the Life Fibers, I beg of you..._

_———_

(Y/n)'s thoughts: _Isshin...what do you mean...stop the Life Fibers? Aren't Taiko and Senketsu made of them?_

But some even more recent, and depressing, thoughts came crashing into you.

(Y/n)'s thoughts: _Mako...what happened to you? What happened to this family? Everything before felt-_

Suddenly, you heard the door creak a bit. You raise your body up from the bed, and unexpectedly find someone in your room.

It was Ryuko. She stood by the doorway, with a slightly saddened expression.

Ryuko: Hey.

(Y/n): Hey.

Ryuko: I...I can't take it anymore. This Fight Club stuff made everything so different. It made everyone different.

(Y/n): It made Mako different.

Ryuko: Yeah.

There was some awkward silence for a moment, until Ryuko slowly walked away from the door and closer to the bed. You brought yourself closer to the edge to meet where she is. She sat herself next to where you were, getting slightly close to you.

Ryuko: ...We need to stop the club.

(Y/n): Well, it's good to know we both thought the same thing, Hot Streak.

You both sat there for a while more, until you brought your arm around her and pulled her body closer to yours. She wasn't surprised, but she felt that this was the only bit of comfort she has gotten in a while since the changes started becoming obvious. She dropped her head down to you shoulder and let herself take in the moment.

(Y/n): ....Hey..so..I don't know if you're up for it, but...

Ryuko: Yeah?

(Y/n): D'you wanna sleep on the floor..together? I want it to at least...feel like before, ya know?

Ryuko didn't know what to make of this. Did you express that you wanted to sleep on the floor with her because it felt nostalgic, or because you wanted the chance to sleep with her? Either way, her answer was...

Ryuko: I...I don't mind that.

(Y/n): Alright.

You both stand, as you take a few small blankets from the closet. You set one blanket down to the floor, and get Ryuko to lay down on the makeshift futon. You hope down to her level and wrap the other blanket around yourselves. This was clearly not the most comfortable thing ever, but it felt so much like before.

(Y/n): Goodnight, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Night, (Y/n).

Before you got the chance to fall asleep, you felt a warm presence down to your chest. You look down to see Ryuko, snuggling her body close to yours. This made your face heat up vividly, but this was a feeling that was almost unlike anything you've felt before. You didn't realize it before, but fighting with Ryuko made you see how much of an amazing person she was, especially in strength and determination.

The only person you knew who had such strength was Satsuki, but Ryuko was someone you've been with from the beginning of it all. It all started to hit you right there, seeing her latching onto your body as she softly breathes on your chest.  
.  
.  
.  
(Y/n)'s thoughts: _I...I think I've fallen for you, Ryuko._

_———_

**THE NEXT DAY - HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

A fresh day arises, and Mako stands among the school grounds.

Mako: The day when we face off against the Elite Four is here at last! If we win this battle, the Fight Club will stand supreme to the Student Council! We'll have both honor and all the luxury we can stand! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Her semi-maniacal laughter could be heard all throughout the school. It was a chilling presence for sure. You and Ryuko walk on over to Mako, holding something in your hands. Mako takes notice of your presence.

Mako: You're both late! The final showdown is here at last!

You and Ryuko collectively shove the letters to Mako's face. She takes hold of them in her hands and looks in confusion.

Mako: What's this?

Ryuko: Our letters of resignation from the club.

Mako: Huh? What are you saying?!

(Y/n): We're saying that we quit the club! Mako, we want the real you back!

Mako: No! If you both quit now, we'll be sent back to the slums!

Ryuko and you look at each other, then back to her.

Ryuko: We're okay with that.

Mako: I'm not! I'm never going back there! Never!!!-

A large cabinet drops down near Mako, almost crushing her, though she moved outta the way.

(Y/n): Woah! The hell's this?!

A bright light shines downs from the tower. Of course, this could only mean...

Satsuki: Fight Club President Mako Mankanshoku! Your Two-Star Goku Uniform is inside that wardrobe!

Mako: My...uniform?

Satsuki: If you want to keep your current social standing and lifestyle, fight and defeat Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n)!

Ryuko: Say what?!

Satsuki: Defeat them, and I will grant you a Three-Star Goku Uniform.

(Y/n): This is insane! You're gonna try to bribe our friend into fighting us! My sister?!

Ryuko: That's playing dirty, Kiryuin!

Satsuki: The choice of whether to accept or not lies with Mankanshoku.

Ryuko: You bitch! (Y/n), let's do this!

(Y/n): Don't have to tell me twice!

You both pull on your pins and start your transformation.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Satsuki: Don't be so hasty. I'm not the one you face today.

(Y/n): What do ya mea-

The cabinet near you both started rumbling violently, then it was completely broken apart. What come out of the smoke was Mako, in her Two-Star Uniform!

Mako: Fight Club-spec....Two-Star Goku Uniform! Fight Club President Mako Mankanshoku!

**FIGHT CLUB SPEC-TWO-STAR GOKU UNIFORM - FIGHT CLUB PRESIDENT MAKO MANKANSHOKU**

Those were the last words you ever expected to hear from Mako.  
.  
.  
.  
Mikisugi was watching the events unfold from one of the classrooms.

Mikisugi: They're having a falling out?  
.  
.  
.  
The Elite Four watched from the sidelines as well.

Nonon: That's our Lady Satsuki. She plays dirty.

Inumuta: Does she, though?  
.  
.  
.  
Mako takes the first initiative! She starts running up, going for a dive kick!

Mako: Say your prayers!

Ryuko jumps in front of you and takes her kick with her Scissor Blade. Ryuko manages to knock Mako back, but she then starts to take out several golden trinkets to throw at you two! You run over and started kicking away at them, but the unrelenting amount of objects was starting to overwhelm you, and knocked your torso, causing you to kneel in pain.

Ryuko runs up to Mako and lashes her blade down, with Mako using a bat to retaliate. The impact was incredibly strong, making a large cloud of dust across the field.

Ryuko: Mako, cut it out!

Mako: I can't! Not when we finally have a life of luxury! I can't go back to being poor!

(Y/n): Mako!!

You charge up to the two, running at full speed! You need to find a way to knock some sense into Mako. She throws Ryuko off to the side to catch you with her bat. You managed to grab it before she could knock you in.

(Y/n): Mako! Listen to me! You have to stop this! This isn't you!

Mako: What do you mean?! This IS me! I thought you of all people would understand me! Aren't you my brother?!

(Y/n): I-!

A car could be heard from across the grounds. It was the Mankanshokus!

Ryuko: Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku!

The stop the car and watch it all go down.

Barazo: Mako, what are you...

Ryuko: Stop! Mako's not in her right mind right now! If you try to stop her, you'll put yourselves in danger, too! ....Huh?

The Mankanshokus sat themselves to the nearby seats. This was unexpected for Ryuko.

Barazo: What are you waiting around for?! Hurry up and beat the tar out of these two, Mako!

Sukuyo: Yes, rush them! Send them straight to hell!

Ryuko: You're not gonna try to stop her?!

(Y/n): Gah!!

Ryuko: (Y/n)?!

Ryuko looks behind her, only to find you knocked away far into the walls, and Mako taking a large golden chain around her, keeping Ryuko in place.

Barazo: Sorry, Ryuko m'dear. But we can't give up the lifestyle to which we have become accustomed.

Sukuyo: Don't worry! We'll make sure to enjoy life for you both!

Before Ryuko could retort, the chains around her lift her up in the air, then slam her down continuously to the ground.

Satsuki: Observe, (L/n) and Matoi! This is human nature in its purest form! Prosperity will lead to greed, and greed will lead to their eventual downfall! Once they have a taste of worldly pleasures, they're enslaved by them forever! They've become slaves to this academy I have created! Truly, they are pigs in human clothing! Pigs! Which must be tamed by force!

While the carnage on Ryuko was happening, you got out from your crater, slightly dazed. You realized then that even her actual family was no match in getting her to snap out of it. This was proving to be difficult as is...until you thought of something, but you didn't like it.

Ryuko finally broke out of the chains she was enclosed in, but she had to anticipate Mako taking her bat and using it to launch a missile right at her. Ryuko took her Blade and swing at the missile before it could hit her, but that didn't matter when it blew up right to her face anyways.

The puffs of smoke filled the arena. Mako waited to see if it had any affect, but to her disappointment, Ryuko was still standing. However, she did something rather unexpected, dismissing her Kamui to return back to her sailor outfit.

Senketsu: What's the matter, Ryuko?

Ryuko: I'll be fine like this...

You snapped out of your own thoughts when you saw Ryuko in her normal outfit. This worried you very much for what she planning, so you quickly ran up to her.

(Y/n): Ryuko, what the hell are you doing?!

Ryuko: It's okay, (Y/n). But, can you do something for me?

(Y/n): Um..sure?

Ryuko: Stand back. Don't do anything for now.

(Y/n): Okay, you definitely lost your mind.

Ryuko: Just trust me!

(Y/n): .......Alright.

You walk back from Ryuko, as Mako walked up to her, reverting back to your sailor outfit as well. Mako took her fist and pelted Ryuko in the face. This made you wince, you were desperate to do something about this, but you understood that this could also come into play with what you had in mind.

Mako delivered powerful blows to Ryuko, one after the other. You stood there patiently waiting for the perfect time, and yet, you couldn't bring yourself to watching Ryuko suffer like this any longer.

———

The one-sided battle went on for hours. You eventually endured watching Ryuko getting hurt like so, but you knew now was the perfect time to execute your plan. You were hoping this would work.

Mako: It's all over!

Mako charges at Ryuko, who was severely bruised up and barely able to stand.  
.  
.  
.  
She gets closer.  
.  
.  
.  
And closer.  
.  
.  
.  
Until.  
.  
.  
.  
(Y/n): **_STOP!!_**

Mako gets surprised at your sudden shift in tone, and so does everyone else, including Satsuki.

Mako: W-What?! What's the meaning of this?!

(Y/n): I can't believe you, Mako. You are nothing like the sister I had.

Mako: What are you saying?!

(Y/n): What I'm saying is that you are not Mako. Not even close. You're hurting Ryuko, and even me. And for that? I don't want anything to do with you anymore.

Mako looks at you in fear, but also heartbreak.

Mako: W-What? (Y/n), no! You're my b-brother, right?

You simply turn your back to Mako, and look over your shoulder in a cold gaze.

(Y/n): Not anymore.

You start walking away, turning your head to the ground. Your heart ached badly. You never wanted to hurt her like this, and yet, it was the one thing you hoped would bring her back.

Mako starts to shake her fist violently. Tears were forming in her eyes. Ryuko looked surprised that you said something like that.  
.  
.  
.  
Mako: No.....no no no no no...... ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_**

Mako takes her fist and launches straight for you, knocking at your back and hurling your body towards the wall again. Pain envelopes your body, but you didn't care. You knew this had to be done. The walls takes your impact and collapses on itself, leaving your body in the rubble.

Ryuko: M-Mako...what did you...

Mako: (Y-Y/n)?

But no response.

Mako: (Y/n)...please say something! Anything!

Nothing.

Mako: Oh no....no no no......I....I killed....

Ryuko clutches her stomach and falls to the ground. Somehow, this hurt her more than anything Mako threw at her.

Mako: *sniff* **(Y/N)!!!!**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The environment became cold and bleak. Nobody was saying anything. All that could be heard was Mako crying to herself. But, she composed herself to say something to her parents.

Mako: Dad, Mom, why didn't you try to stop me?! You call yourselves parents?!

Barazo: Y-You're mad at us?

Mako: When I became club president and our lives improved, I thought we had a sparkle in our eyes. I thought our family was glowing. I thought (Y/n) would be proud to being my bro....AND NOW HE'S DEAD!! It was a nasty glint! We were being blinded by greed! It wasn't a twinkle, it was a dazzling glimmer of a glint!

Mako was surrounded by a pool of her own tears. Her greed, lonely tears.

Mako: We're the worst!

Mako raises her fist in the air and lunges straight to the ground, causing an uproar of wind and dust to cover the entire school, blowing away everyone, and leaving Ryuko to stab her blade down to prevent herself being blown away. What was left now was a giant crater unlike anything she's shown before.  
.  
.  
.  
???: So, this was the true power of your Goku Uniform, Mako.

Mako: Huh?

She looked around for that voice she heard. It sounded like only one person she knew.

You walked out of the giant clouds of dust, slightly limping, but still alive somehow. Ryuko looked up in shock, but in relief. Mako, however, looked distraught.

Mako: (Y-Y/n)? Is that y-you?

(Y/n): Heh...yeah.

Mako: Oh, (Y/n)! I'm so sorry...

Mako crashed to the ground on her knees and sobbed to her heart's content.  
.  
.  
.  
You limp over to where she is, and lower yourself down to her, enveloping her in a hug. She looks up to you, to see you forming tears in your eyes.

(Y/n): Mako...I never meant to hurt you...I just wanted the best for you, but this was not the way...

Mako: I thought I...I thought-

(Y/n): It's okay. I knew you never meant to hurt Ryuko or me. You never gave your full strength to either of us. That makes me really happy.

You caress her hair, while she holds your body tightly.

(Y/n): Mako...I'm your brother...always...

Mako: Y-You mean it? You really mean it?

(Y/n): I do.  
.  
.  
.  
After some time, you take Mako's hand and raise her from the ground. Ryuko walks up to you.

(Y/n): Hey, Hot Streak. I should've told you the plan earlier, I must've freaked you-

Ryuko throws a punch to your gut. Coupled with the pain Mako had induced in your body, your body had a hard time standing upward from her punch.

(Y/n): O-Ok...I guess I deserve that...

Ryuko immediately follows it up with a hug. She holds you closely, wanting not to let go.

Ryuko: Scaring me like that...always gotta be you, huh?

You return the hug and smirk.

(Y/n): That's just the plan.

The hug ends, but Ryuko looks at Mako.

Mako: I'm sorry, Ryuko...

Ryuko: Don't worry about it. Take that silly think off already.

Mako: Yeah!

A spotlight shines down on Mako, preparing for another speech of hers.

Mako: As of today, the Fight Club is disbanded! Mako Mankanshoku will go back to being a No-Star!

Ryuko: See that, Kiryuin?! Humans aren't as weak as you say they are!

(Y/n): They can fight back from those desires through sheer willpower! They CAN become stronger!

Mako takes her Two-Star Uniform off and chucks it into the air.

Mako: Ryuko, do it!

Ryuko: With pleasure!

Ryuko transforms to her Kamui, and slices the uniform into pieces!

Ryuko: Finishing move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

The uniform pieces blow up into an array of fireworks. It was a splendid view. Satsuki looked up to the display, and walked off, with a simple smirk on her face. You, Ryuko, and Mako happily watched the fireworks. Until you three hear the Mankanshokus from a distance.

Mankanshokus: We're really sorry!

Barazo: I, Barazo Mankanshoku, will never live this down!

Sukuyo: I'll never act do disgracefully ever again!

Mataro: I'm so ashamed! Letting my desires get the better of me!

Mankanshokus: We're so very, very sorry!

They all quickly sled down from the steep hill, and down on their knees in front of you three. Even Mako joined in! Ryuko looks at you and gives you a smirk, which you happily return.

Ryuko: Pull a stunt like that again, and we won't be so nice next time, got it?!

Mankanshokus: Yes, ma'am!

You side by Ryuko and lump your arm around her. She looks to you, and you both smile at each other. It seemed like it was time for things to turn back to normal.

———

A large dump of food gets dropped onto the old dinner table.

Barazo: And without further ado...

Everyone: Let's eat!

Everyone starts munching down on their food, especially you. The stuff from before was alright, but nothing made you happier than eating Sukuyo's food.

Mataro: Nothing beats your Mystery Croquettes, Mom!

Barazo: You said it! They're the best in Japan!

Sukuyo: Eat all you like, boys!

(Y/n): It feels great to have these again! Ow...

Your arm was slightly buzzing from the pain. Ryuko noticed this.

Ryuko: Woah, slow down a little. Here, let me...let me feed you.

(Y/n): Well....alright.

You open your mouth, as Ryuko plants some more croquettes into your mouth. She liked seeing you smiling like before, as you liked seeing Ryuko feeling more upbeat. Sukuyo and Mako saw this, then looked at each other.

Sukuyo: *whisper* Yep, they really are into each other.

Mako: Mhm!

———

Another meeting was held by Satsuki atop the tower.

Satsuki: The fact that the lowly Fight Club defeated all those other clubs meant that they were not worthy.

Nonon: You're serious, then?

Gamagoori: Enough with your impertinent question, Jakuzure! Lady Satsuki has never done anything that she did not mean!

Satsuki: He is correct. I will rebuild Honnouji Academy's order from the ground up once more. Honnouji Academy will hold a Naturlas Election!

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY NATURALS ELECTION**

Inumuta: Wait, surely you didn't exploit Matoi and (L/n) to purge this academy of its undesirables?  
.  
.  
.  
Satsuki responded with a simple smirk. One of true intent towards a reform for the academy.

—————————

**What the hell? How did I make chapter as big as it is? Even I scar myself sometimes, I wish I could shorten it down, but I get too invested in this. Anyhow, I'm not sure how things will go with my schedule here, but I hope I can make a good lead on this story.**

**So with that, I'm outta here for now! Maybe the next chapter will be a side chapter, who knows? Anyways, catch you all later! Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 8,529**


	11. Chapter 7.5 - Satsuki's Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen Bee thinks to herself about what could be to come of the Naturals Election, and of her larger plan at hand.

Satsuki sat on her chair, with the only person being present by her side being Soroi. It soothed her soul whenever she got the chance to drink Soroi's tea.

She stares out of the window, contemplating the events that unfolded earlier that day, specifically by your actions from before.

———

_ Mako: W-What? (Y/n), no! You're my b-brother, right? _

_ (Y/n): Not anymore. _

_ ——— _

Satsuki never knew that you would have it in you to make such a bold statement just to get to Mako. It wasn't like anything you've pulled before.

She also saw the compassion in you as well, comforting Mako. There was no other person she knew who could've been both incredibly diligent and tempered, but also soft and nurturing. She secretly admired those qualities of you.

Soroi: Miss Satsuki, would you like some more tea?

Satsuki: Oh? Yes, I would be glad.

Soroi pores another spot of tea for Satsuki. She takes the cup and sets it down on the small plate on her hand.

Satsuki: I give my thanks, Soroi. You may retire for the night.

Soroi: Thank you, m'lady.

Soroi begins walking away from the room, but before he could leave the room, he turns around to ask Satsuki something.

Soroi: Miss Satsuki, what do you suppose will happen in the Naturals Election?

Satsuki: Truthfully, I cannot determine the events that will unfold. But rest assured, Soroi, everything will fall into place when the pieces are presented.

Soroi: Of course. Goodnight, m'lady.

He steps out of the room, leaving Satsuki alone with her thoughts.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ Yes, truly. This election must prove the strength of those two...we inch closer and closer to the true goal of this academy. And to my true goal as well. _

Your relations with Mako reminded Satsuki of her own goals that she waited to accomplish all her life. If her plans did not prove to be successful.....well, she did not want to assume the worst, anyhow. What mattered now was that the Naturals Election will take place, and she will see whether you and Ryuko can prove your worth, or not. She wanted to see for herself whether YOU were worthy...

...worthy of her admiration.

—————————

**This chapter was much, much shorter than the previous one, but I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless! Looks like the next chapter is clearly gonna focus on the start of the Naturals Election. Things are gonna get heated soon enough, though that's probably not gonna be for at least another chapter or two, after the next one of course.**

**Anyhow, I guess that's about all I have to say. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 446**


	12. Chapter 8 - A Reason to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Natural's Election, you and Ryuko figured it was time to reflect a bit, but an afternoon out wasn't going to prove to turn out the way you'd hope.

The day is fresh, and so begins the next phase of Honnouji Academy.

Satsuki: Today, I am giving the Honnouji Academy Student Council system a fresh start! All students have the right to attack all other students! Secret meetings, scheming, backstabbing, anything is fit from here on out! Seven days from now, reach the schoolyard alive!

Ryuko, Mako, and you look up from the grounds along the rest of the students. This was the beginning of something rather sinister among the crowds.

Satsuki: And then, use your strength to lay claim to your social standing once again! This shall be Honnouji Academy's first Naturals Election!

**FIRST HONNOUJI ACADEMY NATURALS ELECTION**

Ryuko: "Naturals Election"?

Satsuki: In this election, you will not be choosing some candidate! You will be choosing yourself! Your standing! Your strength! Your way of life! At 8:30am, seven days from now, a Sudden Death Runoff Election will be held with the survivors who arrive in this schoolyard! Fight one another! Emerge victorious! And I will grant you your Goku Uniforms anew!

(Y/n): Jesus...she wants the students to just kill each other? What the hell is this?

Ryuko: This is bullshit, that's what.

Satsuki: And now, fellow comrades of Honnouji Academy! **_FIGHT!_**

In that instant, she unleashed the beast. The students all started ravaging amongst each other. Ryuko and you had to transform into Kamuis and take Mako along before you three got mauled. You ran off into the classroom where Mikisugi was, and watched the tower up above.

———

Satsuki: Iori, begin.

Iori: Yes, Milady. Beginning High Velocity Life Fiber Jammer Emission.

The tower was wrapped in a large cocoon of Life Fibers.

———

Mikisugi: They're circulating finely chopped Life Fibers at a speed of 100mps.

**HIGH VELOCITY LIFE FIBER JAMMER**

Mikisugi: Any and all attacks are neutralized by that barrier. It would be difficult to breach even with the power of your guys' Kamuis.

Ryuko: Damn, I thought this was our chance to get at her!

(Y/n): Yeah, it's a shame. I don't get how she's getting everyone here to start murdering each other then just run off!

Mikisugi: It's probably the other way around. She's ruled absolutely here, and by sequestering herself, she's causing a state of anarchy within the academy. See?

Down below, it was nothing but students dog-piling one another in order to claim their own chance at being the best. It was pure anarchy.

Ryuko: I swear, I'm so sick of her...

———

**LATER**

The fights were becoming increasingly dangerous. It even got to the point where explosions were appearing left and right from within the more prestigious parts of the island. The classrooms of Honnouji Academy were dismantled in absolutes, there was very little in AND out of the school that was left untouched.

But, this was not something you and Ryuko particularly cared about. There was very little reason to doubt you two could potentially become the selected ones in the Sudden Death round. Until then, you three returned to Mako's home to settle for the day, until Ryuko had a thought.

Ryuko: Hey, (Y/n). I'm not sure if you're up for it, but I'm gonna check up on my Dad's home. Wanna come?

(Y/n): Sure thing. It's better than staying at home all day.

You stand walk over to the room with the Mankanshokus, who were enjoying steaming cups of tea.

Mako: Gosh, things sure are crazy in town, huh?

Ryuko: What's with you guys looking all philosophical?

(Y/n): Seriously. Don't tell me you're hung up on that old life!

Barazo: Oh no, (Y/n), it's not that! Due to that recent incident, we learned that obsessing over short-term wants isn't any good.

Mataro: Yes indeed, there is luck in the last helping. It I wait until everyone's exhausted from fighting, I'll be able to lift one or two wallets easy-

You walked over and punted his head in.

Mataro: Heeey! That hurt!

(Y/n): Well thaaat ain't right, you little rascal!

Ryuko slightly chucked to herself, then she turned her attention to Barazo.

Ryuko: In that case, sir, we're gonna borrow your scooter.

(Y/n): If that's fine with you?

Barazo: I swindled it from the owner of a scooter shop especially for you two. Use it all you like.

———

Mako: Where are you guys going?

Mako approached you guys from outside.

Ryuko: Nowhere specia-

Mako: Oh, just tooling around, huh?

Mako instantly hopped on behind your back, while you sat behind Ryuko who decided to handle the driving.

Mako: I'll go with you two!

Mako was pushing her hands on your chest tightly, making it a little difficult for both you and Taiko to breath.

Mako: And I'm not letting go!

You look at Ryuko, while she gives you a reassuring nod. You thought it'd be great to share with Mako your own secret, seeing as how you valued her lots.

(Y/n): Daw..I can't deny my lil sis! Taiko, you're gonna have to hold out for a while.

Taiko: Hurghhhhhhhhhh...o-okay......

———

The drive was surprisingly peaceful. The nice sunset scenery made a sight for sore eyes. Not to mention, the drive was cooling you three off.

Ryuko: Hey, Mako, aren't you gonna fight in the election?

Mako: Nah, I'm a No-Star. I don't have anything to lose. Rather, I'm happy 'cause it's like a one week vacation!

(Y/n): Always the positive thinker, Mako. Never change.

Ryuko: She has a point.

Mako: We'll be outside cheering you guys on in the Sudden Death Runoff, so fight hard, okay?

Ryuko: Will do! Ya with me, (Y/n)?

(Y/n): Hell yes! We can do this, Ryuko. You and me!

Ryuko's thoughts: _Yeah...we'll do it. Together._

_———_

**ISSHIN AND RYUKO MATOI RESIDENCE**

In front of you was a familiar place. A place of you humble beginnings, essentially. Where you met Ryuko.

Mako: Is this-

Ryuko: My family's house.

Mako: A wreck like this?

(Y/n): Mako! Manners!

Mako: Oops, sorry!

Ryuko: It's alright. I wasn't living in these burnt-out ruins. It was a regular mansion, but it burned down.

Mako: Oh, it was? Wait, does that mean you're a rich girl?!

Ryuko: No, of course not. My mom died after I was born, and my dad was a scientist who only had time for his research.

(Y/n): Wait, does that mean...?

Ryuko: Yeah, we never got along, so I started living in the dorms in grade school. I started to turn bad and fight all the time. By my first year of high school, I was a full-blown juvenile delinquent. And then, six months ago, I got a message from Dad saying that he wanted to talk, so I went home for the first time in ages. But...

———

_6 months ago_

_Ryuko: Dad! Dad!_

_Her father laid there on the ground, with a Scissor Blade imbedded into his chest._

_Isshin: Don't make a scene, Ryuko. If you want to live a peaceful life, just get up and walk away. But...if you're going to fight in my place..._

_Isshin pulls out the blade from his chest and chucks it to her._

_Isshin: ...take this Scissor!_

_Ryuko: What do you mean, fight?_

_Isshin: If you take that Scissor, you're sure to find the person who killed me. But a cruel fate lies in store for you..._

_Ryuko gets surprised by a sudden noise nearby. She looks to find another Scissor past the doorway like the one she has. Impatient to find the perpetrator, she runs off to find them._

_Ryuko: Hold it!_

_Isshin: Let them go, Ryuko! There's still so much that I have to tell you!_

_As Ryuko runs outside, she finds it hard to identify the killer. It was made even harder when a large explosion erupted from the house. Ryuko falls on her knees in anguish._

_Ryuko: D-Dad?_ **_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!_ **

———  
Ryuko: When we lived apart, there were times when I hated him. But when he died, I realized for the first time that I didn't know anything about my father.

Ryuko stabs her Blade to the ground, to balance herself in between all the rubble, while Mako and you settled on the side.

Ryuko: So I wanted to at least find out who killed him, and why. And what he was trying to tell me. And what this Scissor is. And also...

She looks up at you, knowing that what she was gonna say to Mako was confidential information. You simply nod your head.

Ryuko: ....Also of why (Y/n) is here. I want to find those answers. I also want to know why my dad created you, Senketsu.

(Y/n): And you as well, Taiko.

Ryuko shifts into her Kamui, and lunges her blade down on the ground. She falls down to where the piles of clothes must've been, so you followed with your own transformation, and took Mako down on your back.

When you all are present down there, you end up finding.....nothing. There was no trace of clothing to be seen. Nothing like before. Most of all...

(Y/n): Huh? Where's the transporter?

Ryuko: Huh?

Ryuko looks all around the room, but she can't seem to find it either.

Mako: Transporter?

(Y/n): Yeah. You see, Mako, I'm...I'm not from around here. I wasn't here for very long really. I was taken from an entirely different dimension.

Mako: Woah! So you're a dimensional jumper?!

(Y/n): Heh..guess you could call it that. But...don't go around telling others about this, okay?

Mako: It doesn't matter to me! You're my big bro! Always always always!

You stood there, with a slightly guilty expression.

(Y/n): Yeah...always...

Ryuko noticed your shift in tone, and then the talk of the transport made her remember what you said. About finding a way home...and away from all this. Away from this dimension, away from Mako, and especially...away from her.

———

After some scoping around, you three found nothing of interest, and left empty-handed.

Ryuko: I thought that there might be some kind of clue where I found, Senketsu. But I guess it was a waste of time.

Senketsu: Mikisugi's doing, no doubt.

(Y/n): Not to mention, the transporter wasn't there at all.

Taiko: Senketsu here said it could've been Mikisugi.

(Y/n): Really now? Ugh...

Ryuko: (Y/n)...I need to ask...

(Y/n): Yeah?

Ryuko: Do you...really wanna go? I mean...go away from this dimension? Go away from all this? Go away from...from me?

(Y/n): ...I...

This question left you speechless. You weren't contemplating as much whether you wanted to leave or not. The truth is, everything was becoming truly complicated for you. You loved your family, and you had a feeling they missed you dearly. But now, you've been sent here, and you've grown to love a new set of people. You've grown to love the person you've fought alongside with all this time.

Just as you were about to answer, the scooter started to slow down. Then, it completely halted. It seemed like it was a busted scooter. This meant the rest of the way home was by walking.

———

Mako: I'm sorry, Dad brought home a messed up scooter.

Ryuko: I can't believe the gas gauge was busted.

That was true indeed. The gauge signaled that the gas tank was full. Of course, it was simply broken to appear like that.

Mako: Say, Ryuko. You have us now. You're not alone.

(Y/n): She's got a point, Ryuko. Those days of being alone are no more. We got each other's backs. You can count on me, too!

Mako: Yeah, and it's not just Senketsu as well. Me, my family, we all love you, Ryuko. And (Y/n) here even-

You run over to her and cover her mouth.

(Y/n): That's good enough for now, Mako! *sigh* But, she's right, Ryuko. The entire family loves you a lot.

Ryuko looked at you two, and let her mind run a little on what Mako was attempting to say. She knew it had something to do with you, but she couldn't come up with a feasible answer. Or at least, she didn't want to tempt herself into believing what Mako implied.

Mako: (Y/n), they all love you just as much! You know that I do too!

(Y/n): And I wouldn't have it any other way, Mako. Thank you.

Mako: Then let's hitchhike!

Out of nowhere Mako pulled out a sign that proclaimed you three to be hitchhikers. You knew not where the sign came from, but you didn't bother asking Mako.

Mako: Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhe-

Then, a car drive past you three, clouding you all in dust. After the dust settled, you saw Ryuko next to you getting riled up.

Ryuko: Jackass! Watch where you're drivin'!

The car slowed down up ahead, and then started pulling back to you three.

???: What's the matter? Did you break down?

Mako: Wah! I reeled in Gamagoori!

Ryuko: Gamagoori! You followed us all the way out here?

Gamagoori: Calm down. I have no intention of fighting you or (L/n) here.

(Y/n): "Here"? You don't mean-

Gamagoori: Of course. My fight with you both will be on Sudden Death Runoff day.

Ryuko: What do you want then?

Gamagoori: Get in. I am Ira Gamagoori, Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Committee Chair. If we come across a Honnouji Academy student in trouble off of campus, it is the duty of committee members to assist them. That holds even for you two. Get in.

(Y/n): Well, that's rather nice, I guess. But I feel a little hesita-

Mako somehow traveled to the backseat without question.

Mako: This seat is so soft! It must be brand-new! It's all sparkly!

(Y/n): Mako?! Ugh...alright, guess I'll head in with ya.

Ryuko: (Y/n)?

You step inside the seat in the middle next to Mako, and pat the empty seat on your left.

(Y/n): Come on, Ryuko. I know it feels risky, but I think this should be better than walking the rest of the way.

Ryuko: ...

Without another word, she hops to the empty seat next to you. Gamagoori takes off to the road.

———

Mako: ~On a drive, on a drive! On a drive to Hell! Goin' totally upside-down to the bottom of the pit! Hey! We've left the track and are gonna crash!~

Gamagoori: (L/n), Matoi, makes her stop that god-awful singing.

Ryuko: Do you honestly think anyone can make her stop?

(Y/n): Whether it's a good or bad thing, she's always hyperactive. That's how she rolls.

Gamagoori: True, Mankanshoku has never had a red light.

Mako: That's right! My life's traffic lights are always yellow!

Gamagoori: "In life, proceed with caution," eh? There is truth to that.

The sound of another car could be heard from behind you guys. It starts slowly inching its way next to the car.

Gamagoori: What nerve! This is a no-passing zone! Doesn't he know the rules of the road?!

Everyone in the car gets surprised when the men in charge of the other car were holding guns that were aiming directly at you all.

Ryuko: Guys, get down!

Ryuko pushes you and Mako under the car covers, and luckily in time too, as bullets started raining down on the side. Gamagoori takes an offensive stance, releasing the whips from his uniform to break away at the bullets, while Ryuko was deflecting them with her blade. You held Mako down next to you to avoid her getting hurt.

Ryuko: Who the hell are they?!

Gamagoori: Just as it looks. The Automotive Club and Airsoft Club merged to form the Automotive Airsoft Club.

(Y/n): Ugh, we knew clubs would be forming alliances soon, but not this soon!

Gamagoori: I'm the one that they're gunning for. It's because Maiko Ogure proved that no one but you and Matoi can wear your Kamuis.

Ryuko: So what they're after is your Three-Star Goku Uniform, huh?

(Y/n): I guess that's slightly more in their chances, but by how much?

Mako: Guys, look at that!

???: What's the matter, Gamagoori? Do you think you can escape Automotive Airsoft Club President, Ryosuke Todoroki, in that clunker, Mr. Disciplinary Committee Chair?!

**AUTOMOTIVE AIRSOFT CLUB PRESIDENT RYOSUKE TODOROKI**

Ryuko stands up from her seat to face the club.

Ryuko: Looks like we picked the wrong car to get into!

The cars keep leading closer and closer to you three, and it definitely looked like they weren't gonna stop anytime soon.

Gamagoori: Interesting! But can you keep up with my driving skills?!

Gamagoori takes the wheel with both his hands and whirls it with force. You noticed this and quickly grabbed Ryuko by the waist and down to the seats. The car started to wildly spin around, getting to the point where Gamagoori couldn't even control the car any longer.

Gamagoori: H-How can this be?!

Ryuko: Don't be stupid! When you spin the steering wheel like a maniac, you're obviously gonna spin out!! Is your brain as rookie as your license?!

The car was violently whisking its way to the way...  
.  
.  
.  
 ** _CRASH_**  
.  
.  
.  
The car was now completely totaled, and everyone was in a daze from the crash.

Ryuko: Ow...You okay, Mako? (Y/n)?

As she said this, headlights lit up all of you, the source of which was the Automotive Airsoft Club, finally catching up to Gamagoori. They all surrounded the car, leaving little escape routes to be found.

Ryuko: Oh, you guys think you're hot stuff, huh? (Y/n)!

(Y/n): I got it...

You stood up and readied your fists, until...

Gamagoori: Matoi, (L/n), stay out of this.

Ryuko: What?

Gamagoori: It was my mistake, so I'll fix it.

Gamagoori stood from his seat and walked right in front of you two. He was a massive man, easily overshadowing the headlights from the cars.

Todoroki: We have you cornered, Gamagoori! Cry or shout all you want, you'll get no mercy from us!

Gamagoori: It'll take more than the likes of you to make me cry! And even if you did shed a tear, I would wipe it away myself! I would ask NO ONE ELSE TO!

Todoroki: You're still gonna talk big, huh? Let him have it!

One of the members shot what was essentially a rocket to Gamagoori, but it only blew up from the impact of his body. After the smoke cleared, Gamagoori was left unscathed!

Gamagoori: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA**

Club member: H-He transformed!

Todoroki: Don't let him faze you! Get him!

The club members started blasting away their guns at Gamagoori, some of which were missing him and hitting the broken car. What was fascinating about it all was the fact that the pellets from the guns were being completely stopped in their tracks upon hitting Gamagoori!

Ryuko: Man, that thing is hard...

(Y/n): Wait a minute...what even IS that thing...?

Gamagoori: It's not just hard!

That suit that Gamagoori was wearing must've been something reactive, as it started to morph around from every hit of the pellets.

Gamagoori: That's it! More! Punish me more! I've been a bad boy! Punish me! Every time you punish me, my heart is whipped!

(Y/n): What...the fuck...is he saying...?

Gamagoori: Yes! The more it's whipped, the stronger I become! Just like I was that day...

Ryuko: (Y/n), what the hell is happening?

(Y/n): I...I have no idea, Ryuko.

Gamagoori proceeded to monologue to you all how he first met Lady Satsuki, and how it influenced his current way of thinking. At least, it influenced his motives, but you couldn't possibly figure out where and how he got into the idea of submissive foreplay just now...

Gamagoori: That's how I met Lady Satsuki! And for two years, I waited. I awaited her graduation, enrolled in Honnouji Academy at her side, and acquired this Goku Uniform.

His bondage-like appearance started to slowly increase in mass, ever so slightly.

Ryuko: Hang on, how old are you?!

Gamagoori: I turn 20 this year.

Mako: So that explains your old man face!

Todoroki: How much longer are you gonna keep yapping?!

Three cars, including Todoroki's car, slammed straight into Gamagoori. What a sour mistake...

Gamagoori: Yes! That's more like it! The more I'm punished, the more my hardness towers mighty and strong!

Mako: He's a pervert with an old man face...

(Y/n): This feels so wrong...and we have to fight him...

Gamagoori: Not pervert, convert. The instant I reach my climax, the power that has been built inside of me will burst out...

Several bright sparkles emit from his outfit, his...climax..coming to its peak.

Gamagoori: ...ALL AT ONCE!!

All the wraps around him were completely unleashed. Whips flew at every angle in his vicinity, so much so that you tucked both Ryuko and Mako under your arms for safety, as they were in your guys' line too.

Gamagoori: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SCOURGE REGALIA**

Ryuko: Oh, wow...

(Y/n): So he has more than one transformation...this is...kinda not good...

Senketsu: A secondary transformation, eh? Taiko, I suppose our fight will be much large than we thought.

Taiko: I'd say we need to really get ready, Senketsu.

———

**BACK-ALLEY GAS STATION SELF-SERVE**

The aftermath of the fight was rather uneventful after that, but considering what exactly just happened, it's best to leave it like that. Gamagoori took you three to a nearby gas station for the scooter, leaving you all off in the process.

Gamagoori: Be careful. They say "a picnic is not done until you reach home safely.".

Ryuko: Jeez, it's not a picnic...

(Y/n): Guess this is where we part, eh?

Gamagoori: Indeed. I'll be waiting for you two at the Sudden Death Runoff Election. I'll arrange a fitting spot for out battle. Do not disappoint.

(Y/n): Count on it.

Gamagoori drives off into the dark streets. You and Ryuko look at him leave, then at each other. What was gonna follow were several battles to finally get to Satsuki. There was absolutely no turning back now.

———

**ONE WEEK LATER - HONNOUJI ACADEMY - 8:30AM**

Iori: It is time, Lady Satsuki.

Satsuki steps out of her chair and out to the open grounds of Honnouji Academy, the Sudden Death Runoff Election In full force now.

Satsuki: Fellow comrades of Honnouji Academy! You have done well to struggle through seven days of mortal combat to gather here to take part in the Sudden Death Runoff Election!

The air thickens around you all. This was a day to determine the strongest of the strongest, but for you and Ryuko, this was a chance to get at Satsuki, once and for all. You both spent the time training each other to get ready for the upcoming fights.

Satsuki: However, your battle has only just begun! Every battle over the last seven days has been recorded! With that in mind, I will begin by designating new Three-Star students based on the results of the battle here!

As soon as she finished that statement, the very ground beneath you all began viciously rumbling.

Ryuko: What the-?

At that moment, five spike pillars began popping up from the ground, and towering high up in the air over all the students. The skies began turning into a dark shade of red in an instant.

Satsuki: There are five towers in the schoolyard! Those standing atop them will be considered front-runner candidates, and the election will be conducted!

Ryuko: There she goes, being devious again!

Ryuko, in a fit of rage and adrenaline, grabs your arm and starts running UP one of the pillars! You eventually gained your composure and ran up alongside her, farther and farther up. You genuinely wondered how you two were even running up the thing like this...

You managed to reach the top of the pillar before Ryuko could, so as she sprung up and fell from the air, you grabbed her bridal style as she was about to land.

(Y/n): Gotcha!

Ryuko: Woah, (Y/n)! L-Let go!

(Y/n): Oh! Ah, sorry about that.

You released her to ground where she lands on her butt, leaving you slightly chuckling. She stands up and punches your arm.

(Y/n): Ouch...

Ryuko: Suck it up!

After recovering from the arrival, you both look all around. Clearly, you're far up in the air, alongside the Elite Four on their own pillars. Satsuki, meanwhile, stood from her tower.

Satsuki: Well, well. I see you aren't called the Elite Four for nothing.

Nonon: Did you expect anything else?

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki. We, the Elite Four, hereby propose a new rule for the Sudden Death Runoff Election!

Satsuki: Hm?

Sanageyama: We each wish to be allowed to face Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n) in combat.

Nonon: If we're going to fight them anyway, this grand stage is the place for it.

Inumuta: I believe it to be a fitting way to cap off the climax of the Naturals Election.

Satsuki: Hmph. This should prove just as amusing, huh?

The ground started rumbling again, but this time, in the center grounds, a giant stage emerged! This, of course, was going to be the ground where the Elite Four will knock at you and Ryuko.

**NATURALS ELECTION POLLING PLACE**

(Y/n): Man, they really do think of everything, huh?

Ryuko: No kiddin'!

Satsuki: This is a king of the hill final battle!

**KING OF THE HILL FINAL BATTLE**

Satsuki: (L/n)! Matoi! Battle the Elite Four and emerge victorious! Do so, and I shall tell you the details of Isshin's death.

(Y/n): A real shame it had to be like this, getting through your goons! Oh well...

You shoot your fist up in the air, at Satsuki.

(Y/n): Consider it done! Nothing's gonna stop us!

Gamagoori: That spirit is admirable. Matoi! (L/n)! This is where I will face you both in battle!

Gamagoori uses his whip to throw himself over to the large platform.

Gamagoori: I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! And THIS is where I'm going to crush you!

Ryuko: We accept! Let's do this, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): We've got this! You and me!

You both pull on your pins and transform into your Kamuis. This was a battle of epic proportions, so you both had to give it your all!

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Ryuko and you jump from your pillar and into the arena. This is it. This is the chance to find Isshin's killer.

—————————

**Aaaaaaand that's the end of chapter 8! Wow, we are getting pretty far into the story. This is getting me pretty excited, I'm not gonna lie. I hope that the coming chapters will be exciting for you all.**

**And regarding my decision towards Satsuki, I have made up my mind on what I want to do with that subplot. But of course, that's probably not gonna be for a while. In any case, keep reading along and we'll eventually get to that.**

**So, until the next chapter, take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 4,562**


	13. Chapter 9 - The Whips of...Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle of the Natural's Election begins, combatting here against the Impenetrable Shield, Ira Gamagoori. The moment of truth for Ryuko's father's murderer is at hand, do not waste it!

You and Ryuko hopped over to the center stage and prepared for the first fight.

Nonon: What's this? You talk like you're the first to fight, Gamagoori.

Sanageyama: I'll be the first to fight (L/n) and Matoi.

Ryuko: Whatever! We'll take you all on anyways!

Inumuta: You really are fools.

(Y/n): What did you say, nerd?!

Inumuta: We said you two against each of us. We each want to defeat your Kamuis with our own power.

Satsuki: Who will fight when has already been decided.

Everyone: Huh?!

Satsuki: Haven't you Elite Four noticed that the pillars you stand on are of different heights? The more students you have defeated, the higher your pillar. Gamagoori defeated the fewest, so he is first. Then Inumuta will fight, followed by Jakuzure, and then Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: Damn, I beat too many of the cannon fodder?

Inumuta: That efficient fighting style of yours proved effective, I suppose.

Nonon: Well, well. The one who suggested this is at the top of the lineup, huh? It's sweet that you're so considerate of your fellow students, Gama.

Gamagoori: All I did was defend myself when attacked. Still, I suppose this means that you three won't get a chance at them!

(Y/n): Hmph. Treating us like prizes, huh? Well screw off! We WILL win! Ready, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah!

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing was...happening?

Ryuko: What's the holdup?! Get to it, already!

Gamagoori: What are you in such a hurry for? The battle begins at 1pm!

(Y/n): Hey now, it was said that we'd start at 8:30am!

Gamagoori: WE WOULD GATHER HERE AT 8:30AM! THE REAL BATTLE DOES NOT BEGIN UNTIL 1PM! UNDERSTOOD?!

———

(Y/n): Man, that stinks! I could've sworn we would be fighting then *munch*

You, Ryuko, and Mako were enjoying the lunch Mako's Mom made. As always, it was a good treat.

Mako: Here, Ryuko. Have some tea! (Y/n), here's yours!

(Y/n): Thanks, Mako!

Mako: Eating Mom's boxed lunches gives you 1 million horsepower! You'll both win for sure!

???: What a pickle this is, you two.

Mako: Mr. Mikisugi! Did you come to cheer Ryuko and (Y/n) on, too?

Mikisugi: Yes, that's right. After all, I'm their homeroom teacher, more or less.

Mikisugi pulled out a pin from his pocket and plopped in her forehead, completely freezing her in place.

(Y/n): Mako!

Ryuko: What did you do to Mako?!

Mikisugi pulls his glasses off from over his head, back to the same persona Ryuko and you were getting sick of.

Mikisugi: A freezing pressure point. I've knocked her out for a bit, that's all, so don't worry.

(Y/n): Ugh, what are you even doing here?

Mikisugi: Drop out of the fight against the Elite Four. Both of you.

Ryuko: Say what?!

Mikisugi: They're on an entirely different level from the club presidents you two have faced. If you're both crazy enough to face four of them in a row, I don't know what would happen to both you and your Kamuis.

You step forward and get to his face.

(Y/n): You know what I think? We don't care. We've come too far to drop ourselves from this. We need to know who killed Isshin, and if you don't wanna help us, then I believe we're done here. Unless you're up for telling us WHY he was killed?

Mikisugi: I...can't do that.

(Y/n): I knew it. Fine! Give Mako back, and leave us be! We're doing this, and nothing or nobody will stop us!

Ryuko: Yeah, me and (Y/n) will beat Satsuki Kiryuin. With our Kamuis. We'll get the truth out of her mouth somehow! Now, snap Mako outta it. It's better talking with her than with you.

Mikisugi disappointedly pulls the pin from Mako's forehead, returning her to the same happy-go-lucky spirit as before, as Mikisugi quickly adopted his teacher disguise once more.

Mako: I'll be cheering for them all the way! Because Ryuko's my friend! And (Y/n) is my big bro!

Mikisugi: Yes, of course! Don't push yourself too hard, okay? I'd rather not get on the Student Council's bad side because of you.

Ryuko was angrily munching at her food. You look to her and rub your hand on her shoulder.

(Y/n): Don't let him get to you. What matters now is that we can take down that Kiryuin bitch.

Ryuko: *sigh* At least I have you to help me out, right?

(Y/n): Always.

Mako: Ah, is something wrong, guys?

Ryuko: Nope! Your Mom's lunches are delicious!

(Y/n): Hey, Ryuko. Close your eyes and open your mouth for sec.

Ryuko: H-Huh? Why?!

(Y/n): Just for a bit!

Ryuko: Ugh, alright.

As she closes her eyes and leaves her mouth open, you were inching your face closer to her. If you wanted a chance to confess, this was one way to do it...but...

You chickened out, and instead took the food on your chopsticks and placed it in her mouth. She opens her eyes and starts chewing on the croquette.

(Y/n): For good luck!

Ryuko: O-Oh...Yeah. Thanks, (Y/n).

She gave you a soft smile, but in her head, she was feeling disappointed.

Ryuko's thoughts:  _ I thought for sure this was it... _

(Y/n)'s thoughts:  _ Why didn't you just go for it, (Y/n)?! Damn it... _

Meanwhile, Mako was watching the ordeal, and was internally screaming to herself from both excitement and equal disappointment.

———

Ryuko and you stood on your respective pillar, now awaiting the moment the fight REALLY began. The crowds were wildly cheering, and Mako stood on the front end with the No-Stars, wishing you and Ryuko the best.

Satsuki, atop the tower, brings down her sword.

Satsuki: Begin!

**FIRST BATTLE! BEGIN FIGHTING!**

Two sets of stairs formed from your guys' pillar, and from Gamagoori's pillar, all the way down to the arena. The Walk of Destiny, as you could call it. You all started descending down those stairs.

Ryuko: His Goku Uniform has a double transformation. He's a tough customer.

(Y/n): Not to mention, every hit we make on him is his own advantage.

Ryuko: Oi, Senketsu. Are you listening?

Senketsu: Oh. Yes.

Ryuko: What's wrong?

Senketsu: Nothing. I was just thinking.

Taiko: This is going to take much energy from these two. Whatever it is you're thinking, I hope it's good.

Senketsu: Don't worry, Taiko. You'll know soon enough.

Ryuko: He's a formidable enemy. Keep your mind on the fight.

(Y/n): Alright, Taiko. Hope you're prepared.

Taiko: As always, (Y/n).

(Y/n): Good. Ryuko, let's do this!

Ryuko: Got it!

You both pull on your pins and transform into your Kamuis.

Gamagoori: Consider those your final transformations!

The stars on Gamagoori's uniform shined brightly, and what followed was him being covered in those same wraps as before, except now his appearance was more visibly clear.

This is noted because you both now saw the ball gag in his mouth.

Gamagoori: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA**

(Y/n): Oh, Jesus Christ. He even has a fucking ball gag!

Ryuko: Focus, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Right.

You both stand among Gamagoori, staring each other down. This went on for a good minute.

.

.

.

Gamagoori: Hey.

Ryuko/(Y/n): What?

Gamagoori: Will we fight, or not?!

Ryuko: Of course!

Gamagoori: Then why aren't neither of you attacking?!

(Y/n): Because we know your trick! Every time we hit you, your outfit takes that hit and uses it's energy back at your opponents! Is that not true?!

Ryuko: I'll throw what your buddy said this morning back to your face. You really are a fool, aren't ya?

Gamagoori: So it seems you've caught that.

Ryuko: You know we can't just attack you!

Gamagoori: I see. Then you really are fools.

(Y/n): What did you say?

Gamagoori: Do you think I hadn't anticipated something so obvious?

A few wraps around Gamagoori loosened up to turn into whips, which were used to start inflicting damage on himself!

Gamagoori: Even if no one disciplines me, I discipline myself! I use my own techniques to punish myself!

As he said this, the outfit began to inflate once more. He was providing enough damage to build up something fierce.

Gamagoori: I punish and punish and punish myself, and bring myself to a climax! This is my Higi Jijo-Jibaku!

**HIGI JIJO-JIBAKU**

(Y/n): He's a total masochist in that suit!

Gamagoori: Now, let me show you two!

All the wraps around his body unfolded to reveal Gamagoori's secondary transformation!

Gamagoori: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SCOURGE REGALIA**

Every single whip that hovered around his dense body began flying at every direction of the arena and beyond. They all brutally began whipping at your bodies, and threw you off a good distance from Gamagoori. You both laid on the ground, taking in the painful blows of his whips.

Gamagoori: What are you two waiting for?! If you fall out of the battle area, you lose right then and there!

Ryuko: H-Huh?! Nobody said that was a rule!

Gamagoori: That is why I am informing you now!

(Y/n): That's insane! There's no inch of standards in yo-

Gamagoori threw extra whips at your way.

Gamagoori: NO STANDARDS?! YOU ARE NOT ENLIGHTENED IN THE SLIGHTEST!! IRA GAMAGOORI HOLDS THESE RULES TO THEIR ABSOLUTE!! DO YOU HOLD THESE RULES AS WELL NOW?!

You stand up and take Ryuko's hand to pull her up as well. The both of you face Gamagoori with smirks on your faces.

Ryuko: Oh, we hold em alright!

(Y/n): Yeah, thanks for that news flash!....!!!

In a fit of anger, Gamagoori unleashes his whips one last time towards you two, but luckily to grabbed Ryuko and pulled in front of you, while your back took a good majority of the oncoming blows.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): It's fine!

Gamagoori: So, you both acknowledge that a contest of endurance against me is futile? What's your next move now?!

Ryuko: Guess now we'll have to adopt standard tactics!

She jumps out of your grasp and starts flying at Gamagoori, unfolding her Scissor Blade to perform the cut on him.

Ryuko: Finishing move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

(Y/n): Daw, she ended the fight before I could even land a hit...oh well. Guess it's lights out for you, Gama....goori?

Instead of his uniform being cut into pieces, it starts to inflate again instead! You quickly run over to Ryuko.

Senketsu: His uniform has no Life Fibers on its surface. There is nothing for me to absorb!

Ryuko: No way!

(Y/n): What? What did Senketsu say?

Ryuko: There are no Fibers outside of that thing for Senketsu to take!

(Y/n): What?!

Gamagoori: Surprised? My Shackle Regalia's surface is cloth armor, reinforced by means of special powers. To absorb its Life Fibers, you will have to pierce this cloth armor and thrust your blade into the uniform proper!

Ryuko: Ugh! I'll just have to cut all the way to the inside, then!

(Y/n): Wait, Ryuko! That's not-

**_CLANG_ **

Ryuko's blade bounced off from his armor!

Gamagoori: Is that wise? If you attack me, I become that much stronger! Scourge Regalia!

(Y/n): Ryuko!

The whips started pelting away at her, which they soon also reached you. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight the pain of these attacks.

Gamagoori: Impressive! That Kamui is feeding me more power greater than any other Goku Uniform! Blame your own power that I can keep fighting with my Scourge Regalia for so long.

(Y/n): Gah! We have to find a way to get him down! 

.

.

.

At that moment, time halted itself once more. It was now you and Taiko.

Taiko: (Y/n)...have you forgotten the rules?

(Y/n): Huh? Of course not! Beat him and get to the other three!

Taiko: No, (Y/n). Gamagoori mentioned something very important regarding the arena. Figure it out, and use that information to your advantage.

(Y/n): What? The only thing he mentioned about the arena was...Wait! That's it!

.

.

.

Time proceeded once more around you, but it was a quick recovery, as Gamagoori's whips quickly nipped at yours and Ryuko's body and started whipping you two all around.

Nonon: Oh, dear. What's the matter, transfer students? You're both more of pushovers than I was expecting.

Inumuta: The Disciplinary Committee Chair's forehead is more wrinkled than usual.

Sanageyama: Because to him, this is a fight in the presence of his empress. No wonder he's giving it his all.

This was in reference to Gamagoori's absolute devotion to Satsuki. To him, she was one to respect above all else.

Satsuki: (L/n), Matoi. The resolve of this man, Gamagoori, is nothing to sneeze at.

.

.

.

(Y/n): Ryuko! Got any ideas here?

Ryuko: I'm thinkin' of something!

(Y/n): Well...same here.

Gamagoori: I told you! I am Lady Satsuki's ultimate shield! I will crush you both here and now!

Ryuko: Like hell you will! We're not about to lose to you!

Gamagoori: What are you even fighting for, Matoi? Out of rage for your father's murder?

(Y/n): Hey, don't stick your head into her busi-

Gamagoori: And what do I suppose YOU are fight for, (L/n)? Why do you fight for Matoi?! You're both petty! Petty! Petty!! If you challenge her out of a personal vendetta, a great being like Satsuki Kiryuin won't be budged!

(Y/n)/Ryuko: What?!

Gamagoori: And not just her! Neither of you will be able to defeat me, either! Take this!!!

A semi-large whip spirals towards Ryuko and knocks her by the stomach, launching her off the platform.

(Y/n): RYUKO!!

Luckily, she caught herself by stabbing her blade to the side, whilst suspending herself from her straps. The site of this was being informally broadcasted to the screens above, causing all the male students to gawk at her nearly-exposed breasts. You run over to the edge and reach your hand down.

(Y/n): Ryuko, take my hand! We're not losing this!

Ryuko: As if I'd let our fight be for nothing!

She takes your hand, as you pull her body up to the arena once more.

Gamagoori: So, not only are you fools, you're sore losers.

(Y/n): Shut it! You're the fool that wanted to fight US! I'm not letting Ryuko down, and she ain't letting me down either! We're a team! WE ARE ONE!!

Ryuko and you run over to him and start your claws down at his outfit, even if it was rather obvious that it gave him more power. More and more, you both hit him with your all.

.

.

.

Mikisugi: That's no good. Have they finally lost all capacity for rational thought?

Mikisugi held two small pins in his hands. He has his intentions to use them if things were to go south.

.

.

.

Gamagoori: Struggle all you want, you both don't have a chance of winning! Learn your place as students and quietly accept my discipline! Scourge Regalia!

Ryuko: (Y/n), behind me!

You sprint behind Ryuko, with Gamagoori shooting more whips at you two. She spins her blade like a motor and slashes at the oncoming whips.

Ryuko: As if we'll back down! If we lose to the likes of you, I'll never learn who killed my dad, no matter how long I try!

(Y/n): This is OUR resolve, Gamagoori! We won't lose today, or ever!

Satsuki's Thoughts:  _ Ah, so this is your "resolve", (L/n)? How fascinating. _

Mako was actively cheering you both on from the sidelines, giving every bit of support she possibly could. For her, you could not afford losing. For Ryuko, you would never afford losing.

Gamagoori: It still hasn't sunk through those skulls of yours? I am Disciplinary Committee Chair, Ira Gamagoori! By shackling and whipping myself mercilessly, I tried setting an example for the students. "See my behavior and correct your own!". They would mend their ways of their own accord! To impose order on the independence of Honnouji Academy's students! The Shackle Regalia is the very embodiment of that desire!

His whips were still fast approaching, but Gamagoori's words were angering you more and more. And the fact that you can't hold your ground against him was infuriating you more.

Gamagoori: And to those who still refuse to learn, I held back my tears and gave them a taste of the cleansing whip! That is the Scourge Regalia! If you refuse the whip of love, then you leave me no choice!

He cracks his teeth down on his ball gang, and completely obliterates it.

Gamagoori: Let me show you the true terror of the Shackle Regalia!

In his hands, several rings covered in spikes appear.

Gamagoori: Ryuko Matoi! (Y/n) (L/n)! Your independence is revoked! I'm going to mold you both into proper students! Where do either of you get off, anyway, modifying your sailor uniforms into those outfits?!

(Y/n): Must we defend ourselves every time here?! It ain't our choice!

Gamagoori: How utterly depraved! How utterly deviant!

Ryuko: What about your precious Lady Satsuki, then?!

Gamagoori: She is an exception! Her form is made up of her iron will and well-trained body.

(Y/n): That's bullshit and you know it!! What the-?!

Ryuko gets wrapped up in a bundle of whips, while your body gets shoved to the side, skidding near the edge. Ryuko's Blade is thrown nearby, leaving her weapon-less!

Ryuko: Crap! I'm wrapped up!

Gamagoori: Matoi, did I rattle you because I hit to close to home? All right, I'm going to mold YOU into shape!

He releases the plates from his arms to his hands, turning them into student moldings! He holds them on both sides of Ryuko. Meanwhile, you're recovering from the earlier blow and look ahead.

Gamagoori: This mold is of the ideal, proper female high school student! "A proper spirt starts with a proper shape.". Have a taste of this mold...

You look on in horror at Ryuko, stranded between the two plates. Gamagoori clamps them to her body almost instantly and starts to crush her.

Gamagoori: ...and reflect on your wicked ways!

Ryuko's bouts of pain can be heard, and your anger was reaching no bounds. You face forward, and start sprinting to where she is.

(Y/n): You let her go! RIGHT NOW!!

Gamagoori: Ah, (L/n)! I'd be glad to set you down in line for your molding as well! Taste the whips of love!

Gamagoori starts excreting more whips from behind his back, doing everything you can to dodge every one of them and catch up to Ryuko. Once you do, you start powering up your hands and attempted to pry the molds away from Ryuko, but Gamagoori was quick in launching more whips at your back.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)!

(Y/n): Not like this! We'll never back down!! GAH!!

Senketsu: Do you want to win, Ryuko?

Ryuko: You're asking me an obvious question like that now?!

Senketsu: If you do, I have an idea.

Ryuko: That thing you were talking about earlier?

Senketsu: Yes. Will you let me handle this?

Ryuko: Got it!

(Y/n): I think....I almost got you...!!

Ryuko shifts into a puff of smoke, somehow releasing herself from her molded prison, while you jumped back a slight bit. You look up to see Ryuko back into her Kamui.

(Y/n): Ryuko, what are you doing?!

Ryuko: This is Senketsu's plan!

But without even noticing he was there until now, Gamagoori was preparing something big to use against you. Ryuko finally saw what he was up to.

Ryuko: Look out!!

(Y/n): Huh?

You turned around to where Gamagoori was, as he threw a giant pillar of whips to your body. The impact was strong, and yet, you managed to keep your footing, violently deforming the ground underneath you as to not get thrown off.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): GRRRRRAHH!!!

You were slowly stopping the whips from pushing you off the platform, but just only at the edge. Your heels were practically off the edge.

Gamagoori: I should've expected as much! A runt like you won't back down, even with the whips of love!

Ryuko: Come on, (Y/n)! Don't give up!

Ryuko tries running to where you are, but she can only take the time to dodge more whips that were approaching her. Meanwhile, you were feverishly trying to push the back the pillar.

Gamagoori: This will be your end, (Y/n) (L/n)!! Remember this moment as you slump into your own failures! You could not protect Matoi as you would've wanted!! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE AN OPPONENT OF MINE!!!

.

.

.

Something in you was boiling. But.....you remembered exactly what Gamagoori said. Then it hit you.

.

.

.

(Y/n): GAMAGOORI!! I'm.....I'm not done yet!

Your arms and legs were glowing a dark purple, the aura emitting from all over you.

Ryuko: (Y/n), what are you-?!

In that moment, you clenched your hands down to the pillar of whips, crackling down enough for you to get a solid grasp of them. Then, you slowly started pushing back to Gamagoori.

Gamagoori: What is this, (L/n)?

You pushed further and further until you were no longer by the edge of the platform. Then, you slowly raised your head up to face Gamagoori.

(Y/n): Hey, Gamagoori. You said that being thrown off this hunk of concrete means instant elimination, right?

Gamagoori: And so what if?

.

.

.

A smirk creeps up on your face, but your eyes were flaring with fury. You knew exactly what you had to do.

.

.

.

(Y/n):  **_THEN BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Your fingers tightly clenched the whips, and your whole body started glowing a dark purple. In a matter of seconds, Gamagoori was being lifted up from the ground by his own whips!

Gamagoori: What?!

Ryuko: Woah! (Y/n)!

(Y/n): If this is what it takes to win... **_THEN SO BE IT!!!!!_ **

Gamagoori was flung into the air, while you were now continuously spinning in place, giving yourself a great amount of momentum to throw Gamagoori a good distance away from the stage. Everyone looked in surprise, especially even Satsuki.

.

.

.

Nonon: What is that transfer student doing?

Inumuta: It looks to be that he wants to use Gamagoori's own rule against him, and throw him off the area entirely.

Sanageyama: What kind of man is he?!

.

.

.

(Y/n)  **_RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!_ **

You were wildly spinning in place, causing winds all around you. Ryuko had to hold onto her blade to keep from being knocked off. Unfortunately, Gamagoori was all too suspecting of this.

Gamagoori: You are a man of strength, but little of intellect!

Gamagoori used more whips from his back to lunge down to you, whipping you with every bit of strength he has, causing you to loosen your grip. Gamagoori then shoots the pillar back up to himself, with you still stuck on the tip.

Gamagoori: I HAVE NO TIME FOR INEPTITUDE FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!

The pillar finally retreats back around his body, while he grabs you in his hand and starts shooting back down to the arena.

Mako/Ryuko: (Y/N)!!!

.

.

.

**_BOOOOOM!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

There you were, underneath Gamagoori's feet, completely stuck and completely in pain.

(Y/n): You...You haven't won yet...

Ryuko: Let him go!

Gamagoori: I see that you have returned to a more proper appearance, Matoi!

Ryuko: Who would even listen to you, you big pervert?!

Gamagoori: It matters not! Taste the ultimate whip of love!

The same pillar of whips shoots out from Gamagoori, straight for Ryuko. She gets hit from the sudden attack, but you look up to notice something peculiar. Senketsu and Ryuko were both clamping their teeth into the whips to hold on! Gamagoori, surprised by this action, reverts the whips back into him, but this time, he takes Ryuko within his uniform.

(Y/n): R-Ryuko!!

An outline of her body could be seen from outside of the outfit.

Gamagoori: So, you're applying the idea that "Even the hunter spares the bird that flies to his bosom"? But I must warn you, I'm not that sentimental!

(Y/n): You...son of a bitch...!!!

Gamagoori grinds his foot on your back to make you feel more pain.

Gamagoori: I will strangle her right here, (L/n)! One more word, and she will know true suffering! Having trouble breathing, Matoi?! Without your Scissor Blade, you have no way to fight back!

.

.

.

Nonon: Uh oh. Is it all over?

Inumuta: A shame, I wanted to gather more Kamui data.

Sanageyama: No! What's this I'm sensing?!

Satsuki: Gamagoori, that was foolish.

.

.

.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize...!

Ryuko pulls the pin on her Seki Tekko with her mouth.

.

.

.

You look up at Gamagoori, with pure anger, but also fear for Ryuko. That was...until a large spike suddenly rips from Gamagoori's uniform, with several more following after! Not long forward, and Gamagoori is now covered in several of those spikes!

(Y/n): W-What?!

Gamagoori starts stumbling around, releasing you from the hold. You try balancing yourself up, to see Gamagoori comically running around, yelping in pain. And then, the spikes grow in size, as bright sparkles emit from his outfit. You looked on in disbelief, wondering what exactly was even happening, until you saw a figure emerging from Gamagoori's wraps.

Ryuko: Senketsu Senjin!

**SENKETSU SENJIN**

Ryuko completely tore at Gamagoori's uniform, sporting a very spike-induced outfit, from her straps to her own blades on her hands. This image was very bewildering for you, so to say.

Gamagoori: She turned her Kamui into a blade?!

Ryuko: You don't have enough energy to transform into your Scourge Regalia! Your Life Fibers are totally exposed now!

She took her Scissor Blade and bolted straight for Gamagoori. One slash at his outfit, and the fight was at its end.

Ryuko: Finishing move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

Gamagoori: Impossible!

The Life Fibers from Gamagoori's uniform were absorbed by Senketsu. Meanwhile, you laid there on the ground, completely struck by what just happened. Most of all, you never realized before just how...intense Ryuko is.

(Y/n): Woah...

Taiko: (Y/n), I'm detecting rather unusual heartbeats. Is everything okay?

(Y/n): I mean...do you even see Ryuko? She's so...so...

Taiko: Amazing? It would seem so.

(Y/n): When we get through this and get our answers, I gotta confess to her.

Taiko: Ah, I understand. You really are...

(Y/n): Yeah. She's...she's just incredible. But regarding Senketsu as well...

Taiko: Yes, I too wish I could transform like he did just now.

(Y/n): You did so before, even if it wasn't for long. Besides, we can still do out best with what we have.

Taiko: And what's that?

(Y/n): Teamwork.

You looked up once more at Ryuko, who walked up to you and reached her hand down to you.

Ryuko: You got pretty beat up there, didn't ya?

You took her hand and hoisted yourself up.

(Y/n): Yep, but you were in a pretty rough spot there yourself.

Ryuko: Yeah, but thanks to Senketsu here, the plan got us our victory.

(Y/n): Man, I wish I could do that too...

Ryuko: Don't put yourself down like that. You were doing great yourself, I mean, what even was that with the whole picking up Gamagoori and practically trying to throw him off this place? That was crazy.

(Y/n): Don't give me that much credit...you're pretty awesome yourself.

Ryuko and you shared a laugh, glad that this battle has been won.

**ROUND 1 WINNERS: RYUKO MATOI & (Y/N) (L/N)**

.

.

.

Taiko: Senketsu, that was a genius idea of yours!

Senketsu: Thank you, Taiko. If Goku Uniforms can transform, I could not see why I couldn't either. However, it was especially obvious when you did so yourself against one of the Elite Four.

Taiko: Sanageyama? Yes, that is true that I did so. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with it for long. Perhaps I need more time to adjust to it before I should transform back to that.

.

.

.

After Gamagoori got himself out of there, it was now down to three elite members.

Ryuko: That's one down, Kiryuin!

(Y/n): We've gotten past Bondage Boy there, so who's next?

???: I wouldn't get so caught up in ego if I were you.

Inumuta walked down from the stairway, in his usual collective tone.

Inumuta: I shall be your next opponent.

Satsuki: You both may rest for now.

(Y/n): I don't think so, Satsuki. We'll take care of your goons here, then you.

Ryuko: Right on, (Y/n)! Okay, let's get to it.

Not long after, Inumuta stepped down onto the arena.

Inumuta: So impatient...Still, I hate to waste time, too.

The fight with Gamagoori may be over, but this doesn't mean Ryuko and you were done. With Inumuta being your next opponent, the challenge up ahead is yet to be unfolded. This is only the beginning.

—————————

**Hey everyone! It's Williord here, and now chapter 9 is done! This was a pretty exciting chapter to make, I was certainly looking forward to getting on with the Gamagoori fight.**

**Now, there's not much more I can say other than this: Thank you for reading this story so far. It absolutely means a lot to me, and I pray that I don't lose the motivation to keep going, there's lots I want to achieve here. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story. I'll do my best to not disappoint with further entries.**

**Until then, see you all later. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 4,948**


	14. Chapter 10 - The Nerd and the Band Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully beating Ira Gamagoori, it was now time to face forward against Houka Inumuta, and soon enough, Nonon Jakuzure. What could they have in their arsenal of attacks? It was time to find out.

The stage was set, and it was now time for Inumuta to be the next opponent against you and Ryuko.

.

.

.

Mikisugi: The second of the Elite Four...

.

.

.

Inumuta was no person to scoff at. Being the brainiac he is, it wasn't easy now to determine what he would have in his sleeves, but despite that, you both had to ready yourselves for the worst. All the while, Mako and Gamagoori were bickering at one another down at the No-Star seats.

Gamagoori: Inumuta, trounce those two and win!!!

Mako: (Y/n), Ryuko, beat the others and win!

Inumuta presses down on his device and activates noise cancellation on them.

Inumuta: I'm not interested in hearing a beaten dog yap away. Say, Matoi, that Kamui transformation was most fascinating, but you overexerted yourself in your fight against Gamagoori, don't you think? And (L/n), I see that sense of strength does little when it comes to your rationale.

He was observing some stats regarding Ryuko and you. It was indeed true that the last fight took some energy from the both of you, though it couldn't be helped.

Ryuko: Don't you worry about us. Let's get this started!

Satsuki: Hmph. Round Two...begin.

**SECOND BATTLE! BEGIN FIGHTING!**

Inumuta: Understood.

Inumuta's uniform flashed the three stars on his collar. He started forming into his outfit, comprised of a futuristic and sleek look. Keyboard-like plates could be seen on his arms and thighs, and he had a plate covering his eyes and ears.

Inumuta: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Probe Regalia.

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: PROBE REGALIA**

(Y/n): Huh. Even your outfit there is fit for a smug nerd like yourself.

Ryuko: "Probe Regalia", huh? (Y/n)m he looks pretty restrained compared to the others.

(Y/n): He does, but we shouldn't drop our guard. He could be waiting for a chance to strike.

Ryuko: You're right, he's their intel chief. We don't know what his deal is, so let's be careful. Come on, (Y/n)! Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

In a flash, both of you transformed into your Kamuis, while Inumuta was furiously typing away at his keyboard plates, likely getting every bit of information he can out of you two.

Inumuta: Ah, so she's starting off with Stage 1, eh? And he seems relatively the same as before, though he does not look to be as fazed from the last battle than I had expected...strange.

Ryuko: Ugh, I got this one, (Y/n)!

Ryuko starts to sprint forward to Inumuta. The look he was giving off was one of confidence, as if he was simply anticipating her movement, but this was to no avail. Ryuko landed a hit on him and blasted him off his feet for a moment.

Inumuta: She's even faster than I predicted?

(Y/n): Nice one, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Don't mention it. But I know his type.

Inumuta, meanwhile, was typing away at his keyboards. He was not one to stop getting as much out of you both as possible.

Ryuko: These guys are always spouting crap like, "I've analyzed all your capabilities" or "I can anticipate all your moves!", all that dumb crap. There's only way beat somebody like him!

(Y/n): And that is?

Ryuko: To be reckless! Come on, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Ya got a point! Let's go!

The two of you start shuffling all around Inumuta at high speeds. Your appearances fragmented all around him, which would normally be hard to catch.

Inumuta: I see. That's why you exerted yourself right away and boosted your reaction speed higher than I predicted, Matoi. Not to mention, (L/n) is feeling rather exhilarated even after that beat down from the dog. Boosting your Life Fiber links through force of will, eh? The methodology is the same as that of the Goku Uniforms, but, given that both of yours are 100% Life Fibers, the effects are that much greater.

(Y/n): What's he even getting at?

Ryuko: I don't know, but keep at it!

Inumuta: But I wonder, how long can your bodies keep this up?

(Y/n): Alright, I'm gunning it!

Ryuko: Let's get him!

Inumuta: I expect nothing less from Matoi and (L/n)! Why is it that the human body can move like that simply by putting on clothing made of Life Fibers? Show me the reason why with your actions!

You readied your fist,while Ryuko sheathed her Scissor to him, and then, just as you two were about to get a strike on him...

(Y/n): W-What?!

Ryuko: Hey!

Ryuko and you clash into each other and tumble to the ground. You two involuntary ended up bumping into each other, now unsure of where Inumuta went!

Inumuta: When it comes to haphazard attacks, the most effective thing to do is dodge them. What's more, if the target is counterattacked, the psychological damage is all the greater.

(Y/n):This damn guy went camouflaged on us! Okay, high alert time, Ryuko. We gotta find out-GAH!!

Your body got knocked down from behind, forcing you to the ground where you caught yourself with your hands.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! The hell's going o-AARGH!!

Her body started getting pummeled by an invisible force, no doubt being Inumuta taking his chances in throwing you two around within his state. You managed to pick yourself off the ground and look to where Ryuko was, who was not having a good time dealing with Inumuta's blows. You were angered, but you only grit your teeth and charge up your legs, and once you've done so, you sprinted to Ryuko and took her in your hands, though not before getting a few extra blows from Inumuta along the way.

Inumuta: There's nowhere to run! If I can only gather obvious data like this, I'll be very disappointed!

Inumuta followed your every path, hitting you along every step you took. The hits were not as bad before now that you've gotten used to it, but you had to think of something fast. And then, you remembered something valuable that could be of use. You run somewhere near the edge and set Ryuko to the ground.

Ryuko: (Y/n), what are you-

(Y/n): Relax, Hot Streak. I got this one.

Inumuta: What could you possibly use against me, (L/n)? I have your every move calculated and reinforced into my system. I can't lose to you!

(Y/n): Heh...I wouldn't know...ABOUT THAT!!

You raised your foot high in the air, then stomped it onto the ground at high velocity. This caused a dark purple aura to blast from your foot in front of everything in front of you, including a small gap that could only be Inumuta.

(Y/n): There ya are!

You charged your legs up and ran right for him, giving his invisible body a swift kick to the side, then quickly running to where he launched and gave him another kick into the air. When that was done, you boosted your feet tremendously and lunged yourself up in the air and to his flying body. You greatly powered up your fists and prepared for a devastating blow.

.

.

.

(Y/n):  **_ULTIMATE SLAM-DUUUUUUUUNK!!!!!_ **

You take a blast to his body, sending him crashing down to the arena, where he laid there on the ground, not invisible anymore.

.

.

.

Nonon: Oh, dear. It looks like the shock of that attack has wrecked that hide-and-week ability of his.

Sanageyama: That's what happens when you rely on your eyes.

Nonon: Yeah, just like a certain somebody!

.

.

.

Inumuta kneeled up from the small crater, and was met with the sight of you standing in his face with your fist ready.

(Y/n): Ya know something? I don't like being knocked down like that.

Ryuko walks up to your side and brings the sharp end of her blade to Inumuta's face.

Ryuko: This is payback for that sneak attack! Let's do it!

Senketsu: Ryuko, your blood is boiling even hotter than usual.

Ryuko: What of it?! I can't stop here!

At the same time, Inumuta's system was failing him from the nasty strike he received.

**DOES NOT COMPUTE ——— DOES NOT COMPUTE**

Inumuta: Huh? I'm at the limits of my processing capacity?!

Ryuko unlocks her blade to use Decapitation Mode once again, to finish him once and for all, until...

He deconstructs back into his standard uniform and holds his hands up in the air. This leaves you and Ryuko very confused.

Inumuta: Houka Inumuta hereby forfeits this battle!

**FORFEIT**

Ryuko: What are you up to?

You and Ryuko revert back to your uniforms as well. There wasn't much left you could do for now.

Inumuta: If I continue fighting, the data I've gathered so far would be damaged.

(Y/n): Huh? So that just means-

Inumuta: All I want is data. Not victory. Ciao.

He walks away from the arena, essentially leaving you and Ryuko to be the winners of this match. Slightly anticlimactic at that, but still, the battle was won.

.

.

.

Nonon: That data-lover is grandstanding again...

Sanageyama: Still, Lady Satsuki is allowing it.

Satsuki: Jakuzure. Prepare for battle.

Nonon looks up at her, slightly surprised.

Sanageyama: What's the matter? What are you so flustered about? I thought you two went back further than any of the rest of us.

Nonon: Oh, shut up!

Sanageyama stands up in response.

Nonon: Hey! I'm the one who's going to fight next!

Sanageyama: I know that. But I have to go break in my Three-Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia MKII.

Nonon: What are you saying?! You're assuming that I'm gonna lose?! Nobody mocks me! Hey!!

.

.

.

Inumuta sat himself down on the No-Star bleachers alongside Gamagoori. The two were now ferociously bickering at one another, somehow even getting Mako in the crossfire. She soon managed to push them both back away from her, but she pulled out a flag and started cheering for herself.

Mako: I'm not gonna lose, either! Go for it, Mako! Stand strong, Mako Mankanshoku! Hooray! Hooray!

While that was happening, you looked from arena, unable to hold in your chuckles from the moment.

Senketsu: Your friend has started cheering for herself.

Taiko: But (Y/n) here thinks it's funny.

(Y/n): Haha! I don't mean it in a bad way, Taiko! I just think it's really amazing to see her this flamboyant for herself. MAKO!! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!! I'M PROUD TO BE YOUR BROTHER!!

You were happily cheering on Mako in her little endeavor. Little did you know that Ryuko was looking at you with a very soft expression, maybe even one of happiness. She couldn't explain it at first, but she was now starting to understand her own feelings for you. Senketsu lowered his voice only for Ryuko to hear.

Senketsu: Your pulse and respiration have returned to normal. Is (Y/n) the key to getting you to relax?

Ryuko: Huh?! I mean.....okay, yes.

Senketsu: You know what you must do then.

Ryuko: ...Well, we have to beat Satsuki first. Then...I'll tell him. Huh?

A whistle rang from behind Ryuko. You turned your head over to where the sound came from, and find, of course, your very next opponent.

Nonon: Entrance march! Under the Double Eagle!

The band started blaring it's music. Yes, you read that right. A  **BAND** was marching down the flight of stairs from Nonon's platform. The person in front of the group was none other than Nonon herself. Oh boy.

(Y/n): What in the world...

Senketsu: She knows how to make a cheery entrance.

Taiko: You said it. I don't think this is gonna be like our other battles, and I don't know if that a good or bad thing.

(Y/n): Huh? Of course it's a bad thing!

Nonon takes a step towards Ryuko and you, and stands to you two with her baton ready in her hands.

Nonon: Sorry for the wait, transfer students. This won't be like the clumsy fights you've had with those boys so far. Prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!

The three stars from her giant hat shine brightly, as her uniform unravels itself to transform into a skin-tight outfit fitted with three bones from her waistline. But the thing that was of bigger note was all the instruments from the band players being absorbed all around her. They all cluttered together, and formed a...

.

.

.

**_A HEART-SHAPED TANK?!_ **

Nonon: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Symphony Regalia Grave!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SYMPHONY REGALIA GRAVE**

(Y/n): WHAAAAAT IS THAT?! THAT'S NOT A DAMN UNIFORM, THAT'S A TANK!!! A GODDAMN TANK!!

Nonon: I can get better sound this way. Okay, for my first song, Light Cavalry Overture!

Ryuko: She's gonna fight while playing music?

(Y/n): I don't think it's like that...I think...

Ryuko: We don't have time for observations! Let's do this! Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

After Ryuko transformed into her Kamui, she took the first initiative with her blade in taking down the tank, but much to your point, the speakers blasted a sound so powerful it blew her halfway across the arena, also blowing you a good distance away.

(Y/n): I knew it! Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

After transforming yourself, you kneel down to Ryuko on the ground.

(Y/n): I really don't know if it was obvious enough, but she's clearly attacking WITH music!

Ryuko: I can't hear anything you're saying!!

Nonon: The bass really reverberates, doesn't it? Next up is a really sharp performance!

As soon as she said that, dozens of literal music notes blasted from the tank towards you two. You quickly caught this and tugged Ryuko away from the projectiles. But at this point, you two were sprinting away from several more notes blasting your way.

Nonon: Dance harder!

(Y/n): Sleazy bitch! I'm going for it!

You started sprinting faster towards the tank, and took a jump in the air, preparing a devastating punch to Nonon. There was just one problem to that...

(Y/n):  **_SUPER SOCK-EM PU-GAH!_ **

The harsh sounds of the tank blasted you away from Nonon to the ground.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! Hang on!

Ryuko runs up and catches your body, though she had a considerably tough time doing so since your impact was a heavy blow. The sounds from the tank emitted all throughout the school, through the disdain of the students covering their ears in pain.

Nonon: The music is lacking a certain something, you know? Oh, I know! It's missing your screams, transfer students!

(Y/n): Ugh, I hate that term!

Nonon: In that case, I'm gonna wring a better performance out of you both!

Her tank began to unravel several panels of subwoofers from the side, blaring sounds at high frequency, enough for the tank to lift itself into the air!

Nonon: Symphony Regalia Presto!

**SYMPHONY REGALIA PRESTO**

(Y/n): You gotta be kidding me! It can fly too?! This giant hunk of metal is flying!

Nonon: Yes indeed, this big thing is flying! That's my power! The other Elite Four could never do this!

(Y/n): Heh, that's funny! Didn't you see that I could do it too?!

Nonon: But not for very long, transfer student!

(Y/n): ...

She took your silence as a victory for her and flew all the way up to the same level where Satsuki stood.

Nonon: I'm the one who can best use this Goku Uniform, this power you got your hands on! Isn't that right, Satsuki?! Ever since that day, I've promised myself that I would always be with you. That I would always look out from the same height as you!

She flies farther up into the air, practically hovering over the entire school.

Nonon: Actually, I guess my view is higher right now. Now listen to this! The William Tell Overture finale!

Ryuko: (Y/n), behind me!

(Y/n): Right!

Ryuko already suspected that more notes were going to be thrown your guys' way, and luckily she sliced away at every one of them launching forward.

(Y/n): Wait a second! I thought you were disqualified if you left the arena!

Nonon: Not if you leave it, only if you fall out of it.

Ryuko: What?! You weasels are always making up rules on the spot!

Nonon: Goodness, it seems like you two have time to spare to complain. Let's give you a taste of something bigger. Let's see you dodge jauntily! If you can, that is!

A giant recorder is released from under the flying tank. The recorder sparks up from behind and starts flying right towards you two.

Ryuko: (Y/n), run!

(Y/n): Wait! I got this one.

You run over in front of Ryuko and charge up your legs to completion. The recorder gets closer and closer to you, but you stand your ground and get yourself ready. Everyone is watching in anticipation, but Nonon looks in shrewd smugness.

.

.

.

The recorder zooms closer.

.

.

.

And closer.

.

.

.

(Y/n): Alright......LET'S DO IT!!!

As the recorder reached down to your level and was about to make hard contact to you, you high kick your leg into the air, and right onto the edge of the missile, flipping it's trajectory away from you and into the air, where it explodes right into Nonon's tank, catching her by surprise.

(Y/n): We didn't just dodge that one! We countered it!!

While Nonon was recovering from the hit, Ryuko walked up to you,

Ryuko: Nice one! (Y/n), I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help for this.

(Y/n): Anything you need, I'll help!

Ryuko: Alright!

Ryuko then takes a thread from her Kamui and wraps it around the hilt of her Scissor Blade.

Ryuko: Chew on this!

She chucks the blade into the air where Nonon is, and has it nicely wrapped around the entire tank, where the blade plants itself deep onto the side.

Ryuko: Now, (Y/n)! Pull!

(Y/n): Just what I'm good at!!

Ryuko's Kamui sprouts several sharp latches from her skirt down to the ground. She then holds the thread next to you, as you both heave it back.

Ryuko: Guess we'll have to bring you down to our level!

The two of you pulled with all your might, and the tank started to fall down to the arena. But that was not gonna be the end of it, as you and Ryuko started spinning the tank around, similar to what you have done with Gamagoori!

Nonon: I'll cut those flimsy ropes of yours!

A sharp discus was ejected from the tank and towards the rope that was suspended the tank, but it was of no avail, easily bouncing off the rope.

Ryuko: Each part of Senketsu's body is a bundle of Life Fibers! You think you can cut him that easily?

Nonon: Right! So let's see how you like this!

The tank then opened even more panels, somehow deflecting away the ropes that bonded it before. But this was the least of your concerns, as giant pillars of music started popping up from the tank and towards Ryuko and you! What happened next was a barrage of explosions that easily rivaled any you have encountered so far. The commotion was so great that the arena started to crackle upon itself.

Ryuko: The ground's giving out beneath us!

The ground briefly, but completely, crumpled into pieces, and you and Ryuko were falling down into the clouds of dust. Was this truly the end of your fight?

Nonon: Oh dear, they've fallen.

.

.

.

While falling, you managed to find some solid footing and jumped to where Ryuko was, bringing her to a nearby falling rock.

Ryuko: Thanks, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Don't mention it! Now how are we gonna get through this! We have to think fast!

Ryuko: I got that! Senketsu, can you do something that's really, really reckless?

Senketsu: I'll do my best!

Ryuko: Alright! (Y/n), hang on to me!

(Y/n): Okay!

You take your arms around her waist, and prepare for whatever she was about to pull off.

.

.

.

Nonon: You're finished!

The tank takes out several more recorder missiles, and blasts them down to the arena for good measure. It was true overkill that she wanted if it meant stopping you two at all costs. The missiles hit the arena, and several more explosions rang out from all across the field in a dazzling, yet daunting, display of fire and smoke.

Nonon looks maliciously at the batch of smoke, thinking she won the match against you two. Yes, she  _ thought.  _ The smoke started to shift slightly, but then it was completely blasted away by a force that was yet to be seen, until it started rocketing closer to her.

What was this object? Well, it was Ryuko in a new transformation of Senketsu's! It had a very angular and elongated look to it, with the engines on Ryuko's feet propelling her high into the air, all while you were holding onto her from the waist still, a look of surprise overcoming your face.

Satsuki: It evolved into a flying configuration in so short time?

Satsuki looked visibly struck by this new transformation, as if this was something she did not expect. At least, not so fast.

Ryuko: That's my Senketsu! You can do anything if you try!

(Y/n): And that's my Ryuko! Being the damn best in the world!

Ryuko blushed immensely at your comment. Even you realized what you said and squeamishly looked away in embarrassment. But even still, you knew in your heart what you wanted, and so did Ryuko. But now's not the time!

Ryuko: Did ya see that?! Senketsu Shippu!

**SENKETSU SHIPPU (GALE)**

Ryuko eventually hovered to the same level Nonon was at, while you looked forward to see a very darkened expression from her.

(Y/n): Uh oh. I don't think she's happy at all.

.

.

.

.

.

Nonon: The sky is my world.....

.

.

.

.

.

Ryuko: It doesn't matter! Whatever she wants to throw at us, we'll throw back!

.

.

.

.

.

Nonon: The kid gloves are off...

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n): You said it, Ryuko! You and me, we'll make it through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nonon:  **_YOU STINKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!_ **

—————————

**Hey everyone, Williord here! Thank you very much for reading this new chapter, it was an absolute blast making this one! Anyways, that's about all I need to say for now. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 3,733**


	15. Chapter 11 - Her Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nonon still actively fighting you both, there was little doubt that soon enough you'd be able to face Uzu Sanageyama, thus getting ever so close to your goal. However, a mysterious girl in a pink dress walks into town...

Ryuko's engines were blasting her away from Nonon's projectiles, while you were flailing around, trying to stay afloat.

Nonon: Listen close, Heaven and Hell! My performance can't be stopped just because she can fly now!

(Y/n): "Performance"?! Seriously, this shitshow is just missiles after missiles!

Senketsu: Ryuko, our only option is to get close and attack. We have the edge in maneuverability.

Ryuko flew away faster and completely out of Nonon's site.

Nonon: Where'd she go?!

.

.

.

(Y/n): Ryuko, let's get down there quick!

Ryuko: No need to tell me twice! We're going to cut that thing down!

Ryuko then flies in from behind the tank and reverts back into the original Kamui, with you jumping down beside her. She starts slicing down on the tank, while you take any and all jabs you can get to the metal.

Nonon: Hey! What's the big deal?!

After blowing on her whistle, a subwoofer emerges from the side of the tank, and starts erupting a loud noise to prevent you two from damaging the tank any more.

Ryuko: You little bitch!

.

.

.

Beneath the skies on his platform, Sanageyama starts contemplating Nonon's sudden change in tactics.

Sanageyama: Now, now, why are you losing your cool, little lady Jakuzure?

.

.

.

While Nonon starts shooting several kinds of beams at wherever you two may be, Ryuko transformed into her flight mode and took you by the hand and to her back.

Taiko: Where's Ryuko going now?

Senketsu: Ryuko, where are you going?

Ryuko: We can fly. We have the option of going straight for our real target!

(Y/n): Woah! We're going after her now?! Welp, guess I better get myself ready! Let's do it!

Senketsu: Thinking outside the box eh?

Taiko: That was always her speciality.

Senketsu: Indeed.

Ryuko: Here we come, Satsuki Kiryuin!

Nonon: Like hell you will!

In an unexpected turn of events, Nonon comes from the skies, and knocks her tank down to Ryuko, knocking you both down to the misshapen ground, where you toppled down under Ryuko and caught her in your arms, gripping tightly to her and the ground.

Nonon: How dare you try to get between me and Satsuki! You gremlins are way outta your league!

Ryuko: To hell with your opinion!

Ryuko stands on her feet and helps in trying to push back Nonon however much you two could.

Ryuko: We'll make our own path no matter what anyone else says!

(Y/n): We'll seize the day any way we can!

Nonon: You're sour notes, all right! I'm going to erase you both! Have a taste of this! Symphony Regalia, Musical Barrage!

**SYMPHONY REGALIA: MUSICAL BARRAGE**

Nonon starts ejecting every bit of firepower she has at her disposal. She has now lost any semblance of cool she once had, as if truly desperate to take you both down. The explosions from the projectiles crept closer to you both, but Ryuko luckily caught a recorder missile her way, and positioned it towards Nonon.

Ryuko: (Y/n), give it...A GOOD PUNCH!!!

Ryuko releases the recorder towards Nonon, who looks up in solid fear at what's to come.

(Y/n): Ya got it! TIME TO TASTE A LITTLE BIT OF YOUR OWN MUSIC, NONON!!

You jump over from Ryuko's back and towards the recorder. While in the air, you power your fist up tremendously once again. It was time to finish this battle the best way you knew how.

.

.

.

(Y/n):  **_SUPER SOCK-EM PUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!_ **

The recorder slammed down into Nonon's tank, but what made it finally sink deep into it was your punch, which crashed it straight down through, causing an explosion of instruments all around you. As you bounced away from the punch, Ryuko comes along and catches you by the hands and plops you on her back.

Ryuko: Great job, (Y/n)! I think her tank's finally done for!

(Y/n): Awesome! Let's get down there and give her a greeting!

Ryuko flies down to where Nonon lays, on the rubble where her tank used to be.

Nonon: Ouch...I can't believe they did that.

Ryuko goes over and kicks Nonon on the head, a sort of insulting gesture.

Ryuko: Hey, what's up with your performance? Can't you fly anymore? Cause if you can't...

(Y/n): ...you're gonna be in for a hell of a time.

Ryuko then launched into the air and flew all around Nonon.

Ryuko: (Y/n), Senketsu! She's all yours!

Senketsu: Yes, leave her to us! Flying through the air is rather fun!

(Y/n): Heh,you're so in for it now, pinky!!

Senketsu flew right towards Nonon and jabbed her, while you were giving her fist after fist. You continued like a free-for-all knuckle sandwich buffet.

Nonon: Hey, wait! If I can't fly anymore, isn't the cliche that you come down here and challenge me, transfer student?

(Y/n): That's why I'm here!

You ran straight for Nonon and gave her a hard uppercut, sending her in the air.

(Y/n): Now, Ryuko! Finish her!

Ryuko: I gotcha! Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

Nonon got chucked in the air and out the arena, however, something was wrong.

(Y/n): Uh...

Ryuko: What's up, (Y/n)? Senketsu?

(Y/n): I saw no Fiber come outta her on the way out...

Senketsu: (Y/n) is correct. I have not achieved Sen-I-Soshitsu yet. I was unable to absorb her Life Fibers.

Taiko: (Y/n), I believe we haven't won yet...

(Y/n): Huh? Well that's funny...

.

.

.

Up at her tower, Satsuki looked on disapprovingly at you two.

Satsuki: Underestimate the Elite Four at your perils, Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n).

.

.

.

All around the bleachers, the students started chanting. They were asking for an encore. But why? And how so? Did you two not just defeat Nonon in her little game?

Ryuko: What the hell?

(Y/n): Okay, I'm gettin' real bad feeling about this. Between Senketsu not being able to take pinky's Fibers, and all this chanting, I'm guessing-

A giant flash of pink light appears from the ends of the arena. And from that pink light comes Nonon, on a tall and growing stage, sporting a new look to her outfit. This could only be another transformation of hers.

Nonon: Symphony Regalia Da Capo!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SYMPHONY REGALIA DA CAPO**

(Y/n): Guess our fight's not done yet!

Nonon: For our encore, let's go with one of the standards!

Ryuko: Seriously, there's more?!

Nonon: For my finale, a tune known to children everywhere! Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate"!

Her giant cap had a large speaker emerge from within it, and blasted a sound so powerful it was visible by the both of you. You tackled Ryuko down to ground to avoid the blast.

Ryuko: The sound on that thing!

(Y/n): Whaat?!

Nonon: I'm just getting warmed up!

The music got louder and louder. It was impossible to even have a solid ground in this fight!

Ryuko: What's wrong, Senketsu? Your connection's weak!!

(Y/n): We can't keep up!!

Senketsu: I don't know, but your voices are faint.

Ryuko: Our..voices?!

Senketsu: Yes. And that music sounds incredibly loud.

Nonon: I see you are confused, transfer students. The rhythm blasted by my Goku Uniform resonates with the targeted Life Fibers, manipulates them, and inflicts damage. That is the power of my Symphony Regalia Da Capo! You're both nothing but wooden dolls that can only sit there and bear the brunt of my baton's attacks!

(Y/n): Stubborn bit-

The giant beam of sound blasted itself off on you two.

Sanageyama: What are you doing, Matoi and (L/n)?! You're supposed to fight me and fall before my bamboo sword!

Nonon: Whose side are you on?! Pipe down, wild monkey!

The explosion left you both weakened, but you stood up and reached you hand down for Ryuko. After getting her up, she gazes at Nonon, angered.

Ryuko: Everybody around here keeps running off at the mouth...Senketsu, Taiko, shut out all the extraneous noise.

Senketsu: As much as we'd love to, every last Lifer Fiber in my body is vibrating to that music. There's no doubt the same can be said for Taiko.

Taiko: Indeed it's the same for me as well, Senketsu.

Ryuko: All right, then...(Y/n), we have to block the music out together.

She takes your hand in hers. Although embarrassing at first, you quickly caught on what she was getting at, and clutched your hand harder to hers. And now...to focus.

Nonon: And now, it's time for the encore to come to an end!

Her cap powered up immensely, ready to give the final blow.

Nonon: Here's your finale! Your "fate" ends here!!

The giant death beam of symphony charged right for you two. But hand-in-hand, you both concentrated as hard as you could. The beam was quickly approaching, then...

**BOOM**

.

.

.

Mako: (Y/n)! Ryuko!.....Wha?

The beams that Mako saw from above were being split in all sorts of directions. But it looked as if none were hitting you two!

.

.

.

Nonon: My music isn't ringing out?!

Inumuta: It's not that it isn't ringing out.

Mako: Whatwhatwhatwhat?

Gamagoori: What is it?

Inumuta: Matoi and (Y/n) are harmonizing, taking the rhythm emanated by Jakuzure, and using that technique to make it resonate, and turn it into a pure tone.

Gamagoori: Pure tone?

Inumuta: They're altering the frequency of the waves Jakuzure is giving off to match their own.

Mako: Oh, I see!

Inumuta: Although the sound is muddy on impact, it eventually matches their own frequency. Just like a tuning fork.

Mako: So what you're saying is, (Y/n) and Ryuko are awesome together!

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku has boiled down your complicated information to its essence. This is what you mean by pure tone?

Inumuta: This is what I mean by pure stupidity.

.

.

.

Ryuko: Senketsu, can you hear me now?

Senketsu: Yes, loud and clear. It's the sound of both your heartbeats in one. It seems like you two reached perfect harmonization.

Taiko: (Y/n), can you hear me?

(Y/n): Of course. But right now, focus on our heartbeats. Only then can we achieve the best out of us all.

Senketsu: The sound is most pleasant coming from you both. Could this be your true feelings for (Y/n)?

Ryuko: ...yes. (Y/n)?

(Y/n): Yeah?

Ryuko: Let's do this.

(Y/n): With you? I'll do anything.

.

.

.

Nonon: Impossible! My attack isn't working?!

Inumuta: No, it's much worse than that.

.

.

.

Ryuko: Time to...

The energy around you both spiked.

Ryuko/(Y/n): Send it back! Senkeiko Mubyoshi!

**SENKEIKO MUBYOSHI (SOUND NEGATION)**

The sound waves releasing from you both was slowly, but surely sending back Nonon's rigid waves!

Nonon: They're trying to drive me back?! Over my dead body!

Her music blares louder than ever, but it was only a temporary spike for you two.

Ryuko: What's that? We can't hear a single note your playing!

(Y/n): All we hear is the sounds of our resolve!!

Your music was getting louder and louder, and it became much harder for Nonon to fight back, no matter how much she's trying.

Nonon: Y-You disgusting, no-good, horrid pieces of subhuman trash!!

Ryuko/(Y/n): Give it a rest, already!!!

Your guys' music was too much for her, so much so that it started tearing away at her on uniform.

.

.

.

Inumuta: The frequencies emitted by their Kamuis, which are made of 100% Life Fibers, are far more powerful than Jakuzure's Goku Uniform! Her sound is being negated!

.

.

.

Nonon: M-My Symphony Regalia!

You run yourself back around to Ryuko and start charging your legs, ready to deliver the final note to Nonon. As you got yourself ready, Ryuko got her blade ready as well.

Ryuko: Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!

At a moments notice, you started running at breakneck speeds, pushing Ryuko forward with your synchronized beats. Ryuko gave the final word.

Ryuko: Finishing Move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

The Fibers from Nonon's Goku Uniform now found their place into Senketsu, thus ending the struggle against the music tyrant this round.

.

.

.

A small, pink-and-white-wearing girl with a little umbrella stood among the outskirts of the arena.

???: Ah, I see! Those two are wearing Kamuis! That's so cute!

.

.

.

**WINNER: RYUKO MATOI AND (Y/N) (L/N)**

(Y/n): Wow, I can't believe that plan actually worked.

Ryuko: Yeah, but I knew we had to fight back with our own sound, so it got us out alive.

(Y/n): Huh, our sound, eh? You know...your heartbeat was surprisingly relaxing.

Ryuko: I-I could say the same for yours too.

You both were softly blushing to yourselves. It was an extremely embarrassing thing just to say to each other how nice your heartbeats sounded!

Taiko: (Y/n), we're almost there. After this, you must tell her.

(Y/n): Like I wasn't gonna already. She...She's something else, Taiko.

???: So, it's finally my turn, is it?

You and Ryuko looked up at the final giant podium in the area, that being Sanageyama's.

Ryuko: Hmph. Come at us, Sanageyama. I still gotta pay you back for what you did to (Y/n).

Sanageyama: That was of his own volition.

(Y/n): It doesn't matter! We're not running this time! Right, Ryuko?

Ryuko: You said it.

Sanageyama: Ah yes, you wouldn't be the dynamic nuisances if you did. The duo that took my eyes and gave me the world. This time, I'll take you BOTH down!

You angrily glared at him and cracked your knuckles. This was your chance to get back at him.

Sanageyama: I'm going to take the liberty of putting them down, Lady Satsuki.

Satsuki: Very well. Round 4, begin!

Sanageyama: Right. Matoi has Senketsu Senjin, then Senketsu Shippu. (L/n) has his trusted fists as well, eh? I'd say Matoi has a clearer evolutionary chain than you, (L/n).

(Y/n): Can it! I can still fight against you, one way or another.

Sanageyama: I'd like to see you try. You must be aware that neither of you are any match of my growth! Let's go!

The three stars on his collar flashed, as the Life Fibers of his uniform began changing to suit a more dastardly appearance, one that was all too familiar to the both of you. The same giant suit of armor that nearly rivaled that of Nonon's, but what he couldn't outdo in size, he could in strength and agility.

Sanageyama: Three-Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia MKII!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA MKII**

(Y/n): It's time, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Let's do it!

You both pulled on your pins and transformed once more into your true Kamuis.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

The moment you two completed the transformation, Sanageyama made the dash right towards you both, unleashing a war cry of his. You two leaped to him and were all in for an all-out attack.

Sanageyama:  **_AAAAAAAAHHH!!!_ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Ryuko/(Y/n):  **_RAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

Sanageyama:  **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

Ryuko/(Y/n):  **_RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

Sanageyama:  **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

Ryuko/(Y/n):  **_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

But just as contact was about to be made...that same small girl appears from the air and between you all.

Ryuko/(Y/n): Wha?!

The entire crowd was in shock. Mikisugi, Tsumugu, the Elite Four, Mako, and even Satsuki.

Sanageyama: W-Who are you?!

Satsuki: Sanageyama! Get back!

.

.

.

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki has lost her cool!

Nonon: I've never seen that happen before.

Mako: That girl is totally cute, though!

Looking down on his computer, Inumuta finds something rather peculiar regarding her.

Inumuta: But her identity is unknown.

.

.

.

You and Ryuko revert back to your standard outfits, but now you two are left wondering who is this little girl, and what is she doing here?

Ryuko: Who the hell is that?

(Y/n): No clue, but something's totally off with her.

Satsuki: Why have you come here, Nui Harime?

**NUI HARIME**

Nui: Hmm? This isn't fair, Lady Satsuki, doing something this fun without telling me!

Satsuki: I'm not obliged to tell you anything.

Balancing herself on the red kanji that was her name, Nui somehow riddled with Satsuki's hair from way below there.

Nui: Gosh, how cold! I thought you and I were two hearts beating as one! Both day and night!

Satsuki: Don't be insincere. You associate with no one.

Nui: You're as breathtaking as ever! Your icy stare and icy skin are simply too much! My fingers are tingling!

Appearing behind Nui, Sanageyama readies himself for an attack towards her.

Sanageyama: Stand aside, woman. I won't tolerate any further interference in my fight with (L/n) and Matoi.

Nui: I'm sorry, I can't do that! After all, I'm the one who's gonna fight them!

(Y/n): Huh? Fight...us?

Sanageyama: I told you to get out of the way!

Just as Sanageyama was about to attack with his bamboo sword, Nui nullified the attack with her umbrella, keeping him completely at bay!

.

.

.

Gamagoori: What?!

Inumuta: She blocked a Three-Star opponent!

Nonon: Without a uniform?!

.

.

.

Ryuko: Who the hell is that girl?!

(Y/n): She's not good news, that's for sure!

Senketsu: I have a bad feeling about this.

Taiko: Same here. It's overwhelmingly bad.

(Y/n): You guys got a hunch too, eh?

Nui: Gosh, this won't do. You're no fun at all.

Sanageyama: Ngh! Eat this! Finishing move: Isshin Zenzanken!

With a last ditch effort, Sanageyama formed his sword to be more powerful than before, essentially going all out. Unfortunately for him, Nui poked at a small crevice in his uniform with her pinky, somehow taking a Life Fiber with her nail.

Nui: Go on back to being a naked ape!

With one tug of a Life Fiber in his uniform, Sanageyama's armor steamed up, then completely broke apart!

Sanageyama: Impossible!

With Sanageyama now fully naked and defenseless, Nui poked him off the the arena with her umbrella. Sending his tumbling down to the ground.

Nui: Oopsie, he fell! Oh, well!

.

.

.

Gamagoori: A Three-Star Goku Uniform unraveled by pulling at a single thread!

Inumuta: How can that be?!

Nonon: Isn't it your job to exactly explain this sort of thing at times like this?!

Inumuta: Impossible. I cannot analyze something without data.

Mako: It's the red thread of fate! The invisible thread that connects the pinkies of people destined for each other!

Nonon: Where are there pinkies on clothing?

Mako: But it turned red just now!

Nonon: Quit bugging me, underachiever!

.

.

.

Nui: "Goku Uniform", was it? Lady Satsuki's vaunted combat uniforms. The stitching is a bit weak, don't you think?

Satsuki (low tone):  _ She severed its Banshi? _

**BANSHI**

.

.

.

From another part of the academy, Iori uncovers the situation at hand. Or at least tries to.

Iori: Impossible! No one can spot the Banshi at a glance and sever it in an instant!

Mako:  _ What is a Banshi? _

Inumuta:  _ What happened, Iori? _

Iori: A Banshi is a Life Fiber that has been imbued with the will to become clothing. The thread that is the key to creating a Goku Uniform. It has multiple layers of defenses to prevent it from feeling the effects of an attack. Even when Matoi's Kamui absorbs Life Fibers, the Banshi is the very last one to go. It's inconceivable that she could have pulled it out in an instant and cut it!

.

.

.

Mako: See? It really is the red thread of fate!

Nonon: Don't pat yourself on the back, underachiever!

Mako: It's Mako! Mako Mankanshoku!

**UNDERACHIEVER: MAKO MANKANSHOKU**

Mako: I may be an underachiever, but I do have a name!

Gamagoori: You voluntarily admit to being an underachiever? That's the spirit, Mankanshoku!

.

.

.

Up from a ledge of the school, Mikisugi uses a scope to figure out who exactly are they all dealing with here, while Tsumugu takes a gander from the laptop.

Tsumugu: We have a real big shot on our hands. Nui Harime, the Grand Couturier herself.

Mikisugi: Grand Couturier? REVOCS'?

Tsumugu: Who else has one? The home office's High Order Tailor is here. In other words, the one who sent her here is none other than REVOCS' top dog and Satsuki's mother: Ragyo Kiryuin.

Mikisugi: Oh, man. Things are getting more complicated by the minute.

.

.

.

Nui: You're okay with this, right, Lady Satsuki?

Satsuki: You're asking for my permission?

Nui: Yes! I've never disobeyed you, have I?

Ryuko: Whatever, let's just get to it!

Senketsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Satsuki Kiryuin, if we have to go through her to get to you, we don't care who she is.

(Y/n): Let's just be careful though, she's definitely got something up her sleeves.

Satsuki: I would advise that you heed your own words, (L/n). But suit yourselves.

.

.

.

She walks away and sits back down in her chair, still at edge about the probability of Nui's appearance. Soroi comes around and prepares her tea.

Soroi: Please gather your composure, Milady.

Satsuki: Thank you. For Harime to show up now, of all times...How very like her.

Soroi: You mean Mistress Ragyo?

Satsuki: Who else could it be?

She is not exactly aware of what could be coming from Nui, but she sits there, lowly thinking.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ Ryuko Matoi...(Y/n) (L/n)...it's in your hands now. _

.

.

.

**RYUKO MATOI AND (Y/N) (L/N) VS. NUI HARIME**

Ryuko: Where's your Goku Uniform?

Nui: I don't wear such crude things. But enough about me...

In a flash, Nui disappears away from your guys' eyesight, appearing right behind you.

Nui: ...show me your Kamuis.

(Y/n): Yah!!

Nui: Are you both holding back because I'm dressed like this? Didn't either of you see? I defeated that Goku Uniform just now, so you two can cut loose with your Kamui's power all you want!

(Y/n): Quit mocking us!

Nui: Hehe, having trouble? In that case, I'll show you two something neat! I'm sure Ryuko will be very pleased with it!

From out of Nui's dress, she pulls out something neither of you ever expected to find here, of all places. The one thing that was the start of Ryuko's vengeance.....the murder of Isshin Matoi.

Nui: Ta-dah!

(Y/n): W-What? No...no way...

Ryuko: That's...!

In Nui's hand was nothing else but the other half of Ryuko's Scissor Blade, a purple colored one. The weapon that killed Isshin, that brought Ryuko nothing but pain, sorrow, and spite.

Nui: Yep! The other half of your Scissor Blade, Ryuko! I pulled this out of your dad!

Ryuko: ...Wait...It was you?...

Nui: Yep! It was me! I was the one who killed your father!

You stood there, slightly bucking your body back from the shock. The man that brought you here...that gave you a purpose for the good of the world...his murderer was in front of you. The same girl, the same weapon. There.

Although filled with anger and fear, you knew one thing was for certain. That now was the chance to strike at Isshin's killer.

(Y/n): Ryuko...this is it...we can avenge your father...we can fight in his honor, once and for all, right, Ryuko?

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n): .....Ryuko?

.

.

.

.

.

All this searching for who killed her father led up to this very moment. This very discovery...this very moment...was Ryuko's breaking point. You looked behind yourself to see Ryuko, with a darkened expression. You were horrified, but still determined.

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n): H-Hey, Ryuko...don't d-do anything drastic here...

.

.

.

.

.

Even without any action from her, her pin snaps away from her glove.

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n): R-Ryuko...listen to me...you can't lose your cool no-

Just as you were slowly walking up to her and lifted your hand to her shoulder, she slammed her palm at your face and pushed you to the ground, leaving you there frightened at what was to come.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ryuko** _ :  _ **_YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

—————————

**So, we have come to this. This was one of the chapters I was dying to get to. But alas, we have to get through everything else as well? But don't mistake that as me not putting in the effort, I am absolutely doing my best with each and every chapter as much as I can! The next chapter is about to get even crazier.**

**Now, regarding the schedule of these stories, one thing that I am worried about is how much online schooling is gonna affect my overall workload for the upcoming chapters. Clearly, they're gonna want me to devote a ton of time, being a freshman in college and all. For now though, I'm not sure if chapters will be posted earlier or later than the intended day, that being Friday.**

**I'm not looking forward to online college work at all. It was already a pain enough just getting myself registered like this. But anyways, I should try to get more done throughout the small free time I have left (that being about at least another month).**

**Anyways, I don't have much more to say. I'm very pleased with this chapter and how it's gonna nicely set up the next one. I'm super excited to get to that soon! With all that out of the way, thank you very much for reading this story so far! Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 4,195**


	16. Chapter 12 - At What Cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryuko completely out of control and turned into a Life Fiber monster, it's up to you to overcome the beast that now ravishes across the school grounds, while also trying not to kill her in the process. But...can you possibly save yourself from getting killed as well?

.

.

.

.

.

**Ryuko** _ :  _ **_YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

In an instant, Ryuko transformed to her Kamui and savagely lunged at Nui with her hardest hit, which was ultimately blocked by Nui's Scissor Blade, which caused a massive shockwave all around them. You held on to the ground as best as you could, but due to your normal state, you got blasted off the platform, falling to the ground. To salvage yourself, you pulled your pin and transformed to your Kamui before hitting the ground. The impact made a small crater, but at least you lived.

(Y/n): Gah! Ryuko! Taiko, we have to get up there, quick!

Taiko: Understood! Her blood must be boiling! That can't be good for Senketsu!

.

.

.

Ryuko: Answer me! Why did you kill my dad?!

She started slashing away at every angle she could towards Nui, desperate trying to shred her into oblivion.

Ryuko: He said that as long as I had this scissor, I'd be sure to find the person who killed him! And he was right!! It was you that was at my house that day, wasn't it?!

Nui: Yep! Right you are!

Ryuko: Why did you do it?! Why did you kill my dad?!

Nui: You know the reason why.

Ryuko: RAH!! DON'T SCREW WITH ME!! I don't know the first thing about my dad!

Nui: But you're wearing it. You and that other boy.

Ryuko: Senketsu?! Taiko?!

Nui: Yep! Your dad meddled in things that no human should meddle in, including bringing (Y/n) here! One of those "taboo" deals. Speaking of which, where is your other playmate?

Nui appeared behind Ryuko, tracing her fingers along Senketsu, causing an alarming reaction from him. He pulled himself and Ryuko far away from Nui's touch.

Senketsu: What is it with this woman's hands? They're cold as ice!

Nui: It's so silky smooth! That's 100% Life Fibers for sure! I wonder just how smooth is (Y/n)'s Kamui...

Ryuko: Don't dodge the question!

Nui: Don't be that way, I'm not dashing anything. We finally got the chance to meet, so let's do something that's more fun!

Ryuko: Get real! Why the hell would I play around with the person who killed my dad?!

Nui: Gosh, you're so narrow-minded. Hate and love are two sides of the same coin. It's like a finely-tailored suit with a good, sturdy lining. In other words, the deeper the hatred, the deeper the love grows.

Ryuko: Like hell it does!

Nui: Now, now. You're so lovely when you're angry, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Shut up!!

Ryuko jabs her blade at Nui, but she playfully dodges it. She's really trying to mess with her.

Senketsu: Calm yourself, Ryuko. Your blood is starting to boil. You're too worked up!

But something appeared right out of Senketsu...it was a red thread!

Nui: I'm just dying to see you naked!

???: LIKE I'M GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!!!

Out of the clouds of debris and smoke, you fly into the air and instantly down to Nui. Your legs were once again equipped with the jet engines from before, bellowing extreme amounts of power to reach down to Nui.

Nui: Oh, my. It looks like the taboo subject is here to play!

Before you could fly to Nui, she pulls the thread from Senketsu. You ended up becoming distracted, leaving yourself open to Nui grabbing your torso and holding your body down with her umbrella at your throat. You were essentially a hostage then.

But because Nui pulled on the thread, everyone feared the worst that Senketsu would be permanently out of commission, and it first it looked like that was gonna be the case. Somehow though, he pulled himself together.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

Nui: My, My. That's a Kamui for you, I guess this means it has more than one Banshi, huh?

Senketsu: That's right! I'm not so flimsy that I'll come undone because of something like that!

In a quick second, Ryuko tried to get close in on Nui, who was still holding you in place with her umbrella in one hand, and the Scissor Blade in the other.

Ryuko: Let...him...go!!

Nui deflected her attack, slowly closing in on your throat, making it a harsher strain to keep your breath.

Nui: I wouldn't want to let (Y/n) go! Between the Kamuis and this dimension-jumper here, your father hid some very interesting things. That sly old dog. He had me completely fooled!

Satsuki: Dimension...jumper? What's the meaning of this?

Nui: Oh, Lady Satsuki, you really don't know? Wowsies, even I realized it way before even you! (Y/n) isn't from around here at all!

Her umbrella's grip to your throat grew tighter.

Nui: He's not  _ supposed  _ to be here!

———

Nui explained it all. How she stole the Scissors. How she knew there was more to the equation. How she murdered Isshin Matoi. It was all part of her so-called promise to her associate. She was just as psychotic then, wanting to play with Isshin and make sure his research was permanently halted.

———

.

.

.

Gamagoori: So (L/n) is not from here?!

Inumuta: I would never have anticipated that. A different dimension...

.

.

.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ I had a suspicion there was something truly unnatural about (L/n), but to this degree? _

Senketsu: Ah, so half the Rending Scissors was stolen, but he managed to keep me and (Y/n) hidden. I'd expect nothing less from Dr. Matoi.

Ryuko: So it was you that I saw that day?!

Nui: It was! If I'd known a cute thing like you was coming, I would've stayed put instead of running!

Ryuko: Get serious, damn it!!

Nui: Do you think you can avenge your father like this? Do you think...

She takes her blade's sharp end and slices it thinly across your cheek, causing a drop of blood to trickle down.

Nui: ...you can keep this mistake of an experiment safe? Nope nope nope!

(Y/n): R-Ryuko! *gasp* Don't let her....get to you! *gasp* She's trying to mess with you!

Nui: Oh, (Y/n). Cute as you are, you don't belong here. I want your last playtime to be special!

Ryuko:  **THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!!**

A giant cloud of steam arises all around Ryuko, and into the air. It was practically impossible to see what really was happening, but Taiko already knew the worst to come.

Senketsu: Stop it, Ryuko! It's dangerous for your blood to get this hot!

Taiko: Senketsu! Ryuko's blood is boiling! That can only mean-

Senketsu: If she keeps this up, I won't be able to hold myself together!

In a moment's notice, all the Life Fibers that bind Senketsu together were losing themselves in a giant jumble. They were uneven, and dangerously uncontrollable now. Due to this, Senketsu morphed into a terrific being of blood and clothing, swallowing Ryuko whole amidst a sea of red clouds and blood.

Nui: Hahaha! (Y/n), this is so much fun, don't you agree?

(Y/n):  **_RYUKO!!!_ **

Blood rained from the sky, but from out of the clouds, there appeared a monstrosity that barely resembled either Ryuko or Senketsu.

Satsuki: Damn! That's what you were after, Nui Harime? I'm going down!

Clicking her heel down to form a flight of stairs, Satsuki begins quickly treading down to take care of the problem.

.

.

.

(Y/n): You *gasp* small, crazy, bitch...

Nui: Uh oh! Look out.

She let's go of your throat leaving you planted onto the ground, gargling down the air and gaining back your consciousness. Unfortunately for you, there was a reason Nui let you go.

(Y/n): *gasp* Taiko, we have to...!!

Berserk Ryuko was in the air, originally going to smash down to Nui, but since she let you go at that precise moment, it was now you that was going to take the full force of her anger.

(Y/n):  **GAH!!!**

The force of the smash was so powerful, it caused your whole body to crash through the ground, cracking the entire infrastructure of the arena, sending you toppling down to the lower end of the area. Although you survived the attack, your body was in large amounts of pain. However, you tried crawling over to the stands as best as you could.

Nui: Yay, that's more like it! It's more fun seeing seeing you taking care of him!

.

.

.

Inumuta: It's no good. She's completely out of control. And (L/n) seems to have took the brunt of her attack.

Nonon: So she's been swallowed up by the power of the Kamui?

Inumuta: Matoi's body can't handle this for long. She'll probably die of blood loss in minutes.

Mako: Die of blood loss?! We have to give her an ablution!

Nonon: You mean transfusion.

Mako: My dad steals people's blood at work and sells it for lots of money, so I've seen lots of deaths from blood loss!

Gamagoori: Hey, wait. What do you mean by-

Mako: When people die of blood loss, that means they die!

Gamagoori: That goes without saying.

Mako: It does not! Ryuko dying is not cool!

???: You're right, Mako. Ryuko dying wouldn't be cool at all.

They all look down to find you, standing there with your hand brushing against your arm, slightly bruised up, but with a determined look.

Gamagoori: (L/n), you're still alive?!

(Y/n): Of course I am! One hit like that isn't gonna push me down, especially when Ryuko's life is in danger! Mako! Go get your family! Get everything you need, quick!

Mako: Okay, (Y/n)!! Ryuko can't die from blood loss! So make sure of it!

She runs off and away from the school, searching around for her family.

Nonon: And what do you suppose you're gonna do, dimension jumper?

You turn around, facing Ryuko, who's still attempting to attack Nui with all....it has.

(Y/n): I'm....I'm gonna go over there and find a way to make her snap out of this.

Inumuta: That would be incredibly unwise, even by your standards. There's no controlling Matoi in this state, so she could possibly take action against you. You could die from her.

You lowered your head to the ground. You were aware of the consequences. You  _ could  _ die from this.

But...

(Y/n): I don't care. If this is what it takes to do what I can to save Ryuko, then I'll take my chances.

Then, in an instant, you felt...rejuvenated. It was as if all your aches have gone away.

(Y/n): What? Taiko, what's going on? I feel so much better...

Taiko: I wouldn't know. Perhaps your body is becoming hyperactive, like it doesn't want to stop and take the pain, but rather push on.

(Y/n): So, adrenaline, huh? Okay....I'm coming for you, Ryuko. I'll save you.

Your legs flashed a dark purple, then in an instant, you ran off to where the battle was happening.

.

.

.

Nonon: That transfer student sure has a lot of guts.

Inumuta: It's almost admirable, but also very foolish.

Gamagoori: Whatever the case, he's the only hope Matoi has to coming to her senses again.

???: Things have taken a disturbing turn, I see.

Gamagoori: Sanageyama!

Nonon: Oh, you're not dead, Mr. Wild Monkey?

Inumuta: Thanks to you, I got plenty of data on Banshi.

Sanageyama: Until I settle things with (L/n) and Matoi, I will not die.

Gamagoori: Interesting...by the way...put on some clothes.

Sanageyama stood proud, yet naked.

———

Down at the scene, Berserk Ryuko was striking as hard as possible towards Nui, who gracefully dodged every attack the monster threw. There was nothing stopping Ryuko from wreaking havoc among the school grounds.

Satsuki eventually marched down to ground level, ready to approach Ryuko. The Elite Four arrive beside her

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki, are you alright?

Satsuki: The destruction of the polling place can no longer be prevented. I want you four to evacuate the students.

Nonon: I had no idea a Kamui had this kind of power...

Satsuki: And what of (L/n)?

Gamagoori: About (L/n)...

???: I'm gonna take care of Ryuko.

They all turned their attention towards you, barely coming into their conversation just as you were ready to go further along.

Satsuki: And what gives you the right to?

(Y/n): Do I need permission from the likes of you? This is Ryuko we're talking about. She's my partner, and I'm gonna stop at nothing to get her back. So this is my fight.

Satsuki: Hmph. You don't seem aware of the consequences-

(Y/n): I am, but I don't care. If you don't want to at least help me deal with that Nui bitch, then I don't want to hear anything from you. But Ryuko is in danger, and I am NOT going to let her die here, nor ever. Here, you're either with me, or against me.

Standing there, the Elite Four were stunned by your dominance against Lady Satsuki, but she stood there, internally conflicted. She was technically your sworn enemy, and yet, she can't help but admire your sense of durability in this situation. She had to make a clear decision now, one that she was slightly hesitant on taking.

Satsuki: Fine, it has only come to this anyhow.

Flipping the three panels on her left arm, Satsuki unleashes the power of Junketsu once more.

Satsuki: Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

Satsuki: You Four, handle this.

Elite Four: Right!

They all leave to attend to the students. That only now leaves Satsuki and you.

Satsuki: (L/n), I shall leave you to handle Matoi. I will deal with Nui.

(Y/n): Alright...ugh, I can't believe I'm working with you...

Satsuki: Get accustomed to it.

(Y/n): Huh?

But before you could even question what Satsuki said, she already went her way to handle Nui. You spared no more time and powered your legs up to run after Ryuko. It was now or never!

More and more, Ryuko was aimlessly wailing at Nui, but with little success.

Nui: Keep it up, keep it up! You're turning more and more into a monster! This is how Life Fibers ought to be!

???: As I feared, you've been swallowed up by your clothing, too.

Ryuko looked at the person who spoke. It was Tsumugu. Nui appeared behind him in an instant.

Nui: And who are you?

Tsumugu: I don't need to identify myself to you.

He began shooting rounds of needles at both Ryuko and Nui. But you were quickly running toward him, knowing just what Ryuko was about to do. She swung her Blade at Tsumugu, but as it was about to make contact with him, you swiped him away from range.

Tsumugu: You again?!

(Y/n): Listen, whatever you're doing, drop it! Let me handle this!

Tsumugu: What we are doing is none of your concern. I suggest you fall back, unless your Kamui's going to take over you too.

Taiko felt compelled to become angry, but dropped it. Meanwhile, Nui slowly walked to you with her Blade at hand.

Nui: Teehee, you both are in my way.

(Y/n): I'm not here to deal with you.

Nui: Aww, we could've had so much fun! Oh, well. You can have fun with Ryuko now!

Tsumugu jumped away from the area, with Nui deciding to chase after him in the buildings.

(Y/n): Alright...Ryuko! Listen to me! You're totally out of control, and if you don't stop, you're gonna die! So...

You charged your fist and ran straight for her.

(Y/n):  **STOP THIS!!!**

Ryuko countered your punch with her Blade, and continuously swiped at you. She had no sense of control left in her, feverishly punching at you, trying to kill you now.

(Y/n): Ryuko! What are you even doing?! It's me!

Ryuko angrily screeched at you. Your words were not reaching her at all. At least, that's what you think. You jumped right at her and closed your arm around her neck, trying to talk sense into her without trying to hurt her.

———

Mikisugi laid on the rooftop nearby, with a sniper at hand. It was now up to him to use a special bullet that would, in short, rid Senketsu for good. Though he knows the bullet can potentially kill Ryuko as well.

Mikisugi: (Y/n), whatever the hell you're doing, at least you're keeping her in place. Sorry about this, Ryuko.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Ryuko managed to snap her line of sight exactly at Mikisugi.

Mikisugi: She spotted me?! Wha-

———

Ryuko then dashed further away, with you holding onto her neck, still trying to talk.

(Y/n): Stop this!! Think about the people you're fighting for! They're not gonna be happy to know you died because you're acting stupi-

She grabbed you by the head and chucked you into the ground, but luckily you stuck your hands out and quickly recovered from the throw, only to turn around and be met with her giant fist. A large explosion surrounded you both, but out of the smoke, you had your hands holding up her fist, inches away from your face.

(Y/n): You're...really pissin' me off, Ryuko! RRRGH!

Your arms flashed a bright purple, as you gained enough strength to push her off of you, giving you a moment to stand up. But you had to figure out how you were gonna get to her.

(Y/n): Ugh...she's in there somewhere. Taiko, any clues?

Taiko: In regards to being a pacifist, I have nothing.

(Y/n): And what exactly are you saying?

Taiko: I'm saying we don't have a choice. We must fight back. You said yourself you'll do what it takes, right?

(Y/n): Yeah, but not kill her!

Taiko: We're merely trying to get her mind in the right place. If you can try matching her power levels, perhaps she'll remember you.

(Y/n): ...That sounds really bizarre, but it's not like we have any other choice. Okay, here goes!-

But before you could sprint over to her, large explosions surrounded Ryuko, leaving her in a crater right in the middle of the grounds. A few moments after, several more explosions rung out all around. When you looked back up, you find the five giant pillars collapsing down to her.

**_BOOOOM_ **

Clouds of dust swirled from the wreckage of the pillars. From the middle, a giant fountain of blood erupted. This left you distraught.

(Y/n): Shit! This is worst case scenario! She can't keep losing blood like this!

———

After escaping a trap from Tsumugu, Nui stood among the piles of concrete and smoke.

Nui: Another trap from him? Honestly, he's so irritating.

Behind her, a bright, golden light envelopes Nui. This could only mean one thing.

Nui: Oh, Lady Satsuki! I love your outfit.

Satsuki: What's your game, Nui Harime?

Nui: I wanted to see just how powerful the Kamui created by Dr. Isshin Matoi is, don't you?

Satsuki: Or is this revenge against Isshin Matoi for completely fooling you? Your mistake was fixating on the Rending Scissors. You failed to notice the existence of the Kamuis, and even of (L/n) himself. And he also took your left eye.

Nui: That side of you is less than charming.

Satsuki: I'm fine with that. When you consider something charming, it never ends well.

Nui: Besides, if Ryuko doesn't take care of (Y/n), then I'll just do it myself!

A blade is brought down to Nui's throat. She looks to see Satsuki, with an angry expression.

Satsuki: You will do nothing of the sort. Right now, you must leave Honnouji Academy at once!

Nui: But why? I have to see just what (Y/n) can do!

———

Ryuko slowly emerged from the middle of the toppled pillars. Satsuki clicked her heel on the ground, facing her from far off.

Satsuki:  **SNAP OUT OF IT, RYUKO MATOI!**

Ryuko growled at the remark, drizzling even more blood than usual.

(Y/n): She doesn't respond easily! Just leave this to me!

You charge up your legs and sprint for Ryuko, racking up energy towards a punch.

(Y/n): Even if my words don't get to her... **_I'M SURE MY FIST WILL!!_ **

You jump high up in the air, pushing your fist as far back as you can. As you start to descend down to Ryuko quickly, you pull your arm forward with your fist upfront.

(Y/n):  **_STOP ACTING CRAZY, RYUKO!!!_ **

Your fist collided to her torso, swelling the air up from the impact...

**_BOOM_ **

Shockwaves traveled across the area from the force of your punch, making debris fly away from the both of you. Satsuki stabs her blade to the ground to keep her footing, though it becomes increasingly harder for her to do so. But Nui watches along on the side, enjoying herself.

Nui: I guess this is fun its own way! He's really strong! It's really...cute!

Once the impact finished its effects, you somersaulted away from Ryuko and stood among the dust that gathered all around...

Then the unexpected occurs. Ryuko lunges out of the dust and knocks you on back on the torso and into the ends of the school. Even as you were flying back far, she caught up to you and ravaged you with punch after punch, every blow hurting more than the last.

Satsuki: (L/N)!

The punches ate away at your energy, pulling you in a state of vulnerability unlike anything before. Not even Sanageyama could land hits that hard with his sword. Once Ryuko gave the finally punch, your body flew into the wall, creating a large crater around you. Your body fell down to the ground, where you were desperately attempting to stand back up.

Taiko: (Y/n), you have to run! You're not going to make this out alive if you keep fighting!

(Y/n): No! I'm not giving up on her! If I die trying-

Taiko: You promised!! You promised you would not just throw yourself into a losing battle! Why would you just lie to me like that?! Is this how it's always going to be, (Y/n)?! Does anyone else not matter?!

Your eyes widened in realization. You HAD promised. You promised Taiko you wouldn't just let yourself fight if you knew it meant your life. You promised Mako you'd be her big bro, and yet leaving yourself here to die would mean leaving her behind.

And then there's Ryuko. You promised to fight by her side, and to never yourself lose the bond you two hold strongly. Even now, you yearn to bring her back. But by you dying, she could not live with herself. You knew this, and you had to do something about it.

(Y/n): Taiko, you're right...I'm acting too much on impulse. Right now, I...I have to respect your wishes. I have to do what I can to make it out of this alive with Ryuko and Senketsu. But I need you for it, now more than ever before. I'm so sorry I haven't considered myself or you as much. Are...are you with me, buddy?

Softly turning his eye to look up at you, Taiko suddenly feels...invigorated.

Taiko: (Y/n), I was made to protect you. If you die here, then I can't call myself...your friend. Yes, I'm with you.

Always.

Your body glowed a bright purple hue, one that shined from all across the school and even beyond. Your body swelled up with the urge to keep fighting. It looks now as if you and Taiko...have achieved true synchronization.

(Y/n): Alright, Taiko. We have to get Ryuko to come to her senses. Boost my speed up as much as you can, and I'll go for her head.

Taiko: Okay. Let's do this.

Out of the clouds of smoke, Ryuko creeped her way towards you, but you were already powered up and ready to go. Your legs glowed brightly, as did your arms. Without a moment to spare, your body blasted straight towards Ryuko.

(Y/n):  **_WE'RE GETTING YOU BACK!!_ **

At a ludicrous speed, you jumped to Ryuko and punched her head in, causing another shockwave almost as strong as the one before. But not long after, you turned your legs into jet engines, and sprung up in the air with Ryuko in your arms. High up in the air, you prepared to slam all the way down and finally leave the finishing blow, hopefully not killing her.

(Y/n): .... _ I'm sorry, Ryuko. _

Your jet legs propel you both down fast, the heavy wind blowing past you. This could be your chance to save Ryuko. Everyone on site watched in anticipation.

Nui: Heehee, I'm not so sure if I should take him to Raygo, or take him out!

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ (L/n), how did your strength come back to you like this? Who...are you? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

You and Ryuko lessen the distance to the ground, further and further along. It was going to work. It had to, right?

.

.

.

Without giving much attention, the crazed monster used her other arm to latch down on your neck, spinning you around and forcing your back to face the ground, with her on top. She then used all her force to increase the speed of your fall.

(Y/n): W-What?!

.

.

.

**_BOOOOM!!!!_ **

.

.

.

You laid there on the ground, the pain spiking all across your body. But the area that was in pain the most was your neck, and that was because Ryuko had it in her bloody, cold hands.

Taiko: (Y-Y/n)...It didn't have to end...like this...I'm sorry...

The monster picked you off the ground, her hand still wrapped harshly around your neck, leaving you with a hard time breathing. It screeched furiously at you, the sound of that screech deafening the school.

(Y/n): So...*gasp*...this is it, huh Ryuko?

.

.

.

She squeezed your neck a little harder.

.

.

.

(Y/n): *gasp* Why...why would you *gasp* let yourself go? *gasp* Mako wouldn't have wanted this...your dad wouldn't have wanted this...*gasp* I don't want this...I can't *gasp* see you anymore...You're...*gasp* not the girl *gasp* I first met here...*gasp*...you're not the girl I fought alongside with through our toughest moments...

.

.

.

She squeezed even harder. Your sense of consciousness was starting to fade. You had to say it.

.

.

.

(Y/n): ...you're not...the girl.....I fell in love with...............

.

.

.

Before your conscious left you, she unexpectedly let go of your neck, dropping you to the ground and leaving you grasping your neck and harshly coughing. Ryuko then stood there and growled angrily into the air, clutching at her own head.

———

Nui: Uh oh! She let him live? Perhaps I should-

She then felt the dull end of a blade press on her neck. Satsuki held her in place.

Satsuki: Not another step.

———

Upon hearing those final words from you, the beast that overtook Ryuko...began subsiding. The very core of the corrupted Life Fibers were untangling themselves. What was once a jumble of Life Fibers colliding and rigging one another synced once more.

The monster form Ryuko had was reverting. Her body shaped back down, finally turning back to her old self. You stood up and stared at her in disbelief. Was this...really her again?

(Y/n): R-Ryuko? That you?

Ryuko: (Y-Y-n)?

She stumbled down to the ground, but you quickly dragged yourself down to where she laid on the ground. She looks up to meet your eyes. You picked her up and laid her on your lap.

(Y/n): H-Hey, Hot Streak...

Taiko: Oh, Senketsu...you're back...

Senketsu: Indeed...I am...

Ryuko: Sorry for dragging you into my drama, Senketsu...

Senketsu: No, I'm just glad that you are all right...

Ryuko directed her gaze back to you, tears running down your face.

(Y/n): Ya r-really scared me back there...

Ryuko: I'm...I'm so sorry, (Y/n)...I didn't mean to-

You cut her off by planting your lips to hers. She was caught off guard, but quickly came to her senses and returned your kiss. But not long after, her lips parted from yours, her whole body collapsing down to your arms. Satsuki looked down, with a slight, saddened grimace on her face.

(Y/n)'s thoughts:  _ I'm sorry, Ryuko, Taiko...I'm sorry for making you worry... _

Satsuki: Ah, she passed out. It is hard for me admit, but she is lucky you stopped her on time.

She walked down to where you two were, standing boldly on the debris.

(Y/n): Yeah, I know. Save your sympathies, Kiryuin. That little goon of yours did a whole lot today, and I'm gonna make her pay.

Satsuki: ...If that is what you intend to work for, I must give you a warning. She does not play fair. However, you did save Matoi's life. I must commend you for that at the very least.

She turned around and walked away, leaving just you and an unconscious Ryuko at site. At least until you heard a honk of a car. You look around, and find a light among the clouds. It was the Mankanshokus!

The skidded among the rubble and all hopped out, finding you two there on the ground.

Barazo: (Y/n), you look pretty banged up!

Mataro: Yeah, what happened?

Mako: Ah, Ryuko! Is she okay?!

You took Ryuko in your arms and stood up as best as you could.

(Y/n): Don't worry, Mako...she's gonna be fine. Please, get her help quick.

Mataro: You got it! C'mon dad!

They both take Ryuko back to the car, while you stand there with Mako looking at you worryingly.

Mako: Thsi is bad! She could have died of blood loss!

(Y/n): Yeah, but it's...okay...she's at least...safe........safe.....................

Your body could no longer stand. You collapsed to the ground in front of Mako, as she freaked out if you had died or not. The day was over now.....but at what cost?

———

Satsuki stood atop her tower, overlooking the massive damage caused by Ryuko. This was going to take much work to clean up, but Satsuki had her mind on something else.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ (L/n)...why her? Am I....am I not enough...? _

_ ————————— _

**And that's chapter 12 done! We're now at the halfway point of the show! Well, sorta. I'm sure most of you know about the 25th o.v.a special. But right now, let's say we've reached halfway. Anyhow, this was a very interesting chapter to make, one that I've been looking forward to getting into.**

**Also, yes, I was several days late, and I'm very sorry for that. Admittedly, it was my laziness that took over. But I do intend still on continuing the story, it just seems like I screwed up the schedule I had planned. Oops.**

**But really, as long as I can actually finish and publish the chapters, I should be A-Ok. After all, this is really just a hobby for me, so I shouldn't be forcing myself into this schedule. With that being said, I hope you all are liking the story so far! That's about all I have to say, so take care! Bye!**

**\- Williord**

**Word Count: 5,211**


	17. Chapter 12.5 - Loss of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from her berserk state, Ryuko once more confronts Satsuki, but soon thinks to herself that she cannot achieve what she's after. How will this go for you both, now that things seemed bleak?

After the fiasco at the Honnouji Academy's Naturals Election, Satsuki forbade Nui from entering the grounds after the fact. The Mankanshokus took you and Ryuko and drove off back into their home, where they tended with Ryuko first since her blood was reduced to a mere pulp after her unkept transformation.

Luckily, besides the lack of blood, her injuries were very minimal, only just a few minor scratches. You, however, were a whole different story. The beatdown you endured from Ryuko in that state of hers bruised your body up badly once more. Her power then took away too much energy from you, putting you in a temporary coma again. You were not dying, by any means, but you were left badly damaged.

Ryuko eventually woke up, but she discovered that you were still out cold. There was nothing more she could do then, but to regret her own actions. Her own loss of control. However, there was something else she wanted to attend to. She grabbed Senketsu and was about to leave the room where you laid, but before she did, she kneeled over to you and softly planted a kiss on your forehead. She weakly whispers to your dormant body.

Ryuko: I'm so sorry, (Y/n)...

———

The damage from Ryuko's rampage took a toll on the school. On that cold, bleak day, repairs were being made from such a mess. Among the site was Satsuki, intently watching over the rebuilding. However, the arrival of someone did not go by unnoticed.

Satsuki: Ah, I see that you're back on your feet.

Behind her, Ryuko stood from the low ground.

Ryuko: Where's Nui Harime?

Satsuki: Why do you want to know? Because she killed your father?

Ryuko: Damn straight. But also because she made me attack (Y/n).

Satsuki: That was nothing short of your fault, Matoi. Besides, it was I who ordered her to steal the Rending Scissors from Isshin Matoi. If you really must hate someone, hate me.

Ryuko: No shit that I hate you! Why do you have to be so damn quiet?!

Satsuki: Why Isshin Matoi was killed, what the Kamuis and Life Fibers are, and as of recent, even why (L/n) resides in our world. I know the answers to all those mysteries.

Ryuko: Like it even matters if you know where (Y/n) came from. What I know is that crazy bitch almost made me kill him, and I guess I gotta take that out on you.

Satsuki: Can you win in your current condition? Or will you just snap again and hurt those closest to you? It is obvious your body still bears the damage from your little rampage the other day.

Ryuko: Shut up!!

Ryuko jumps up and lunges for her. Satsuki knew better though, and punted Ryuko on the stomach with her sword Bakuzan.

Satsuki: It's truly remarkable. A loss of tempter like that, I'm surprised you managed to make it this far. I suppose that's all down to (L/n) pulling you back from making your feeble mistakes. Luckily for me, he's not here to interrupt your foolishness.

Ryuko: S-Shut your mouth...

Satsuki: But still, I must thank you both.

Ryuko: Thank us?

Satsuki: Yes, a proper thanks to you two. As a result of the fights between you both and the Elite Four, I was able to make the final adjustments to my Goku Uniforms. I can now deploy them in battle.

Ryuko: What the hell are you talking about?

Satsuki: Honnouji Academy's nationwide academy conquest will at last be complete.

Ryuko: Rrrgh! That was what you were after with the Naturals Election and King of the Hill battle?!

Satsuki: Indeed it was. In one week's time, Honnouji Academy will crush the western academy administrations that still oppose is in one fell swoop! This is my Tri-City Schools Raid Trip!

**TRI-CITY SCHOOLS RAID TRIP**

Satsuki: Now, return back to the slums. I do believe (L/n) would not want to be left alone. Then again, what more can he gain being with you? All you have ever brought him was misfortune from your own acts, think about it.

Satsuki walked away, leaving Ryuko there still recovering from the strong counter. She angrily slammed her fist down, realizing that what Satsuki said was unfortunately true. Ever since being by her side, you've been put in very dangerous situations that have nearly killed you more times than she had expected. Some even more life-threatening than others. That ray of confidence and prosperity she felt that she had before...diminished greatly. She walked back to the slums, her head hung low in shame.

———

Upon walking back into the Mankanshoku household, she was greeted with the usual warm welcome from the Mankanshokus, especially Mako. Though, something caught Ryuko's attention very quickly when she slightly opened the door to the room you were in. She saw you sitting up from your futon, looking out the window and towards the grey skies.

Mako: Oh, we forgot to tell you! While you were gone, (Y/n) woke up again! He wanted to talk to you.

Without a moment of hesitation, she fully opened it and let herself in. Just her and you. You turned your head to meet Ryuko's deeply saddened gaze.

(Y/n): Oh, hey Hot Streak. I...I wanted to know if you're doing oka-

Before you could say anything else, Ryuko dropped down to where you sat and laid her arms around you, allowing her head to rest down at the crook of your neck. You were caught off guard, but you only remembered that you were just unconscious, though you wondered for how long. You quickly felt what seemed like tears on your neck, hearing Ryuko giving soft cries.

(Y/n): Hey, hey...what's wrong?

She lifted her head off your neck to face you. Her eyes had tears dripping down her face, immediately sending you into a state of worry.

Ryuko: I-I didn't mean to hurt y-you (Y/n)...really, I'm so s-sorry...I wanted to keep you safe...I wanted answers...all I did was almost k-kill you...

(Y/n): But...you didn't. Ryuko, I know you would never-

Ryuko: BUT I DID!! Don't you get it?! I'm just a loose screw...I can't even get myself together out there! I even hurt Senketsu...

(Y/n): Ryuko, listen to me. What happened back then will not happen again if we stick through it together. You have to believe-

Ryuko: So what? Just "believe" that we can pull through?! I already know I can't! I can't do anything to stop Satsuki or that damn Nui bitch.

(Y/n): What are you..saying?

Ryuko stands up and punches the wall nearby, with an angry yell. Her fist then softly unfurled to the wall, her head hanging low.

Ryuko: ...I'm not wearing Senketsu anymore.

(Y/n): What?!

You stood up as well, suddenly confused and even slightly irritated. Where was the Ryuko you knew?

(Y/n): Ryuko, what the hell are you getting at? You know you can't give up right here!

She turned from the wall and faced you, also looking irritated.

Ryuko: So what if do?! I already know who killed my dad, and I sure as hell know I don't stand a chance against any of those freaks!

(Y/n): But I'm right here! I wanna fight by your side, and take em down with-

Ryuko: There's no way I'm doing it anymore! I've already hurt you and Senketsu. I'm done. Besides, it's not like you're gonna be here for long. You'd just go back to where you came, not even a damn care in the world!

This struck a nerve to you. You couldn't believe that she was becoming selfish about your situation.

(Y/n): You know what? Fine! If you wanna sit around and do nothing about Satsuki, then be my guest! I'll take every last one of them on by myself, then head off to where I came from!

Ryuko: FINE!!

You made your way to the door, while Ryuko begrudgingly turned her gaze away from you on the way out. You angrily slammed the door shut, shocking the Mankanshoku family.

Mako: (Y/n)?

(Y/n): I'm going out.

You walked away from the household into the cold, dismissive streets of the slums. The Mankanshokus all look at you worryingly, especially Mako.

———

Despite already being awake after some time, you just...left there. To where? You weren't sure yourself. You just wanted to calm yourself somehow. You found a small alley, and you positioned your back on the wall and slid down to sit.

Taiko: (Y/n)...I-

(Y/n): What? Gonna tell me I should just go apologize to her and leave it at that? I do everything I can to keep her safe and this is what I get?!

Taiko: I was not going to say that. I was going to apologize.

(Y/n): Huh?

Taiko: I am sorry I...wasn't able to protect you..back there.

(Y/n): *sigh* You know that wasn't your fault. Hell, I guess it really wasn't...her fault either...

Taiko: I believe you already guessed at what I have to say, but let me at least explain. She...perhaps just blames herself for what happened. She cannot help but feel guilt ridden.

(Y/n): But then what about that stuff about leaving back home?

Taiko: She perhaps feels afraid that you are leaving. She did not have the right mind then to say that, but she must not want you to go back.

(Y/n): Well...I don't know what to tell you, man...I mean, what's my family back there going through? They must've figured out I vanished by now.

You groaned and rubbed your face with your hand.

(Y/n): What am I gonna do, Taiko? I...still wanna help Ryuko. I just need to get her back to her feet...but how...

Taiko: For starters, you should approach her and apologize. Although I don't believe it was entirely your fault, it should be for the best that you make the apology first. As for your original home, the only thing I can tell you is to decide.

(Y/n): Decide what?

Taiko: Must you go back home to your family? Or must you stay here to help Ryuko? This is not something even I can choose so lightly.

(Y/n): Ugh...I...I can't decide either...but for now, I probably need to get her back. She must've been hurt pretty bad about what I said too, huh?

Taiko: I believe so. But don't let it deter you. I would hope she will eventually come to realize how much you mean to her. You two really do make for a good team.

(Y/n): Heh, guess so, eh? Alright.

You stand up and dust yourself off. You at least regained some strength to talk to Ryuko, so you walk back to the house.

———

Mako: (Y/n)! Is anything wrong? Did you catch some bad Z's when you were down like that? Was it something I fed ya?

(Y/n): Heh, nah, it was just-wait, what exactly did you feed me?

Mataro: You don't wanna know...

(Y/n): Alright...anyways, where's Ryuko?

Mako: Oh! She's in the other room! But I don't know if she feels good too.

You slowly walked over to the door, and softly knocked.

(Y/n): Hey, Ryuko. It's me.

Nothing on the other end is heard.

(Y/n): Look, I...took things too far. I don't want you to think that I'm gonna leave. I really do want to help you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry, Ryuko.

Ryuko: ...Just, go away. I need time...please...

(Y/n): ...Alright...

You walked back to the living room and sat down, suddenly feeling sad again. Though you couldn't help but think there was something more you could've done. Mako sat by you and rubbed her hand on your arm. One week, everything seemed to be going right, and the next...it was a true loss of hope. For you and Ryuko.

———

**I forgot to add my commentary here! Whoops. Anyhow, this was a side chapter that I wanted to use to really help create some proper conflict, but I do believe it helps me create fresh scenarios as well without having to rely on anything pre-existing.**

**With that being said, there isn't more I have to say. Perhaps that I am not sure how long chapters will take, but hopefully I can get myself going with those. So that's about it for now, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll keep on reading. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 2,128**


	18. Chapter 13 - If Only You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big falling out with Ryuko, you're left wondering how things will play out now that you're on your own. But a strange guy comes around the corner, trying to get you two back together. What could he be hiding?

You could not get Ryuko to speak with you, but even despite that, you went to the academy, sitting with Mako on the grounds, just thinking to yourself. Unfortunately, Ryuko kept herself back from going. She had no motivation to even put on Senketsu. By no means were you at a disadvantage because of it, since no one attacked or took Mako hostage, but even still, Ryuko not being there made you feel down.

Mako: Boy, I wish I could go! I don't want to go, but I wish I could go!

She couldn't decide on whether she wanted to join the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip or not.

Mako: (Y/n), what do you think? Should I go, or should I not?

You rub her head and give her a small smile.

(Y/n): That one's up to you, Mako.

???: A woman's heart is a fickle thing...

(Y/n): Huh? Oh, it's you.

Out of nowhere, Mikisugi got down your guys' level.

Mako: It's not like being asked if you want to go somewhere makes you want to go, but I sure would've loved to go to Kyoto!

Mikisugi: So you short bus students are getting left out of the School Raid Trip, huh?

(Y/n): Pretty much.

Mak: 'Cause it's practically a war. I hate fighting, but it's free! But maybe (Y/n) could fight there!

(Y/n): Uh...well, I wouldn't exactly be up to it. You know I ain't really feeling it, Mako.

Mikisugi: Would I assume this has to do with the fact that Ryuko is not here today? Is she well?

(Y/n): ...Not exactly.

Mako: Ryuko is suddenly allergic to wearing her uniform.

(Y/n): Heh, close, but it's really just that...she talked about hurting Senketsu and I, and...well...I guess she just doesn't want to put him back on anymore. She won't even talk to me at all.

Mikisugi: Oh, dear...

The mood was somewhat down, but amidst the quiet atmosphere, a guy appears in front of you three. It could be assumed that he's a student.

???: You two. You're Mako Mankanshoku, right? And you especially must be (Y/n) (L/n)?

His voice made you and Mikisugi jump slightly, but Mako simply answers.

Mako: You got us both right.

???: Then I suppose I'll get to the point. Please! Take me to see Ryuko Matoi!

(Y/n): Excuse me, pal. What?

You stood up and faced him, placing your hand directly towards your pin.

???: You can trust me! I'm Shinjiro Nagita, formerly of the Newspaper Club!

**FORMERLY WITH THE NEWSPAPER CLUB: SHINJIRO NAGITA**

(Y/n): Look, you seem bombastic and all, but she doesn't really want to-

???: Found him!

???: There he is!

???: Hold it right there, Newsie!

A group of One-Stars were running right towards Shinjiro. It looks like they were attempting to catch him before the conversation.

Shinjiro: ...CRAP!!

He freaked out, but then quickly grabbed your's and Mako's wrist, running off with the two of you in his grasp.

Mako: H-Hey, what are you doing?!

Shinjiro: They're with the Disciplinary Committee! I can't let them find me! I've been banned from school grounds!

(Y/n): What?! Who even are you?!

Shinjiro: I told you, I'm Shinjiro Nagita, and there's much I will explain when we get to Ryuko!

Who really was this guy? He was definitely an oddball, just approaching and running off with you two. And even the Disciplinary Committee has some "ties" with him...strange...

Mikisugi: Banned from school grounds, huh?

———

Back at the Mankanshoku household, Ryuko kept herself in a futon, completely unable to revitalize herself after admitting her own inabilities. Sukuyo came along and brought her a giant plate of food.

Sukuyo: I made you something.

Ryuko: What's that?

Sukuyo: Special Croquettes, made with finely chopped, super-mysterious mystery ingredients! They'll get you back on your feet! Mataro and the others had some earlier.

She opened the window to reveal Mataro and Barazo rapidly running in circles over her Special Croquettes.

Barazo: Life is wonderful! Dance, Mataro!

Mataro: I'm twirling, Dad! Round and round and round! Spin, spin! Turn and churn and turn into butter!

Ryuko: I think those might be a bit dangerous.

Sukuyo closes the window, once again leaving the two in silence.

Sukuyo: But, Ryuko. Don't you want to talk to (Y/n)? I'm sure he can also make you feel better.

Ryuko: I...I don't really know, ma'am. I mean...it's just...ugh...I messed up...

Sukuyo: Hm? How come, dear?

Ryuko: Well...I completely blew up at him...and he didn't really...want to make me mad and all...now I don't know what to do...

Sukuyo: Ryuko, look at me.

She does as she says and directs her attention to Sukuyo.

Sukuyo: Sometimes you will do things you will regret. And sometimes that might end up hurting someone. But I do know that you mean so much to (Y/n). Before in those fights on the t.v, I have seen it. He fought with all his might, just to make sure you two could win. You both mean lots to one another, so maybe (Y/n) might be upset now, but he won't be forever!

Ryuko slowly droops her head down to face the floor. She feels somewhat upset at what you said, but she felt even more regretful about everything SHE did. Perhaps it was because of you two, but she couldn't help but feel that guilt.

Ryuko: ...Do you think I would be able to ever make it up to him?

Sukuyo: Of course you will, dear. For starters, apologize to him. He must feel bad at how he reacted, but just reassure him some. Do that, and all the bad things bottled up in your heart will flow right out of you!

Ryuko: Thanks, ma'am.

Sukuyo: Make sure to eat as well. The Croquettes will be sure to put a pep in your step!

With that, Sukuyo gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Ryuko alone again. Senketsu hung in front of her, but she didn't have it in her to really put him on again.

Ryuko's thoughts: _I couldn't hold my rage._

Flashbacks spiral around her mind, of the events where she...lost control.

Ryuko's thoughts: _All I wanted was to kill Nui Harime, even if I had to destroy everything to do it. Even if I had to..._

One final flash brings her back to the sorrowful memory of you in the futon, out cold.

Ryuko: Senketsu...is it safe for me to wear you?

.

.

.

But out of nowhere, a figure pops in from the window.

Shinjiro: Please do!

Shinjiro pops back out and quickly closes the window. This surprised Ryuko very much.

Ryuko: What the hell?

He suddenly slid open the door to the room, making his presence all the more obvious.

Shinjiro: Please put it on!

Ryuko: W-Who are you?!

From behind him, you and Mako appear through the front door.

Mako: Mom, we brought a friend- Oh, he's already inside!

Sukuyo: Welcome!

You made your way to the door, but upon seeing Ryuko, you both turned away from each other, with slightly saddened expressions. But Shinjiro didn't pay any attention to this. He gave Ryuko the Honnouji Newspaper and sat there, with you keeping out of the room, only listening behind your ear.

Shinjiro: Check it! Satsuki Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate are trying to turn the academy's students into soldiers. I couldn't let that happen. But the school paper was objected to by the Disciplinary Committee censor, and I was unable to distribute it to the students! It drove home just how powerless I truly am!

(Y/n)'s throughts: _What's this guy even getting at with Ryuko? I don't have my doubt he'll bring me into this somehow as well. But for what?_

Mako: Nagita says he's gotten on the Student Council's bad side and has been banned from the school grounds ever since!

Shinjiro: There is no freedom of speech in thus school. There isn't a single person who stands up to Kiryuin. Or so I thought! You and (Y/n) are different!

(Y/n)'s thoughts: _Aaaand there I am._

Shinjiro: You two defeated the Elite Four by yourselves and struck fear into even Satsuki Kiryuin! You're both the revolutionary of Honnouji Academy! I can fight, too! If only you both can lead the way!

Ryuko: ...Then just ask (Y/n). If not, you'll have to fight by yourself. I'm not fighting because I want to. Go home! Beat it!

Shinjiro: What are you fighting for, then?!

(Y/n)'s thoughts: _Damn, this guy's really pushing her. I don't know if I should-_

Ryuko: How the hell should I know?

Shinjiro: At the very least, there's one. There's one man who saw what you two have done, and took back his life! Your fight hasn't been for nothing! So put on that sailor uniform and join (Y/n) again one more time!

Ryuko: You...you...YOU CAN BEAT IT!! I'm not fighting for other people! Get the hell out of here! Just give it up and go home!

The door got forced open, with Shinjiro being shoved out of the house entirely by Ryuko, who was seriously furious by this point. He resisted as much as he could.

Shinjiro: I won't give up, Matoi! (Y/n), you have to try and convince her! You two are my-no, all of Honnouji Academy's virtuous star of hope!

Ryuko: Give it a rest!

She finally manages to push him out completely, but he somehow opens the window behind her.

Shinjiro: I won't let the courage you gave me go to waste! Farewell!

Ryuko was beyond angry at his intrusion. But as she turned back towards the room, she had a quick glance at you. You stood there shocked yourself, but she coldly turned back to the room, leaving you crushed.

Ryuko: What the hell was that guy's problem?!

Senketsu: Ryuko.

Ryuko: Zip it. Not a word out of you.

Ryuko slumped back to her futon, neutralizing the scene and leaving only the Mankanshokus looking at one another over what just happened. But you stared down at the floor, with what feels like a deep hole in you chest. That unmistakable feeling of remorse.

———

A giant building tops nearly every other in its vicinity. What could this tower be? Well...

**REVOCS CO. LTD**

In the auditorium, large groups of men occupy the area. The very next moment a large flash of light arose from the dark room.

???: I put this question to you, gentlemen! What is clothing?!

Men: Clothing is sin! Man's original sin!

An elevator opens up, with a cloud of smoke puffing out.

**CLICK**

A heel clicks the very floor. The light shines brighter than ever before.

???: Indeed. Clothing is sin. When man ate the forbidden fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, he became ashamed of his nakedness and covered his body with fig leaves.

She turned s from her slow walk to face the group of men, her heel clicking once more. Her elegant dress and colorful hair made a large show in the room. By this point, it was no surprise that she was a figure of power. The ruler of an equally powerful company. She was...

**REVOCS CEO**

**RAGYO KIRYUIN**

Ragyo: From the time humanity first gained free will as human beings, it has been his fate to cover his body in the clothing called sin. Clothing made by REVOCS is sold in 90% of the world's countries and controls an overwhelming share of the market. Why is that? Because we alone know man's sin and create clothing for clothing's sake!

Another light shines high behind the men. This glow was all too familiar.

Ragyo: I put the question to you again! What is clothing?!

**CLICK**

Satsuki: Clothing is the world! The grand will that binds the heavens, the earth, and mankind, covering all.

Ragyo: Indeed. That is the intent of COVERS.

———

Ragyo and Satsuki occupy the top tower, with Ragyo's assistant, Rei Houomaru, at the side. Ragyo took the time to...caress Satsuki, especially now that she has donned Junketsu.

Ragyo: How does Junketsu feel on you? A rather powerful article of clothing, isn't it? You wear it well.

Satsuki: Thank you, Mother.

Ragyo: Houomaru.

Rei: Yes, ma'am.

She opens up a recording of the events that occurred in the Naturals Election. Specially, Ryuko's rampage.

Ragyo: Is this what brings you here today? Kamui Senketsu, eh? La vie est drôle.

Satsuki: I have already filed a report regarding that incident. You said it would be left to my discretion.

Ragyo: Of course. Matters should be settled youth against youth, Kamui against Kamui. I think it's a fine thing.

Satsuki: Why, then, was the High Order Tailor went to Honnouji Academy?

Ragyo: High Order Tailor? Oh, you mean Nui? I had no choice. Not even a CEO can rein in the whims of an artiste.

Satsuki: I see. However, if someone should interfere with my plan, I will deal with them under my own discretion.

Ragyo: Do as you wish. As long as you continue to act as a child of COVERS, the world will remain your ally.

Satsuki: I shall set out on the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip the day after tomorrow.

**TRI-CITY SCHOOLS RAID TRIP**

Ragyo: I've read your report. How many days will it take?

Satsuki: One day will be sufficient.

Ragyo: Magnificent.

Satsuki: With this, Honnouji Academy's rule over all the academies in the country will be complete. REVOCS uniforms will be supplied to every academy in Japan.

Ragyo: And the naked apes lurking behind the students will be dragged out into the open.

Satsuki: You understand perfectly.

Ragyo: Ah, but that Kamui, Senketsu, does not appear to be...alone. Who is that boy who dons that third?

Looking up to the screen, Satsuki spots you in the footage. She is sure her Mother must also know about your sudden appearance. After all, why would Nui partake in wanting to go after you as much as Ryuko?

Satsuki: He is (Y/n) (L/n). I'm sure you must already have seen what he can accomplish.

Ragyo: So I have. He is quite remarkable. What of him, anyhow?

Satsuki: As with Matoi, he shall not interfere with my plan, and I will make sure of it by any means.

Ragyo: Ah, I'm sure it will not likely be hard for you whatsoever~

———

In her helicopter, back to the school, Satsuki sits amidst the passenger seat.

.

.

.

_La vie est drôle. "Life is funny", eh?_

_._

_._

_._

Satsuki: It is. And it's about to get even more interesting.

———

Ragyo looks from above her tower. Nui seems to be there right beside her.

Nui: Well, I'm off to do things my own way.

Ragyo: I suggest you be careful. Anger my daughter at your peril.

Nui: Fine by me! Doing that will let us see her go all out. And isn't that something you yourself want, Lady Ragyo?

A smirk is planted on Ragyo's face.

———

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shinjiro: Good morning, Mankanshoku!

Through some strange occurrence, Shinjiro was waiting in the women's bathroom stall until Mako came around. He was eager to continue the conversation. After they left, Shinjiro approached you and still wanted the chance to talk.

Shinjiro: Matoi stayed home again, did she?

(Y/n): Yeah, but I really don't think you should keep egging her on like that. She really didn't take yesterday so well.

Shinjiro: Is that so? We have no choice, then. We'll have to do it ourselves.

(Y/n): Do...what exactly?

Soon after, Shinjiro took out a fat stack of newspapers and plopped them to the ground.

Mako: What's that?

Shinjiro: I'm through running. Please tell Matoi that.

(Y/n): I think I can see where this is going, and I won't get involved in it. You do you. I'll catch up with you later, Mako, okay?

Mako: Sure thing, (Y/n)!

Just as you were on your back out of the school grounds, a giant flash of light emerges right from behind you. You groaned, knowing who exactly this was.

Satsuki: (Y/n) (L/n)!

You hesitantly turned around and faced Lady Satsuki, who stood atop her tower as always.

(Y/n): Alright...What's the deal now?

Satsuki: You are to report to my meeting room at once! Negligence will not be tolerated!

(Y/n): Yeah, kinda figured as much...

Shinjiro scrambled around and hid behind Mako. You figured it was because of his intentions to overthrow the school. But until then, it was just gonna be you and the Queen Bee. What could she have up her sleeves?

———

After a long trek up the stairs once more, though only this time being from within the school, you made it up to a large door. Just as you were about to knock, a voice rang out.

Satsuki: _You may enter._

You opened up the door, seeing that none of the Elite Four were there like before. The only ones in the room were you and Satsuki, and that certainly didn't help you feel at ease above everything else.

(Y/n): So...

Satsuki: Sit down, (L/n).

You walked over to the front of her desk, where a single chair beckons you to be seated. After occupying the chair, you look at Satsuki with disdain, but also with nervousness.

Satsuki: I do believe you are aware of what's to come very soon.

(Y/n): The Schools Raid Trip? Yeah, I've heard about it. What's exactly your deal with this, Kiryuin?

Satsuki: That is classified. However, there is one important thing you should remember upon its initiation.

(Y/n): And that is?-

Satsuki quickly unsheathes her Bakuzan and lunges right for your face, but stops it mere inches away from it. You quickly jumped back, but not enough to fall off the chair. Instead, you darted your eyes for the tip of her sword in panic, but also anger.

Satsuki: If you or Matoi are to interfere with the Trip, consider it a challenge against me. It is then that I will not hold back. Heed this warning carefully, (L/n).

(Y/n): Yeesh...you really do drive a hard threat home...

You direct your finger to the dull end of the sword and push it away from your face.

(Y/n): Besides, it's really not like Ryuko is up to it. What the hell kind of thing did you do to make her get like that?

Satsuki: As I have stated with Matoi, it was not of my own faults. If she intends on continuing her irresponsible behavior, she will have to be aware of the consequences she brings to the table. Exhibit A:

She slowly leans her sword's tip back to your face.

Satsuki: You.

(Y/n): Rgh. What she did wouldn't have happened if it weren't for-

Satsuki: Nui Harime did not directly control her actions. I would advise you to stay on topic.

(Y/n): Then maybe make sure that crazy girl stays the hell away from-

Satsuki brings the blade closer now to your throat. Clearly she was not up for your complaints.

Satsuki: You drive on quite far in the face of danger. Nui Harime has already been banned from entering Honnouji Academy. Even still, she is not someone even I can easily put aside. Know this, (L/n). Ryuko could not face the reality that what she did puts others in peril, and all for such selfish retribution. Either you show her a path of prosperity, or suffer the consequences with her.

You were beyond furious, not because of what she said, but because of what it really meant. All this time, you both have been quite reckless in your fights. Especially hers. Was there any way of getting her to focus more in order to not lose her way? 

.

.

.

Just as you were about to get up and leave the room, you felt a scream that rang from far off the school. That one scream sounded all too familiar to you, making you enter a state of terror. Without a moment to waste, you pulled your pin and transformed into your Kamui, running past Satsuki and out the window, jumping down to the ground and running as far as your legs could keep you going.

Lady Satsuki exits the room, wondering what got you to run off like that. Nonetheless, she came prepared.

———

**BEFORE YOUR MEETING - HONNOUJI SCHOOL GROUNDS**

While on your way to the room, Shinjiro and Mako were handing out newspaper after newspaper. Just as he was shouting into the megaphone, a group of One-Stars, possibly the same ones from before.

Shinjiro: On, no! Run, Mankanshoku!

Shinjiro runs right into the One-Stars, and takes the beating all to himself, to have Mako be safe.

Mako: Nagita! Don't be a hero! Run! Run!

Shinjiro: Never! I refuse to be cowed by violence any longer! I will resist my last breath!

He managed to escape from the One-Stars by jumping down the moat of water over the school walls. The One-Star Committee were not stopping their chase for him anytime soon. And while Mako was worried about him, she should be more worried about the figured who grabbed her by the collar.

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku! What do you think you're doing?

Mako: Gamagoori!

Gamagoori assumed Mako was being rebellious, and was about relegate punishment to her. Although instead of being put one month in the "Time-Out Chamber", she was forced to do hard labor for the School Raid Commissariat Unit.

Gamagoori: Now, load that cargo onto the trucks!

Mako simply wailed at her sudden change of luck. Though probably not for the better.

———

Along that time, Ryuko still stayed in her, not saying a single word. Senketsu hung up the cabinet, only looking at her.

Senketsu: Are you afraid of me, Ryuko?

Ryuko: ...No. It's me that I'm afraid of. You were crying when all that went down. You were pulled into my mind as I rampaged out of control, got pumped full of rage-filled blood, had more power than you wanted pulled out of you, and you broke down and cried. And...and (Y/n)...I don't know how he survived...but I never wanted to hurt him...and I could even tell the bitterness of your tears, Senketsu. In spite of all that, I couldn't stop myself.

Senketsu: Ryuko...

Ryuko: ...If it weren't for (Y/n)...I can't imagine what could've happened.

Senketsu: Even so, do not reject me. I want to be worn by you. I was likely born for the express purpose of being worn by you.

Ryuko: Have you...remembered something?

Senketsu: No. I just get that feeling. Every time I drink your blood, that feeling grows stronger.

Looking down at the floor, Ryuko thinks to herself. It really can't be avoided any longer. She knew that...you would always fightby her side. Could she really be afraid?

Ryuko: Senketsu, I think it's time I-

Shinjiro: Save me, Matoi!

He bursted from out the window again, but the One-Star goons pushed him inside forcefully, pinning him to the ground.

Shinjiro: I'm sorry, I never intended for you and (L/n) to get mixed up in all this!

The One-Stars were beating down at Shinjiro with their brute strength.

Ryuko: S-Stop it!

One of the goons readied a punch towards Ryuko, but she dodged, and it instead hits Barazo.

Shinjiro: Matoi!

The One-Stars all walked away from the house with Shinjiro. Now, Ryuko had to make the choice to wear Senketsu once more.

Ryuko: Senketsu, if I go too far, I'll need you to stop me.

Senketsu: I cannot promise that. It is you who is wearing me.

Ryuko: Sheesh, you're an outfit that doesn't have much give, you know that?

Senketsu: I will tell you this. Through your own willpower, you stopped when (Y/n) confronted you. Do keep him in mind. With that, I am not frightened in the least.

Ryuko knew he was right. You took her out of her anger, bringing her back from certain death. You both need each other now more than ever.

Ryuko: ...Senketsu, we're gonna get that guy back. Then...I gotta talk to (Y/n). We're all in this together.

Senketsu: That truly makes me glad, Ryuko.

———

Shinjiro: What are you doing?! Stop it!

Poor Shinjiro got taken off somewhere in the slums, where he was being beaten down by atheists One-Stars.

Shinjiro: Do what you will with me! I will * **WHACK** * never yield! * **BAM** * I won't be beaten! * **SMACK** *

???: Hold it! What do you think you're doing to that guy?

Shinjiro: Matoi...

Ryuko: Don't be so whiney. You know I couldn't stand by and do nothing.

A One-Star suddenly thrashed his fist towards Ryuko, but she blocked and held him back with her blade.

Ryuko: "Don't waste my breath," huh? Have it your way! Let's do it, Senketsu!

She brought her blade back, and started unfolding it to twice its size again.

Ryuko: Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!

**SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE**

Ryuko: Sen-I-Soshitsu!

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

With one swipe at her foes, the One-Stars had their uniforms shredded. It was an unsurprisingly easy victory for her once more. But...something truly felt off.

Ryuko: Hey...these guys aren't human!

The One-Star "students" tumbled to the ground and broke into pieces. They were complete fakes!

Shinjiro: So, you've finally gotten dressed, Ryuko.

He managed to suddenly appear behind Ryuko, freaking her out. What is going on?

Ryuko: Nagita...You set all this up?

Shinjiro: I certainly did! They are my puppets!

Strings were laced from his fingers to the mannequin students on the ground.

Shinjiro: Hehe, as are you, I suppose. It's a shame (Y/n) can't be here to see this.

Ryuko: Come again?!

Shinjiro: Fear resulting from the runaway incident. Rejection of your Kamui. However, you conquer that fear in order to save the helpless. Still, you managed to push away those you care. Hehe, your reactions are so predictable, it's downright adorable!

The wind blew across Shinjiro's face, moving his bangs away from his left eye. But as it was, it was no mere eye. It was the exact same _eyepatch_ as...

Ryuko: No, you can't be!

Many strings ejected from Shinjiro's fingers, cutting himself apart, revealing...

???: Ta-dah!

Ryuko: Nui Harime! It was you all along?!

Nui: What are you angry about? This was good rehab, wasn't it?

Ryuko: Why this elaborate setup just to get me to put on Senketsu?

Nui: Well, Satsuki banned me from the school grounds. I have my own problems, I'll have you know. But you should know I didn't do this just to get you and your Kamui back together!

She appeared up to Ryuko's face.

Nui: I want (Y/n) to submit or die~

Ryuko: Gah! To hell with that!

Nui: Hehe, if you really want him, will you show me how much power you can wring out of your Kamui this time?

She planted her own Scissor Blade from before in front of Ryuko.

Ryuko: You little-!

Ryuko then ran up to her, swinging desperately to land even one hit.

Nui: Come on, what's that? It's nothing like last time!

Ryuko: Bite me!

Their blades clashed, but Ryuko wasn't thinking straight at all. Anger fueled her on.

Nui: You really are afraid of yourself!

Ryuko: I am not!!

Blade continued clashing, but it seemed never-ending.

Nui: After all the trouble I've gone through, you're still holding back.

She then slashes at Ryuko's hand, swiping away her blade, leaving her completely defenseless.

Nui: You're weaker than I thought. I'm bored! Don't worry, I'll take care of (Y/n) real well, by Ragyo's side!

.

.

.

**_SLASH_ **

.

.

.

**_SLASH_ **

.

.

.

**_SLASH_ **

_._

_._

_._

_Nui: It's all over._

_._

_._

_._

Nui's slashes were enough to tear down at Ryuko.

**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!_ **

_———_

You were running like hell all over the slums, desperately searching for that unmistakable scream. Upon sitting atop the highest building you could spot, you quickly noticed something off nearby. It was a girl laying dormant on the ground with several pieces of article sprawled around her. You feared the worst and ran down to there.

Upon making it, you indeed were correct. Ryuko was there, with Senketsu ripped to several pieces. You dropped on your knees and clutched your stomach. You faulted yourself for not being there for Senketsu...and for Ryuko.

???: Oh, how amazing! You're here!

And that voice...that damn voice...it was her. You slowly turned your head to look up and the figure who cheerfully stood among you.

(Y/n): You...

Nui: Gosh, (Y/n), you could start using my name, you know? But I guess it doesn't matter. Ryuko here was too boring for my taste, so I chopped up her Kamui!

You were incredibly infuriated. You gritted your teeth so hard they almost felt like they could crack. Your knuckles must've been turning white from all the pressure. You had nothing in your mind...but to kill. Unfortunately for you, Nui stopped closer and caressed your Kamui.

Nui: Ah, Isshin made quite a cute Kamui, and brought a cute boy to spare! Now, why don't you come with me and join Ragyo? She'll treat you with lots of respect~ More than what she would do for you.

She was obviously referring to Ryuko, knocked out of consciousness. You were angry and afraid of Nui's presence, but you had a very clear answer for her.

(Y/n): A-As if I'll ever work with you and whoever this Ragyo person is...

Her hand slowly moved away from your body, leaving you with chills unlike anything before. But her fingers seem to have trailed off from the back of your head. You slowly turned over and looked up. Nui's Scissor Blade was high in the air, the hilt being directed towards you.

Nui: ...Guess that means I can't keep you alive!

.

.

.

.

.

**_*CLING*_ **

The blade's hilt cracked down at your head, knocking you unconscious.

———

You groggily woke up in a daze, but something felt very strange. You couldn't move your body one bit, and you couldn't even make a sound.

Upon gaining your sense of consciousness back, you realized that you had Life Fibers covering your mouth, and keeping you tied down to something. You tried moving yourself to get free, but it was no use. It seemed that your body was stuck on a giant concrete platform.

???: Yay! You're finally awake!

You directed your attention to that voice. Of course...it was Nui. But she stared down at you, with a happy grin on her face.

Nui: Silly (Y/n). You know that you don't have a place here, and yet...here you are. I get to have my last bit of fun with you though! I borrowed this giant ramp I got from the ocean, it must've just tumbled down on in there, huh? Well guess what? I'll put it right back where it belongs...

She lowers down to your face, where nothing but unbridled rage and fear can be mustered.

Nui: ...this time, with you on it. Bye!

She jumps down in front of the platform, and slightly tugs it back, which was all it took to get it rolling down. You struggled to get yourself off of there, but it was no use. Her Life Fiber binds overpowered you, leaving you with the inevitable.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPLASH**

.

.

.

.

.

Just as Nui was happily walking away, a large flash of light blasted her. She knew instantly the source of this light.

Nui: Oopsie, you figured it out already?

Satsuki: Why are you here?

Nui: Are you mad?

Satsuki: There is only one way to deal with those who do not obey my orders.

But just as Satsuki was about to unsheathe her blade, Nui interrupted.

Nui: Oh, my. But I just got done pushing (Y/n) down to that old ocean.

Satsuki: What?!

Nui: Hm? What of it-

In mere seconds, Satsuki transformed in her Kamui, and jumped straight into the waters, the light that followed her being her source of illumination.

Nui: Daw, why'd she have to go in and ruin my fun?! Oh, well. She probably wanted to take the opportunity to kill (Y/n) while he's alive. Somewhere far down there, hehe!

.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki used her power to swim down as fast as she could, looking for anything of your presence.

Meanwhile, you were frantically trying to free yourself from your tied prison, but the more you struggled, the more air it took from you. You felt yourself slipping from the lack of oxygen. You were kicking and rummaging less and less...

Satsuki eventually spotted a large, falling platform that had Life Fibers tied all around it. She made the bold assumption that you were on it, so she swam even faster downwards.

The last bit of air in your lungs were escaping you, with no way to refill. This was truly it for you. You had no more strength in you. You only thought of one thing before you let yourself drown.

(Y/n)'s thoughts: ... _Ryuko..._

You closed your eyes and accepted your fate.

.

.

.

But Satsuki came around and spotted you. She unsheathed Bakuzan and cut away at the Life Fibers holding you, as she took your body and swam back up to the surface. She then made her way around the slums, all the way back to where Ryuko laid.

She set you down to the floor, when she kneeled and pushed down on your chest to get you breathing again.

Satsuki: Come on, (L/n)! You mustn't die here...

She kept pumping your chest, but she knew the best course of action she had to take. She lowered herself further to you, her face nearing close to yours. She softly plants her lips down to yours and breathes out. Although it's purpose was to bring air back to you, she could not help but internally cherish the opportunity she had to express her true feelings.

She took a few more pushes down to you, until you started coughing profusely, finally being able to take in the air. Satsuki stood up and looked over to you. You sat there for a good second, gasping for more oxygen. When you finally regained composure, you looked up at Satsuki. At first, you couldn't register a single thing, but it quickly changed when you looked over at Ryuko.

(Y/n): Ryuko! Damn it......damn it.....

Satsuki: I suspect she will survive, (L/n).

She walks over your shoulder and sees her there on the floor. A look of disdain arises from her.

Satsuki: How disgraceful.

(Y/n): You better watch your mouth, Kiryuin. Anyway, why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you save me?

Satsuki: You're that stubborn to not be grateful at your second chance at life? I should have expected as much. Anyhow, Nui Harime played tricks that were once more beyond my control. I felt the best course of action was to prevent you from falling for such foolery.

You stood up and looked at her. You were considerably less angry, but more than not, you were alert. It IS Satsuki, after all.

(Y/n): Guess I could thank you for that. But even still, what do you want? I know you're here for a reason.

Satsuki: I suppose I can't lie about it. I'm here to take those Kamui pieces from Matoi.

(Y/n): Gah, I knew it!

Before you could pull your pin, Satsuki takes an object from her hand and throws it right to Taiko. Upon doing this, Taiko was momentarily agitated, until he stopped moving altogether.

(Y/n): T-Taiko?! What'd you do?!

Satsuki: Consider yourself lucky. These adhesive bullets are merely prototypes by Inumuta, your Kamui won't be active for a good while.

(Y/n): You damn-!

She points her sword over to Ryuko, right down to her chest,

Satsuki: I would advise you not to make any more rash decisions. Either I take those pieces, or I take Matoi's life right here. It is your choice.

You stood there, unable to even believe what she's going on over. But even if Senketsu couldn't be saved, you could still save Ryuko.

(Y/n): Rrrgh, fine. Take the pieces and leave Ryuko alone.

Satsuki: A wise response, but remember our little discussion, though. If you or Matoi are to interfere with the Schools Raid Trip, there will be no second chances, and I do mean that above all else.

Satsuki gathered the shredded pieces of Senketsu, and went off back to the academy. Meanwhile, you looked all around you, now wondering what the hell was next. That was until Mikisugi came around the corner.

Mikisugi: Ryuko! (Y/n), what happened?

(Y/n): Nui came around here and took Ryuko out. But I have no idea what happened to that Newspaper Club guy...

Mikisugi: He...was actually Nui in disguise.

(Y/n): What?! Alright, that should be the least of our concerns for now. Do you know where to take Ryuko?

Mikisugi: We could take her to my place. It shouldn't be that far from-wait, what's that?

(Y/n): Huh?

You looked down at Ryuko, and noticed her holding something in her right hand. It was...a piece of Senketsu. She held onto that one piece, miraculously so.

Suddenly, you two heard dozens of cars driving off on the bridge. Looking over, it was indeed several carrier trucks driving to the outskirts of Honnouji. To the rest of the academies. This was the beginning of the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip.

One thing you couldn't shake as you carried Ryuko in your arms was how Satsuki had saved your life. Why? She had no reason to keep either of you around, if it really meant for her to follow her goals. She was a lifesaver, but what for?

If only you knew...

—————————

**Hey guys, Williord here. That's the end for chapter 13! Man, it's nice getting into this story, it really gets me going. To those that are still reading along, thank you. It's probably not the most well thought out or incredibly inspiring spin of the Kill la Kill story, but I'm happy with how it's turning out, and I'm especially happier that you are enjoying it.**

**My release schedule has been probably derailed by this point, but that should mean I'll just consider releasing chapters once I finish up. In any case, I've been in the mood for writing more, so that should be good, right?**

**With all that being said, thank you so so so much for reading this far. I'll continue to the best of my ability. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 6,460**


	19. Chapter 14 - A Goal in Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you and Ryuko have made up (even solidifying your relationship), It's now time to disrupt Satsuki's Tri-School Raid Trip to gather all of Senketsu's sliced cloth back!

In Mikisugi's little complex, you sat on the floor by Ryuko's side. She's been out of it for some time, but all that you could was wait. Ryuko starts to toss and turn, and even sweated a bit, so you kneeled by her side and rubbed her arm. What caught you off guard was when she suddenly sprung up from her sleep.

Ryuko: Senketsu!

Her hand reached out to nothing, so she slowly retracted.

Mikisugi: Is your boyfriend gonna have to save your skin every time?

She looked over and saw Mikisugi sitting by the window. It didn't take much for her to the notice you on the floor. You were wide-eyed, but got yourself to jump up to Ryuko and hug her close.

(Y/n): Ryuko! I'm so glad...

Ryuko: (Y/n)?

You released yourself from Ryuko, giving her a warm, reassuring smile. But then it turned down.

(Y/n): I'm really sorry...for everything I said before. And for not being able to save...

Ryuko: Senketsu...wait...you guys found me unconscious like this?!

She now realized that she was only in her undergarments now, and blushed like mad.

(Y/n): Yeah, but we didn't do anything, promise!

Mikisugi: You probably would've been arrested by cops for indecent exposure

Ryuko grabbed her blade nearby and pointed it at him.

Ryuko: Shut it, or you die.

Mikisugi: Snippy, aren't you?

Ryuko: Of course I am. I...I lost Senketsu.

Mikisugi: To Nui Harime?

Ryuko: That's right. He was chopped to pieces by her. I was weak, and couldn't summon any of his power, either, and he got shredded...

???: I haven't been lost!

Ryuko was slightly taken back, and her first instinct was to point her blade back at Mikisugi, but only closer.

Ryuko: Try any of your lame impersonations, and I'm gonna kill you. I meant it.

Mikisugi: Hey, cut me some slack. I'm not doing anything.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! Was it you?!

(Y/n): Huh? Ryuko, you've got it wrong! Look...

You took out the piece of Senketsu that remained, luckily being his one eye. Ryuko went wide-eyed again and grabbed Senketsu off your hand.

Ryuko: Senketsu, you're alive?! What a relief!

Senketsu: Only because you held on to me so tightly.

Taiko: Ooooh...what's going oooon?

(Y/n): Taiko! You're awake!

Ryuko: Huh? What happened to Taiko?

(Y/n): Satsuki threw a bullet at me, and it must've done something to knock out Taiko.

Ryuko: Ugh, that Kiryuin bitch!

Senketsu: Ryuko, my shredded body has been divvied up among the School Raid Trip students.

Taiko: Shredded?! That does it, I'm not going to let them get away with this!

Senketsu: You and me both, Taiko.

Ryuko: So the rest of you is in Kansai, huh?

Senketsu: Exactly. It was Satsuki Kiryuin's doing.

Ryuko: Damn That Satsuki Kiryuin, always screwing with us...

Senketsu: Ryuko, are forgetting what you must do?

Ryuko: Huh?

It took her a moment to realize what he meant, you were still standing there after all.

Ryuko: (Y/n)...I'm really sorry too...I just didn't really know what I was thinkin', going off like that before. I just don't know if-

You wrapped your arms around Ryuko and gave her a kiss on her lips. She was surprised, but quickly caught on to the kiss passionately. Once you both let go, a string of saliva connected you two.

(Y/n): It's okay, Ryuko. I'm just so happy you're okay, and that we still have a chance to bring Senketsu back to himself. Right now, we have to get those pieces back, and we're not doing it alone. We have each other now, right?

Ryuko: ...Yeah. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

She held closely to your chest, with a soft smile on her face. You happily returned the hug, glad that you two finally made up.

(Y/n): Heh...guess this means we're a couple, huh?

Ryuko: Wha-?! Well...I mean...I don't even think-!

(Y/n): Aw, come on, Ryuko! Senketsu, Taiko, don't you two agree?

Senketsu/Taiko: We agree.

Ryuko: What?! (Y/n), I'll strangle you!

Mikisugi: Ahahaha! So this is young couple banter!

You took your arm around Ryuko, who couldn't stand the embarrassment.

(Y/n): Guess so! Alright, Ryuko, let's get a move on!

Ryuko: A-Alright...

She grew a little smile, knowing you're both finally together.

———

You two found a lone bike around. This was perfect for getting over to where the School Raid Trip takes place, so without any hesitation, you hopped behind Ryuko and held tightly to her.

Ryuko: Alright, I'm gonna punch it! Hang on, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Ya got it, Hot Streak!

And with that, you both rode off to Kansai, on the search for Senketsu's stolen pieces.

———

The fresh wind blew right across your faces, but now was not the time to be enjoying the ride. It was time for you and Ryuko to discuss the game plan to retrieve Senketsu's pieces.

(Y/n): Ryuko, got any ideas up ahead?

Ryuko: Senketsu mentioned that the other students should have a piece of him sewed onto their uniforms. I'll cut em right off of them, while you get out there and take them back into my case here.

She was referring to the giant metal case she carried with her, which she used to keep around for her Scissor Blade before she could change its size. Fortunately, it had it's use in storing the retrieved pieces, so now the only thing left was to take the action to the Raid Trip and get them back!

Taiko: Senketsu, you won't have to worry anymore. We'll get your body back before you know it.

Senketsu: When Ryuko and (Y/n) work together, I don't worry one bit.

Upon hearing this, Ryuko had a lowly blush on her face, but the determination to get Senketsu whole again wasn't fazed. Everything was set, but what was to come next? Well, you both saw a giant splash of fire in front of you. Near there, several students surrounded the area, presumably Honnouji Academy pupils.

(Y/n): Uh...Ryuko, how're we gonna get to them with this-

Ryuko: We're going right in!

(Y/n): HUH?!

Ryuko drove you two right into the fire, but soon you popped out, appearing high in the air. It seems like you two infiltrated Gamagoori's unit first.

Gamagoori: Matoi?! (L/n)-

Before he could finish his bout of rage, the bike's wheel landed straight to his face and knocked him back to the ground. Ryuko took out her blade and directed the bike towards the several rows of students. With their clothes ripped, the pieces of Senketsu were exposed.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): I got'cha! Here we go, Taiko!

You jumped off the bike, and pulled your pin. The very next moment, you were in your Kamui once again, running all around and gathering whatever piece there was. Once you got the last one, you ran back over to Ryuko, who momentarily stopped and opened the case.

Gamagoori: Matoi! (L/n)! Disciplinary action will be taken!

(Y/n): Can it, giant!

Ryuko: We came to get Senketsu back!

You plopped the pieces onto the case, and Ryuko drive away hastily. This left Gamagoori bewildered and angered.

Your next stop was sound this strange building that was at the brink of collapsing, but not that it mattered much. Ryuko zoomed past the falling debris, her blade in hand, while you held onto her, preparing yourself to get the pieces back. Just like that, Ryuko jumped out of the bike and slashed away at the fabrics of Nonon's unitary, slicing away their own pieces of Senketsu. You made the initiative shortly after by running around, grabbing the cloths and quickly sending them all to Ryuko's case.

Nonon: Transfer students, what are you two doing here?!

(Y/n): Isn't it obvious? We're not letting you take Senketsu's power for yourselves!

Ryuko: We don't have time to mess around with you.

(Y/n): See ya later, Pinky!

Ryuko grabbed you by the hand and tossed you both onto the bike, riding away from the scene with even more of Senketsu at hand.

Ryuko: Alright, we've a good chunk of Senketsu back, but we aren't done yet!

(Y/n): As long as we have a chance to get him back, that's all the motivation I need! Well...besides you, Ryuko.

Even you noticed that she was very flabbergasted and embarrassed by your comment.

Ryuko: W-What are you saying?!

(Y/n): I'm saying...

You held tighter to her waist, bringing yourself closer to her.

(Y/n): ...Thanks for bringing me outta my funk. You've always been the reason I get so fired up. So, let's get Senketsu back together! Without him, we're not the dream team we can be, right?

Ryuko: Y-Yeah! Ya said it, (Y/n)! I....I l-love....argh...

(Y/n): Heh, don't worry, Ryuko. I know you never said it often to anyone else before, but I know that you do.

Ryuko: Geez...you're a big softie for that sappy stuff, huh?

(Y/n): Yep. But I know you like it, Hot Streak.

You softly kissed the back of Ryuko's head, where all she could do was begrudgingly accept your sappy advances. In truth, she really enjoyed it, even Taiko and Senketsu knew that.

———

You guys rode along father into Osaka. The streets were completely littered, having nothing but smoke and fire among its vicinity. This clearly must've been the result of the Raid Trip, but you two paid no mind to that. Instead, you noticed a certain someone being messed with by some students.

(Y/n): Hey, that's Mako! Step on it, Ryuko!

Ryuko: On it!

She made the drive over the heads of the students, knocking them down and ripping off several more pieces. Grabbing Senketsu's pieces was certainly easier than you both expected. Maybe even a little too easy...

Mako: Guys!

Ryuko: I see you're taking thing easy, and taking in the Osaka sights, Mako.

(Y/n): It's sure great to see you, though.

Mako: Am I glad to see you guys too!

You took the case out and dropped the pieces on there. Mako was shocked to have seen this.

Mako: Senketsu's all chopped to bits!

(Y/n): He's had it rough lately, but we're getting him back!

Ryuko: We'll get every last piece and make him good as new.

Mako: Ryuko, you must going through these lengths 'cause he's your only uniform! And (Y/n) must be helping because he cares tons for you!

(Y/n): You could say that.

You approached Ryuko and kissed her on the cheek. Mako started to fume steam and freak out upon seeing this.

Mako: OHMYGOSHAREYOUGUYSFINALLYTOGETHERWOWTHISISABSOLUTELYAMAZINGIHAVETOTELLMOMABOUTTHISWOWWOWWOW!!!

Meanwhile, Ryuko gave you a bit of a pouty look.

Ryuko: You didn't have to go on and set her off like that...

(Y/n): Just lighting up the mood a little. Anyways, how's Senketsu holding up?

Senketsu: There is only one left, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Huh? He says there's one piece left. Senketse, how are you feeling?

Senketsu: Rather well. You're different, don't you think?

Ryuko: How so?

Senketsu: Taiko, care to relay to (Y/n)?

Taiko: Of course. (Y/n), would you agree Ryuko has been different lately?

(Y/n): In what way?

Senketsu: The only part of me that is giving her power is this scarf, and yet...

Taiko: ...she's managed to best those students even if Senketsu isn't complete. How fascinating!

Senketsu: With my own fragments implement to their Goku Uniforms no less.

(Y/n): Huh. You know, they must be right, Ryuko. You've really gotten better the whole way through.

Ryuko: H-Hey, well I couldn't have done it without-

(Y/n): Come on, give yourself a bit more credit! Ever since I first met you, I always knew you were definitely a go-getter. And that go-getter always has the guts to continue going for her goals. That's the girl I fell in love with.

You walked up to Ryuko and placed your hands on her shoulders.

(Y/n): I'll admit, I got stronger too, but that's also thanks to the one person who's always believed in me. So...come on, let's keep getting stronger together!

You had a wide grin on your face, happy to be there with her. Ryuko grew a smile as well, knowing she was not ever going to be alone.

Mako: It's because what you desire is almost in reach, Ryuko! You're so desperate 'cause you're fixated on your desire to get Senketsu back to normal! I get the same way, but with money!

Ryuko: Thanks. The way you get fixated is pretty hardcore.

(Y/n): Haha! See? We're in it with you, Ryuko. Never forget that.

Ryuko: I won't. Not when we've got each other's backs. Senketsu, can you tell where your last piece is?

Senketsu: Yes, I can tell. However...

Ryuko: What is it?

Senketsu: The person holding the final fragment is Satsuki Kiryuin.

Taiko: Ah, up against her, I see.

(Y/n): What? Who's got it?

Ryuko: Satsuki, she's holding the last one.

(Y/n): Damn, this isn't looking good.

Ryuko: It doesn't matter who has it, we're getting Senketsu back.

(Y/n): Ya can count me in for sure.

Senketsu: But in my current condition, I am unable to transform into Life Fiber Synchronization mode. How do you intend to fight an opponent like Satsuki?

Ryuko: Don't worry. We'll make up for the rest. I'm not the usual Ryuko Matoi right now. I'm a Ryuko Matoi who's fixated by seeing what she wants almost in reach.

(Y/n): And I'll be there to get you closer to what you're reaching for, every step of the way. You're with us too, right Mako?

Mako: Yeah!

Senketsu: Ryuko...(Y/n)...

Taiko: They're quite compatible, Senketsu. I have no doubt they will get your last fragment soon.

Senketsu: I have no doubt either. It is like they truly are in sync.

Ryuko: Alright, we're coming for you, Satsuki Kiryuin.

(Y/n): And you can bet we're not gonna go down this time. Count on it!

Ryuko and you look on at the giant, burning tower of Osaka. What lies ahead will possibly be a battle of pure endurance, with Ryuko unable to properly transform, and with Satsuki having the upper hand in strength and numbers. But this does not deter either of you one bit, so long as you two have each other.

There's nothing that will stop you two from reaching your goals. Nothing.

—————————

**This is possibly the shortest main chapter that's ever gonna be in this story. But who knows? Anyhow, I do apologize this wasn't as long, but at least it made for a faster session, so this could be released a good amount earlier than most.**

**There's not a lot I can say for now, so that should be it. Again, thank you very much for reading the story, and I hope you'll stick around for more. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 2,513**


	20. Chapter 15 - Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko and you have retrieved most of Senketsu's pieces, except his glove now, as it's being held by Satsuki herself. Whatever the case may be, you both must face her again!

It wasn't long until you and Ryuko prepped yourselves for the inevitable fight against Satsuki Kiryuin once more. However, this fight would prove to be a difficult one on the account that Ryuko does not have all of Senketsu intact. You both decided that you would be on defense and offense until the final piece was retrieved from her, but even with your powers, it was easier said than done.

Ryuko: Alright, you guys ready?

Mako: Yep!

Ryuko: (Y/n), you know the plan, right?

(Y/n): Yeah, I do. It ain't gonna be easy, but we'll get Senketsu back.

Ryuko: Good. Come on, guys!

She hopped onto the bike, you running over and landing behind her. Mako holds you tight, as it was finally time to face Satsuki, for Senketsu's stolen fragment!

———

Driving along the burnt and broken streets, Ryuko eventually finds the main scene, with Satsuki holding down some guy to the ground. As always, she must've bested him through her own strengths, though it made you wonder if it has to do with that conspicuous glove on her left hand...it must be it! Senketsu's final piece!

(Y/n): Ryuko, that's your glove on Kiryuin!

Ryuko: Damn, it really is! Whatever, we got this!

She zooms up to the air and lands directly near Satsuki, and right on top of the poor fellow on the ground. Satsuki clearly saw what she was dealing with, somehow not incredibly surprised, but quite frustrated nonetheless.

Ryuko: Looks like you're having fun throwing your weight around, Satsuki Kiryuin.

You three stepped off the bike and faced her. She was not pleased at all.

Satsuki: If I do remember correctly, (L/n), should you not have took my warning cautiously?

Ryuko: Huh? (Y/n), what's she talking about?

(Y/n): All she said was that if we went around and messed with her little trip here, she'd play a little less fair on us the next time we meet.

Satsuki: Ah, you do remember. And yet...

She tightly gripped her sword.

Satsuki: ...you still haven't listened. The fate of any who defy me is sealed.

Ryuko: Like we care! We're going to change that fate. You're going to give Senketsu back.

Satsuki: Ah, so this is what you are after.

She refers to the glove you mentioned before. Indeed, she has the Sekki Tekko, proudly showing it off to you two.

(Y/n): You've got that right. That's why we aren't backing down now.

Satsuki: Hmph. Have it your way. Sanageyama, dispose of that fool.

He understood her command and sweeps away the guy from earlier. Now that's left is you two against her.

Ryuko: Mako, fall back to someplace safe.

Mako: Kay!

Without looking back, Satsuki calls out to the Elite Four behind her.

Satsuki: None of you interfere.

Gamagoori: Yes, ma'am.

Ryuko: (Y/n), I think now's the time to get fired up.

(Y/n): Right! Let's go, Taiko!

You pull the pin on your glove, brightening into an array of Life Fibers swirling around you. Not long after, you're finally back into your Kamui, feeling superb over the power that courses through you. You swore you were not an exhibitionist.

Satsuki: Even with those powers, could you both take it back?

Ryuko: Yep!

You and Ryuko went for the offensive, with Satsuki having to take turns countering slashes from Ryuko and jabs from you.

Ryuko: Helluva defense, as usual.

Satsuki: It seems you have mastered the skill of spirit, Matoi. Very well, then!

In accordance to what she's dealing with, Satsuki flips the hatches on her left shoulder, unleashing the power of Junketsu once again.

Satsuki: The lioness will use all her strength, even when hunting a rabbit! Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

(Y/n): Damn it, she's about to get a whole lot stronger. Stand behind me, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Alright, but don't get carried away!

(Y/n): Relax, I can match her-

Before you could finish your sentence, Satsuki starts wildly slashing Bakuzan at you, forcing you to enter on defense mode, as to not get torn to pieces yourself.

Satsuki: Even when I advised you to not interfere, here you are!

(Y/n): Rah! Shut it! You play dirty all the damn time! And when someone plays dirty on me and Ryuko...

You grabbed Satsuki's blade just as it was about to swing down at your face.

(Y/n): ...that just means we have to play dirty back!

She quickly jumped back from your grasp, but quickly went back to taking in several slashes at you, only this time you were successfully countering them as fast as you could.

.

.

.

But while that was going down,the Elite Four patiently watched over the fight.

Nonon: Why isn't that transfer student transforming?

Inumuta: Part of her Kamui is in possession of Lady Satsuki. When a Kamui completely awakens, powerful bio-energy flows through its Life Fibers. If a part is missing, the flow is stopped. That means she can't transform.

Gamagoori: And yet despite that, (L/n) is still a hold of his Kamui.

Nonon: Like that even matters. Look.

.

.

.

Even if you've been countering her attacks, you've been growing slower as she continuously traded blows to you.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! Damn it, I gotta do something!

Satsuki: It would appear that (L/n) can only withstand my sword for so long. And as for you, Matoi, it appears you cannot synchronize without this glove.

Ryuko: And you transformed knowing that, huh?

You sprinted back to where Ryuko was, standing near an edge. Satsuki has you both cornered just where she wants you.

Ryuko: That's Satsuki Kiryuin for you! Always ruthless!

Satsuki: You both challenged me, knowing of what I have said and of your disadvantages. Don't whine.

(Y/n): We're not whining! But you sure as hell will be when we take you down!

Satsuki: I wouldn't think so highly, (L/n)! You're both shortsighted and reckless!

Just as Satsuki was about to being the supposed final blow to you two, a barrage of needles litters the area, with Satsuki in range of its attack. She recoils away before it could strike her, looking over at who was responsible for the sudden intrusion.

Nonon: Huh? Him! The ripped mohawk dude!

It was none other than Tsumugu, who seemingly came to your guys' aid just in time, but it was rather unsuspecting of him.

Tsumugu: Matoi, (L/n), run!

He manages to run up to you both, with you and Ryuko now back-to-back with him.

Ryuko: What's with the change of heart, mohawk man?

Tsumugu: I have no choice. Mikisugi asked me to back you two up.

(Y/n): I'd say you suck for going after us like that before, but seeing as you've came to our rescue twice now, I'd say now that you're one interesting guy.

???: We have but one objective: To resist subjugation by the Life Fibers that Satsuki uses.

A giant mech slams down behind you both. Looking over, it was Mikisugi in that mech, somehow piloting the thing.

Mikisugi: That is the goal of Nudist Beach!

Ryuko: That name was for real?!

(Y/n): Wha-What the hell are you wearing?!

Mikisugi: I wish I could have kept playing the lazy teacher forever, but it looks like that's no longer possible.

(Y/n): That doesn't answer my question!

???: So we've smoked you out, you naked fools.

That was Lady Satsuki, who seemed to have overheard the conversation lingering between you four. But all of a sudden, the Elite Four appears nearby, in dazzling rays of light. This cannot be good.

Gamagoori: The true objective of the Tri-City Raid Trip was to smoke out the rebel forces lurking in the shadows behind the Kansai academies. That is why Lady Satsuki allowed your activities to continue, Aikuro Mikisugi!

Mikisugi: Goodness, you saw through me? How impressive!

Inumuta: That's a plan by Lady Satsuki for you. It worked exactly as intended. Well, I was the one who put it together...

Nonon: Whatever, nerd brain. We were worried that you wouldn't show up, our new Goku Uniforms wouldn't have gotten any use.

Sanageyama: Do you think a group with a foolish name like Nudist Beach can thwart our grand design? Fade like the dew before my Blade Regalia MKIII!

.

.

.

As if synchronized, the Elite Four all converged into their upgraded Goku Uniforms.

Elite Four: Three-Star Goku Uniform!

Gamagoori: Shackle Regalia MKII!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA MKII**

Nonon: Symphony Regalia MKII!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SYMPHONY REGALIA MKII**

Inumuta: Probe Regalia MKII.

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: PROBE REGALIA MKII**

Sanageyama: Blade Regalia MKIII!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA MKIII**

Elite Four: Hounnouji Academy Elite Four Regalia MKII! Four Generals Grand Garnish!

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY ELITE FOUR REGALIA MKII - FOUR GENERALS GRAND GARNISH**

.

.

.

(Y/n): .....Wow. They really needed to be that abrasi-

Without a moments notice, Mikisugi, Tsumugu, and the rest of the Nudists charged for the Elite Four, as they did to them. That left you and Ryuko by yourselves...or so you thought.

Mako: Ryuko! (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Wha-? Mako! Didn't we tell you to get somewhere safe?

Mako: You did, so I came here! Next to you two is the safest place! Especially my big bro!

You were left visibly flushed. Of course, Mako considers you like a brother now, why wouldn't she feel safer around you?

Ryuko: (Y/n), I've got a plan, and you're gonna need to help me out here.

(Y/n): A-Alright, what's the plan?

Ryuko: I'm gonna try to transform.

(Y/n): Huh?!

Senketsu: Impossible. While I admit that I can restore my form with what you two have collected, without that glove, the bio-energy cannot flow.

(Y/n): Ryuko, how exactly can you do that without the last piece?

Ryuko: ...I'll let Senketsu use my skin to compensate for what's missing.

(Y/n): Okay, no. Just give me some time to get the glove back from-

Ryuko: (Y/n), you know you can't keep up with her alone! If I can just transform myself long enough, I can help push her back enough to swipe the glove from her.

She walks up to you keeps you in close embrace of her arms.

Ryuko: You have to trust me, (Y/n). Please.

(Y/n): .....Alright. I trust you.

Senketsu: No way! Human skin will not withstand the energy that flows through Life Fibers for even a minute!

Taiko: But theoretically, she could last for at least a minute, Senketsu?

Senketsu: Well...I...I suppose.

Ryuko: A minute's more than enough, Senketsu.

(Y/n): So one minute's all you have here? We can work with it, we just need to prioritize getting the glove back.

Senketsu: Ryuko, thank you. Thank you both.

Ryuko: No prob, Senketsu. We're all in this one together, no more breaking up from here. We're friends, remember?

Senketsu: Friend?

Ryuko: Yeah. Me and (Y/n)? We'll be here with you and Taiko.

(Y/n): You don't have to worry anymore, guys. When we're working as one, nothing stops us!

Taiko: That is excellent to hear. I give my thanks.

Senketsu: And now, let's do this.

You and Ryuko walk off to the fight, Senketsu getting himself onto Ryuko and transforming to her Kamui.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

The one notable difference with her transformation is the lack of her glove, instead being replaced by her very own skin, causing a deep orange hue that was all bubbly. This was obviously painful for Ryuko to handle.

Ryuko: Gah! Son of a...

(Y/n): Alright, let's make this one fast!

You charged up your legs a bright purple, then dashed off to where Satsuki is, nearly catching her off guard with a left jab you pulled. But she managed to parry your attack, and kick you back.

Ryuko: SATSUKI KIRYUIN!

Satsuki: All flash and no substance! Are you that eager to die, Matoi?!

It's as if time had stopped for the two, but only momentarily.

Ryuko: Nope! This is how I'll survive!

In quick succession, Ryuko harshly slid her blade across Satsuki's blade, catching her to a near standstill. Luckily, you got back around just in time to intervene and grapple yourself to Satsuki's arm. Satsuki noticed the burning state of Ryuko's hand, but you gave Ryuko the signal to allow yourself to run your hand up to Satsuki's palm. The very next moment...

.

.

.

**_BOOOOOOOM_ **

.

.

.

A large radius of energy bursted from the mere presence of you three. You skidded along the ground running your heels down as hard as you could to keep yourself from going further back. Meanwhile, Ryuko was off to another end, with Satsuki right across from her. You gained proper footing, and looked down to your hand.

(Y/n): Ryuko! Catch!!

You powered your arm up and went for the pitch! The next second, Ryuko is now in possession of the glove, meaning Senketsu has now been fully restored! You ran back over to Ryuko and stood beside her, giving a smug look to Satsuki.

Ryuko: Now I have it all back.

(Y/n): Now it's time for the real fight!

Satsuki: Snatching life from the jaws of death, eh? Nevertheless, you both still cannot best me!

Ryuko: We'll see about that!

Without warning, Satsuki launches several calculated swings towards you both, but they were all easily dodged. Ryuko went up tried striking Satsuki from behind, only to meet with her blade countering. You ran up ahead, already fully charged from your arm, but upon trying to make direct contact, a certain bamboo sword-wielding opponent knocked you across the area.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

The ground beneath Ryuko and Satsuki crumbled, but Ryuko managed to slip past Satsuki's blade and appear directly in front of her.

Satsuki: Your power has increased?

Ryuko: That's what I'm sayin'!

But out of nowhere, Mako appeared under a large spotlight just between the two, in her X-pose.

Mako: It has! And (Y/n) got stronger with her too! When they see something in reach, they're fixated to it! Nothing better than that for the star-crossed lovers!!

Mako got unceremoniously knocked away after Ryuko went for another jab at Satsuki, which prompted a large explosion of rubble.

———

(Y/n): Ughhh...what the hell...

???: Although not what I had in mind for our rematch, this works better than nothing at all.

(Y/n): Huh? Ah, damn it, Sanageyama!

Sanageyama: So what do you say, (L/n)? Care for another round?

(Y/n): Piss off, Monkey Boy! I've got my own set of problems with your precious queen there, I don't have time for you!

Sanageyama: Well...I guess that just makes one of us then!

He charged at you and readily swung his blade at you. Just when you were ready to dodge the swing, Sanageyama swiftly changed the direction of his attack and goes for where you were dodging. This causes you to take the brunt of his hard attack, and knocking you back some more.

(Y/n): Shit! In that outfit, it's like he's gotten better foresight or something!

Taiko: Which means it would be prudent to look out for any anomalies in his attacks.

(Y/n):Easier said than-Woah!

He came around to you and vertically swung, but you luckily caught his sudden move and formed an X to block his hit. You were thinking fast on how to possibly get him out of commission long enough to run back over to Ryuko.

Sanageyama: What's the matter, (L/n)? Have you no other way to get through my Shingantsu?

(Y/n): Grr! Not really...but I have something a little more effective to get you off my tail for a bit!

Sanageyama: Go on then! There's nothing that can bring me down!

(Y/n): Heh..nothing YET anyways...

Sanageyama: Huh?

You supercharged your arms enough to rid Sanageyama off of you, which gave you the ample opportunity to run along to the broken and burning buildings. Sanageyama quickly gained control once more and sensed you running away, making him chase after you.

Sanageyama: RUNNING WILL NOT GET YOU VERY FAR, (L/N)!

He jumped in the air and tried slashing down at you, but you sidestepped his swing and kept running to the large building up ahead. You knew exactly what you wanted to do, but you need Sanageyama to put the rest of the plan in motion.

Taiko: (Y/n), what do you intend on achieving from running off?

(Y/n): Relax, Taiko! I got the perfect plan, I just need Monkey Boy here to play right into it!

You soon made it to the large building and stood in front of it, whilst simultaneously mocking Sanageyama. He was less than pleased to be played around like so.

(Y/n): Heh, can't even get a hit at me like before, can ya?!

Sanageyama: Enough games! Take this!

He went for a horizontal slash to swipe at you, but you ducked under it and made the slash reach the foundation of the giant building, causing it to slightly leap into the air, but crumple down, barely holding up. You jumped up to the building and latched yourself onto the edge. This got Sanageyama riled up.

(Y/n): Is that reeeallly all you got? Sure makes sense for someone with no eyesight. Probably can't even be bother to swipe up at me from there!

Sanageyama: As is you have any right to talk when I have you now!

Just as you had hoped, Sanageyama made a vertical slash to the building, causing it to fully launch high in the air. You rose up from the edge to the top of the building, which was now suspended in the air. Time suddenly comes to a halt once more.

.

.

.

Taiko: (Y/n), I suspect that your plan must be working, but what exactly is this for?

(Y/n): I'm gonna break this building to chunks to throw at Sanageyama. That way we can stun him long enough to pull another punch and get him off our ass for a while.

Taiko: Ah, I see. You really do know your ways, (Y/n).

(Y/n): If we're getting through all this, we need to be less reckless sometimes. Now...

.

.

.

Time suddenly starts to move at its normal pace once more. You took action and jumped into the air, powering up your arm to punch the building away.

(Y/n): ... **_TIME TO SMASH AWAY!!!_ **

Your punches tore apart at the building, several pieces of debris building up all around you in midair. Sanageyama looks up in disapproval, wondering just what you were conjuring up.

Sanageyama: Hah! Using this concrete as projectiles? Don't make me laugh, (L/n)!

(Y/n): Alright, we'll see who's laughing after THIS!!

You kick down at the falling concrete around you, directing it right for Sanageyama. He spares no expense at slicing away the oncoming objects, but he starts to notice them coming at quick alarming rates.

Sanageyama: Just...how...many...of these must I deal with?!

It's taking all of his power to deflect the several tons of concrete from hitting him, but so much has came around that dust was gathering around. He was noticing himself getting slowly more exhausted as more and more kept being blasted at him. But soon enough, they all started to overtake him, pelting away at his armor, now using the last bit of strength to deflect the powerful debris.

Sanageyama: H-How?!

(Y/n): I'll tell ya how! You didn't realized what you even just did for me!

You stood in front of Sanageyama, still somehow being overrun by the concrete. Your body glowed a bright purple, emitting enough light to see through the dust,

Sanageyama: W-What?!

You started to run towards Sanageyama, who did not have any more energy or room to counter your next attack.

Sanageyama: How are you doing this?! I have no more energy to-!

(Y/n): Yeah you don't! That was my plan all along!!

You charged your arm up to its maximum strength and made the dash to Sanageyama. The concrete projectiles have stopped, so he made his final attempt to swing down at you, but you threw your leg up to his sword, knocking it away. You landed to the ground beside him and made your final move.

(Y/n):  **_SUPER SOCK 'EM PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!_ **

Your entire arm collided with Sanageyama's armor, creating a large explosion in its wake and blasting him off far to who-knows-where. There you stood, with your hand steaming from its energized hit. That was truly the first time in a while you pulled that off.

(Y/n): Man...that felt really good...

.

.

.

**_BOOOOOM_ **

.

.

.

(Y/n): What the hell was that?!

Taiko: (Y/n), look!

You looked up to the sky, at the large tower of Osaka. It was falling down!

(Y/n): You don't think-!

Taiko: It must be! Let's go!

(Y/n): Don't have to tell me twice!

You charged up your legs and made a run for the tower. You were a little far from there, but you definitely noticed the perpetrators of the falling tower. Up in the sky, Satsuki was riding on the back of Nonon, away from the falling tower. But what instantly caught your attention more was Ryuko, now falling down to the ground from way up there!

(Y/n): RYUKO!! That crazy bitch! Taiko, I have another idea, and I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one!

Taiko: Of course, (Y/n)! Do what you must.

You looked up at where Nonon and Satsuki was, and back down to the ground. You were quickly analyzing where to jump to get a good angle at the two. You wanted to get back at them, while also getting around to saving Ryuko.

(Y/n): Okay, let's do this!!

You jump into the air, and powered up your legs once more. Upon landing on the ground, it cracked around the pressure. The next moment, your legs spring you up very high in the air, right towards Satsuki.

.

.

.

Satsuki: Let's go, Jakuzu-Hm?

Satsuki looked down momentarily, finding a mysterious object make way for the two. But it didn't take long for her to process what exactly was launching towards her.

(Y/n):  **_THIS IS FOR RYUKO!!!_ **

Satsuki could not react fast enough to block your oncoming attack. Your fist made a clean hit to Satsuki's face, knocking her off of Nonon completely. The impact of your fist made you halt right onto Nonon, catching her off-guard.

Nonon: Lady Satsuki! What the hell is your problem, dimension jumper?!

(Y/n): You're all my problem!! I'd say sorry for this, buuuut...

You put your whole weight on one side of Nonon, tilting her entire body just enough to get good trajectory for Ryuko, who was still falling down.

(Y/n): ...I've gotta save Ryuko now! See ya later!

The force of your legs propelled you at accelerated speeds towards Ryuko, while also knocking Nonon way back from the exertion. You flied down as fast as you could, reaching your arms out to Ryuko.

(Y/n): RYUKO!!!!!

.

.

.

Your body zoomed right to Ryuko, catching her in your arms and flipping yourself over to land with your legs. Your heels trudged against the hard ground, creating dust just about everywhere. But you eventually stopped sliding and stood there among the rubble, with Ryuko in your arms.

(Y/n): Hah...haaah.....that was close...Ryuko?

Ryuko: Hnngh...(Y-Y/n)?

(Y/n): Yeah, it's...it's me. I'm really glad your okay.

You set Ryuko down to her feet. She stumbled a bit at first, but soon gained her footing once more. She came up to you and gave you a hug.

Ryuko: I'm glad that YOU'RE okay...

(Y/n): Heh...guess we just can't stand seeing each other hurt, eh?

You took your arms around Ryuko and gave her a hug back.

(Y/n): I love you, Ryuko. And damn it if I can't say it enough.

Ryuko: Geez...you big softie...I love-

???: That was quite a bold move from you, (L/n).

Hearing that voice, you and Ryuko released yourselves from the hug and faced Satsuki, who seemingly has no reaction regarding what you did to her. Nonon caught her just in time and flew her over to where you two were, it seems.

Satsuki: But no matter. Do you both wish end this here in Osaka?

Senketsu: Ryuko, bet on me.

Ryuko: What?

Senketsu: (Y/n) may have an ample chance to disarm her. If we are friends, believe in me.

Ryuko: ...Alright. You got it. (Y/n).

You stepped over to Ryuko, where she whispered into your ear something about her plan with Senketsu and taking the chance to grab Satsuki's blade.

(Y/n): Ya sure this will work?

Ryuko: Of course it will. Trust me.

(Y/n): Okay. Let's put it in action.

You stepped back a little, and allowed Ryuko to sprint up ahead towards Satsuki, where she too sprung towards her. Ryuko made a blade out of her glove, a part of her plan as you know it. You readied your legs to make for Satsuki once the ball was rolling.

Satsuki: Using your Kamui as a blade? Such a wasted effort. Junketsu can't be cut by that!

Bakuzan engraved itself into Ryuko's makeshift blade. Clearly is was not as strong, but that wasn't a problem.

Ryuko: Oh, I know that!

Just as she finished her retort, the sliced blade began to spew blood right towards Satsuki's eyes, blinding her from the sudden counter. You knew this was the moment to take action, to you ran up and directed your attention for her blade, while Ryuko was going for a punch. Her strike at Satsuki ultimately made her release the blade in the air, where you had to change course and jump up to catch it. Once you did, you quickly shouted to Ryuko.

(Y/n): Ryuko, catch!

You chucked the blade over to her, where she caught in dead in her hand, and pointed it right at Satsuki. You ran back over to Ryuko.

Satsuki: Impossible!

Ryuko: Nice job, Senketsu, (Y/n).

(Y/n): Yeah, that worked pretty well, Senketsu.

Senketsu: All the blood I had sucked up was collected in the blade. It was an all or nothing gamble, but it worked.

Taiko: Your gambles are usually quite successful. Nice work, Senketsu.

Ryuko: You heard him, Satsuki, this blade can cut through your Junketsu, right?

Without saying a word, Satsuki somehow turned one eye of Junketsu into a blade of its own, now being shoved directly towards Ryuko's throat. Ryuko made the retaliation by having Bakuzan directly towards Satsuki's throat.

Satsuki: Yes, But my Junketsu can pierce your Kamui.

(Y/n): Not on my wat-

Satsuki turned the other eye of Junketsu into a blade as well, now going for your throat as well! It was a...

Ryuko: Mutually assured destruction...huh?

Ryuko took a moment to quickly look around herself. The Nudists were fighting off against a few of the Elite Four, seeing all the destruction that was brought forth. And seeing (Y/n) right there, completely unable to even get back at Satsuki, made her have a moment of clarity.

Ryuko: Withdraw your troops, Kiryuin. Do that, and I'll lower the sword.

Satsuki: Are you sure? You would be failing to avenge your father,

Once more, Ryuko threw her gaze at you, you looking back at her. You were signaling her that you were gonna try something, but she instead just looks back at Satsuki, a blade still by all your throats.

Ryuko: I can't sacrifice the lives of others to do it.

Realizing what Ryuko was doing, Satsuki quickly glances at (Y/n), then back to her.

Satsuki: Trade my life for theirs, eh? I'm insulted at how low a price you put on me.

Ryuko: I wouldn't consider it low.

With Ryuko's free hand, she took your hand and held it tightly.

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki, please stand down! Yours is a noble goal! You mustn't fall here out of mere stubbornness!

Ryuko: See? He agrees with me.

(Y/n): You should probably do what's best here, Kiryuin.

After some moment, Satsuki retracts Junketsu's blades, ultimately freeing you three from the standstill.

Satsuki: All students, stand down from combat! We are returning to Honnouji Academy!

You and Ryuko stand there, feeling glad that whole ordeal was over. Mako came over with Ryuko's Scissor Blade at hand.

Mako: Ryuko, you dropped th-WOAH! HAND HOLDING!

Without even realizing it until now, Ryuko and you were still holding hands. You both separated, embarrassed by the discovery. Ryuko snatched her blade from Mako.

(Y/n): T-That wasn't what it-I mean, Mako, that was just....uh...ugh...

Ryuko: W-Whatever. Kiryuin! Maybe it's true that you've mastered that Junketsu of yours. But you're alone.

Satsuki: And you aren't?

Ryuko: What's it look like? Senketsu and I are two in one. And with (Y/n) here, I'll never fight alone.

(Y/n): I've got my good old Kamui here, Taiko, helping me out. We're unstoppable.

Satsuki: Implying that you two have formed symbiotic relationships with the Life Fibers? That is a fairy tale.

(Y/n): Hmph. Speak for yourself.

Satsuki: I shall leave Bakuzan in the care of you both. As a mark of today's battle.

Just as Satsuki was walking away, you and Ryuko look at each other, with Ryuko throwing the blade back to Satsuki.

Satsuki: What?

Ryuko: The Satsuki Kiryuin I know isn't so petty a woman that she'd change an order she'd given just because she got her sword back.

(Y/n): Call it sportsmanship, if you will.

Satsuki stands there, slightly taken aback, but quickly composed herself with a smirk, and walks off once more. But that was not the end of it.

.

.

.

**_BOOOOM_ **

An explosion sets off not too far away from where you two were. The explosions began to rapidly increase, while simultaneously getting closer and closer. You quickly snatched Ryuko in your grip, with instinct telling you the next few explosions were going for you both, and you were right. Amidst the giant flash of fire and debris, Nonon emerged and landed herself near Satsuki.

Nonon: Lady Satsuki, I've destroyed the Nudist Beach base as per your orders.

Satsuki: Well done. With that, we have crushed the fools that opposed us. The objective of the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip has been accomplished. There is no need whatsoever to rescind my order to return home.

Standing high in the air with her daunting light and aura, Satsuki slams her Bakuzan to the ground triumphantly.

Satsuki: I compliment you both your valiant efforts, Ryuko Matoi and (Y/n) (L/n)! But you performed no more than a sneak attack. It will not work next time!

.

.

.

The next moment, Satsuki and all the Honnouji Academy students were off back to the school, having completed their mission. You, Ryuko, and Mako stand near Mikisugi and Tsumugu, among the destroyed base that erupted from below.

Tsumugu: This costed us most of Nudist Beach's' forces.

Mikisugi: Still, we should be grateful that we're alive. Ryuko, (Y/n), you fought Satsuki Kiryuin to a draw. That was truly impressive of you two.

He stood behind you two, practically naked and proud of it. He slid his face between you two and whispered, freaking you two out.

Mikisugi: Come with me. I gave you both my word. It's time to tell you everything.

You and Ryuko glanced at each other, finally seeing that the truth was about to be revealed.

—————————

**Hey guys! It's been a long while, eh? Sorry about the wait, school has finally came around to get me! Haha, but everything's going good so far. I just may end up being slow because of the work I need to tend to. But trust me when I say that I'm very much hoping to get into the swing of things. But I guess having a longer chapter here than in the last somewhat makes up for it, right?**

**That little section with the fight against you and Sanageyama was completely done by me, which I guess is obvious if you watched the show. What did you guys think of it? I definitely want as many chances as I can get towards creating new scenarios not from the show, and it was certainly fun coming up with that scene altogether!**

**Anyways, there's not a whole lot more I need to say for now, so that's about it on your typical update here. See you in the next chapter! Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 5,444**


	21. Chapter 16 - The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and fairly short-ended fight with Satsuki Kiryuin, Mikisugi now seems confident to reveal to you and Ryuko the truth of the stakes at hand.

After the grueling fight against Satsuki, neither you nor Ryuko could determine whether you two came victorious from it or not. However, one thing that is sure now is Mikisugi ready to reveal all that he had kept secret this whole time. The purpose behind Nudist Beach, who exactly Isshin Matoi was to the cause, and why you are here.

Mikisugi: They've gone and done it now...

Tsumugu: But we still stand with our lives. If we're alive, we can fight.

Mikisugi: Exactly. Ryuko, (Y/n), you both fought Satsuki Kiryuin to a draw. Well, perhaps (Y/n) had a tussle there with Sanageyama, but nonetheless, it was all impressive. Come with me.

Ryuko: Huh? Mikisugi, where are you going?!

Mikisugi: It's just like Satsuki Kiryuin said. The situation has shifted. Now that it's come to this, it's pointless to keep things hidden.

(Y/n): Ah, so you're finally gonna spill the beans a little? About time.

Mikisugi: Yes, it's now time to show you everything.

(Y/n): I mean...you already are kinda showing a whole lot there...

Mako: YOU! You're...Mr. Mikisugi, is that you?!

Mikisugi: Oh, right, you haven't seen me like this before, have you?

Mako: Mr. Mikisugi, you're an exhibitionist! Just like Ryuko and (Y/n)!

Ryuko: What?! Don't lump all of us together!

After your moment of embarrassment from being called an exhibitionist...again, you walk up to Mikisugi, with Ryuko following shortly. You both looked at each other, Ryuko nudging her head towards Mako. You understood what she was implying.

Ryuko: Mako, this time you're going home for real.

(Y/n): Yeah, we can't get you down into any business here. You could get hurt, and we don't want that.

Mako: What? But I wanna be by my-

Mikisugi: Mankanshoku. If you follow, it will mean throwing yourself headlong into a whirlpool of battle. Do you posses that resolve?

Mako: I don't!

(Y/n): Huh, kinda expected you to-

Mako: I'm not prepared to go around butt-naked just yet!

Ryuko: You meant that?!

Mako: But what I do have is the desire to be with my bestie, Ryuko, and my big bro, (Y/n)! Through thick and thin! So I'm coming along!

Ryuko: Mako...

(Y/n): ...Daw, I just can't resist that charm. Whaddya say, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Heh, just as long as she'll be fine.

Mikisugi: All right, then! Come with us!

Without any second, Mikisugi, Tsumugu, and Mako we're already on top of the concrete and dove right into the water.

(Y/n): Mako?! What is this?

Ryuko: Hey! Why are you diving into the river?!

Mikisugi: (Y/n), Ryuko, this is the entryway to the truth you must know. Let's go skinny dipping!

After saying that rather absurd statement, he fully submerged himself into the waters, nobody else in sight now but you and Ryuko. You both look at each other in complete confusion.

Ryuko: Uh...who's going in fir-WOAH WOAH!!

You made the first initiative to push Ryuko into the water, knowing that there was nothing else you guys could do. Okay, maybe you were just wanting to be a dick...

(Y/n): Coming down!

You dive right into the river next to where Ryuko landed, and swam yourself back to the surface. You were greeted with a very pissed off Ryuko.

(Y/n): Heh, I just wanted to have some fun with-GUH!!

Before you could finish your sentence, Ryuko punched you right in the gut as revenge. You didn't retaliate over it since you knew it was your fault.

Ryuko: Don't EVER try that again...

(Y/n): Least it was funny...alright, let's go down now.

Ryuko: Hmph. Okay.

And so, you both went to the depths, wondering what now was lying ahead for you both.

———

(Y/n)/Ryuko: *GASP*

Mikisugi: Ah, you both finally came around.

Because of your little stunt before, Mikisugi and the others emerged before you both. It seems you two have arrived to some underground area filled with much broken machinery and unkempt structures. This must've been what Nonon managed to undergo.

Ryuko: There was a cavern like this under Osaka?

(Y/n): It's all...pretty destroyed, don't you think?

You jumpout of the water and hold your hand out for Ryuko. She takes it and pulls herself up, as your Kamuis were violently shaking themselves off to dry.

Mikisugi: Jakuzure did a number on it. But this isn't all there is to our base.

A singular door in front of you all opens up towards an enclosed passageway. Walking along it eventually leads you all into a giant dome cavern that resembles a bit of the beach. Crystal clear waters, sands all around, and even chairs. Of course, this place could only be...

(Y/n): Nudist Beach...this is it, huh?

Ryuko: Guess so.

???: Mr. Mikisugi! Mr. Kinagase!

A group of near naked men parade in front of Mikisugi and Tsumugu. These must be some of the members.

Mikisugi: This section made it through unscathed, huh?

Nudist: It was the right call for us to evacuate as you ordered.

Mikisugi: Being a worrywart sometimes pays off.

Ryuko: Oi! This Nudist Beach deal of yours sure must cost a lot of money.

(Y/n): What...in the hell is this whole thing?

Mikisugi: To put it bluntly, Ryuko's father saw to that.

Ryuko: My dad?!

Mikisugi: He was an amazing scientist, you see. Thanks to all the patents he held, he cobbled together money from companies all over the world. He used those funds to create this organization.

(Y/n): So that means-

Every Nudist around Mikisugi glowed a bright purple, practically blinding you from its hue.

Mikisugi: Yes! It was Dr. Isshin Matoi who founded Nudist Beach!

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n): Uh...Ryuko...I never took your father to be uhhh...a perv.

Ryuko: I don't think that's what he meant...

———

Mikisugi led you you, Ryuko, and Mako towards a room that sported a large digital whiteboard. Class was now in session for Mikisugi once more, of course, not feeling the same.

Mikisugi: Hm...Ryuko, answer me this. How many creatures do you think are on this Earth that wear clothing?

Ryuko: Duh, just humans.

Mikisugi: Correct. (Y/n), why exactly do we wear clothing?

(Y/n): Obviously to cover our bods.

Mikisugi: Right you are. So of all the countless species on Earth, only Homo sapiens wear clothing. And of course, it's to cover up our skin. Why is that? "Only humans wear clothing" isn't entirely correct, as is wearing it just for ourselves,

Ryuko and you look at each slightly confused. Were you both not correct about the idea of clothes?

Mikisugi: This "clothing-wearing creature" became what is now humanity! Life Fibers caused Homo sapiens, which was just another anthropoid species, to evolve to its current state. So in this case, the clothes made the mankind!

Ryuko stood up from her chair to further discuss on what this means.

Ryuko: Clothes made humanity? What are you talking about?

The room around you all had changed dramatically into something more astrological. They really spared no expense for this lesson.

Mikisugi: Life Fibers are a lifeform That came here from outer space! They arrived on ancient Earth and accelerated the evolution of humanity.

Suddenly, Mako stood up and crossed her arms in the air, with a spotlight shining down on her.

**HALLELUJAH**

Mako: Then Senketsu and Taiko are aliens?! They're sailor uniforms, but also aliens!

Senketsu: So that's what we are...

Taiko: That's a bit...

Ryuko: Guys, don't buy into it! What the hell is that crazy garbage?!

(Y/n): Ryuko, calm down! I'm sure there's still a little bit more he hasn't said yet.

You walked up and rubbed her shoulder to alleviate her frustration. She subsided, but didn't sit back down.

Mikisugi: Thank you, (Y/n). Now, Life Fibers are a lifeform that came here from outer space. They infesta world's lifeforms as parasites and breed by devouring using the electrical current of the creature's nervous system. However, if they infest the host directly, within its body...

A large feed in front of you all presented footage of a mouse that had Life Fibers directly implanted into its body. Including the results of such experimentation.

Mikisugi: ...the nervous system is unable to withstand the strain and burns out. It is for this reason that they decided to cover their host's body. Although the current received via the skin is minute, the infested animal does not die with this method. They chose Homo sapiens, the terrestrial creature with the most developed cerebrum at the time, to be their hosts and accelerate their evolution. Humanity evolved. They developed humanity's brains far beyond that of any terrestrial lifeform.

(Y/n): Woah...

Mikisugi: Their numbers multiplied, and they came to stand at the top of the ecosystem. But that pinnacle will only be temporary, and we were led there by Life Fibers.

Tsumugu: In other words...we humans are the Life Fibers' food. That's what he meant about your guys' answers being wrong.

Taiko: That can't be!

Senketsu: Are they saying we will do the same to Ryuko and (Y/n)?!

Ryuko: Calm down, Senketsu.

(Y/n): Taiko, let's keep giving our ears to Mikisugi here. Don't let it all get to you, alright? You too, Senketsu.

Ryuko: If that really is true, why doesn't all clothing have Life Fibers in them? We humans wear clothes and go about our daily lives every day.

(Y/n): More so, it's only the others at Honnouji Academy wearing clothes like that, right?

Mikisugi: What you two are saying is indeed true. The only conclusion is that the Life Fibers that accelerated human evolution went into a long period of dormancy, leaving behind only the tradition of wearing clothing. They only emerged from their silence about 20 years ago. Ragyo Kiryuin made contact with the Original Life Fiber, and they awoke once again. That's what we were told by Dr. Matoi.

Your body shivered at the name, Ragyo. It sounded incredibly familiar to you.

Tsumugu: They were waiting for harvest time. They were waiting for their human livestock to grow!

(Y/n): Hey, I hope you're not implying that for our Kamuis!

Taiko: We...we were made for feeding on...

Senketsu: I waited for Ryuko to reach maturity? Is that I crave her blood?!

(Y/n): Hey, hey! Senketsu, Taiko, pull it together! You guys are NOT like that at all! Right, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Damn straight!

Mikisugi: It seems like Senketsu's and Taiko's worlds have been turned upside down. Tell this to them for me.

He stepped closer to you two and bellowed the message.

Mikisugi: Ryuko, (Y/n), you and your Kamuis are our hope.

Ryuko: Hope?

Mikisugi: Yes. Kamui Senketsu and Kamui Taiko were artificially created by Dr. Matoi to fight Life Fibers. But in Taiko's case, he needed a special host of his own.

(Y/n): H-Huh?

Mikisugi: Dr. Matoi...had many things he worked on over the years. Out of all of them, his most difficult creation was the very machine that brought (Y/n) to our world, from his own. He branded it...Project R.

Ryuko: What? Why would he...

Mikisugi: Dr. Matoi wanted to take no chances in leaving you on your own to fight, Ryuko. He figured a companion would be well suited to fight the Life Fibers. Although Taiko's abilities cannot harm the Life Fibers, they were well suited for hand-to-hand combat against those who donned the Goku Uniforms in Honnouji.

(Y/n): But...But why? Why did Isshin...really choose me?

Mikisugi: If there's one thing he was always right about...is that he always had a knack for spotting people he could trust. He knew about you in your reality, studied your mannerisms. He knew you were the exact host for Taiko he needed.

(Y/n): Trusts...me? How are me and Ryuko even able to wear these Kamuis and not anybody else?

Mikisugi: Ryuko has an unusually high Life Fiber tolerance. As for you, he must've took the time to make modifications towards your body to properly use a Kamui.

This reminds you of the time you were first being transported to this dimension. The strange thing was...your body did not go through any significant changes, other than the one strand of hair that sticks from the back of your head, almost like a cowlick.  **(Author's Notes: Sorry I added in this little bit of information so late to the story. It was definitely something I could've fleshed out a bit more, but just know that it's a singular strand of hair that sticks out from the rest.)**

(Y/n): Is this cowlick here the reason I can wear a Kamui?

Mikisugi: Possibly. What matters here is that Dr. Matoi made these Kamuis with you both in mind. To thwart the Kiryuins' ambitions. The Doctor had originally studied Life Fibers under Ragyo Kiryuin's orders. But when he learned the threat they posed, he escaped from under their thumb and secretly founded a rebel organization. And that organization...is Nudist Beach.

Senketsu: I see...Dr.Matoi created us to-...Yes, I remember now.

Taiko: Coming back to you as well, Senketsu?

Senketsu: Yes. Born in an underground lab, you and I were.

Taiko: Even still, I couldn't remember anything else after. I only heard them from the Doctor that he would place me in his machine...

Senketsu: We slept, until Ryuko arrived six months later.

Ryuko: Wait, how did this "Project R" even know when to bring (Y/n) here?

Mikisugi: It sensed your presence, Ryuko. Dr. Matoi programmed it to do so. I apologize to you both for keeping you in the dark all this time. But the Kiryuins are powerful. Until you both managed to hone all of Senketsu's and Taiko's power at will, I could not tell you the whole story.

Ryuko: And if we got overwhelmed by the power of the Life Fibers, you'd put us down on the spot without mercy.

She was referring to Tsumugu, absolutely sure that his motives were unchanged all throughout this ordeal, even if technically you all now work as one.

Tsumugu: Yeah, that's right. And I still intend to do just that.

(Y/n): Better watch it, pal. We've gotten way better since our last battle.

Ryuko: I wouldn't have been able to believe any of this stuff otherwise.

Mikisugi: Well, that is the truth. The clothing made by REVOCS, the company headed by Ragyo Kiryuin, is worn in almost every country around the world. Life Fibers are woven into all of them. They are still dormant right now, but when that clothing awakens, I can't begin to imagine what would happen. But one thing is for certain-

(Y/n): It could be a worldwide takeover of everyone on Earth...

Mikisugi: Precisely, (Y/n). However, Isshin provided me one more bit of information...and it has to do with going back to where you came from.

Your eyes widened at his words, but Ryuko's eyes widened even more so. With every passing day, you had to make the grueling decision whether to stay with Ryuko and the rest after the Life Fibers were settled with, or to go back home with your family who must miss you more than you may know.

(Y/n): Go...back? How so?

Mikisugi: The machine, Project R, has a special function that detects any active Life Fibers not like Senketsu or Taiko. If it finds that every single one of those Fibers are dormant, it will unlock the key back to where you came.

Ryuko: Oh, now I get it! You'll want us both to work with Senketsu and Taiko to fight for the sake of mankind, is that it?

She then violently picks up and slams the chair to the ground out of sudden anger, putting her foot down hard on it.

Ryuko: To hell with that!

(Y/n): Ryuko!

Ryuko: So Senketsu and Taiko are just weapons, huh? Combat uniforms created to fight?! Do what you want, (Y/n), but Senketsu here has a will of his own!

(Y/n): Easy, Ryuko! You have a point, they have wills of their own, but they're our only way of stopping the Life Fibers-

Ryuko: Oh, then what?! So you can go back home and just forget about everything we've been through, right?!

(Y/n): You know that's not what I'm fighting the Fibers for! That's not what any of this is about!

Angered, Ryuko's expression darkened.

Ryuko: Tch, these Kamuis were created to kill their own kind...that's seriously screwed up! Don't you think?!

(Y/n): I mean...it sorta is, but what choice do we have?

Ryuko: This! RAH!

Immediately after saying that, Ryuko completely took Senketsu off of her, only leaving her in her undergarments. You were a mix of aroused, confused, and most of all, angry.

(Y/n): What are you getting at, Ryuko?!

Ryuko: These chumps are named Nudist Beach, right? So what's wrong with me gettting naked?

Senketsu: Ryuko...

Ryuko: I can't put you on to fight. And there's no reason for you to fight, either. (Y/n), you're either with me, or against me.

In the room, you all heard the sound of a gun being readied. It was Tsumugu, pointing his gun right at Ryuko.

Tsumugu: Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: A Kamui That doesn't fight has no value. Two: In which case, I will terminate it right here, and now!

You quickly ran over in front of Ryuko, ahead of Tsumugu's gun directed at you now.

(Y/n): I'm not letting you get anywhere near them. Kill me if you really wanna.

Tsumugu: Hmph. If it's what your asking, I'll be happy to oblige.

Nearby, Mako was freaking out to herself over the escalation of it all. Indeed, things have gone south now that you and Ryuko have figured out the truth of the Life Fibers. The truth of Senketsu and Taiko.

The truth of your role in this universe.

—————————

**Hey guys, Williord here! That was a pretty short chapter as well, though not as short as "A Goal in Reach". Anyhow, things are definitely gonna start ramping up for the story, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Truthfully, this wasn't the most exciting chapter, tons of exposition. But then again, it did give me the chance to make for some more story beats of my own to come along, so it really worked out there.**

**Anyways, there's not much I need to say now, so stick around for the next chapter...uh...whenever it comes around! (I have no coherent schedule anymore) Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 3,127**


	22. Chapter 17 - The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seems like a chance for victory, you all agree to invade Honnouji Academy and the Kiryuins in what looks now to be the final battle. You and Ryuko can only hope that you're prepared for the worst.

...Oh dear.

Things were absolutely escalating among you all. Ryuko wants nothing to do with stopping the Life Fibers, and you were standing in Tsumugu's way, practically at the mercy of his gun.

(Y/n): Heh, just when I thought we were on good terms, this happens, eh?

Mikisugi: Both of you, stand down!

Tsumugu: I don't believe your punches can really beat me down, and with little miss there not having her Kamui or scissors, you both have no chance.

(Y/n): We'll see about that.

But Ryuko came around you and presented herself back up to the front.

Ryuko: Like I'll let ourselves get beat down by you again. Your threats don't faze me.

Tsumugu: Hmph, a half-naked high schooler wants to beat me? Biting off more than you can chew there.

Ryuko: You'll have to do a lot more than that to scare me. I'll be happy to go full-on naked for you, then.

Mako: No, you can't!

**HALLELUJAH**

(Y/n): Oh no.

Mako: A girl only reveals herself in full glory to the person she loves the most in the whole world!

(Y/n): Don't say it...

Mako: Like (Y/n)! You love him lots, right?! Could you honestly say that you love Mr. Mohawk more than (Y/n), Ryuko?

Ryuko: That's...not the point...

Mako: And what about Senketsu? You must wear him all the time because you love him too, right? If you didn't, you would probably gag wearing a pice of living clothing! That's what it means for a maiden to entrust her bare skin to someone!

Mako holds Senketsu in her hands, in front of Ryuko.

Senketsu: Ryuko, I am flattered that you are angry on the behalf of me and Taiko. But if I may be so bold, put me on. If you don't, you'll catch a cold.

Ryuko: That's what you're worried about?! Heh, can't believe you guys.

Tsumugu: Playing at being friends with clothing again, huh?

(Y/n): You know, our Kamuis are more than just clothing. They really ARE our friends.

Tsumugu: Relax. I know now that I have to get along with you both.

You walk away from them to join Ryuko, who sheepishly looked away from you because she was still exposed in her undergarments. Mako's choice of words really affected you two for a bit there.

———

You all decided to have a bit of a break period, sitting around atop the base under the bright night. You were sitting down, looking up at the giant broken tower that used to dominate Osaka. You tried thinking about the idea of going home, and what kind of decision you had to make now. Stay with Ryuko and the rest, or just go? You miss your family, and yet...

???: Hey.

You popped out of your thoughts and turned to see Ryuko standing there. She walks over and sits down next to you.

(Y/n): Hey. Look, I've really been thinking...ya know, about the whole "going back where I came from" thing-

Ryuko: I just...I just don't want you to go. I know that's askin' for a lot since you have a family back there, but...

She placed her hand over where her heart would be, and clenched it.

Ryuko: ...but I...I'd miss you. I'd miss you so damn much. So, if you really need to go back, it's okay.

(Y/n): Ryuko...

You slide closer to Ryuko's side, and place your arm around her.

(Y/n): I don't want you to think too much about it all. Just know that right now, we've got each other, and we'll stick through the worse until the end.

Ryuko: I wish that was completely true, but I'm just...really glad you're here with me right now.

(Y/n): Heh, I love you.

Ryuko: ...Love you too, tower head.

(Y/n): What? Is it about the cowlick? I can't help it!

Ryuko: I know, but *snort* it looks so stupid sometimes.

(Y/n): Oh, shut it! It ain't fair you've got cool hair!

Ryuko: Haha, guess I was just born lucky!

(Y/n): Uh-huh, sure.

You both shared a good laugh, but it went away after some time, with Ryuko now contemplating just what exactly you two were about to deal with soon.

Ryuko: I have to admit, I'm a little scared.

(Y/n): You too, huh? Never expected it.

Ryuko: I'm serious. One minute we were in it for some brawl, and then next we're fighting some grand Battle for the fate of humanity.

(Y/n): Putting it like that, it does worry me. But, we've got each other, and these two. Taiko, Senketsu, we're counting on you to lend us a hand, even if its against your own.

Senketsu: If it is for the sake of humanity, I don't mind it.

Taiko: (Y/n), we've technically already been taking down Life Fibers from other students in Honnouji. I'm sure our future battles won't be much different than that.

Ryuko: I guess all we really can do is keep fighting. (Y/n), we'll keep going. I need you in this.

(Y/n): I need you as well, Ryuko. So let's never let go, alright?

She held herself closer to you, her head grazing over your shoulder now.

Ryuko: I'll never let go.

.

.

.

You two then looked ahead and saw Tsumugu blasting his needle gun at several targets in the field.

Ryuko: What's his deal?

(Y/n): No clue.

???: Tsumugu's older sister died in a Life Fiber experiment.

You both look over your shoulders to find Mikisugi.

(Y/n): Huh?

Mikisugi: After Dr. Matoi founded Nudist Beach, his top assistant was Tsumugu's sister, Kinue Kinagase. Only Life Fibers can fight Life Fibers. To create Life Fibers that would obey a human's will. That's what Dr. Matoi and Kinue's research was directed towards. And during one experiment...

Ryuko: Now that you mentioned it, she must've been the "foolish woman" he was referring to, huh?

(Y/n): In a way, it's like he didn't want either of us to potentially end up like that...

Mikisugi: Partially. Ever since that incident, Tsumugu has had nothing more than disdain for Life Fibers of any kind. He hasn't been the same since. But Kinue was never deterred from it, even in her dying breath. "Please continue the experiments." Those were Kinue's last words. Dr. Matoi made further improvements, and eventually completed Kamui Senketsu and Taiko.

(Y/n): But in what ways did he make these Kamuis only be worn by us?

Mikisugi: Senketsu's Life Fibers have been spliced with Ryuko's central nervous system's DNA. As for you, even he would not reveal how Taiko can interact with you.

Ryuko: What? My DNA?

(Y/n): Guess even his most loyal workers don't know the whole story...

Mikisugi: He did give me an idea, though. All he said was, "This special Kamui for the boy will come to a point where it will know to entrust him with its piece.". He has never said anything more about it since. Even so, those two are combat uniforms Dr. Matoi made especially for you both.

Ryuko: Why would Dad do something like that?

Mikisugi: He wanted Senketsu to protect you, but he eventually felt that he needed someone to help you as well. He investigated (Y/n) from within his world and chose him.

Ryuko: What the hell, man?

(Y/n: Things are gonna get interesting...

———

You all returned back into the base, observing the giant screen that featured footage right from Honnouji Academy. More so, footage of what was happening back at the school. The Cultural & Sports Grand Festival.

Ryuko: What the hell is that?

Mikisugi: A video feed from hidden cameras I had set up inside Honnouji Academy.

Tsumugu: If Ragyo Kiryuin is coming too, this must be something big.

Ryuko: Ragyo Kiryuin?

(Y/n) You're telling us there's another Kiryuin we'll have to deal with?

Mikisugi: Yes. The leading figure of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, and also currently using her position as REVOCS CEO to sell clothing laced with Life Fibers all around the world.

Ryuko: Jeez, she's even gaudier than Satsuki!

(Y/n): I'm more concerned just how much more of a threat she is than caterpillar eyebrows.

Ryuko: Like daughter skank, like mother skank. There's no difference to the two!

Mikisugi: (Y/n) may have a good point. As more charismatic as she is than Satsuki, she could be a formidable opponent.

Tsumugu: What's this?

The footage is now show multiple carrier trucks arriving to Honnouji.

Tsumugu: They're bringing in Life Fibers in bulk. What are they up to?

Mikisugi: This can't be good. She plans to conduct the final experiment at Honnouji Academy!

(Y/n): Final experiment?

Mikisugi: Honnouji Academy is an experimentation city. Goku Uniforms were created to study human resistance to Life Fibers. They were repurposed for military use, and conquered all of the country's academies. Then they're forcibly distributing Life Fiber-laced uniforms to teenagers, who have the highest resistance. After all that is complete, she offers up every last person gathered at Honnouji Academy as human sacrifices to the Life Fibers.

Ryuko: Human sacrifices?!

Mikisugi: Yes. It must be her final experiment to fully awaken the Life Fibers. Gather a mass of people wearing Life Fiber-laced clothing in one spot and then instantly convert them into Life Fibers. That is the real purpose of the Cultural & Sports Grand Festival.

(Y/n): Hold on, every person in Honnouji?! That must mean-

Ryuko: Mako's family is in danger!

Mikisugi: In simple terms, they most certainly are.

Ryuko: Eaten by their clothes...

(Y/n): There's no way in hell that's gonna happen!

Ryuko: Ragyo and Satsuki Kiryuin...I'm...no...we're gonna take you both down, right, (Y/n)?!

(Y/n): Totally!

Mikisugi: Leaping straight into the jaws of danger again?

Ryuko: I'm gonna jump down it's throat and rip it's guts out with my teeth!

(Y/n): I'll punch every single one of its teeth to the stratosphere! Mako's family is our family, we'll never let those two get away with any of this.

Senketsu: Ryuko, be careful about it.

Ryuko: Don't worry, Senketsu. I won't lose control again. I won't let you shed any more bitter tears. And...

She looks at you, reminiscing about that day.

Ryuko: ...I won't ever hurt those closest to me again. One way or another, I have to settle this fight with Satsuki.

(Y/n): And I'll be there to settle the score as well. Let's do this, Ryuko. You and me!

Ryuko: No more running, and no more tricks. We're coming for you, Satsuki Kiryuin!

Tsumugu: This will be interesting.

Mikisugi: Oh brother, I guess you leave me no choice. Let's hurry, then. We don't have much time.

———

You all leave the room and head over to a semi-large warehouse connecting the base and the outskirts of Osaka. This is where you all found several vehicles at your disposal, waiting to be used in no time to get to Honnouji before it's too late.

Mikisugi: Our targets are only Ragyo and Satsuki. Ignore everything else. Well, it's not like there's anything else we can do with just the four of us.

Ryuko: Keep Mako safe.

(Y/n): Yeah, she can't defend herself as much as we can.

Mikisugi: No worries. I've asked our remaining members to look after her here.

???: Guys, don't ditch me here!

You all look over and find Mako standing there with all her baggage.

(Y/n): Wha-Mako! What are you doing here?

Mako: I came along so we all can go home!

Ryuko: Dummy, Honnouji Academy isn't safe for you!

Mako: But it's my home! I've got souvenirs to give to Dad and Mom! (Y/n), please take me along!

(Y/n): Look...we promise to come back as soon as-

Wait, what was Mako doing? Was she giving you..the puppy eyes? Oh no.

(Y/n): That's...that's not gonna work!

She continued looking at your soul with those eyes.

(Y/n): ....Okay, fine. Ryuko?

Ryuko: Um...well, just so long as we don't take her along in the school...

Mikisugi: If that's the case, then alright. Mako, come along in my car. (Y/n), Ryuko, hurry up to the bike.

(Y/n): Gotcha, let's go, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Let's get there fast!

Ryuko hops onto the bike, with you following behind her. Without any more time to lose, you three speed along the roads to Honnouji Academy. What was gonna await there for you guys? All you knew was that Ragyo and Satsuki were your targets, and that taking them on will possibly mark the end of your journey.

You could potentially go back home. Something about that really didn't sit well with you, especially now when you've grown attached to the Mankanshoku's crazy antics, Nudist Beach's insane philosophies, and most of all, Ryuko. Her alone is making you really question if you really  _ want  _ to return.

Ryuko: Hey, (Y/n), you okay?

(Y/n): H-Huh? I'm fine.

Ryuko: I just figured you'd say something to me. Ya know, maybe a strategy.

(Y/n): Well, I'd be more inclined to say...please be careful when we're there. The last thing I want is seeing you or Mako hurt from what's coming up ahead.

Ryuko: Relax, (Y/n). We'll just take care of those Kiryuins, and that'll be the end of it. They may be tough, but we're tougher, right?

(Y/n): Yeah...Yeah! You're right! Let's get through this, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Hell yeah!

But what you didn't suspect was that Ryuko too was thinking about what you were going to decide once the mission was completed. If you wanted to leave back home.

———

The entire night has been spent driving all the way back to Honnouji Academy, so much so that you all reached the area in broad daylight. As you all arrived closer, large rays of light emitted from the Academy.

(Y/n): What's with all the lights?

Ryuko: Must be Ragyo! Just like we saw in the footage! Wait, what's that screaming?!

As Ryuko has mentioned, screams started to fill the air among the walls of the Academy.

Mikisugi: Sounds Like it's started. Let's hurry.

His car had a giant carrier behind it, which unlocked to reveal a giant mech like the one you and Ryuko have seen when last battling Satsuki.

Mikisugi: I'll use the DTR to jump us to the stage in one go. Come on, Tsumugu! Ryuko, (Y/n)!

Ryuko: Don't you mean Dotonbori Robo?

Mikisugi: DTR!

(Y/n): Dotonbori Robo, huh? Funny name.

Mikisugi: It's just DTR!

Tsumugu: He hates that name. Just drop it for now.

Ryuko: You're worried about that at a time like this?

Mako: But what about me?!

She ran up and tried to climb the DTR, but with very little success as she slid back down it's legs, continuing to do so.

Mako: I slipped off! There's nowhere to grab on!

Ryuko: Go and hide! I'll bring you snacks later!

Mako: Okay!

She immediately dropped her plan and stood by while the DTR launched into the air, aiming for the top of the stadium.

(Y/n): Good that you convinced her so easily.

Ryuko: Guess snacks are all it takes to get her motivated.

Mako: Have fun storming the stadium!

The DTR rocketed itself among the walls, bouncing off them to continue pushing itself forward to the top. The end draws near with each and every push upwards.

———

Standing in the center of the stadium, Ragyo basks in the sight around her.

Ragyo: Such wonderful silence...The cacophony spewed forty by the foolish creatures known as humanity fades away, and nothing but tranquil Fibers will fill the world.

Rei: The experiment is a success, Lady Ragyo!

Farther up in the air, the DTR was finally ready for landing. It crashes down near Ragyo's presence, as you and Ryuko jump down to face her.

Ryuko: I'm putting an end to this, Satsuki Kiryuin!

(Y/n): And by that account, we'll be taking you down as well, Ragyo Kiryuin!

Ryuko: Turn everyone back to normal!

Not surprised one bit, Ragyo gives her attention to you both.

Ragyo: Oh, so you are Ryuko Matoi? And my, (Y/n) (L/n). How handsome~

Ryuko: You damn-

Ragyo: Ah, are those the Kamuis I have heard off? Kamui Senketsu and Kamui Taiko. The fruits of Isshin Matoi's last, futile efforts. Of course, alongside (L/n) there. I never expected you two to look quite striking.

Ryuko: Ugh, you Kiryuins love to talk down to people!

(Y/n): How about putting up a bit of a fight instead of chatting? Not even a minute and you're already so full of yourself.

Ragyo: I talk down to the pigs that rid this world. I know everything of it. I am the leader of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Rag-GRRGH!

With no anticipation of it, Ragyo looks down herself to find that she has been impaled by her chest. But impaled by who? Well...

.

.

.

.

.

Ragyo: ...What are you playing at, Satsuki?

Satsuki: The time for speeches is over, Director.

With her pure force, Satsuki stabs Bakuzan further into Ragyo's chest, a fountain of blood erupting from her mouth, and from the clean cut of the sword. Satsuki savagely lifts Ragyo in the air and tosses her body to the giant, spike-ridden insignia, carving her arms with impaled wounds as well. As that happened, Ragyo's body started spewing more blood that sprawled all around the area, like a rainfall. Satsuki now stands in front of her mother, with the Elite Four by her side.

Satsuki: As of this moment, Satsuki Kiryuin and Honnouji Academy are in rebellion against you!

.

.

.

Ryuko and you stood there, completely speechless. There was no feeling to describe what exactly just happened.

Ryuko: What...the hell?

(Y/n): W-What is happening...?

.

.

.

Being the way she is, Nui was watching the whole ordeal from above.

Nui: Oh, so that's her game! No wonder (Y/n) is still alive.

.

.

.

Ragyo: Y-You're trying to take the throne from me?

Satsuki: I am not!!

With a thirst for retribution, Satsuki lunges her sword proudly in the air.

Satsuki: People do not live for the sake of clothing! I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow Life Fibers! Honnouji Academy is the fortress  _ I  _ created in order to defeat you! Remember that, Ragyo Kiryuin!

.

.

.

.

.

This was the beginning... _ of the end _ .

—————————

**Hey guys, Williord here! I didn't think we'd get here this soon, but the next chapter should definitely prove very interesting, that's for sure! Although this chapter is still shorter than normal, I think it really paved the way now for some more crazy shit the next chapter, and is where my ideas should eventually start popping up more. (You'll see what I mean)**

**Another thing, I am very happy that you all have been enjoying the story thus far. It honestly took some planning with the plot points that I was sticking with, and if I am being even more honest, I still am working a few more out on the fly. But rest assured, most everything is falling right into place, and it will all be great.**

**So with all that said, I am very glad with how this story has been turning out, and more so of you, the reader, who decided to see this story and give it a shot. Thank you very much! And now, until the next chapter! Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 3,258**


	23. Chapter 18 - La Vie Est Drôle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the fight was about to begin, Satsuki Kiryuin completely dupes Ragyo Kiryuin and laucnhes a rebellion of her own against her. What should you and Ryuko do, now that Satsuki has to become an ally for a common, and far greater, enemy?

Well, this could not have been a more unexpected event for you and Ryuko. What was going to be a confrontation against Ragyo and Satsuki, turned into a full fledged rebellion against Ragyo.

**_CLICK_ **

With no pause, Satsuki clicks her heel to the platform, Bakuzan in hand.

Satsuki: Ragyo Kiryuin, I pretended to obey you as I waited for this day to come! Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! These are the facts of this world! Surrender to those truths, you pigs who fawn over clothing!

Her light shines bright all around, it's pure magnificence radiating.

Rei: What foolishness! Learn your place!

Just as Rei was about to strike at Satsuki with her sharpened sleeves, a large book fell in place to counter the attack.

Gamagoori: Over my dead body!

The stars on Gamagoori's uniform flashed, as it started to deconstruct into his ultimate form.

Gamagoori: Shackle Regalia MKII!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA MKII**

Rows of students surround Rei and bind her in place.

Satsuki: Inumuta. Release everyone.

Inumuta: Understood.

Out of the inner walls came through blasters that deployed multiple needles across all the people covered in Life Fibers.

Rei: How did you-

Inumuta: Jamming rounds that inhibit Life Fiber activity. I made improvements to Nudist Beach's weaponry.

Still engraved on the insignia, Ragyo watches with pure hatred.

Ragyo: You high school student scum...

Satsuki: You'd do well to not underestimate them.

All the students of the Academy removed the clothes that were handed to them for the ceremony, in place of the clothes handed to them for combat.

Satsuki: Every last student here has been trained as a warrior to fight you-no, to fight Life Fibers! Behold the power of Honnouji Academy!

.

.

.

A certain someone was taking good note of this all.

Nui: Oh, so this was her plan...I'm impressed, Satsuki! Good one!

She jumps down with her Scissor Blade, ready to partake in the action, until Sanageyama sprung down in front of her.

Sanageyama: I'm the one you're to face.

The stars of his uniform flashed, thus he transformed as well.

Sanageyama: Blade Regalia MKIII!

**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA MKIII**

Nui: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Sanageyama: Uzu Sanageyama of the Honnouji Academy Elite Four! I'm going to get payback for what you did to me!

———

Ryuko: Satsuki's taking out her mother?!

(Y/n): And those needles...the same ones she knocked out Taiko with! Wait...

.

.

.

_ Satsuki: (L/n), I shall leave you to handle Matoi. I will deal with Nui. _

_ (Y/n): Alright...ugh, I can't believe I'm working with you... _

_ Satsuki: Get accustomed to it. _

.

.

.

It was all coming together for you. Her words...that time when she saved you...was this truly her intentions?

Senketsu: So, this means her goal is the same as our?

Taiko: Only partially. It was so unpredictable to see Satsuki among our side.

Tsumugu: What the hell is going on?!

Mikisugi: I don't know, this is out of the blue for me, too.

(Y/n): Were they always-

Right beside you all, a giant screen appeared showcasing a live feed of Gamagoori.

Gamagoori: Matoi, (L/n). Lady Satsuki intended from the very beginning to fight the Life Fibers. But to deceive Director Ragyo, she could not allow her true intentions to show in the slightest.

Ryuko: Then what the hell was you guys fighting me and Nudist Beach all about?!

The feed now showcased Satsuki.

Satsuki: I have no need for half-baked allies. If my forces could defeat you, you couldn't possibly win the war against Life Fibers.

(Y/n): But...how does that explain you saving me?

Satsuki: Take it more as us being proper allies, (L/n). There's now no reason to think otherwise.

Ryuko: What the hell is even going on with you two?! Since when did she save you, (Y/n)?!

Satsuki: If you don't like my ways, Matoi, I will fight you afterward. But right now, if your ambition is to protect humanity's freedom, you and (L/n) must fight now with every ounce of our strengths!

You look over to see Ryuko seething about it all.

(Y/n): Okay, so change of plans. Now we'll just have to go all out on Ragyo here. I know it's not what we wanted or expected, but just deal with it for now, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Argh, fine! But after, you're telling me what the hell's your deal with Satsuki!

(Y/n): It's nothing, I swear! Look, forget about it!

———

Up at the podium, Ragyo is still planted there, but spits out some blood.

Ragyo: Your ambition is impressive. You have no qualms about literally stabbing your mother in the back?

Satsuki: Of course not! I'll use any means necessary to defeat a monster like you! Even if it invites scorn as a conniving villain, I gladly welcome it!

Ragyo: You call your own mother a monster?!

Satsuki: A woman who is unfazed by being stabbed through the heart shouldn't be saying that. You irredeemable monster that merged with Life Fibers and forsook her humanity!

The giant stand wound through Ragyo's chest had completely sealed itself.

Ragyo: I am no monster. I am merely a being...

She takes her hand and wipes the blood off of her mouth.

Ragyo:...who has come closer to the truth. So tell me, when did you turn against me?

Satsuki: I never turned against you. I've been against you for as long as I can remember. My entire life was in preparation for this day.

Ragyo: Excuse me?

Satsuki: I learned the truth when I was five. Father told me everything. About Life Fibers. The COVERS. And Ragyo Kiryuin, the true aim of your vile deeds! All of it! Father said to me...

———

_ "This will be your wedding dress." _

_ The dress in question opened its soulless eyes to gaze directly at me. _

_ "But when you put it on, you will become a slave to clothing." _

_ Soichiro Kiryuin, my Father. He was a distinguished scientist. It was out of recognition of his skills that he was adopted into the Kiryuin family. _

_ And a child was the result. Me. _

_ But...I was only born to be used as a Life Fiber test subject. _

_ Ragyo: It's not working. One year is too old. I will have to use this one. _

_ That following year, you conducted an experiment to fuse Life Fibers with your next child when it was barely out of the womb. _

_ The experiment was a failure. _

_ Ragyo: Even in a subject that possesses my genes, there is an unmistakable rejection of the Life Fibers? It can't be helped. _

_ The test subject was thrown away, never to be seen from me again. That was the instant that Father made up his mind. That he would rebel against Life Fibers and Ragyo Kiryuin! _

_ ——— _

Ragyo: Hmph, he was a hack. Soichiro could not fathom the truth of the universe.

Satsuki: Father knew that you would come after him! That's why he entrusted everything to me!

Ragyo: A grown man, turning to his 5-year-old daughter for help...

Satsuki:  _ I  _ was no ordinary 5-year-old! Did you forget that I am Satsuki Kiryuin?!

**SATSUKI KIRYUIN**

Ragyo: My, you're skilled at monologuing, I'll give you that. But even if you defeat me, Life Fibers will not die out.

Satsuki: The Original Life Fiber, you mean? I already have a plan in motion.

Plastered on the giant screens were a feed of the Original Life Fiber being encased in ice.

Iori:  _ We've rendered the Original Life Fiber dormant. _

Ragyo: Those scum are wandering around beneath the mansion?

Satsuki: I had already dealt with everyone in that mansion when I spent the night.

Her Bakuzan shines brighter than ever before, craving the blood of Ragyo.

Satsuki: Ragyo! In the name of human liberation, your life is forfeit!

Rei: Lady Ragyo!

Somehow, Rei releases herself from captivity and goes to slash at Satsuki, but with Satsuki attempting to counter Rei's attack, she disappeared into thin air, only breaking away at the large podium Ragyo...was on. She too had vanished. Satsuki looks around herself in confusion, unaware of where she went now.

Ragyo: Satsuki, I will help myself to your troops.

Hidden among the crowd of students, Ragyo releases threads of Life Fibers all around each and every one of the students. And all at once, they were seized, and taken in full control by Ragyo.

Ryuko: That bitch! She turned all the students into her puppets!

(Y/n): What is this?

Ragyo: This is Mind Stitching. I have seen my basting thread into their brains. Get her, my puppets.

With a pull of her finger, Ragyo tailored all the controlled students to attack Satsuki. But she was not up for it. She flipped the hatches once more, transforming to her Kamui.

Satsuki: Don't hold back! Consider anyone who attacks you to be the enemy! Until Ragyo is defeated, turn your hearts to steel! Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

She jumps down to the brainwashed students and wipes them away swiftly and easily.

Ryuko: What? Wait just a damn minute, Kiryuin!

(Y/n): Ryuko, just hold up! She's on our-HUH?

A group of brainwashed students appear right around the platform you two occupied, but Mikisugi came in with his DTR and blasted them away. He appeared in front of you two...with his backside showing plain as day.

Mikisugi: Ryuko, (Y/n)! Leave this to us! You both deal with Ragyo!

(Y/n): Alright...we just didn't need to see all that. Come on, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Okay!

You both try to run over to Ragyo, but get blocked off by even more students!

Ryuko: These guys aren't gonna let us by without a fight, huh?

(Y/n): I think that was pretty obvious.

The students quickly surrounded and started pummeling you two. You both knew you had to do something quick to get them off and get going.

(Y/n): Argh, they're relentless! Ryuko, looks like it's time to get serious!

Ryuko: Well let's get going al-

Without you even noticing it, a large thread surrounded the both of you, but just as it was about to close in...

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Huh? GAH!

Ryuko pushed you out of the way of the threads, tumbling you down the giant hill of students surrounding you two. As soon as you reach the ground, you look up with terror overrunning you as Ryuko was now trapped in the threads.

(Y/n): W-What the hell?!

Satsuki: Matoi!

Ragyo: Summoning that Matoi girl here was a mistake, Satsuki. Quite a shame she threw (Y/n) out the radius. But no matter.

Above you all, Ryuko had her mind morphed into Ragyo's puppet. She flies back down to the arena, completely whitened out and unlike herself.

(Y/n): WHAT DID YOU DO, RAGYO?!

Ragyo: She is my pawn now. You may have expected her to fight alongside you, and yet, my stitching was all it took for her to be mine. Now, after her.

Taking Ragyo's commands unwillingly, Ryuko jumps over to strike at Satsuki, and although she managed to block her sudden and dangerous attack, the ground beneath Satsuki shattered at the force of two powerful beings. You tried looking ahead, but the seat was settling too slow still.

Ragyo: This much power without Life Fiber synchronization? Magnificent.

The dust left, and you witnessed Ryuko and Satsuki at a standstill. This was a very unprecedented event, and you had to think fast on what was your next move.

(Y/n): Shit, Ryuko was taken captive and she's lost it!

Taiko: (Y/n), she is clearly under Ragyo's possession by mind control. Do you think you could perhaps do something to jog her mind and rid the threading?

(Y/n): Well, there is one way. But it is gonna get nasty. I need your strength now more than ever, Taiko.

Taiko: (Y/n), it would be my pleasure!

.

.

.

You slowly walk your way over to where Satsuki and Ryuko were. While doing so, you call out to Ryuko.

(Y/n): RYUKO!! Don't you think it's time you deal with me?!

Satsuki: (L/n), it is not safe! Even without synchronization, she is holding me off!

(Y/n): Like I didn't know that! Just trust me!

Ragyo: Ah, so (Y/n) wants to battle my puppet. I would be glad to lend you her services!

With a single pull, Ryuko jumped away from Satsuki, now brandishing her blade at you. Satsuki jumps over to you.

Satsuki: I hope you know what you're doing, (L/n).

(Y/n): Heh, relax. We're allies now, we gotta have a little faith in each other.

Satsuki: Despite our quarrels, you have grown surprisingly fast to the idea of our kinship.

(Y/n): Well, you have given me some reason to believe you. I can't exactly say I completely respect you now, but if it's for the greater good, then why fight you any longer?

Satsuki: A man with aspirations above his malice. You never cease to amaze.

(Y/n): Heh, alright. Now let me take care of Ryuko from here.

Satsuki: Of course. Be careful.

.

.

.

With Ryuko still angrily seething to cut you into pieces, you start walking up to her, not fearing your fight.

(Y/n): Alright, Ryuko. There's no time to be playing around like this. I'm getting you back, one way or another.

Even with a pale state, Ryuko stared daggers at you.

(Y/n): It's time for me to...

You take your hand and place it on the pin of your glove.

(Y/n): ...GET SERIOUS!!!

**_PING_ **

With the pin released, you flash brightly as the Life Fibers around you morph into your Kamui. Your very body was being exposed to the powerful sensation of Taiko. This is strength. This is vengeance. This is for Ryuko.

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Your first course of action was to power yourself up as much as possible. Your fists were spared no expense from raw strength. You immediately ran up over to Ryuko, as she too jumped into the air with her blade. You throw your fist at her direction as she swipes down, causing a large eruption of air. What appeared next was you grabbing hold of the scissor, and swinging Ryuko around.

(Y/n): Ryuko, I know you're in there! Snap out of this!!

You released your grip on the blade, chucking Ryuko across the ground, making her body harshly graze the dirt floor. But she doesn't take long to keep her footing under control and start sprinting towards you once more. You zigzagged around Ryuko to avoid getting pelted by her sword.

(Y/n): Alright, we've got her in a standstill..sorta. Any ideas, Taiko?

Taiko: Nothing except to take a direct hit on her.

(Y/n): Figures, huh? Let's go!

Just as you were gonna take a jab at Ryuko, her reflexes made her too aware of your move, using the blunt end of her blade to knock you back. You had to dig your fingers to the ground to stop yourself from going any farther back.

.

.

.

Rei: Lady Ragyo, that power from the boy...what do you think of it?

Ragyo: Oh, it's truly divine. It makes one wonder...if he has something more about him...That Matoi girl is displaying such wonderful strength as well. We shall see to this very soon~

As it would be, Ragyo took a keen interest in this fight. More so of how the power of you and Ryuko match so well.

.

.

.

(Y/n): Rrgh! She's quick! How am I gonna land a hit?

Taiko: I would suggest creating a false opening. I have no doubt you can make one for yourself.

(Y/n): Well, I could try...I just need your help!

Taiko: Of course. Just say the word and I will do so.

You stand back up and face over to Ryuko, still seething for another go at you. You reach your hand out to her and start taunting.

(Y/n): Heh, can't even get a good hit at me! You gotta try harder than that, Ryuko!

This infuriated Ryuko enough to start bolting for you again. This time, however, you charged yourself up and ran the opposite direction, completely away from Ryuko.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ What is (L/n) thinking? No, no, this must be another plan of his. Even in recent times I wouldn't put it past him for his strange ways. _

As Ryuko was chasing you around, you set your path for the nearest wall, preparing for impact.

Taiko: (Y/n), I hope you have something in mind!

(Y/n): You really think I'm going with no brains?! Check this!

You slowed yourself down enough for Ryuko to quickly catch up to you, but as she was about to strike at you from behind, you jump up to the wall and kick away from it, backflipping away from Ryuko. While in the air, you positioned yourself swiftly to her.

(Y/n): Taiko! Jet engines, now!

Taiko: Got it!

Your legs transformed to jet engines once more, as they got all fired up and shot you right to Ryuko in the blink of an eye resulting in a large kick of smoke to course the air, blowing away debris for miles away. Satsuki had to stand her ground with Bakuzan so as to not be blown away.

With the smoke clearing away, you held Ryuko down the ground, where she was feverishly trying to bite up at you.

(Y/n): Damn it, Ryuko! Why are you acting so damn weird?! Those stitchings have nothing on you and you know it!

.

.

.

Ragyo: My, what incredible power! But I do say...

With a flick of her finger, the very string controlling Ryuko was pulled. A devilish grin plasters itself onto her face.

Ragyo: ...it's no match for this.

.

.

.

Still holding Ryuko down, you were quickly wondering what you could do to get her out of this mind stitching trance. However, time was not in your favor as Ryuko got her free hands and roughly placed them on your shoulders. You winced in pain at the sudden grip, but you soon figured out what exactly she was doing. She was pushing herself up from the ground, while simultaneously pushing you farther back. Her strength had suddenly increased tremendously, which was not a good thing for you now.

(Y/n): W-What the hell?

And just as Ryuko managed to bring herself all the way up to your head level, still grasping your shoulders with her hands, she arches her head way back. You knew now what was going to happen, but there was very little time to react. She head butted you with vigorous strength, completely blasting your body away from Ryuko. You couldn't even recover yourself from colliding with the ground multiple times, due to the sudden daze from the attack. Upon finally stopping from your runway, you laid there on the ground, stunned by what occurred.

(Y/n): Ugh.....Jesus Christ.....what was that?

Ragyo stands from her seat to speak up towards you.

Ragyo: Observe, (L/n)! My Mind Stitching allows for my puppets to absorb the unfiltered power of Life Fibers. With that, her strength topples your own. But if you were to submit yourself to me, your power could rival that of a God! What do you say, (L/n)?

(Y/n): As if I'd join your crazy ass!

Ragyo: Oh, how unruly. An attitude like that must be punished. Finish him, my puppet!

She flicks her finger again, and Ryuko fires off to you, readying her final slash. You had no other choice now but to attempt a block by crossing your arms together.

Satsuki: (L/n)!!

To help you from getting harmed by Ryuko's attack, Satsuki took her Bakuzan and plunged it into the air, where it was flying like a bullet right to Ryuko's scissor. It successfully managed to knock it away from Ryuko, but she did not care much, resorting to now using her fist to hit you. You saw what had happened, but you still felt the necessity to dodge her blow at all costs.

(Y/n): Why won't you remember who you are?! RYUKO!!!

And just as you were ready to feel the contact, you felt...nothing. Instead, you look to Ryuko and find that she's bleeding. Bleeding from the punch she gave to herself.

(Y/n): What...?

Ryuko: Don't...screw...with...us!

Her one streak of red hair reappeared, slicing away the Mind Stitching that was forced onto her. She somehow pulled at the stitch that was embedded in her mind.

Ragyo: What?

Ryuko: Don't think we're such easy marks! You can't tie down me and Senketsu down with a little thread like this!

And with that, she administered the final tug, pulling away the last of the thread from her head. She collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. You walked up to her and hugged her.

(Y/n): Ryuko...good to see you out of your crazed state.

Ryuko: It's good to see you too. Sorry about all that.

(Y/n): Like it was even your fault. Come on.

You stood up and took Ryuko's hand, helping her stand to her feet. Ragyo and Rei stare in slight disbelief.

Rei: Impossible...She broke free of your Mind Stitching?

Ragyo: This feeling...Impossible!

Satsuki walks up in front of you two.

Satsuki: I expected nothing less from someone who's been a constant thorn on my side.

(Y/n): Give it a rest, Kiryuin. We still have that one there to deal with.

Ryuko: Yeah, no point in talking down on me. Besides, I got a whole heap of bones to pick with you. But for now, (Y/n)'s right! We're taking her down!

Taking her Scissor Blade in hand, Ryuko points up to where Ragyo is. You walk near her and ready your own fists.

Ragyo: La vie est juste drôle.

.

.

.

Ryuko: Let's do it, Senketsu!

Senketsu: Ready!

.

.

.

Ragyo: Life is truly...

.

.

.

Your whole body powers up at high rates. You knew this was going to be a high stakes battle. Ryuko places her teeth on the pin of her glove, ready to unleash the power of Senketsu.

.

.

.

Ragyo: ...most amusing!

.

.

.

And just Ryuko was ready to pull the pin, Nui shifts over to you two, getting dangerously close.

Nui: Long time, no see, guys!

Ryuko: You!

(Y/n): Nui Harime! You're picking a fight at the wrong time!

Nui: As if! Anyhow, Satsuki said the whole killing-your-father was her idea, Ryuko, but that's a lie! A big, fat, stinking lie! Lady Ragyo and I were behind the whole thing! My my, and the fact that (Y/n) is here now...

She gets up extremely close to you, and you could've sworn she was looking at your soul.

Nui: ...how cute! Lady Satsuki going out of her way to save poor (Y/n)! It makes me sick.

She decides to pull out the same purple Scissor Blade from before. It serves as a gruesome reminder on the events at the Naturals Election.

Nui: You want me to give back this Scissor Blade, right? Come on! Avenge your father, Ryuko. Right here and now. Teehee, but don't get mad at me if your quest for revenge costs you your life. Maybe even costing...

She points the blade right at you.

Nui: ...his life too!

Becoming more infuriated by Nui's rambling, Ryuko stepped forward with feelings of pure rage.

Ryuko: Kiryuin, Ragyo is yours.

Satsuki: She isn't your to give. Defeating my mother is my lifelong ambition!

She walks off with her sword in hand, ready to take on her mother. You saw that Ryuko was becoming uncontrollably angry, so you stepped forward and placed your hand on her shoulder. She looks right at you, while you give her a simple nod. Within that instant, she calmed down just enough.

(Y/n): We got this, Ryuko. You're not alone anymore.

Ryuko: I don't think I'll ever be when I'm with you, (Y/n). Let's do it!

She finally releases the pin from her glove, transforming to her Kamui in a flash.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

Without any time to spare, the fight between Nui and you two commenced. Nui had to deal with Ryuko's quick slashes and your flying fists and kicks. But what seemed more noticeable now was that you two have managed to catch Nui's fast pace. That even allowed for Ryuko to appear behind Nui.

Ryuko: Remind me, were you this slow before?!

Nui: Mon mignon prêt-à-porter!

In order to counteract Ryuko's sudden move, Nui unleashed an army of clones that were of her likeness.

Ryuko: Stand back, (Y/n)! You think scraps of cloth are a match for me?!

Her Kamui glowed immensely like never before. And with one vertical slash, she made every clone of Nui disappear at once.

Nui: Impossible!

You ran over and started going circles around Nui, picking up the pace more and more as you ran.

(Y/n): Nothing's impossible when we've got our goals set in mind, Nui! Hope you haven't forgotten who we are!!

Ryuko: What's the matter? I've never seen you look worried before!

Senketsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: What's wrong? Am I getting carried away again or something?

Senketsu: No, no! Quite the opposite! We've never been so in sync before! Right now, you and I are one!

Taiko: (Y/n), you feel that power now? That's all us!

(Y/n): Really?

Taiko: Ryuko pushed you to become stronger, both physically and mentally! It finally allowed me to truly synchronize with you!

Senketsu/Taiko: This is Life Fiber Synchronization!

**JIN-I-ITTAI (LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZATION)**

(Y/n): Ryuko! I feel so much stronger when I'm around you!

Ryuko: I'm really feeling it too, (Y/n)! What do ya say? Time to take this little bitch out?!

(Y/n): With pleasure!!

Your speed has reached past its maximum limit, pushing you farther and farther away from the realm of visibility. Ryuko followed with you and readied her blade. When the moment came, you both struck down at Nui, Ryuko's blade on one end, and your fist on the other. You two have never been this much in sync before.

Nui: How can ordinary humans have this much power?!

Ryuko: Because as long as we have the will to fight...!

(Y/n): We can take on anything!!

Nui: Aww, you two are just no fun when I can't even hit you!

She then completely vanishes away from you two, leaving you both confused.

Ryuko: Where'd she go?!

But from the skies, down came the rain of blood once again. You look up to find that Ragyo's head was completely torn off from her body. You stood back slightly from the extreme sight. Ryuko looked up to find it as well, just as shocked as you.

Ryuko: What the hell...she really did it, huh?

(Y/n): Yeah...Does this mean that we're almost done with all this?

Ryuko: I...I don't know.

Ragyo: Satsuki, it is you that is finished.

You heard Ragyo's voice boom across the whole stadium, sending strong shivers down your spine. Ryuko and you look closer and find Ragyo's body punching Satsuki far off to the platform, as it then picks up Ragyo's head and plops it back to her body.

Ragyo: As long as a single strand of thread remains attached, my body can regenerate itself.

Ryuko: What's even going on?! How did she manage to survive that?!

(Y/n): Just how powerful is she?

Suddenly, Nui appears right behind you and kicks you down to the ground, catching Ryuko off guard.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! You damn..!

She lunges forward and tries to take a jab at Nui, but with no luck as her surprise attack didn't leave Ryuko enough time to prepare.

Nui: What's the matter with you now? That wasn't as fast as you guys were before! That's really, really sad!

Ryuko: Shut it!

Nui then does something very unforeseen, tail spinning her leg across Ryuko's legs, knocking her to the ground. This gave Nui the ample opportunity to kick down at Ryuko and keep her at bay with her Scissor Blade.

Nui: Gee, not even looking where you should be. Guess I win now!

She then takes her blade and knocks Ryuko's off her hands, as it slides across the ground. Nui then slowly raises the sword above her head, it's tip pointing down at Ryuko, ready to drop it down to stab her.

Nui: If I can't take (Y/n)'s life, maybe I can take yours!

.

.

.

(Y/n): F-Fuck...what the hell...? H-Huh?!

You look behind yourself to see Ryuko on the ground, about to be struck by Nui's Scissor Blade. You quickly looked over and found Ryuko's blade far away from her. You realized that Ryuko was completely defenseless and at the hands of Nui, who was just about to thrust the blade to her chest and kill her.

(Y/n): No...

You quickly turned your body, the energy of your Kamui seeping through every part of you. Your fight instinct has never been unleashed as much as before. Your mind was racing with thoughts, but one thing became clear instantly.

(Y/n)... **_NO!!!!!_ **

Your legs took your whole body off at the speed of light, right to where Nui was. She had no time to look up to see you jumping at her. You jumped right over Ryuko, unable to process anything quickly enough as well. But now it was as if time slowed to a crawl.

(Y/n): I'm not letting you hurt Ryuko anymore, Nui Harime.

And with that, time moved back in order, and you uppercutted Nui with your leg, sending her off far away to the skies, and from the stadium. What followed was a giant crackle of air emitting around you, even forming a crater under you. This sort of power was never displayed to this degree before.

Ryuko: Woah...

Your feet had hit the ground. You turn around and look at Ryuko, who has a look of bewilderment. You only give her a smile and reach your hand to her.

(Y/n): Like I was gonna let her get the chance to hurt you anymore.

From bewilderment to gratitude, Ryuko took your hand and hoisted herself back up. But she gave you the biggest hug you've ever had from her. You happily returned it, as if everything didn't matter.

Ryuko: Thanks, (Y/n)...

(Y/n): No problem, Hot Streak. Let's make sure to keep looking out for each other, okay?

You let go and give her a bright smile. She returns that smile.

Ryuko: It's a deal.

.

.

.

**_BOOOOM_ **

.

.

.

The very ground was shaken beneath you. Upon trying to look for the source of the explosion, you face up to see Satsuki blasted in the air, with her Bakuzan seemingly in two now.

(Y/n): Kiryuin?!

Senketsu: Ryuko, up at the sky!

Taiko: (Y/n)!

You both look up to find unidentifiable threads seeping from the skies. What followed next was most unexpected. The entire sky got covered in this massive blanket of...Life Fibers?

Ryuko: What the hell?!

(Y/n): Hey, what's that coming out of it?!

As your curiosity was dangerously peaked, what ejected from the blanket of Life Fibers were several articles of clothing that all looked alike. What startled you even more was the sheer amount of them at once. Everyone looked on in pure terror.

Mikisugi: Those can't be....no!

Ragyo: Ah, but they are. They are COVERS.

From the edge of the platform stands Ragyo, donning Junketsu on her body, while simultaneously dragging Satsuki's beaten body by her hair.

(Y/n): R-Ryuko...that's-

Ryuko: Satsuki Kiryuin...!

Without even an ounce of effort, Ragyo lifts Satsuki to the air then throws her far off to the arena walls. What was engraved on that wall was Satsuki Kiryuin, with no strength left to fight any longer. This left you feeling pale, seeing her dragged to this state so easily. It was mortifying.

(Y/n): Just...how powerful is Ragyo...?

Ragyo: You are a disgrace, Satsuki Kiryuin! This is the fate that awaits any fool who dares oppose me-no, oppose the Life Fibers!

Ryuko: You bitch!

Ragyo: This merely shows Satsuki's inability to become a vessel of the Life Fibers.

With her newfound outfit, Ragyo flips the hatchets and starts to truly put on Junketsu. With this, now Ragyo was the carrier of Junketsu.

Ragyo: Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

(Y/n): That's....That's not yours, you crazy bitch!

Ragyo: There is no reason to not consider it my own. It fits so divine. Although, I can't thank Satsuki for this wonderful Kamui alone...

In a blink of an eye, Ragyo vanished. There was no telling where she could go, but nothing prepared you both for her next move. It was then that you both heard her cold and diminished tone behind Ryuko.

Ragyo: ...I must thank that fool for allowing me to meet someone I never expected to see.

Without a clear conscience at hand, Ryuko turns to face Ragyo, only to find.....no.....FEEL Ragyo's hand impaling Ryuko's chest, right to her heart. You turned as well, to find the terrifying sight right in front of you now. Nothing made sense anymore, your thoughts not even being comprehensive.

.

.

.

(Y/n): R-Ryuko...?

.

.

.

And with a pull of her hand, Ragyo rips out Ryuko's heart. A heart made of Life Fibers. The grotesque sight of Ryuko's own heart shining like that of Life Fibers tore at both of your abilities to even think properly. Her heart brightened the entire area in dark red.

Satsuki: What...in the world...?

A soulless grin widens on Ragyo's face, who triumphantly holds Ryuko's own heart right in front of her.

Ragyo: Ryuko Matoi, you are one whose body has merged with Life Fibers, just as mine has. All this time...

.

.

.

Ryuko's bewilderment was above all sense of reality. It was unimaginable.

.

.

.

Ragyo: ...you were the daughter I believed to be dead.

_ La vie est drôle... _

_ Life is funny... _

_ ————————— _

**Here we are, everyone. The chapter that will lead on the final moments of this story. There's much I am looking forward to writing on, this being something I've been waiting so long to do. In time, the chapters will come around, so please be patient until then.**

**What more could I say now? We're just getting started to the end. And we're gonna finish this. Count on it.**

**But until then, stay safe. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 5,790**


	24. Chapter 19 (🍋) - Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire Honnouji Academy rebellion is becoming torn to shreds by Ragyo's cold hands. Everyone was in disarray, and there doesn't look to be a light in the horizon. How did it all come to be this way? Will there ever be a light at all?

No...

It couldn't be...

Ryuko was a Life Fiber fusion? That sounds unbelievable.....but the truth has spoken.

Nothing now made this situation more palpable. Especially all of the COVERS in the air that swarmed the area, as they all rained down and captured civilians left and right, using their bodies as fuel for their rampage. Mako was making the attempt to round everyone up to leave, but nothing had prepared her for what she and everyone else witnessed on the giant screen.

Ragyo: Very few humans are merged this perfectly with Life Fibers. Truly, you are my daughter.

Mako: No way! Ryuko's the daughter of the director?! .....Huh?

Oh no.....Mako was being pulled in by a COVER as well! The Mankanshokus tried jumping up to retrieve her, but their efforts were ineffective. But even Gamagoori tried springing up to save Mako, only for him to be stopped by several more COVERS!

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku!!

Mako: Some-bo-dy-help!

help!

help...!

help.....

(Y/n): M-Mako...?

You turned your head up to see Mako being reeled in by a COVER. The very next thing you saw was her being entirely consumed by it, that same COVER converting to a more sinisterly large size. Your body only turned to look up, but it couldn't support itself anymore due to the shock of it all. You dropped to the floor on your knees, completely broken.

(Y/n): No...NO!!!  **MAKO!!!!!!!!!!!**

You kneeled there, unable to think. This day...this mission...it went nowhere like you all thought it was going to. But even Ryuko was having her own breakdown.

Ryuko: S-Shut up!!

She takes her Scissor Blade and slices Ragyo's hand, dropping her heart to the floor.

Ryuko: My dad is Isshin Matoi! You can't be my mother! That's impossible!

Ragyo bends down and picks up her hand from the floor, and reattaches it.

Ragyo: If I'm not, how does that explain your body?

As she said that, Ryuko's heart slithered it's way into her, regenerating the hole that was implanted on her chest. Ryuko was not ready to accept it like it was. She quickly tried cutting at Ragyo again, but with little success as she dodged. And again, she slashed. And again. And again. But nothing was hitting, as she was getting more frenzied and desperate.

.

.

.

Falling from the sky all the way back down to the ground, Nui hits the Earth in a giant cloud of dust. She slowly gets up from the self-made crater.

Nui: Hehehehe.... **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** Oh (Y/n), you really pissed me off now~

She started hollering her way over back to the stadium, and upon getting, she indeed saw just as it happened the moment that Ryuko's heart was ripped from her. Even witnessing it slithering back to her body.

Nui: Wow! She's almost like me! Time to give her a good greeting!

.

.

.

Senketsu: Calm yourself, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Stay out of this!!

???: How very, very interesting!

Appearing near Ryuko, Nui joins Ragyo in practically taunting Ryuko.

Nui: I knew there was something special about you! You're the greatest, Ryuko! Oh, but I think I want to do something else Satsuki should have done a long time ago!

She slowly turns her gaze over to where you were, on your knees only looking up at the sky. You didn't look like you could move any longer.

Nui: I'm gonna have lots of fun with (Y/n)! Lots of fun.

Just as Nui was walking up to you, Ryuko was getting increasingly afraid, knowing that your shock was preventing you from even noticing the crazed girl approaching you.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!! (Y/n), get up!! Get up, damn it!!  **(Y/n)!!!!!**

Even Taiko was becoming afraid.

Taiko: (Y/n), listen to me! Nui is going to strike at you! Please move!

But your consciousness was somewhere else entirely. Actually, it wasn't anywhere at all...

Taiko: (Y/n)!!

Nothing.

Your body suddenly flashed a bright purple, and out of nowhere, Taiko jumped right at Nui with the intent of subduing her.

Taiko: Back away, you monster!!

Nui: Hehehe, what's this mistake of a Kamui trying to do to me? Ah, whatever!

She easily grabs Taiko by the collar and chucks him far off into the wall. She continues to march forward with no other intent now then to end you.

.

.

.

Amidst the rubble somewhere else in the area laid Satsuki, who was completely beaten down by this point. However, she slowly arises. And she has one last thing up her sleeve.

Satsuki: I'm...not...done just yet...

.

.

.

.

.

_ (Y/n): Where...am I? What is this? _

You saw yourself in a bright, empty void. You felt cold. You had no idea where you were, or what was happening now. You were trapped in your own thoughts.

_ (Y/n): What is this? What's going on?... _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ (Y/n): ...Where's Ryuko? _

But out of nowhere, a single thread appeared next to you. And then another one. Then several more. These couldn't be...

They were Life Fibers. And they were swirling all around you. But something about them gave a different tone about them. They looked...purple.

_ (Y/n): What's going on?! _

The Fibers began closing in on you. There was no chance of you escaping their harsh grasp on your body. You couldn't even let out a scream. But as they all closed in, leaving you gaze darkened, your mind was being flooded with multiple perspectives.

The perspectives of all those in the arena who were afraid, captured, and broken as you. The Mankanshokus, Gamagoori, Mako.....

And Ryuko. It was as if your mind traveled across Life Fibers all around. You felt every one of their emotions at once, those feelings of hopelessness. The feelings of fear.

These emotions were becoming too great. So great in fact that your mind couldn't bear it any longer. The final draw was a singular voice...that same voice you have heard all this time, everywhere you went. Taiko.

**_(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n): !!!

You broke out of your mind, with your senses heightening like never before. And because of that, you felt Nui's presence just as her Scissor Blade overlapped your body. But before she could slice down at you, you jumped right out of the way.

Nui: What the-?! Why won't you  **DIE** ?!

You didn't land yourself properly. You sprawled to the hard ground beneath you. But because of those heightened senses, you saw someone far off from where you were, in a site of broken concrete. It was Satsuki, holding a device with a red button. You couldn't figure what it was you sensed, but it was setting off many alarms in your head. You shot your hand in Satsuki's direction.

.

.

.

(Y/n):  **_WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Satsuki pressed the button before you could do anything else.

.

.

.

.

.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

Explosions were filling up all of Honnouji Academy. Everyone was being knocked away from one place to another. No one could withstand it's powerful, continuous blows. But they all paled in comparison to Honnouji's last act.

.

.

.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_ **

.

.

.

With a single, hefty explosion, all of Honnouji Academy was destroyed. And with that, Satsuki's resistance to Ragyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Your head was throbbing. Every part of you was immensely uncomfortable. You felt the cold, hard ground on your feet and back. And you even felt what seemed like chains, restraining your wrists and neck. Your sight slowly started to return to you, trying hard to even open your eyes.

(Y/n): .....ohhhh......agh......where.....where am...I?

Your sight returned, but you couldn't even think straight. You looked around, realizing you were somewhere enclosed. There was only light from atop. The room was foggy and cold. But what caught your attention the most was a large, spiked cage that held only one person. You couldn't even process it, but there was no doubt who you were looking at.

(Y/n): ...S-Satsuki...?

There she was. Being hanged by her hands in that giant cage. Her whole body was exposed, which made you realize that you too were left naked. But that didn't matter here.

Satsuki: (Y-Y/n)? You're awake...

(Y/n): And...and you're in there...what happened?

She only looked down to the floor, not responding to your question.

(Y/n): ..... **WHAT HAPPENED?!**

Your voice boomed throughout the room. Even this caught Satsuki slightly off guard, but she remained down afterwards.

Satsuki: ...After my mother overtook us all, I initiated the destruction protocol. I rigged the academy with explosions, as a means to attempt to destroy her...but.....but.....

She hung low. She couldn't even finish that sentence. The truth is, she knew that her plan did not work. You knew that Ragyo survived the explosion, while leaving everyone else in disarray. What happened to Mikisugi and Tsumugu? What happened to the Elite Four? And what happened to Ryuko? There were no answers for you both, only a dimly lit concrete prison.

.

.

.

Satsuki: (L/n)....no, (Y/n), I'm...I'm sorry.

You were shocked to have heard Satsuki apologize to you, even if you didn't know what she was apologizing for. You never took her as someone to issue one to begin with.

(Y/n): H-Huh? What for?

Satsuki: For our meddling with one another...for putting up obstacles in the way of you and Matoi...you see, I wanted you both to become stronger. Stronger for the cause...but it seems that it's made things a large sum complicated...and for that, I apologize. There's nothing more I can do...nothing...

Your sight was set on Satsuki, still left confused by her sudden change. But leaving you even more confused was seeing drops of tears from her face. Those tears that you knew to be regret and anger.

(Y/n): Satsuki...listen...our fights back then...I know now. Before, I just thought you fought us because we were in your way. But...ever since that day you saved my life..I really questioned what you wanted from us. I knew there was...something more hidden. And you know what? I forgive you.

She turned her head to you, her eyes slightly widened.

(Y/n): I was sure that you were just an enemy, but I guess I was wrong. Though it's hard to get around all our fights...what really matters to me now is that we have to stop her...your mom...

She drops her gaze back to the floor.

Satsuki: I...I can't...I fail to see how we can truly recover from this...

(Y/n): That's a lie.

She looks back to you.

(Y/n): That isn't something I'd expect the great Satsuki Kiryuin to say to me. That isn't what I'd expect her to say at all. Satsuki...why are you giving up?

Satsuki: Do you not understand where we are? We are beaten. There's nothing more we can-

(Y/n): NO! Satsuki Kiryuin never gave up! Every time me and Ryuko fought her, she gave it her all! And while that made a ton of trouble for us, it at least showed that she was that determined! That she was willing to go the extra mile for her ambitions!!

Your voice roared across the whole room. Once more, Satsuki was left speechless.

Satsuki: ...What are you saying?

(Y/n): I'm saying that you never give up. I know you don't. Everyone knows that. And because of that, everyone is probably feeling just as defeated, but the Elite Four? They're probably taking a page from you, probably out there doing what they can to keep going. I know they're not giving up as easily. And that means you shouldn't either.

Satsuki: ...And what of you?

(Y/n): ...Even I feel slightly lost...but...at least you're still alive...I know that you're gonna keep fighting, even if you say you won't.

.

.

.

The atmosphere was left silent and cold. That left you wondering now what to do.

Satsuki: I still...can't believe it. Matoi...Ryuko...is my sister. The sister I've wanted to avenge for so long...how is she ever going to forgive me?

(Y/n): She's...gonna need some more time for that. But...just know that we aren't enemies anymore. She'll have to see that sooner or later.

Satsuki: (Y/n)...thank you.

She softly smiles to herself. Even when beaten down like this, you lifted her spirits in ways she hadn't thought possible.

.

.

.

???: Ah, how sweet it is to see you two getting alone.

You both directed your attention to the figure that was emerging from the shadows. Her vibrant, colorful hair glistened in the darkness.

(Y/n): Ragyo...

Ragyo: It's truly wonderful seeing you two here comfortably.

Satsuki: Enough with your dribble...

Ragyo: Now, now. That is no way to talk to your mother, Satsuki.

(Y/n): You're a sorry excuse of a mother!

Ragyo: (Y/n)...there's no reason for you to get involved in our affairs. However, something of you intrigued me.

She starts walking up towards you, while you sit there visibly infuriated. You knew she thrived in looking down at you, taking it all in for herself.

Ragyo: You displayed power that I hadn't believed could be done by any mere human. The fact alone that you bonded with a Kamui so elegantly...it's quite impressive.

(Y/n): I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say about me!

Ragyo: Oh, but what you will know soon enough will certainly peak the interest of you and my dear Satsuki here.

Even Satsuki was becoming increasingly worried. She didn't know what conniving trick Ragyo was going to pull off now, especially when she had you at the palm of her hand.

Ragyo: However, I must warn you...

She lifts her hand up, her fingers directly facing your body.

Ragyo: ...it might hurt for just a moment~

Satsuki finally realized what she was about to do.

Satsuki: NO!!

.

.

.

Only a second after, Ragyo impaled your chest and ripped your heart out.

.

.

.

Ragyo: As I suspected.

Satsuki: W-What?

You couldn't muster a single word, as you were too shocked to even speak, for what you were witnessing was the very same thing Ryuko saw. Your heart was shining a dark purple, Life Fibers spiraling around its core. It was impossible to believe. Ragyo slowly pushed your heart back into place, leaving you in immense pain for just a moment. Then, there was no sign of pain at all. The wound had vanished just like with Ryuko.

Satsuki: How...how is that...possible?

Ragyo: Even I can't understand it myself. I did not conceive any male children.

She started to trace her cold index finger along your chin, while you were still trying to comprehend everything.

Ragyo: But this certainly must be the work of Soichiro. My, he had to bring along such a handsome man~

Satsuki shivered at her last words. You were barely starting to speak up.

(Y/n): I'm...I'm like Ryuko...

Nothing of you changed physically. Well, except for one thing: the hair sticking out of the back of your head now turned into a singular purple strand. But...how? Why?

Ragyo: Indeed, you are. That's no worry, however. This makes for a wonderful observation of mine. You see, in time, Honnouji will become the first of many locations that I will conquer in this wretched Earth. The time will come where I will bind it all, to give as sacrifice to the Life Fibers.

(Y/n): Shut it! There's no way I'm gonna let freaks like you take over the Earth-

Ragyo swiped her nails down at your face, scratching it very deeply. Until, of course, it got healed by your...unnatural abilities.

Ragyo: Such disrespectful words. Anyhow, once the Life Fibers have treated themselves well to this Earth, I may not have my time for a very long while after. The Life Fibers need a leader.

Satsuki turned her head to Ragyo, trying to understand what she was saying.

Ragyo: Nui, as loyal and prudent she is to Life Fibers, can't become a ruler for them. My faithful secretary, Rei, wouldn't be fit for that task as well. But then it makes one wonder...who could be considered an heir to the Life Fibers?

She asked such a sickening question, you couldn't even be bothered to answer her. She continues on.

Ragyo: What they need is a pure being of Life Fibers. One that is made of the offspring of two Life Fiber infused beings.

Satsuki was becoming mortified. She was beginning to understand where Ragyo was heading.

(Y/n): What the hell are you saying?

Ragyo: I am saying that  _ I _ will conceive a being of pure Life Fibers. My daughter, Ryuko, can't connect herself to me. However...

She bent down to caress your chin, leaving you wide-eyed and terrified. Even you figured out what she wanted.

Ragyo: ...now that you are a Life Fiber fusion like me, you can give me a child to bare~

With a wave of her hand, Ragyo summoned COVERS, where they converted themselves into pure Life Fibers. They swirled around your arms and legs, tying them down to keep you in place. You were desperately attempting to force the Fibers off you, but it was no use. Satsuki was now increasingly panicked, knowing fully what Ragyo was about to do.

🍋🍋🍋  **LEMON ALERT** 🍋🍋🍋

**(If you want to skip this portion, there will be a wall of lemons down below to indicate the end of the segment. Feel free to do so if you're not comfortable with this kinda stuff, no judging here.)**

Ragyo began to pull off her dress, from top to bottom, revealing her breasts for you to witness. You tried looking away as to not give her the satisfaction of her dominance, but several more Fibers forced your head to turn to her direction.

Ragyo: What do you think? I may not be as young as I used to be, but I believe I can still give euphoria to even young men like yourself~

She kneeled down to find your member slowly becoming hardened. She smirked at the sight of it.

Ragyo: It seems like your little friend down there is at least willing to be honest.

(Y/n): Shut your damn mouth...and get the hell away from me!

She groped your dick in her hand, and slowly started to stroke it, despite your feverish protests. You were even starting to groan from the feeling, but you tried with all your might to fight it. By this point, Satsuki couldn't bear to look at what Ragyo was doing to you.

Ragyo: Does this excite you? I'll let you know that it truly is an honor for you to have this from me.

(Y/n): I don't...rrgh...care what kind of honor...ugh...I get from y-you...

Ragyo: Oh, but you will~

Ragyo bent further down to where your member was, hovering her mouth above your tip. She planted a small kiss on it, causing you to grunt in disheartening pleasure. You were infuriated that you couldn't move an inch to try and stop her from going any farther. And farther she did go, as she wrapped her tongue around your dick. The feeling was euphoric, and yet you still tried and tried to stop her.

(Y/n): Nngh...stop....damn...it...

Pulling something of an expected move, Ragyo takes your entire dick in her mouth, coursing it in her saliva, fluidly moved by her tongue licking at every angle she could from within her mouth. You were panting heavily, and as hard as you attempted to hold yourself in, you couldn't any longer. Another grunt after, and you released your load in Ragyo's mouth. She suckled at your dick, wringing out as much cum as she could. After getting all that was released, she got up and wiped away part of her saliva that was hanging by her mouth.

Ragyo: You taste absolutely delicious. But we're not nearly finished here~

She completely stripped herself from her dress, revealing her slim figure to you, her pussy dripping wet. You were getting increasingly alarmed.

(Y/n): G-Get away from me!

Satsuki: Stop this! You don't have to-!

Ragyo: Why should I stop? This is the way for Life Fibers to have their leader, after all. It's only natural~

Stepping over to where you laid, Ragyo positioned her area right over your dick, centering just perfectly over it.

Ragyo: Are you prepared to experience a connection of a lifetime with me, my dear?~

(Y/n): Like I'll ever be connected to you-!

More Life Fibers began to wrap around your mouth, keeping you shut from even voicing a thing. Ragyo set her pussy down, until she slammed down to you dick, causing a wave of pleasure hitting both her and you. Tears slowly started to form from your eyes. You couldn't believe that a crazy bitch like her would screw with your head as much as she is now.

Ragyo: Ah, I haven't felt such a riveting sensation in years~

Satsuki couldn't believe what she was looking at. Just like how her mother has repeatedly caressed her body in such a sensual way, she was now looking on in terror at the sight of you being raped by her. Even for Satsuki, it was nearly too much to bear.

Satsuki: Stop this, mother! I beg you!

Ragyo: Do not tell me what I am or am not allowed to do. (Y/n) is nearly bonded with me. At least, until he gives me his seed.

She lightly caressed your torso and continued to pleasure herself to you. The sensations that you felt weren't like anything you've had before, and yet, you didn't want this. You didn't want it at all, but she forced herself to you. Every movement from Ragyo was bringing you closer to your climax. She was harshly moaning in your ear, having to hear her clear enjoyment from using you as her own toy.

Ragyo: Now, (Y/n), let us be one!~

After enough time, you couldn't hold yourself back any longer. Every last bit of cum in you shot right into Ragyo's womb, so much that there was little doubt now that she would eventually become pregnant. And to think she was going to use that child for nothing more than a soulless leader to the Life Fibers...

🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

**End of Segment**

Satsuki was having a difficult time there coping with what she too was forced to watch. Even still, she took your words to heart, using them as crutches in their moments of despair. The Life Fibers that held you in place had vanished, and Ragyo stands back up whilst putting on her dress, donning a repulsive grin at you.

Ragyo: I do believe that was what I needed. I would adore nothing more than to continue exploring you, but alas, I shall leave you two under the care of the COVERS as I am busy. I'm sure they will be of great service.

She walks out of the room, once again leaving you and Satsuki alone. It took several minutes before Satsuki spoke up.

Satsuki: (Y/n)...are you...alright?

(Y/n): ...yeah. I ain't hurt.

Satsuki: I...I don't mean that...

(Y/n): Oh........I'm...I'm gonna kill her.

Your voice was shaky as you said that. Satsuki didn't want to object to your abrasiveness. After all, she too already knew what vile things Ragyo has done to her, and seeing you then under her will was no different.

Satsuki: I...I understand...

(Y/n): Don't worry, though. I'll be okay. I'm not gonna let her or any of those Life Fiber...things...get to me. Not when I know I still have people...I need to look out for...

Satsuki stared at you, as you looked down to the cold floor with a dead-like expression. It seems like even Satsuki feels the exact same way as you did. She has those she wants to look out for. The Elite Four, Iori, Soroi, and even recently...her baby sister, Ryuko.

She just wished she didn't have all of this result in seeing the one man she fell in love with in tatters. The man she was looking at with sorrow and regret.

You...

———

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**OSAKA - NUDIST BEACH SECRET BASE**

Even if at their lowest, the entirety of Nudist Beach and even the ever standing Elite Four made due with the situation. As of now, Gamagoori and Sanageyama returned back to the base with a few survivors, though they did lose a few of their own.

Gamagoori: Show the people we rescued to the living quarters area!

Nonon: Good work. Looks like you guys had it rough, too.

Sanageyama: Yeah.

Standing near Nonon was Mataro and Guts, who were left in the streets scurrying away from overlooking COVERS.

Gamagoori: Is that Mankanshoku's little brother?

Nonon: He said he and his friends had been living in the sewers under Honnou Town. They're an impressive pack of rats.

Mataro: I said the name's Mataro Mankanshoku, Elite Four chick!

Nonon: I'm Nonon Jakuzure. Call me Lady Nonon, underachiever junior!

Back in the Command Center, Mikisugi, Tsumugu, and Inumuta we're discussing the overall state of the situation. As it may seem now, their forces are getting increasingly slimmer by the day, with the Northern Kanto division being the very last one at the hands of Honnouji Academy to have been overtaken by the COVERS. Nudist Beach was seemingly in deep trouble from this.

Even in that very last bout in that exact area, Sanageyama lost his Goku Uniform from over-exhaustion, his being the last Goku Uniform among the Elite Four. To try and supplement this, they took the two broken pieces of Satsuki's Bakuzan, and forged them as individual blades. Gamagoori and Nonon were given those two respectively.

Inumuta: Even with all of this, I can only hope the item Iori is frantically working on is ready on time.

Mikisugi: If they hadn't been destroyed by you people, we would have more proper facilities. If you were planning to rebel against Ragyo, I think you could've at least considered the option of joining forces with Nudist Beach.

Inumuta: When many people know a secret, it's going to get out. Even at Honnouji Academy, the only people who were aware of Lady Satsuki's real intentions were the Elite Four, the Sewing Club's Iori, and her butler, Soroi.

Mikisugi: Well, considering that I never caught on that you guys knew I was undercover as a teacher, I can't really brag.

Tsumugu: But why isn't there any uproar among the media and the populace even though COVERS are attacking academies all over Japan?

Mikisugi: They're already being mentally influenced. Clothing made by Ragyo Kiryuin's REVOCS has reached the entire population. The Life Fibers woven into them are manipulating the minds of their wearers and devouring any unnecessary information from their brains.

Tsumugu: "They have eyes but fail to see, and ears but fail to hear," huh?

Mikisugi: Well, they do use human psychogalvanism as their energy source. Honnouji Academy's students have been building up a resistance to Life Fiber manipulation by wearing Goku Uniforms. Pretend to be obedient to Ragyo, and use her money to create soldiers to defeat her...That Satsuki Kiryuin girl is a real piece of work.

In the midst of Mikisugi's monologue, Soroi comes around with a tray of tea.

Mikisugi: What's even more impressive is Mr. Soroi here, who played dumb as he served Satsuki as her butler.

Soroi: I merely made tea. As I do now.

He hands over the tray to the others, who drink the tea down as a reliever.

Soroi: However, I have not given up on making more tea for Lady Satsuki.

Inumuta: You're right. After all, even we Elite Four survived. However, in the midst of the chaos, not only did we lose Lady Satsuki, we even lost (L/n). But then...what about the other one?

———

**(BACK ALLEY) INFIRMARY**

The Mankanshokus were sitting near the bed that Ryuko occupied, sleeping without a single rustle or semblance of consciousness. Even Senketsu and Taiko were sitting there, looking down at her.

Senketsu: Ryuko...Why won't you wake up, Ryuko?

Taiko: I'm sure in time, she will awaken...even if it already has been a month...

Senketsu: Indeed, I would hope she wakes up soon. How well are you faring with (Y/n)?

Taiko: I...I only wish he's still somewhere out there. Although, I've been having quite strange feelings recently.

Senketsu: Like what?

Taiko: I'm not sure. My Fibers react whenever (Y/n) interludes my mind. Even now, they're reacting quite a bit.

Sukuyo came over and grabbed the sleeves of both Senketsu and Taiko.

Sukuyo: I'm so sorry that we can't speak with you two. The rest of us can't tell what you're both saying...but it's as plain as day that you're both alive, and still the clothes that Ryuko and (Y/n) have. You both must be worried sick about them.

Senketsu and Taiko were quite surprised by her nurturing personality, and couldn't resist binding her in a group hug. But just as that was happening, Mikisugi entered the room, standing naked by the door.

Mikisugi: How is Ryuko today?

Barazo: I can't tell one way or the other. But the wound from when her heart was pulled out is already healed. It's...how to put it? Downright inhuman.

Senketsu: What did you say?!

Taiko: Easy, easy! He probably didn't mean it to be harsh!

Mikisugi: Senketsu, you carried Ryuko's unconscious body to us. Even if we can't talk to each other, we understand how you feel.

Taiko crawls over in front of Mikisugi and looks him in the eye. Even he knows what Taiko is wondering about.

Mikisugi: Sorry, Taiko. We still haven't found where (Y/n) is...but rest assured, we're trying our best to find out where he is. But as for Ryuko, when a patient wants to sleep, it's best to let them sleep. After all, she had a few nasty shocks.

Sukuyo: Please make sure (Y/n) is safe. We don't want to see our little boy hurt...

Mikisugi: No worries, Mrs. Mankanshoku. We're doing what we can.

Sukuyo: Even still, I can't believe that Ryuko's mother was Ragyo Kiryuin...

Mikisugi: I haven't heard a word about it from Dr. Matoi, either. If I'd known sooner, maybe I could've done something to soften the blow.

Barazo: What's done is done. Sometimes things work out just by being alive.

.

.

.

Out of nowhere, Mataro and Gamagoori enter the room, catching the Mankanshokus by surprise.

Mataro: Dad!

Barazo: You're alive! You're a Mankanshoku boy, all right! See, sometimes things do work out.

Mikisugi: True.

Mataro: I'm sorry. I never found Sis. Or even of big bro.

Gamagoori: Boy, you were searching for Mankanshoku?

Mataro: Yeah. I thought that if I stayed in Honnou Town, I might be able to find that cloth bastard that swallowed sis, but before I knew it, it was all I could do just to stay alive.

Sukuyo: I'm proud of you for trying, Mataro.

Barazo: Don't grieve just yet! Mankanshoku girls don't die that easy.

Gamagoori: And what of this "brother" you speak of?

Mataro: Oh, (Y/n)'s the name.

Barazo: You went looking for him to?

Mataro: Yeah, but I can't even figure where to start. We didn't even see him after that blast.

Barazo: Guess so...but I'm sure my boy's doing alright out there. He's got that spirit of a Mankanshoku!

A large hand grabs Mataro and turns him over. Gamagoori wasn't one to let everything turn sour now.

Gamagoori: Listen, boy! I will rescue your sister, no matter what! Ira Gamagoori will devote himself, body and soul!

Mataro: Ow! You're breaking my collarbone!

Sukuyo: Please look out for (Y/n) as well.

Gamagoori: Of course! He has as much right as Mankanshoku! Probably...

Barazo looks over to Mataro and concludes (rather loosely) that Mataro has a broken collarbone, and that compensation will be 10 million yen. Gamagoori feels utterly out of loop by it. Mikisugi smirks to himself.

Mikisugi: When I look at your family, it gives me hope that the human race can still survive.

Senketsu sat there and continued looking down to Ryuko, while Taiko was staring off to who-knows-where...

Taiko: (Y/n)...where are you?...

———

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

It has been one long, and torturous, month for you and Satsuki. There were the constant acts of pain upon the both of you by COVERS, and on occasion, even Nui and Ragyo. Nui was desperate to stab her blade at you, but Ragyo spared your life throughout those instances, for better or worse. Ragyo was feeling dangerously attracted to you, often having some "fun" with you every now and then. To say it has been gruesome would be an understatement.

Ragyo enters the catacomb where you and Satsuki laid.

Ragyo: Satsuki, you have certainly exceeded all my expectations. In the sense of your foolishness. The students at the academies that Honnouji Academy had conquered have all been assimilated by COVERS.

Satsuki slowly looks up to face her mother, with malice in her stare. Ragyo was standing within the cage that Satsuki was placed in.

Ragyo: If humans wear clothing for the first 20 years of their lives, their resistance to clothing completely disappears. Center your efforts around students in their late teens who haven't lost that resistance, and defeat me. But it was all for nothing.

???: It wasn't for nothing...

Ragyo: Hm?

She looks over to you. Your body was seemingly pristine and untouched, most likely due to your abnormalities. You had an angry look to you, despite the mental scars left within you.

(Y/n): You heard me. Her efforts aren't wasted. We will get back at you, one way or another.

Ragyo: Ahahaha, like you can say that to me the way you are now.

(Y/n): As long as I breathe, you will never break me.

Ragyo: Oh, my sweet little toy~ If I had no use for you now, I would slaughter you and that wretched hope.

You flinched at even her own words. There was no way you would admit it, but she  _ has  _ slowly been getting to you. Slowly.

Ragyo steps over to Satsuki, who hanged there. She began caressing her bruised and aching body seductively. It sickened you witnessing it.

Ragyo: The more your followers resist, Satsuki, the more they nourish the COVERS as energy sources. And before long, even your little sister will return to me.

Satsuki: Little sister...Ryuko Matoi...

Ragyo: Yes. To think that she was the baby that I thought had died all those years ago. Soichiro had deceived me about a great many things. He faked his own death and entrusted his revenge to you. He changed his face and body to become Isshin Matoi, and not only did he raise the baby whose death he faked, he founded that silly Nudist Beach organization, gave a Kamui to Ryuko...

She takes her hand to Satsuki's head and turns her direction to you.

Ragyo: ...and did something even I couldn't have anticipated. Though it certainly works in my favor~

You and Satsuki stare at each other. No words were said, but the fear and pain was there.

Ragyo: Ignorant to all this, you earnestly believed everything he had said and crafted your rebellion against me...It's so noble that it brings tears to my eyes!

Satsuki: What garbage. As if a woman whose very tear glands are Life Fibers could cry.

Ragyo: Even if that were the case, I am your mother. You should graciously accept any kind words I have to offer.

(Y/n): Like she could ever accept any words from the likes of you!

You barked at her these harsh, but meaningless words to her. Anything you said clearly wouldn't faze her as much.

Ragyo: And you would be one to believe my kindness in sparing her and your life wasn't out of material kindness, my dear? That is the true garbage of it all.

She continued to trade her hand along Satsuki's body, making you angry yet again.

(Y/n): Get your cold hands off of her...

Ragyo: I'm the one here in control. After all, this is my end of the bargain for letting her live.

Satsuki: You're letting me live because I'm more valuable that way. No more, no less.

Ragyo: Oh? How so?

Satsuki: ...Shinra-Koketsu.

This seems to have piqued Ragyo's interest a bit.

Ragyo: You also know about that, do you?

Satsuki: I put two and two together.

Ragyo: I see.

You slowly turn your head back over to Ragyo, to only ask her a simple question.

(Y/n): And now why would you let me live? There's something more, isn't there?

Ragyo: Oh, my dearest~ I have something special in mind just for you. I do believe it will be a truly perfect fit~

Neither Satsuki or you could understand what she meant by this, but the answer was near completion. That aside, you were still seething with anger at Ragyo, especially now when she was belittling Satsuki with her touches.

Ragyo: I can see that rage in you seething, (Y/n)! The deeper the rage, the more useful you both are to me!

Ragyo maniacally laughed her way deep into the subconscious of you and Satsuki. This vile amalgamation of flesh and Life Fibers taunted and taunted, and yet, neither of you could fight back. But hopefully...soon.

———

I'm the sewing room within the school walls, Nui was busy with some Life Fiber cloth. Ragyo walks over from above the room.

Ragyo: The work seems to be progressing smoothly, I see.

Nui: I have to hand it to Satsuki! The Sewing Club members here are pretty capable!

Ragyo: So, it was worth the trouble of Mind Stitching them, eh?

Nui: They're way better than COVERS! How is (Y/n) holding up?

Ragyo: Wonderfully. He claims to have the spirit of a lion. It's simply perfect for this new outfit.

Nui: He won't be wearing it! He'll be eaten by it. By my masterpiece. It'll make him more useful to us. But there's Ryuko that we need to worry about!

Ragyo: Yes, I know. I've already taken steps. Having two teenage daughters and a man keeps one busy.

Nui: There's no need to be worried about (Y/n) soon enough!

Ragyo: Of course.

Nui: Though, Satsuki and Ryuko have grown into fine young ladies, just like their mother! La vie est drôle!

Ragyo: Yes, life is indeed amusing.

In front of Ragyo and Nui was a progressing figure of Life Fibers that would rival that of any other in existence thus far.

Ragyo: I can hardly wait to show this to them. This ultimate Kamui!

———

**NUDIST BEACH BASE**

Sirens began to blare as there have been several spotting of COVERS among their base. It was now the job of everyone to prepare for both a defensive and offensive maneuver to ward them off. Mikisugi and Tsumugu head out, leaving everyone else to enter the battle. Gamagoori hands Sanageyama the one half of Satsuki's broken Bakuzan in the form of its own blade.

Gamagoori: Use this. Swords are more your thing.

Sanageyama: Thank you.

Nonon: Well, let's get going, Monkey.

A cart could be heard approaching them. Looking over, they find Iori pulling up with a large cylindrical device.

Iori: Looks like I just finished up in time.

Gamagoori: It's ready?!

Iori: Theoretically. Give it a test run.

Gamagoori, Sanageyama, and Nonon head out to the field, where Mikisugi and Tsumugu were waiting.

Sanageyama: Stand firm! We're the mightiest five!

Nonon: Do you seriously mean that?

Gamagoori: We have no choice but to go at this seriously.

Nonon: Well, I'll give it my best.

Nearby, the Mankanshokus dog, Guts, was sniffing around near this one particularly large COVER. The fact that he was gravitating around this one specifically...

Gamagoori: Hm? Could it be?!

Bringing out the large device, Gamagoori takes aim at that large COVER.

Gamagoori: Let's try this out right now!

The COVER was about to land it's fist at Gamagoori, but he grabbed it with his own, keeping the COVER in the perfect place to unleash the weapon. As soon as it was attached to the COVER, it activated and started to suction itself further into it. Soon enough, the machine released itself, but someone popped out from the other end. It was...!

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku!

This strange device, explained by Inumuta and Iori, gave the chance to take away the COVERS energy source, which are humans, and not only lessen the COVERS' numbers, but also strengthen their own!

Gamagoori: This is the Emergency Rescue Suction Device!

**EMERGENCY RESCUE SUCTION DEVICE**

Gamagoori: In Heaven's stead, I smite clothing!

Suddenly, Mako reappears, somehow acting like nothing had happened to her.

Mako: Woah! I'm saved!

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku, are you all right?

He was squeamishly looking away from Mako only due to the fact that she is naked.

Mako: Yep! Mako Mankanshoku has returned! Wait, you saved me, Gamagoori?!

Gamagoori: Yes. I gave your little brother my word. In any case, put this on.

He hands Mako over a Nudist Beach belt. She now notices that she's naked.

Nonon: Alright, quit your flirting. If it works, go rescue more people.

Gamagoori: I am not flirting!!

.

.

.

Gamagoori: We'll talk later. Get clear, Mankanshoku!

Mako: Kay! Hang on, isn't this Osaka? When did I get back here?

???: Hey!

Over at the distance, Mataro and Barazo were by an entrance, calling out to Mako.

Barazo: Mako, you're okay!

Mataro: Sis!

Mako: Dad! Mataro!

Just as Mako was going over to them, a COVER connected its sleeves together, and released threads that connected to them, creating the shape of a harp. Several more began doing the same, making it an entire group. The very next moment, they all played their strings, creating this ungodly sound that wrung all across the area. Everyone covered their ears out of pain from the noise

Sanageyama: What are they doing?!

Mikisugi: Rrgh! What is this, the COVERS Orchestra Club?

Nonon: Are they calling me out?!

.

.

.

That noise even managed to seep further along into the Nudist Beach's inner base, everyone within now suffering under that insufferable wring.

Including Ryuko. The noise was causing her to violently toss and turn in her bed. Within the very next moment...

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_ **

A large explosion drew out from the base, and what was revealed from the flames was none other than Ryuko. However, she looked inhumanly furious. Despite that, everyone seemed to be glad, one way or the other.

Ryuko: ...Cut out all the sawing racket, you bastards!

She lifts her Scissor Blade to where the COVERS stood. And with one quick step...

Ryuko: Get lost!!!

...she mauled down at every single one of them, simultaneously releasing any human subjects within them. Her speed and power was at an all time high now. Explosions appeared left and right as Ryuko easily took every one of the COVERS in sight. Everyone nearby had to cover themselves from the sudden storm.

Sanageyama: With just one blow?!

Nonon: And she even extracted the people inside!

Gamagoori stood there in complete shock, then looked down at the suction device in his hand.

With a gleeful spirit, Senketsu and Taiko approach Ryuko with open arms.

Senketsu: Ryuko! You're awake!

Taiko: Oh how amazing it is to see her up again!

Without even turning, however, Ryuko gruffly yells at them.

Ryuko: Get away from me!

Senketsu and Taiko now stand there, utterly confused.

Ryuko: I'm done with you.

She turns only her head and looks directly at Senketsu.

.

.

Ryuko: I'm never putting  _ you  _ on again.

Then and there, Senketsu couldn't believe what she was saying. Even Taiko seemed so lost by it.

Senketsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Even just looking at you two pisses me off! We're all the same breed of monster! I'm....I'm not human! I'm a Life Fiber monster!!

.

.

The Ryuko that Senketsu and Taiko knew was all but a memory now. But this hurt the most for Senketsu.

Was there any hope to be had? Or are they all...lost?

—————————

**Hey everyone, Williord here! Man, it's been a while since the last chapter. And truly, this has been a pretty impactful chapter for the story, and it's plain to see why, now that it's revealed that you are now the product of another Life Fiber infusion.**

**Even still, this isn't the end of the twists, but that's certainly for another chapter. Thank you all so much for reading up until this point and enjoying the story! It really makes me happy to sit down and take the time to create this, so it's nice that you all like it!**

**Sorry it's been a little slow in the releases, I do have my school life to worry about. I also have been considering a job soon enough, so there might be even less time for me. But anyways, I should be getting at it with lots more interesting stuff. And that's all for now. Again, thanks to everyone for reading this far! See you all next chapter. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 7,553**


	25. Chapter 20 - Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko is fully aware now of what she is, and she is not happy about it. Now that she has completely abandoned the Nudists in their struggling fight, they have to infiltrate Hounnouji Academy to save you and Satsuki to even have a standing chance against Ragyo herself. But fate...never rests.

Ryuko: I'm...I'm not human! I'm a Life Fiber monster!!

A singular holy light shines down on Mako, who stood behind Ryuko.

Mako: That's crazy, Ryuko! Senketsu and Taiko are your friends! That attitude doesn't sound like the Ryuko I know! It doesn't, it doesn't, it doesn't!

This didn't help Ryuko calm down. If anything, it was upsetting her even more. Mako suddenly clings onto Ryuko, butting heads with her.

Mako: This isn't the Ryuko I know! It isn't, it isn't, it isn't!

Ryuko turns her head away from Mako.

Ryuko: I'm not the Ryuko you know. The old me was one big lie. I'm a monster! I'm not a normal human, I'm a monster just like Ragyo that can't be killed.

She looks to nowhere with pain in her eyes.

Mako: Don't say that...what about (Y/n)? He wouldn't-

???: Like it matters what he would think! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, Ryuko.

Near Ryuko, a large Life Fiber-esque mold of Nui stood among her.

Ryuko: Nui Harime!

Nui: Teehee! Aren't you angry at the wrong person?

Ryuko: What?!

Nui: Didn't you want to avenge your father's death? I'm the one who killed him, and you're ignoring me. But you're fighting this trash and I'm so sad and lonely!

Clearly, this was Nui attempting to psychologically taunt Ryuko any way she can. And she's succeeding at it.

Ryuko: Quit screwing with me!

She sprung up to Nui and tried slicing her into pieces. At first, it seemed like Ryuko managed to do so, but the Fibers instead reformed into a person more rage-inducing than Nui.

Ragyo: That's the way, my daughter!

Ryuko: I'm not your daughter!

Ragyo: It's no surprise that you are confused. Soichiro Kiryuin, or rather, Isshin Matoi. This is all a dastardly plan concocted by that fool of a man. He's done nothing but use his own daughter as a pawn. As your mother, I'm painfully aware of the anger you-

Ryuko jumped again, once more trying to slice up whatever was there to jab at Ragyo. She was not having any of it.

Ryuko: Quit tooting your own horn with that smug look on your face!

Every slice was less effective than the last, with Ragyo easily dodging every swing.

Ragyo: Magnificent! Such unswerving determination! Looking at you, my heart sings, far more than when I look at my failure of an older daughter!

Gamagoori approaches Ragyo about her words.

Gamagoori: Damn you! I won't stand for any mockery of Lady Satsuki!

Ragyo: What familial loyalty could I possibly owe to a daughter who literally stabbed me in the back?!

She looks back over to Ryuko. She felt the need to really tempt her over something...cruel.

Ragyo: And what sort of will did Soichiro have, bringing over some troubled boy from another plane of existence?

Ryuko: You don't mean-!

Ragyo: Why, could it not be more obvious, my dear?~

More Life Fibers circle near Ragyo, forming into a projection of yourself, lying there on the cold floor with your head hanging low. Taiko saw this from afar, and yet, upon seeing him on the floor, he couldn't help but feel remorse. However...he took note of something important of you...the singular cowlick on your head...

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)?! H-Hey!!

She tried running over to where this projection stood, but the fake Nui rushed in between, stopping Ryuko in her tracks.

Nui: Nuh-uh! He's ours now!

Ryuko: I'm...I'm gonna kill you!!

Another swing, and another unfortunate miss.

Ragyo: Oh, Ryuko. My little toy here is at the cusp of my great plan. It will only be a matter of time before he will be of use to the Life Fibers.

Ryuko: What the hell do you mean?!

Ragyo: Now, why would I go and spoil the surprise? Soon enough it will all be revealed. Unless...

The Fibers then move aside to reveal the outline of Honnouji Academy. There was one thing Ragyo was clearly expecting of Ryuko...

Ragyo: ...you face your mother and try to obtain your precious companion! Let's make Honnouji Academy the place where this mother-daughter feud is put to rest!

Ryuko: I'll rip every limb on your body...I'll face everything you throw at me...I'll get (Y/n) back!! Just you wait, I'm coming for you!

She faces her Scissor Blade up at Ragyo and Nui. But she faces herself over to your near lifeless body. Looking at you there was like a sucker punch to her heart. She knew her goal now.

Nui: I can't wait! Adieu, mon amie!

The Life Fibers that projected Ragyo, Nui, and you vanished in thin air. Ryuko marched forward to seize her opportunity, but it wasn't going to be easy for her.

???: Wait, Ryuko!

She looks behind to find Mikisugi in his DTR.

Ryuko: Don't try to stop me.

Mikisugi: This is a trap. It's dangerous to walk into it in a blind rage.

Ryuko: What the hell? Don't you want to save (Y/n)?!

Mikisugi: Of course we do, but Ragyo wouldn't be so much as fair in her offer. At the very least, just wait for-

Ryuko: Quit trying to act like you're still my teacher!

One singular slice, and Mikisugi was suddenly ejected out of the DTR, as it has been split in two. He looks up at Ryuko.

Ryuko: This was your fault from the start! You knew everything, and you may have been acting all nonchalant, but deep down, you were laughing at me as some monster freak!

Tears started to form in her eyes. Mikisugi stands from the ground.

Mikisugi: That's not true!

Ryuko: Shove it! I'm sick of your excuses!

Tsumugu: So, it looks like clothing and humans can't understand each other after all.

Ryuko: You and that stupid crap you keep spouting! I was never a human being from the start! At least (Y/n) could say he was human, like all of you! Move outta my way, or I'm gonna smash away! No matter who it is!

In a fit of true anger, Ryuko slices at what seems to just be in the air randomly. But within a single moment, two faraway buildings get simultaneously sliced in two. The result was a massive quake that expelled air all around them.

Gamagoori: She destroyed those buildings with a single blow!

Sanageyama: I sense intense malice...

Ryuko: That's right. This is who I am now! You people can just take off your Goku Uniforms. But me, I'll be fused with Life Fibers until the day I die! Senketsu and Taiko weren't the weapons created to kill their fellow Life Fibers!

She stabs her blade to the ground, utterly broken.

Ryuko: It was me...

But even after all that, Taiko was just..,standing there. His mind was running with thoughts after thoughts desperately trying to piece together why looking at your projection then made him feel strange. Even the fact that Ryuko mentioned that you were human was...unnerving to him.

But then...

Taiko: (Y/N)!!!!!

Nobody heard Taiko's loud shout...other than Senketsu.

Senketsu: W-What's the matter?! What about (Y/n)?!

Taiko: Senketsu! You have to tell her! You have to tell Ryuko that...that...(Y/n) is like her!

Senketsu: And what could that mean?

Taiko: He has Life Fibers infused in his body now! It was when I first fed him my own Life Fibers a while back! I remember now...Isshin asked me to feed him a piece of me, so that he can inherit the abilities! You have to tell Ryuko! She isn't alone!

Upon hearing this, Senketsu became wide-eyed with realization. Like with Ryuko and her quick recoveries from her injuries, it was a strange thing to have seen you recover just as fast, but it makes sense now.

Senketsu: What?! Of course! Ryuko! Listen to me! You're not-

She angrily looks down at Senketsu, interrupting him.

Ryuko: When I look at you, I get so annoyed! I get so damn annoyed at my own stupidity!

Within Ryuko's eyes, Senketsu could only see the soul of a lost and melancholy being. There was nothing left in Ryuko now but pain that she will never heal from. A burden she can't push aside. One she believes is that of her own.

Senketsu: Ryuko...

Attempting to get her attention, Taiko jumps to Ryuko and flails his arms rapidly. But she has had enough.

Ryuko: You make me sick...If I've made my point, don't cling to me anymore.

Mako: They will cling to you!

Taking Senketsu in her arms, she rushes over to Ryuko. Taiko follows along behind her.

Mako: I mean, Senketsu is your friend and your Sunday best! And (Y/n) needs his outfit to so he won't feel as naked! Senketsu's going to cling to you forever and ever, just like some outfit that's full of static electricity!

With Mako trying to get Ryuko to put Senketsu on, she couldn't manage to do so. Ryuko only walks away from the scene, not looking back for even a second. Mikisugi was about to consult with her, but Tsumugu stopped him before anything could be done. With that, Ryuko walked away from Nudist Beach, leaving a split that can only result in anything but good.....for everyone.

Ryuko walks off to a nearby storefront and takes a bike, driving far into the depths of Honnouji.

Ryuko's thoughts:  _ (Y/n)...I'm not gonna let that bitch do anything to you... _

———

Inumuta was hard at work within the room. They were now in discussion of what to expect next.

Inumuta: There's no sign of COVERS reinforcements.

Tsumugu: Meaning that they were only after Ryuko Matoi.

Mikisugi: If only I'd known who and what she really was sooner...

Nonon: You could have done something? That's just your ego talking.

Mikisugi: But besides that, we know now that even (Y/n) is somewhere under their rule. How shameful it was for Ragyo to use him as bait for Ryuko.

Gamagoori: With what we can gather, we've lost Ryuko Matoi as an asset. All we can do right now is figure out what we can do without her. We have no time for regrets.

Mikisugi: You kids sure are level-headed. That's rare in high-schoolers.

Nonon: We were trained by Lady Satsuki. We can't let something like this get us down.

Inumuta: What is she trying to do by provoking Matoi and luring her to Honnouji Academy?

Sanageyama: If she defeats Ragyo and Nui Harime, it will save us a lot of trouble.

Gamagoori: She's up against Ragyo Kiryuin. It won't be that easy.

But down on the floor, Senketsu and Taiko stood. Taiko tried his best to comfort Senketsu over what had happened.

Senketsu: Ryuko was crying. Suffering and resentful...

Taiko: Don't fret, my friend. I would only hope she'll eventually take the time to recover herself and wear you once more.

Senketsu: But...she cried bitter tears. That was once me who did so. I will go to Honnouji Academy. I can't leave Ryuko alone.

Taiko: I was thinking you were going to say that. If by some chance that Ragyo really has (Y/n) with her, I'll perhaps be able to find him as well. But most of all, Ryuko needs all the help she can get.

Senketsu: Thank you, Taiko. It gives me no greater pleasure than knowing I have someone who can hear me as of now.

Mako: You guys wanna go after Ryuko, don't you?

Unexpectedly, Mako spoke to Senketsu and Taiko, as if she knew what they had said. It caught them off guard.

Senketsu: Can you hear us?!

Taiko: This could be great for us!

But Senketsu got a little too emotional over it, and jumped up to hug Mako. She embraces the hug as well.

Taiko: Okay, maybe a bit of an overreaction, my friend.

Mako: Okay, okay, that's a good uniform...

Mikisugi: Mankanshoku, you can hear what they are saying?!

Mako: Not a word!

Senketsu: I knew it...

He slouched over from the disappointing reveal.

Mako: But I can understand how they feel. Because I feel the same way.

She grabbed Taiko and pulled him to a hug along with Senketsu.

Inumuta: Yes, well, I think we'll all want to go after Ryuko.

Gamagoori: What do you mean?

Among the giant screen appeared several feeds from Honnouji Academy.

Inumuta: I finally managed to hack into the academy's systems.

What they all observed from the live footage was a giant structure amidst the school grounds. Even with that being a worrying site, something else was presented that was rather unexpected to them all.

———

After some of the usual, yet terrible torture from even more COVERS, you sat there on the ground, just looking up at the wall. But then, Satsuki called out to you.

Satsuki: (Y/n), there's something to know.

You only look back at her, slightly out of it, but listening fully as best as you could without a word spoken.

Satsuki: There's many things I know of the Elite Four and their particular skills. For Inumuta, specifically...well, you'll see.

Her right toe lightly taps down to the ground. She begins to circle it around, making this screeching sound that could be heard all within the room. You weren't so much as fazed by the noise due to this whole ordeal, however, you were confused as to what Satsuki was attempting. But she kept on scrapping her nail down.

———

What they saw on screen next was, of course, Satsuki and you.

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki?!

Mikisugi: And that other person...that's (Y/n)!

Sanageyama: They're alive?!

Nonon: This looks horrible...

Gamagoori: Don't look! Avert your eyes!

He took his hand and blocked out any private part of Satsuki that was on screen. Taiko jumped over to where you laid, and only softly placed his sleeve to the screen.

Taiko: (Y/n)...please tell me you're okay...

At that moment, Taiko was feeling regretful. He knows that you had to somehow deal with the shock of being a Life Fiber hybrid like Ryuko, even if he didn't know if you had figured it out by now.

Sanageyama: My Shingantsu doesn't work with monitors! Someone tell me what you see!

Inumuta: Lady Satsuki is strung up in chains. Even (L/n) is looking much too naked like her.

Sanageyama: Chained up and naked?! What's the meaning of this?!

Gamagoori: The "meaning" doesn't matter!

Inumuta: Don't get too worked up. The audio seems to be emitting something. I'll turn up the volume.

Turning the sound up, what they all hear is that same screeching sound from Satsuki's nail. Despite it being cryptic enough for everyone else, the Elite Four knew what this meant.

Sanageyama: She's...she's sharpening something. Sharpening the fangs of rebellion, waiting to strike.

Inumuta: A claw, in this case.

And like never before, the Elite Four felt reinvigorated. It was like a new fire was kindled within their very souls. Even everyone else in the room understood that the situation was looking brighter now.

Nonon: Sheesh, you nerds love to hear yourself talk! If she was alive, you should've just come right out and said it!

Gamagoori: True. So, we're agreed where we need to go?

Sanageyama: Yes. Our objective is the retrieval of Lady Satsuki!

Gamagoori: Must you forget someone else?

Sanageyama: Yes...and (L/n) as well.

Mikisugi: Don't forget, Sanageyama. We're all in this as one. It's best to let your little rivalry with (Y/n) be put to rest.

Sanageyama: Well, after we're done with the Fibers, I want a rematch!

Mikisugi: Not like he could promise that now...

Sanageyama: Whatever! The enemy awaits at Honnouji!

...

Inumuta: Aw, he went and said it...We wanted to quote that...

Nonon: Come on, you're embarrassing us, too! Honestly, you have no tact at all, dumb Northern Kanto monkey!

Mikisugi: Hah, good grief, if you kids are that daring to go, I'm left with no choice but to take my underwear off, too.

Nonon: Don't, pervert.

Mikisugi: Given that we can no longer count on Ryuko, humanity's only chance at victory lies with Satsuki Kiryuin and (Y/n). Nudist Beach will commit all the assets at its disposal to this operation to retrieve the two.

Tsumugu: Wait, surely not even the Naked Sol!

Mikisugi: Yes! It's ready. Behold! This is our final card! The Naked Sol, set sail!

Within the very room that they all stood in, violent rumbling was occurring all around them. The very next moment, they looked out the window to find that they were emerging from the waters.

Mikisugi: Completed by burning through every last cent of the Takarada Conglomerate's fortune, this is Nudist Beach's final trump card...The Naked Sol!

**THE NAKED SOL**

This very ship was in the shape of a large blade. This was indeed their last trick up their sleeves in order to free Satsuki and you. The room that they all occupied unfolded itself, leaving everyone out in the open. The Mankanshokus saw Mako there among the group and called out to her, where she joined a massive family hug.

Mikisugi: You people...

Barazo: We're going too!

**(BACK-ALLEY) MEDICAL ORDERLIES MANKANSHOKU FAMILY**

Barazo: It's more convenient to have a doctor on board, isn't it?

Sukuyo: Our home is in Honnou Town! And our son, (Y/n), is out there!

Mataro: And it sounds like fun!

Mako: Yeah, let's all go together!

Mikisugi: Well, I don't think we have any other choice. Welcome aboard!

And with that, Nudist Beach was now dead set on bringing you and Satsuki back, this ship being their last hope to doing so...

———

Just as the COVERS were working on the giant object at the center of the school, a large gondola swooped in from the air and crashed down to the grounds. The COVERS approach the carriage, but unexpectedly find Ryuko crashing right through the door, mowing down at whatever COVER stood in her way, with more enslaved people being freed from their cloth prison.

Ryuko: Ragyo! Nui! Where are you?! Where's (Y/n)?!

But...nobody was approaching her. Instead, even more COVERS began to infiltrate her vicinity. This was making Ryuko more angered.

Ryuko: Not getting an answer, huh? Guess I'll have to fight!!

Even more COVERS went and surrounded her, but they were of no match towards Ryuko.

.

.

.

But within the walls of the school, up at the tip of the school's tower, Nui and Ragyo looked over at Junketsu. They figured that now was the perfect time to unleash their big plan. With a snap of her fingers, Ragyo summons a couple of COVERS to her.

Ragyo: It's time. Bring him over to me.

The COVERS simply turned the other way and headed to where they needed to obtain their subject. Meanwhile, Nui was excitedly squealing.

Nui: Oh, it's gonna look so good on him! I just know it!

Ragyo: Yes, I do suppose that Junketsu will make a fine fit. Oh, Soichiro...your little plan is going to evaporate to dust when I'm going to be the one in control of him~

She walks outside the tower to greet the fresh site of Ryuko slashing away at the COVERS.

Ragyo: Ryuko, this will be the ultimate test of endurance. Do try not let him get the best of you...when he's ready.

She coldly laughs to herself over what was said. But she felt a presence from behind, so turning around, Ragyo lightly tilts her upper body away from the oncoming missile. It blew up in the air, causing a large boom that could be heard and felt. Several more missiles began to lead forward.

Ragyo: So, they've begun. Very well, I suppose I must attend to my real plan.

She walks back into the tower, awaiting the final ingredient to her dangerous concoction.

.

.

.

You look to Satsuki to ask her something.

(Y/n): What...what was that noise all about earlier?

Satsuki: That, (Y/n), was the sound of rebellion. I knew that Inumuta would eventually have hacked into the school's system. It's clear now that they know we are-

A large rumbling is heard from outside the room. You and Satsuki look to each and realize...this is the beginning of the rebellion.

Satsuki: Our ride seems to be the rowdy type. (Y/n), I can free myself from my own chains. Once I release you, we must run for our lives. Understood?

(Y/n): Yeah, we got this.

But just as Satsuki was ready to free herself from her shackles, she noticed two COVERS entering the room. You look at them with much contempt, but you figured you would finally be free and take them all down. However, it seems like...

...they had other plans.

They floated over to you, and broke your chains. But just as you were ready to pounce at them, they both overpowered you and wrapped their sleeves all around your arms. Because of how weak your body felt, you were struggling to release yourself from their grasp. Satsuki suddenly remembered something Ragyo had mentioned.

.

.

_ Ragyo: Oh, my dearest~ I have something special in mind just for you. I do believe it will be a truly perfect fit~ _

.

.

Satsuki became increasingly terrified. Ragyo had summoned these COVERS to bring you over to her, and she didn't know what could be the reason. You were straining to even keep yourself still, as you turned over to Satsuki.

(Y/n): S-Satsuki! Leave me!

Satsuki: What?! Don't be ridiculous! I can release myself-

(Y/n): But the others! They need a leader to help them regain their ground! RRGH! THEY NEED SATSUKI KIRYUIN!!

Satsuki: But I cannot just leave you in the hands of Ragyo! Do NOT act like the hero here!

(Y/n): I'm not! I just...RAGH...I just think I can distract Ragyo and Nui just a little bit! Enough for you and the others to figure out a plan to take her down! You have to get back to them! Quick!!

Satsuki: (Y/n)..please-

(Y/n): Don't worry about me! I'll find a way to get outta this fix! But...!

You gritted your teeth and looked Satsuki in the eye as best as you could.

(Y/n): If I don't get back somehow...take care of Ryuko for me!! Tell her she was the best damn thing that's ever happened to me...!

Another shove later, and the COVERS dragged your frenzied body out of the room. Satsuki felt uneasy about it all, but she knew you were right. She needed to get to Nudist Beach, and fast. She figured now that if you somehow didn't return...

Satsuki: ...we shall rescue you, (Y/n)...

But thinking back to what you said about Ryuko...hurt her. But even still, she saw now that your heart belonged to her, and even she couldn't change that. She flips over and breaks her chains, finally experiencing the touch of the ground once more. But instead of standing around, she rushes out of the room and through the halls. Several COVERS were keeping guard, but she took down every single in her way.

But while she ran up ahead, she looked out the window and saw someone she did not expect to see at the front of the battle. It was Ryuko, who was still jabbing at every COVER she could reach her blade with. Even Satsuki witnessed that Ryuko wasn't looking like herself. She didn't even see her Kamui with her.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ Matoi...what has gotten into you? _

_ ——— _

Meanwhile, you were still being pulled away by the COVERS, trying your hardest to get away from their grasp, but they held to you way too tight. Eventually, you all reached a large set of stairs, which they easily carried your body over, much to your resistance. Those flights of stairs eventually led to the very top of Honnouji Academy's tower. You were harshly shoved inside the room, where you skidded on the floor. The first thing you took notice of was the fact that their room was not lit whatsoever, leaving you in the dark, literally.

???: (Y/n), my dear. It's quite wonderful to see you have made it.

That voice! There's no doubt about it, it was Ragyo. You spun around in circles, trying to find her. You assumed her hair would've been a good light point, and yet you see nothing. But upon standing back in place, you feel Ragyo's cold hands soothe your skin. You jumped forward in shock.

(Y/n): What the hell do you want?! Why'd you bring me here?!

Ragyo: Put away that wrathful tone. You are very much lucky to be the pawn for my ultimate plan~

(Y/n): ...H-Huh?

And in a flash, something brightly lights the room, temporarily blinding you in the process. But when you regained your sight, what you saw in front of you had made you wish you hadn't.

———

A little ways after, and Satsuki found her way out the outer end of the school, but several more COVERS were in her way.

Satsuki: You cheap, mass-produced garbage!

And just as Satsuki was going to hesitantly try to take them on, above her was a helicopter that held a few of her elites. Gamagoori jumped out of the copter and struck down at the ground, knocking away many COVERS. The other members came down, Sanageyama breaking her chains, and Nonon providing her a robe.

Gamagoori: Forgive us for taking so long to come for you.

Satsuki: No, the timing of the Elite Four is impeccable as always.

Nonon: But where's the other guy?

Sanageyama: We have no time at the moment! We must-

Satsuki: Wait. (L/n) would not want me to abandon Matoi.

Nonon: What? Lady Satsuki!

She jumps down to the ground and sprints over to where Ryuko is, trying to figure out what she’s going to do to convince her to snap out of her crazed state.

———

But at the helicopter, Senketsu and Taiko jump out and look over to Satsuki, who is fast approaching Ryuko.

Taiko: Senketsu, we have to get to them! We need to tell Ryuko, quick!

Senketsu: Understood. But...where's (Y/n)?

Looking around, Taiko couldn't locate you anywhere.

Taiko: I don't know.....but we must get to Ryuko first. Her help would be much appreciated to save (Y/n).

Senketsu: Right you are, but how will we get to her from this far away?

Senketsu and Taiko then look up to see Gamagoori walking over to them.

Gamagoori: You two! Get inside the chopper!

But an idea struck Taiko. He walked over in front of Gamagoori and started flailing his arms frantically. He was confused at first, but Taiko then directed his sleeve over to Senketsu and himself, then directed it to where Satsuki was running off to. It didn't take long for Gamagoori to realize what Taiko wanted.

Gamagoori: Are you sure?!

Taiko only nods his head over. Gamagoori nods back and grabs the two Kamuis in his hand, then rolls back for a clean throw at Ryuko.

Gamagoori: I hope you both know what you ARE DOING!!!

He chucks both Taiko and Senketsu at high speeds near Satsuki and Ryuko.

———

Ryuko was still lashing out at COVERS, unable to contain her unbridled rage. She only wanted to find a way to save you, yet she still has no answers. She still can't even get over the type of being she is...

???: Matoi!!

Hearing that voice only enraged her further. She stops her rampage momentarily to look over to Satsuki, her blood boiling.

Satsuki: Matoi, you must listen to me-!

Ryuko lunges her blade at Satsuki, trying to cut her up. She luckily dodged the attack, though Ryuko tried following up with more.

Ryuko: What the hell are you doing here?! Don't get in my damn way!!

Satsuki: Why are you rebelling against me?! You know it that Ragyo is our common enemy, there is no such reason to-

Ryuko: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!! I'm here to save (Y/n), while you're gonna be off in your pretty little world without a damn care!!

Satsuki: I am here now because of (Y/n)! He wanted me to keep you safe!

Ryuko: Huh?! Why would it even matter now?! He probably doesn't even see me as a person!! Just some Life Fiber mistake!

Satsuki: What?! He couldn't ever see you that way! Because-

But Ryuko noticed two familiar faces charging straight for her. She jumps out of the way, finding Senketsu and Taiko jumping out of the crevice.

Senketsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: What the actual hell is wrong with you?! I told you all to stay away!

Satsuki: (Y/n) wouldn't want that!

Ryuko: Shut the hell up!! What would you know about (Y/n)?!

Senketsu: THAT HE IS LIKE YOU!

.

.

.

Ryuko slowly turns her direction down to Senketsu.

Ryuko: ...What did you say?

Senketsu: (Y/n) is...is a Life Fiber hybrid! He is like you!

Being flabbergasted would be an understatement for Ryuko. She looked bleakly at Taiko, then to Senketsu, and to Satsuki. She stood there in complete awe, unable to understand.

Ryuko: That's...that's not true! (Y/n) isn't some Life Fiber mess like me!! Right?!

She looks to Satsuki to give it to her straight, but Satsuki only gives her painful silence, as she walks over to Ryuko to look her in the eye.

Ryuko: No...no.....

Her body collapses, as Satsuki props her back up.

Satsuki: Matoi...no, Ryuko. He really is like you...when he and I were subdued and taken hold by Ragyo, she ripped his heart out in front of me. It was then that we both saw what he was...

Ryuko: I...no, that can't be-

Satsuki: It is! There's no denying it.

Hopping over, Senketsu looked up at her.

Senketsu: Ryuko, you may feel unlike everyone else, but you also are not alone in your pain. Taiko told me...(Y/n) perhaps wants nothing more now than to mourn with you. You aren't alone.

She couldn't process it at first, but it was slowly becoming clear. She was acting crazy over what she thought was the whole world against her, but in that cloud of bitter anger, she now sees you. Tears slowly form in her eyes as she collapses again onto Satsuki's shoulder. She softly cries to herself, Satsuki bringing her arms around Ryuko.

Satsuki: Ryuko...(Y/n) is still somewhere in the school, but please understand that we must go now.

Ryuko looks up, tears still running down her cheeks.

Ryuko: W-What? We can't leave him!

Satsuki: The way we all are now, there was only the chance for him and I to return, but...he left himself here to allow us more time to flee.

Ryuko: I'm not going to leave him! I need to-

Senketsu: Ryuko. You know that's not what he wants.

Ryuko: Come on! He...he needs to be saved...

Cupping Ryuko's face with one hand, Satsuki wipes away Ryuko's tears with her thumb.

Satsuki: And we will. He asked me to tell you that you were the best damn thing to ever happen to him. Use that as your resolve to come with us to save him.

Hearing this, Ryuko's eyes widened. She saw the truth in Satsuki's words, even if she hated to admit it.

Ryuko: Just...just promise me that we'll bring him back!

Satsuki: Don't fret, we'll do our best. Count on it.

Ryuko: H-Hey! That's his line!

Satsuki gives a light smile to Ryuko. But then looking around herself, she find COVERS swarming around them all. They had to think of something quickly to get away from this mess.

???: Lady Satsuki!

Up in the skies, the helicopter was swooping down below to where they all were, Nonon and Sanageyama slicing away at any oncoming COVERS. Gamagoori quickly jumped down and grabbed Satsuki and Ryuko, with Senketsu and Taiko grabbing on. They all jump back into the helicopter and begin flying away, but Ryuko takes a moment to look back down at the school as they ascend.

Ryuko's thoughts: We're coming back for you, (Y/n). Soon.

———

You only looked up in awe and fear. You saw a familiar Kamui that you weren't prepared to meet again.

(Y/n): Is that...Satsuki's Junketsu?

Ragyo: Au contraire, (Y/n). MY Junketsu. And you will serve as its new host. I do believe he will be of much use to you when you'll need to end those rebels.

(Y/n): What the hell are you-

Several threads locked your body in place, puncturing every inch of your body and pulling you closer, unable to retaliate. You couldn't even produce a yell due to the shock.

Ragyo: Yes, Junketsu has been tailored well by the Grand Couturier to fit you. When I have you in the palm of my hands, we will be unstoppable!

(Y/n): Y-You...disgusting....these threads, how...

???: Oh, it's easy!

Your eyes traveled to the newly appearing figure next to Ragyo. Nui had quite the dastardly grin plastered on her face.

Nui: I took your measurements and shot you full of tacking needles. No need to thank me!

You gritted your teeth so hard from the pain and anger, it was as if they would crack from the pressure anytime.

(Y/n): I'm going to...fucking kill you...

Ragyo: A thanks should be duly given. You wearing that false outfit like Taiko isn't the way. If you're going to wear something, wear a first-rate, like Kamui Junketsu! It suits you much more~

Junketsu began to split in several parts, in order to completely cover your entire body in its cloth, releasing several threads that seeped far into your body, and even through your head.

(Y/n): G-GET OFF!! RRRAAGH!!

Ragyo: There's no need to fight it. Let it be your Kamui~

(Y/n): NO!!!!!

The entire room shined brightly, as your own mind couldn't keep up any longer, your very being leaving you. Your blood curdling scream could be heard from the heavens

.

.

.

———

Back on the helicopter back to the base, Ryuko slightly buckled, almost unable to keep herself standing up. Satsuki had to rush over and kneel down to Ryuko, who was also now kneeling on the floor, breathing fast.

Satsuki: What's the matter?!

Taking in harsh and small breaths, Ryuko looked into Satsuki's eyes with terror written all over her expression.

Ryuko: ...Something...something bad's gonna happen...I can feel it...

Satsuki only looks at her in confusion, then back to the elites. Senketsu and Taiko feel uneasy about her sudden reaction, more so because they felt it must've had something to do with you.

———

.

.

.

.

.

Your mind was becoming clouded. But what was becoming worse was your sight on your memories. The threads of Junketsu embedded themselves all over, rewriting every bit of recollection you have. From the good nature of the Mankanshokus, your care for Mako, and.....

...everything about Ryuko that made you love her. Everything about everyone you've grown to respect has been completely tampered with. And the people that you've grown to loath and fight against are now nothing but...your allies.

However...

...With Ragyo controlling these threads, she saw something rather peculiar among your mind. It was images of a family. But not just any family, as she knew it would have only been your own before being taken from them. She realized this would be perfect for her.

_ Ragyo: (Y/n), I found you out cold in the streets of Honnouji. I came to your aid and protected you for the duration of your time. But, there are people responsible for taking your family away from you. _

Images of everyone you've encountered resurfaced, but now under the context that this was their doing. The fact that you were here instead of home was all because of them.

_ Ragyo: You understand, my dear? These rebellious scum are the reason you have been ridden from your home. But, I am here to do whatever I can to bring you back to your dear family. _

_ Nui: And I'm here helping you too! I'm your Grand Couturier too! _

You stood upon a large, grassy hill. On one side, you saw Ryuko, Satsuki, and everyone else. And then on the other end, you saw Ragyo and Nui. Tears flowed from your eyes as you jumped over to Ragyo, praising her then and there for everything she has done for you.

_ (Y/n): Y-You're my savior! What do I need to do to get back? I'll do anything! _

Standing there over you, Ragyo slightly chuckled to herself. She then stood you back on your feet and brushed you off. The scenery instantly morphed to have you face the others, whom you now have an irrational hatred for. Ragyo leans down to your ear and whispers.

Ragyo: Destroy them~

You never had a more angered expression on your face than now. Seeing the Mankanshokus bothered you immensely. Seeing Mikisugi and Tsumugu was sharpening your spite. Seeing Satsuki and the Elite Four was bringing you closer to your whits end.

And Ryuko.....but all of a sudden, purple Life Fibers appeared next to you. Ragyo saw this and quickly took action with her threads. She easily subdued the Fibers and kept them in place before they could infiltrate your mind, but she couldn't understand where or how they came around. Nonetheless, Ragyo directed your attention to the Life Fibers.

Ragyo: Observe, (Y/n)! The very Fibers that have brought you to your demise, that took you away from your loving family! And my poor excuse of a daughter, Ryuko, is the perpetrator. You know what you must do.

Looking back at Ryuko.....you could say that your anger...

...was to the point of Armageddon. Every inch of your psyche and body was filled with hellish levels of rage unlike anything before. What you saw in front of was the group of people you believed took everything from you. The only thing you felt now was the insatiable need to make them pay with their blood. Your hands were shaking uncontrollably, while you looked down to the ground. Your very feet were burning the cool grass, and nothing around you could ignore the anger.

(Y/n):  **Let me at them, mistress. It's about time I give back a little.**

Ragyo: Then activate the Kamui~

Looking up to the people that you now hated, a devilish grin crept up to you. Your eyes could instill fear to even the most hardened being on any plane of existence.

The old you was brutally murdered.

———

**Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!!!**

A large flash of blue energy struck out from your body, which was now tapping into the full power of Junketsu. Your body was nearly covered up in Junketsu's cloth, which meant you had unimaginable amounts of strength at your own disposal.

Nui: Wow, how handsome!

Next to Ragyo, Rei had appeared bowing to her.

Rei: Lady Ragyo, Lady Satsuki has escaped, along with others like Ryuko Matoi.

???: They what?

You catch your footing after your transformation, looking over to Rei.

Ragyo: Don't fret, (Y/n). I will let you handle it. Junketsu even allows for appendage combat, but as you always have.

(Y/n): Thank you, mistress.

Nui skipped over and got close to your face.

Nui: Still got any of that anger left over me?

You look at Nui and give her a grin.

(Y/n): Why would I be angry at the people who saved my life? Come here.

You grabbed Nui by the chin and brought her in for a deep kiss. You easily dominated over her, then pushed her aside as you looked at Ragyo. Nui was in a daze over what just happened.

(Y/n): What do you suppose I can repay you back with, mistress?

Ragyo: Return to me and make sure you have plenty of energy~

(Y/n): Ehehehe...with pleasure. Ciao.

You spring up from the platform and start rocketing towards where you need to go. Your mission? Killing the Nudists.

Nui: That was a really great experience, Lady Ragyo! I can't wait for you to feel it too!

Ragyo: In time, Nui~

Rei: Has Master (Y/n) finally emerged?

Ragyo: Indeed, he has. When the life of its host is in danger, it causes the Life Fibers to become even more active. Soichiro had done his best to make sure (Y/n) came fully prepared to face those Fibers, and yet, all it took was intensive existential terror to clean his mind up. And now, we must attend to every company employee. Houomaru, bring them all to REVOCS, thus begins our stand against all our opposers. Nui, we're fast approaching the endgame.

Nui: My heart is pounding! I'd better work fast, then!

———

**CLICK**

Landing down to the Naked Sol, Satsuki overlooks the ship.

Satsuki: I see, so this is the Nudist Beach flagship.

But what surprised everyone on the ship even more was Ryuko stepping out of the ship.

Everyone: Ryuko!

Mako ran up and tackled Ryuko to the floor, smothering her in unrivaled love and attention.

Mako: You came back! And Senketsu and Taiko are here! Now you won't feel as naked anymore, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Hah, yeah, I guess so. Sorry, Mako.

Mako jumps up and picks Ryuko up.

Mako: Don't worry! But..where's (Y/n)? I thought he'd be here!

Ryuko: He's...

Satsuki: He's still within the walls of Honnouji Academy. He gave his freedom away for a chance for us to escape with our lives. We must make it a priority to recoup and return back to Honnouji and free him!

The Mankanshokus were quite saddened by this, but equally as determined now. And that goes the same for everyone else on the ship. They all knew they needed your strength in fighting for the good of humanity. However...

Ryuko: Hold on...I still don't have a really good feeling about this. It felt like...like (Y/n) was in pain.

Mikisugi: Well, there shouldn't be so much of a problem. We'll be able to strike back at Ragyo soon enough and rescue him.

Inumuta: Not quite! This is bad! Something's charging straight for the ship at high speed!

Mikisugi: What?!

And just as Inumuta had notified, an unidentifiable object was rapidly approaching the ship.

**BOOM**

Upon contact, the ship was met with a great blast that nearly blew away everyone on board. Mikisugi looked down to the source, and once the smoke cleared, their worst fear had now been discovered. Ryuko looked down and became shocked, as with everyone else.

.

.

(Y/n): Ahahaha.... **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** So, you're the scumbags who took my life away, huh?

Mikisugi: We've reached worst-case scenario for sure now.

Inumuta: Within this rate of damage, the ship won't hold out much longer with (L/n) like this.

Ryuko looked over the edge, finding you standing there, looking up at them all. But as if you had noticed, you slowly turned your direction over to her, giving her the most sadistic look you've ever given her. She shuddered upon looking at it.

(Y/n): Aah, if it isn't Ryuko! Ehehehe.... **I'm gonna rip your heart out! I'LL RIP ALL OF YOUR HEARTS OUT!!!**

You raised your foot and slammed down to the floor with all your force. The impact caused even more wind to below from just your one stomp. All this wind had caused even more artillery to fly off from the Naked Sol. Tsumugu angrily hops into a DTR of his own, and tries to apprehend you.

Meanwhile, Sanageyama and Nonon provide Satsuki their blades, which were made of Bakuzan's broken pieces. But back over at the ship, the Mankanshokus all looked over to you.

Mako: (Y/n) is wearing Junketsu! How come?

Taiko: This can't be! What's he doing?!

Senketsu: I can't be sure, Taiko. But one thing is for certain, that did not sound like him at all.

???: You're right, Senketsu. That's not (Y/n).

Senketsu looks behind to find Ryuko standing over him. She kneels down to level with him.

Ryuko: Right now.....I'm gonna need your help again, Senketsu. I need to save (Y/n), and I know I can't do it alone. You with me?

Senketsu: O-Of course. I will always be with you, Ryuko.

He jumps up and hugs Ryuko, even wallowing tears on her.

???: Apologies, but I would also need assistance.

And with that, they all direct their attention to Satsuki. She looks down at Taiko, knowing fully well what she has to do.

———

Tsumugu blasts away with several more needles within his DTR, but they proved to be completely ineffective against you. Instead, you ran up and knocked his mech back a good distance, looking down at where it landed.

(Y/n): You sly dog.....even when you're a naked freak, you still have lots of guts. That just means I don't have to go easy!

You crack your knuckles and look down at the DTR with disdain. And just as you were about to launch another strike.

???: And that just means we won't have to go easy on you either!

A light shined behind you, making you turn your direction to the source. As you look over, you see two figures emerge from below. You show a dangerous grin as you figure out who your enemies are. Ryuko is now once again wearing Senketsu, but what's even more interesting is Satsuki now wearing Taiko.

(Y/n): Oh WOOOOOW!! So that's it, huh? Just wearing those Kamuis to try and get in my way AGAIN?! Alright, I guess I can always go two birds with one stone!

Satsuki: Ryuko, Taiko, even if there's still malice about me, know that we must band together now to stop (Y/n) before he goes too far! Lend me your strengths. For his sake.

Ryuko: I ain't so sure on working with you, but if this is what it takes to stop him, then let's get it over with. We're gonna make you snap outta this crazy shit, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!!

You stood atop of the rubble, getting ready to tear down at them. But Ryuko and Satsuki had one goal in mind now:

To save you.

—————————

**Hey everyone, Williord here! And now we're reaching great heights with this story. We're essentially reaching the endgame, as Ragyo puts it. Of course, I hope I can finish this story before the end of the year, though we shall see.**

**And again, thank you very much for the support and appreciation for this story. It definitely means a lot to me, making this sort of stuff and seeing people enjoy it. So I hope I'll satisfy with future chapters!**

**Anyways, that's about all I have to say. I'll see you all next time. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 7,842**


	26. Chapter 21 - Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragyo has you completely under her control now, and it's up to everyone to bring you back. What can Ryuko and Satsuki can do when you're out for everyone's blood? They can only fight now.

In a horrible twist of fate, it seems like now you're under the control of Ragyo, but the effects are far worse. Now you're absolutely hell bent on killing everyone of the Nudist Beach rebellion.

Ryuko: (Y/n), the hell are you even doing?! It's me!

(Y/n): Uh, yeah! I know it's you. You're the person who took me away from my family! And you threw me out!!

Ryuko: What?!

Satsuki: Get ahold of yourself, Ryuko. It's clear that he's under the influence of Ragyo. Anything he says and does is out of her hands. With that being said...

She steps forward and sheaths her blade at you.

Satsuki: ...I won't hesitate on bringing down a Life Fiber puppet like yourself!

Ryuko: Alright, alright! We need to get him back, not kill him! Senketsu, let's go!

Satsuki: Taiko, bring me your best!

The two sisters pull their respective pins, transforming into the Kamuis.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

Satsuki: Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

For Ryuko, having Senketsu back on was no problem for her. But for Satsuki, it was taking a bit more getting used to, considering she had never worn Taiko before.

(Y/n): Finally! I can have a little bit of fun!!

You jump down from your platform to try and crush them both. But before you made contact, they simply moved out of the way, however, once you hit the floor, you lunged your body right towards Satsuki, going for a sweeping kick. She neutralized your kick, causing a gust of air to rush away from you two. You kept one foot at her blade, and the other on the ground.

(Y/n): Bakuzan, eh? That weak sword can't do shit to me!

But out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Ryuko charging towards you with her Scissor Blade at hand. Without turning your body, you caught her blade with your left hand, instantly stopping it. This shocked Ryuko, as you turned your head to face her.

(Y/n): You didn't think it'd THAT easy, did ya?!

With your other hand, you grabbed the blade and tossed Ryuko over you and onto Satsuki, knocking both of them far off from you. But of course, it wasn't your goal just to push them away, was it? You start walking towards them both, an evil grin included.

(Y/n): You two are SO great. Can't even get the upper hand on the guy you stabbed on the back!! With Junketsu here, I'm practically the best version of me! I could never do great with some knockoff like that thing, Satsuki! I'd say Ryuko's doing better with that Senketsu, but I'd be lying now, wouldn't I?

Just as you walked closer, Satsuki went over and whispered to Ryuko.

Satsuki: Ryuko, do you think you can activate your Senjin?

Ryuko: Huh? Yeah, I could. What's your plan?

Satsuki: Seeing as how Taiko doesn't necessarily have the capabilities of Senketsu, I will have to use brute force to take (Y/n) on. But don't hold back.

Ryuko: Got it! (Y/n)!!

You looked over to her, giving her a crazy stare. She tries to compose herself.

Ryuko: It's time I give you a little taste of what a Kamui can do! Senketsu Senjin!

And Satsuki simultaneously charges up her legs and arms. You lifted your fists and laughed.

(Y/n): This is great! You're both so pathetic, like I can get hurt from the likes of you!

In a fit of anger, Ryuko runs up and starts slashing her blades at you. It turned out to be rather unexpected, as you nearly dodged that by the tip of your hair. But what you couldn't dodge was Satsuki's run straight towards you. She went for a clean punch at your face, and while you managed to dodge that, you hadn't anticipated her other fist colliding with your stomach. Satsuki then charges her foot and kicks you right into the air.

Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu!

She transformed once more and went for a flight right towards you, Scissor Blade at hand. At first, you were dazed by Satsuki's attack, but you quickly gained your composure and saw Ryuko flying up to you. You knew what you had to do then. You got yourself to drop straight down, and just as Ryuko was readying her Blade, you turned your body and aimed right at her with your boots. It happened so fast that Ryuko had no choice but to quickly lunge her blade horizontally to avoid a critical hit.

However, she didn't expect for your counter to be so strong. Upon contact with her blade, you managed to gain enough speed and power to kick her down to the ship, accelerating down at high speeds. She crashes down to the ship, cracking at its flooring. You landed yourself on nearby rubble, looking down at the two with disgust.

(Y/n): I'll admit, ya got me there at first, but you sure as hell don't have anything to back yourselves up. But A for effort I guess.

Taiko: (Y/n), what happened to you? Why are you trying to destroy us?!

(Y/n): Like you have any say in this! I'm done wearing cheap, nude shit like you.

Standing from the crater and aching, Ryuko walks over next to Satsuki.

Ryuko: You're actin' like a real jackass, (Y/n)...

Satsuki: Your Kamui is this way from human genius. The more you have on, the less in control you are.

(Y/n): As if that thing can be considered genius! All I see is FEAR! You lumps of worthless flesh only take and take, but you never give back to your clothing! You all are wastes, and wastes have to be taken out!!

Taiko: But (Y/n), have you already forgotten our strength? Our bonds? When you wore me, you gave it your all! Being worn by Junketsu is converting you into something sinister!

(Y/n): You call it sinister...

You tightly gripped your hands, and slowly brought them up to face Satsuki and Ryuko.

(Y/n): ...but I call it a way of life!! We were born to be used by Life Fibers!

Ryuko: We were not!

Satsuki: That is the example of slavery, and we will not tolerate it!

(Y/n): Then DIE!!

You run up to Satsuki, going for an unexpected sweep kick, but she springs up and charges her down at you, and yet you blocked it with your arm. Ryuko tries slashing to your side, but you somersault away from Satsuki, having Ryuko's trajectory reach Satsuki instead. She nearly stopped before she could make contact with Satsuki, but that distracted her enough for you to punch her back and continue wailing on her, but Satsuki had more coming.

She quickly stomped her foot to the ground, creating a blast of wind that nearly knocked you off your feet. She saw this as the perfect opportunity.

Satsuki: Taiko! Jet Engines!

He instantly transformed Satsuki's calves into jet engines, now speeding towards you for a high-powered attack. You easily anticipate this, and you without hesitation, thrust your hand out to clamp down on her fist just as she was about to land a hit. A dangerous aura surrounds you.

(Y/n): **Too slow.**

You align your head to Satsuki's, and head butted her to the ground. You pick up her body by her legs and start slamming her down from one end to the other. Gamagoori, Nonon, and Sanageyama scream out to Satsuki, even them being worried about her state.

Ryuko: Senketsu Senjin!

She leaps straight for you, her scream warning you of her presence, so you slam Satsuki down one last time then turn your body to face Ryuko. She swipes her claws at you from left and right, up and down, but you quickly maneuvered your body away from every slice, proving her frenzied attack to be null.

(Y/n): You're quite the crazy fighter, but this ain't doing shit!

Ryuko: Shut it!

She thrusts her claws right for your face. She simply didn't know what was to come from it, as you bit your teeth down at them when they were so close to you. Ryuko was shocked by this, but what shocked her even more was when you completely decimated those claws by biting down at them. A look of pure malice overtakes your eyes, as you grabbed Ryuko by the throat, clenching hard so it made her breathing come to a screeching halt. She struggled to get your grasp off as you snatched her Scissor Blade from her hands.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)...please stop...

You walk over to where Satsuki's bruised body lays, and stomp down on her back. She looks you in the eye, seeing that there was barely any semblance of the real you.

(Y/n): What's wrong, Little Miss Satsuki? Had enough of my skills?

Satsuki: You caught yourself in this web of lies, (Y/n)! Stop letting those Life Fibers-!

You crunch down even harder on her back, hurting her even more by the second.

(Y/n): Lies? LIES?! This is MY reality! I'll get back to my family and kill anyone who gets in my way!

With your one hand that held the Scissor Blade, you slowly bring it up to the air, it's sharp pint aimed directly for Satsuki's head. The hellish expression on you made it clear that you weren't gonna hold back on it. Ryuko couldn't get the words out of her mouth to plead for you to stop, her consciousness losing way rapidly.

But as you were about to lay Satsuki to rest, your senses brought you to look over at Nonon, who shot a missile right at you. You threw Ryuko and the Scissor Blade to the ground and jumped away from the shot before it could get to you.

Nonon: I'm not letting Satsuki die from the likes of you! There's no way she'll ever fall that easy!

Even more missiles blast out at you, but continuously run around and kick each and every one of them away. And when you finally had the chance to spring at her, Sanageyama comes around the corner and slices his own blades at you, only distracting you even more, which of course was angering you further. He kept pushing you around with his attacks.

Sanageyama: If you can't see what's in her heart, you can't see anything!

(Y/n): Like you're one to talk!! That knife won't do a thing on me!

Another punch at Sanageyama was thrown, but he simply jumped out of the way, confusing and angering you more. But the dust had completely settled from behind him, revealing a giant set of cannons in front of you.

Inumuta: Those blades may not do a lot on you, but my firing range will, I suppose.

You angrily stare at the cannons. But they fire right into you, encasing you in heaps of fire. The blast went far and wide, with Inumuta believing this would be the one to neutralize you. 

.

.

.

However, once the cannons ceased and the smoke died out, you stepped out of the large crater, unharmed and seething.

(Y/n): You've got a lot of nerve doing that. You can't hurt Junketsu with some cannons.

But from behind, Gamagoori sneaks up with his Emergency Rescue Suction Device.

Gamagoori: We can't, but it allowed me to get in close.

(Y/n): HEY!!-

Gamagoori: I'm going to rip Junketsu off of you!

The device was turned on, as you stayed in place from its pull.

(Y/n): What in the world is this?! Who's idea was it, eh?!

Satsuki stands proudly up the ship with Ryuko by her side.

Satsuki: 'Twas my own idea! Ryuko and I cannot defeat you in your current state, but with the Elite Four at the helm, it's now a possibility!

Ryuko: We'll get Junketsu off your body and get you back! Count on it!

(Y/n): Tsk, you sleazy whores used yourselves as bait?!

Satsuki: If it means to win, then so be it! It is my modus operandi, if you must know.

Gamagoori: Get ready to be pulled out of Junketsu! We'll make you come back to your senses!

But the device was suddenly jammed. It wasn't operating like usual, as it tried to tear Junketsu off, but it wasn't budging!

Gamagoori: Why can't I separate (L/n)?!

In an instant, Satsuki felt the presence of their next worst thing.

Satsuki: Gamagoori, run!

From the skies, Nui crashes down with her purple Scissor Blade completely destroying the suction device and ejecting you from its pull. Everyone pulled away from the explosion of the machine.

Satsuki: Nui Harime!

Tsumugu: You little-!

He tried to shoot down Nui within his DTR, but clearly it wasn't fazing her one bit.

Nui: Gosh, you humans sure like to waste time on things that don't work, don't you? Those bullets are never gonna hit me!

She knocks Tsumugu away entirely with just one swipe of her blade.

Nui: (Y/n) will never be able to take off Junketsu.

Ryuko: Huh?! Why not?!

Nui: Because Junketsu's Life Fibers are tightly linked with the ones inside (Y/n)'s body! Even through his mind!

Mikisugi: Wait, (Y/n)'s Life Fibers...?

Nui: Mhm! (Y/n) has Life Fibers like poor old Ryuko there! They can't be human! Nope nope nope! But most of all, pulling Junketsu would be bad for (Y/n). Rip it off and he'll die from shock!

Ryuko: No way.....we'll find a way to get Junketsu off, Nui!

Satsuki: With time, Ryuko. We must think accordingly.

.

.

Mikisugi: Unbelievable...even I didn't expect Dr. Matoi to go this far with his experiment.

Mako: But not being able to take Junketsu off?! That's mean of her, and I'm not gonna take it!

She turns and makes a run, only to turn again and jump down to where the action is taking place, determined on...well, doing her own thing! But it's to save you too.

.

.

Meanwhile, you were going absolutely ballistic now. You stomped on the floor once again, easily blowing everyone away, and even nearly Ryuko and Satsuki. You ran up to Ryuko and knee'd her face in, then picked her up by the arms and threw her to Satsuki. You again snatched her blade and brandished it for yourself. As Satsuki was gaining her footing after that unexpected throw, you take Ryuko's Scissor Blade and vertically slice at her, completely tearing Taiko off.

Satsuki: Taiko!

(Y/n): Say your prayers, Kiryuin!!

When you were about ready to stab Satsuki down, a certain someone comes around to stop you.

Mako: Don't!

She completely missed her mark when you dodged her assault. You turn to face her instead, feeling very annoyed. She throws her arms up in the air, crossing each other.

**HALLELUJAH**

Mako: I understand why you're so angry, (Y/n)! I mean, not being able to take off that outfit? Gross! You'll never be able to wash yourself ever again! Or you can't get dressed for your date with Ryuko! But that never means it's okay to go on a rampage like this! The others don't like it at all!

...

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku, run! (L/n) isn't like himself!

Mako: Not true! (Y/n) is (Y/n)! He's my bestest big bro in the world! Even with Life Fibers in him, he's still (Y/n)! Even if he's not human, he'll always be my big bro! And Taiko is his Sunday best, like always!

You stood there, slightly confused. But then out of nowhere, you clutched your head and started slightly convulsing from the sudden reactions from within. Your own Life Fibers.....you regained composure of your body, but you still clutched your head, only looking down.

Everyone was shocked by this, but most of all were Satsuki and Ryuko. The two looked at each other and knew...there is a chance.

Nui: That girl is such a pest.

Nui slowly walked over to Mako, with her blade at hand. You saw this out of the corner of your eye, and looked up to Mako, shaking again.

(Y/n): M-Mako....r-run...

And from not far off, Taiko saw Mako about to be sliced, and wasn't willing to let it happen.

Taiko: MAKO!!!

He springs up at Mako as she was about to be attacked by Nui. Taiko inadvertently ends up stripping Mako and having her put him on!

Mako: Huh? Would you look at that!

Taiko: I'm merely taking your blood for a bit. I hope you don't pass out on me.

Nui: Jeez, I hate girls who try too hard to wear clothes that don't suit them. It's so pathetic, it makes my skin crawl!

From behind, Tsumugu tries ambushing Nui with another barrage of bullets, with yet again little result.

Nui: I told you, that won't work!

She flips over to face him, knocking away him and the DTR off the ship and into the waters. Satsuki runs up with her two blades at hand, trying to get at Nui at every possible angle.

Nui: Haven't you figured it out? No ordinary human can beat me!

Satsuki: Perhaps, but the blade of my heart isn't broken just yet!

Nui: Oh, brother...you're so stubborn! I'm telling you, (Y/n) belongs to Lady Ragyo!

Satsuki: We'll see about that!

Nui: Are you trying to appeal to his feelings, too? That'll never work! You've gotten soft, Satsuki!

.

.

.

And from nearby, Ryuko runs over to Mako.

Ryuko: Mako, how're you feeling?

Mako: Feeling good! Taiko here kinda shoved me though...

Taiko: It was only to protect your life! Senketsu.

Senketsu: Hm?

Taiko: I felt (Y/n)'s presence. Deep within him, he still resides, but just barely.

Senketsu: Are you sure?!

Taiko: Indeed, but we have to act fast. Somehow I get the feeling that we're losing him. Warn Ryuko, quickly!

Senketsu: Yes. Ryuko, you have to find a way to get (Y/n) back fast.

Ryuko: Duh! That's what we're trying to do!

Senketsu: Taiko says he can still feel him in there. If we don't act fast, he'll be gone for real.

Ryuko: Wha-?! Why are you saying that so calm-!

A large crash happened near them. Ryuko and Mako look over to find Gamagoori, Nonon, and Sanageyama crashing down at Nui. But Ryuko thought of something rather extreme...something that may be enough to jog your memory just a bit.

Ryuko: Mako, give me Taiko.

Senketsu: What's the matter?

Ryuko: Senketsu, I'm gonna give you to Mako for now. I figure I need to get (Y/n)'s mind running. If it's possible for me to wear Taiko, I can hit (Y/n) hard enough to snap his mind in place!

Senketsu: That would sound rather absurd, but it doesn't seem like we have many options.

Mako and Ryuko swap the Kamuis. Ryuko has some getting used to with Taiko, but she knows that if it's for your sake, she'll trudge forward. Nui looks over to you and barks at you.

Nui: (Y/n)! Destroy them all! Destroy the Kamuis as well! That's what Lady Ragyo wants, too! Give these softies with their "hope" nonsense a dose of cold, hard reality!

You silently look up and give her a nod.

(Y/n): As she wishes.

But with Mako now using Senketsu, you angrily look at her as your next target. But when you were about to get close, the Mankanshokus come to get in your way.

(Y/n): Who the hell do you people think you are?

Barazo: We're the Mankanshokus! We won't let you hurt Mako!

Sukuyo: (Y/n), put away that ridiculous attitude and come back to us!

Mataro: My big bro sure doesn't cut back on his bad habits!

Guts: Guts!

Within another moment, you clutched your own head again, the many thoughts swirling around.

(Y/n): AARGH!! NNGH-!

And from nearby, Ryuko pulls on Taiko's pin, transforming into the Kamui. She jumps forward while you're immobilized, seeing the perfect opportunity to strike. But as she readied her fist and went for the punch, your mind snapped back and pushed you to shove your hand directly to her throat.

(Y/n): Thought you could get the drop on me, huh? I'm gonna enjoy this!

You closed your hand further down, deviously smiling at the fact that you finally had her in your grasp. She didn't fight back as much as you had thought, and only resorted to cupping her hands on your face, confusing you even more.

Ryuko: Come...back to...me...

Something in your mind twitched, but it wasn't enough.

From the air, Satsuki lunged at you, closing her blades down in a crevice within Junketsu. She managed to make you let go of Ryuko, while cutting a deep hole within your body. You tried grabbing Satsuki off, but she held on tight to keep you in place.

Satsuki: Ryuko, throw Taiko in the wound! I know it doesn't sound sensible, but it might prove worth! Grrrgh! Taiko, rip away at every Life Fiber of Junketsu!

Ryuko: Alright! (Y/n), get your damn head straight!! Come here!!

Reverting back to the sailor outfit, Ryuko strips Taiko off and pushes him directly into the hole. What she didn't expect after was a force pulling Ryuko within the same wound. She flies off deep into your psyche.

———

Falling...

Falling...

Falling!!

In an instant, Ryuko was in the air, falling down to some grass field. She was bracing herself for hard impact, until all around her, purple Life Fibers appeared and circled around her, softly placing her down to the ground. Once free, she was looking around and wondering...

Ryuko: W-Where am I? ....Hello?

???: Ryuko...this must be (Y/n)'s inner mind...

Ryuko: Huh? Who said that?

???: Wait...you can hear me?!

A bunch of Life Fibers formed in front of Ryuko. Looking down at them, she finds a newly formed Taiko on the ground. He looks up at her.

Taiko: Ryuko, can you really hear me?

Ryuko: Y-Yes! I guess it's probably because of what you said, ya know, in (Y/n)'s mind?

Taiko: I suppose. Ryuko, look over there.

He points his sleeve up at a lone figure up at the hill under a tree.

Ryuko: Is that...?

Taiko: I believe so. We can't do anything just standing in place, now can we?

Ryuko: R-Right!

She starts scurrying up the hill, running further up as if her life depended on it. Taiko decided for the better to have Ryuko wear him as a bit of caution.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!!

Sitting under the tree, with a nice blanket on the ground, you look over to Ryuko. Your expression instantly went from genuine joy to sheer malice. You stood up and raised your fist at her just as she got closer.

Ryuko: (Y/n), get your head out of the gutter! You don't know what you're doing!

(Y/n): I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not letting you or any of those other freaks take my happiness away!

Ryuko: What the hell are you talking about?! What happiness is that?!

She shifts her hand over to the giant pile of Life Fibers, that of which resembled...your family. But clearly they were just mock-ups. Lifeless, lacking mock-ups. But that didn't matter to you.

(Y/n): MY happiness. You and those Nudist goons took me from my home! I was thrown out like trash!

You stepped closer and closer to Ryuko, your gaze looking murderous with every second.

Ryuko: That's not-!

You threw a heavy punch at Ryuko in the stomach, then kicked her body down the hill. She rolled down to the bottom, clutching her stomach after that harsh blow. You walked further down, still not feeling enough was dealt.

(Y/n): Left to die, and had nothing. If it weren't for Mistress Ragyo, I'd never be able to find a way back. All I need to do now is kill all of you.

Ryuko: (Y/n)..*cough* you don't have to *cough* do this!

(Y/n): Hmph. Funny you say that. None of you had to bring me into this world, and yet, here I am.

You run up and punch Ryuko's face. And you keep on hitting her over and over.

(Y/n): I never wanted any of this! Isshin ruined me! Those disgusting Nudists ruined me! YOU RUINED ME!!

One last punch to Ryuko's face, and you sent her flying a good distance from you. Once she landed, she laid there on the grass, her nose dripping blood. The strange thing was that the blood was...absorbing into the ground. Ryuko tried standing up after that terrible beat down, but you quickly marched over and grabbed her by Taiko's collar. She couldn't muster much strength to fight you, but at least now she could try to speak.

Ryuko: Ragyo has you under control! She MADE you think we were trying to go after you! But we aren't, (Y/n)! Don't you remember Mako and her family? When my dad gave you Taiko? ...Don't you remember me?

.

.

.

Something about what she said made your mind flicker. You looked at her slightly confused, but then angrily threw her body back to the ground.

(Y/n): Shut your damn mouth.

Taiko: (Y/n), you have to stop. Those Life Fibers shouldn't rule over you.

(Y/n): Ugh, like you know anything! These Life Fibers feel great!

Taiko: Well, it certainly would be a shame if I did this!

(Y/n): Huh?

From the ground, a bunch of purple Life Fibers popped up and spread all over your arms and legs. They all pushed you down to the ground, keeping you fully locked in place on your knees. You viciously tried anything you could to break free, but no luck. Ryuko stood up looking confused.

Ryuko: Taiko, what did you do? How did you do this?

Taiko: As I've said, we're in (Y/n)'s inner mind. Even with Junketsu foreign Life Fibers, my own still reside now within (Y/n). However, I was unable to overpower him as I am now. Your blood from earlier awakened something in me.

Ryuko: My...blood?

Taiko: Yes. Even I can't explain it myself. However, it made something in (Y/n) react wildly. It was like he remembered something important. I feel now that you must bring his memory back and break Junketsu's Life Fibers away.

Ryuko: Alright, I'll try.

She walks up to you, still trying to fight those binds. But you noticed Ryuko, only looking her in the eye now.

(Y/n): Rrgh, you damn bitch...don't think this means anything for you.

Ryuko: (Y/n), you've got a lot of nerve trying to fight us all. After everything we've been through, you really don't remember?

(Y/n): What the hell are you talking-

Ryuko: The day you...fell on my boobs! The day you fought against Satsuki with me! The day we had to fight Mako to get her back! We did so much together!

.

.

.

Your mind fluttered with more thoughts. What was happening?

.

.

.

Ryuko: Mako's family brought us in...it really felt like we were their family! Mako thinks you're like a brother to her! You've always been there to protect her everywhere we went!

.

.

.

And again, something in you sparked. You looked up at Ryuko wide-eyed. You started to feel something familiar, but you still felt resentment.

.

.

.

Ryuko: And then...there's the day you confessed to me! I hated that I almost killed you like that, but when you kissed me that day, I knew I didn't want to let you go! But here you are, acting so damn stupid.

She clenched her fist hard. She knew what she needed to do.

Ryuko: Everyone wants the real (Y/n) back. I want the real (Y/n) back. So...

You saw Ryuko's fist slowly lift itself up. You had an almost mortified look.

.

.

.

Ryuko: COME BACK TO US!! COME BACK-

.

.

.

Her fist was now flying down to your stomach, threatening to hit you with her hardest.

.

.

.

Ryuko: **-TO ME!!!**

.

.

.

It finally made contact and caused you to gasp out of shock. Junketsu's Life Fibers were completely retreating from your mind, with Taiko working his way further in.

Ryuko huffed harshly and looked down at you. You didn't move a single muscle, your gaze being directly towards the grass, as you slowly breath. She looks at you worryingly, but understands that there's something she should do.

Ryuko: Taiko, let him go.

Taiko: What?! Are you sure?

Ryuko: Please.

He hesitated for a moment, but there was a gut feeling that told him to do the same. So he released you from your shackles, your arms catching you from completely falling to the ground. Ryuko stepped forward a little, reaching her hand out to you.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)?

.

.

.

.

.

It took you nearly a minute, but you looked up at Ryuko, feeling buzzed out. However, what you saw in front of you...it was the very thing that finally made you realize.

(Y/n): ........Ryuko.....is that...you?

You slightly crawl, putting your hand forward to reach for her now. Tears slowly begin to form in Ryuko's eyes, trying her best to hold back.

Ryuko: Y-Yeah *sniff*...it's me, (Y-Y/n)...it's really me...

Even you started to feel tears running down your face. You finally remember...everything. You both reach one another, but without hesitation, Ryuko drops down to level with you. She wraps her arms around, loudly sobbing on your shoulder. You held Ryuko so tightly, you could've almost crushed her.

(Y/n): R-Ryuko.....I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry for everything...

Ryuko: Y-Y-You don't have to b-be sorry, idiot...I'm so glad...y-you're back...

You brought Ryuko off your shoulder to face you. Taking your hand to cup Ryuko's face, you wipe away her tears with your thumb and give her the warmest smile you've ever given her.

(Y/n): I missed you...so damn much. You have no idea.

Ryuko: I guess not...but here's how much I missed you..

She pressed her lips onto yours, her weight pushing down on you. You wrapped your arms around her and returned it tenfold. An entire month of suffering, and yet, this very moment cleansed you like never before.

But all of a sudden, the entire field started to violently shake. You held Ryuko as if your life depended on it, but sprouting out of the ground was this black, sparkling liquid. Every ounce of it encapsulated everything, including the both of you. And with that, everything faded.

———

Still on the Naked Sol, everyone looked at your husk of a body, Satsuki, Mako, and Senketsu hoping most of all that Ryuko and Taiko were doing something. But out of nowhere, a bright flash of blue appeared from your body, encasing you in its dazzling glow. Your body then oozes the same black liquid from before, Ryuko and Taiko popping out from within you. Ryuko stabs her blade down to not get swept away, the same with everyone else trying to avoid its pressure.

In an instant, it all faded into nothing, and now it was just you standing there with your head hung low, panting heavily. Ryuko laid there and looked at you from behind. She was still worried that you weren't freed from Junketsu, her fears becoming worse now as you turned around and gave her another devious look. You began slowly walking towards her, causing her to crawl back in fear and confusion.

.

.

.

Nui: Oopsie, looks like they failed to win him over.

.

.

.

Ryuko: No.....(Y/n)...I thought...no...

And as you were closer to her, she braced herself for another strike from you. But what she felt instead was a warm touch to her arm, sweeping it away for you to look her in the eye with that same warm smile.

(Y/n): It's okay, Hot Streak. I'm here now. But could I take your blade for a sec? I need to pay back that little bitch over there.

The bitch in question was Nui, who felt cocky over the fact that she still thinks you're under Ragyo's control.

Ryuko: O-Okay...

You snatch it away from her, now walking off back towards Nui. She unsheathed her blade, mainly because she assumed you walked over to finish off the Naked Sol with her...

But what she didn't expect was for you to flip the Scissor Blade in the air and send it flying with a kick to its hilt, immediately penetrating Nui and launching her to the ship's structure. Blood spewed heavily from her wound, and she slowly tilted her head over to look at you.

Nui: ...What?

She saw you standing there with a face that could kill. But this time, it wasn't under Ragyo's influence. It was genuine anger.

(Y/n): **I think that's enough mind control for one lifetime.**

Nui: Impossible!

With one step forward, the very ground under you was cackling. Never before had you felt pure spite like this.

(Y/n): **You crazy Life Fiber slaves.....tried to make me put on some stupid Kamui...AND MAKE ME TRY TO KILL THE PEOPLE I LOVE?!**

You grabbed Junketsu under every fold you possibly could, and gripped every part with the force of a thousand men. And as you pulled, it started to tear off, though you were feeling immense pain with every tug.

Mikisugi: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): **IT HURTS!!!**

.

. You tore.

.

Gamagoori/Sanageyama: (L/n)!

Nonon: Dimension jumper!

.

. And tore.

.

Ryuko: Stop it, (Y/n)!

.

.

.

(Y/n): **IT REALLY HURTS...**

But you continued ripping at it.

Satsuki: You must stop! You'll die!

.

.

.

(Y/n): **I MIGHT, BUT NOTHING WILL EVER KILL ME MORE THAN DESTROYING THE PEOPLE I SWORE TO PROTECT! RRRRRAGH!! GET OFF!!!!!**

.

.

.

With another hard rip, you finally managed to tear Junketsu off your body. It splattered so much blood that it clouded the air in a rain of your blood. You never felt such pain before, but that didn't matter to you. Everyone looked at you with worry.

(Y/n): **I'm...I'm never gonna let myself be taken by those Life Fiber idiots anymore.**

And thus, you came back. And you were livid.

—————————

**Hey guys, Williord here! Hell yeah, we got through that chapter! I've been looking forward to it for a very long time, I had it planned and everything. It even included it's first illustration, so that was cool.**

**I'm really excited for the endgame everyone, and I just wanna day thanks again for reading this far. We're nearly at the end here, and it's gonna be sad when we do reach the end, but at least I can say I finally did it.**

**Anyways, not a whole lot to say. The next chapter's probably gonna attract a lot of attention, but we'll see. So see you all next time. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 5,859**


	27. Chapter 22 (🍋) - Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With you finally freed from Ragyo's Mind Stitching, Nudist Beach is once more at its full strength. It's a good time now to prepare for the storm, and this one will certainly be the strongest to come.

You stood in the rain of your own blood, heavily panting and trying to keep yourself up.

Ryuko and Mako run over to you, looking worried.

Ryuko: Are you alright?!

...

(Y/n): HaaaaaaAAAAHHH! It actually really hurts...

You almost tumbled down, but Ryuko caught you in her arms, not minding some of the blood trickling on her.

(Y/n): But at least...I'm here now.

Ryuko: Hell yeah you are!

But a little father off, Nui was looking viciously at you.

Nui: I can't believe he's still alive after snapping his own Life Fibers!

She extracts the red Scissor Blade from her abdomen, the wound healing incredibly fast. Jumping down to your guys' level, she stands with the two blades in her possession now.

Nui: It was a mistake throwing that Scissor Blade at me, (Y/n). Now I have both of them, so you can't possibly defeat me!

She tries running towards you, ready to slice your body knowing now she can do whatever she pleases, but Ryuko side steps over to where she's heading, chucking Taiko over to you. He makes a mad dash towards you, but Nui tries to cut him down.

Nui: I think that's enough from you, little Taiko!

Taiko: As if!

His entire body disappears into singular Life Fibers just as Nui was about to penetrate him, those Life Fibers channeling their way into you. Your body glowed a bright purple, encasing light at every angle, and giving everyone that bit of hope they needed.

They saw now that you had finally returned.

Wearing Taiko once more felt rejuvenating, especially now when you had your perfect chance to beat Nui down.

(Y/n):  **Hey, Harime. I don't know if you know this...**

You brought your foot up and stomped it into the ground, releasing more energy, since you were pent up and furious.

(Y/n):  **...BUT I'M PISSED!!!**

Somehow, this made Nui slightly step back. She had a feeling there was something more to you now than before. It made her...scared. But she recovered her composure quickly.

Nui: Aw, and just when I tailored Junketsu for you! Well, I'm not gonna let you wear that lame getup!

She swiped her Scissor Blades at you, but when their projectiles were just about to strike you, Ryuko came around with Senketsu and blocked the attack. Nui looks on, even more worried than before.

Ryuko: I've had enough with your dirty tricks on him.

She turns and looks at you.

Ryuko: It's great to see you again.

(Y/n): Thanks. You know you're the best, right?

Ryu,o: Again with that sappy shit?

(Y/n): Heh.....hey, Nui!

She turns her direction to you now.

(Y/n): I'm never taking Taiko off. The blood of Mako, Satsuki, and Ryuko flows through him, and that gives me more strength and will to fight with him than I'll have with Junketsu. You should probably quit while you're ahead, cause we're back now, and that's not changing.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!!

She quickly takes your arm and pushes your body out the way when Nui comes over to attack you.

Nui: All this lovey-dovey "friend" garbage is so gross! I'm this close to barfing!

Blades sheath from Ryuko's hands, and your own hands power up. You both keep Nui and her blades in a standstill.

Ryuko: Don't talk crap about it!

(Y/n): It's because of them that we still have a chance at beating Ragyo and all those Life Fibers!

Ryuko: And they aren't close to being friends! They're something more than that! Mako Mankanshoku, Senketsu, and (Y/n) (L/n) mean that more to me!

You slightly look at her, feeling whole over what she said.

Mako: Who, me???

Ryuko: Yeah, you! I can't tell if you're weak or strong! Like a woman who barges into your heart when you're not looking, or someone who cries, laughs, and genuinely worries about me even though he's clothing! And even the best damn boyfriend who never gives up on you or leaves you hanging!

(Y/n): The truth is, Nui, we have crazy-as-shit people that try their best to help us! It's time for me and Ryuko to live up to their crazy status!

All three of you cease your fight, but this was truly becoming a loss for Nui.

Ryuko: You people only see one thing.

(Y/n): Turning this world into a cut of the same cloth - Life Fibers. But all of us here? We're never gonna let that happen.

Ryuko: This world's better off with bat-crap crazy people wandering around it!

Mako: Wow, guys! You both made no sense, but you're actually right!

Nui: Oh, darn! That's why I hate humans!

She sprints to you both with the Scissor Blade directed in front.

Nui: If that's how you both want it, go ahead and die without being understood ever!

But instead of stabbing you two, Ryuko pushes forward and scorches the blades away with her own, and kicks Nui in with her knee. You take the initiative and quickly charge your fist to deliver a powerful punch to Nui, knocking her back far. You walk over to the fallen Scissor Blades and pick them up, handing them over to Ryuko.

(Y/n): I believe these belong to you, my lady.

Ryuko: Ugh, quit the sappiness!

You both stood there and chuckled, but as of now, Ryuko was now in possession of both halves of the Scissor Blade.

Ryuko: Dad's Scissor Blade...I finally have it back!

(Y/n): Now we can show her what we got!

Ryuko: Ya got it!

And without pause, Nui returns from her sudden trip, only getting more frustrated.

Nui: In that case, maybe I'll make the people you're trying to protect attack you!

Sprouting from Nui's fingers, several batches of stitches appear all around the entire crew. Her next move was to take control of everyone around you two!

Nui: Have a taste of Mind Stitching!-

But before their effects could begin, you ran at lightning speeds around everyone, gabbing every piece of stitching that surrounded them in your hands.

(Y/n): Take em out, Ryuko!

Ryuko: Alright!

You grip the stitching with all your force and bring them closer to Ryuko's blade, sliding down every bit of them into nothingness. However...

Nui: Oops, sorry about that! That was a decoy!

She shuffled over to Ryuko, taking a singular pin and penetrating her throat with it. Even with that, you knew better and just quickly ran over behind Nui and grabbed her head with your hand, nearly crushing it in with your brute force.

(Y/n): That's not gonna work!!

You carried her entire body with just your one hand and flipped Nui into the ground, fully pinning her down just by her head. You look up to Ryuko, now waiting for the optimal strike.

(Y/n): Come on, Ryuko!

Ryuko: It's over, Nui!

With several lightning slashes, Ryuko completely slices off Nui's arms.

...

Nui: MY ARMS! MYARMSMYARMSMYARMSMYARMSMYARMSMYARMSMYARMSMYARMS!!!!  **MY ARMS!!!!!**

Blood splattered all over her, Nui becoming frenzied over the fact that her arms were cut off. You stood there and had the most shit-eating grin you've ever sported.

Nui: Do you have any idea how valuable my arms are?! They're the arms of the Grand Couturier!!

Ryuko: That's why I chopped 'em off.

Nui: Hehe, kidding! Even if you chop them off, they'll pop right back, good as new!-

And just as she said that, her arms suddenly stopped squirming around, limping without a single sign of life. This shocked Nui, but not as much as you and Ryuko stomping down at them, eradicating her arms and consuming the Life Fibers from them. Everyone looked over with much surprise, but Satsuki merely observed.

Satsuki: Those scissors can even halt Life Fiber regeneration?

Ryuko: Just give it up, Nui Harime!

(Y/n): Seriously, you've been a pain to everyone...

Nui: This can't be happening! You're really making me angry! Every last one of you! I'm pissed, I'm pissed, I'm pissed, I'm pissed, I'm pissed, I'M PISSED!!

It was as if Nui had begun to completely lose her mind. She couldn't comprehend that not Junketsu's control over you had ceased, but now you and Ryuko had the upper hand against her, alongside who she believes are just dumb humans. But unfortunately, right from above Nui, a large COVER swooped in, several more following after. A helicopter flew around to where Nui was, where Rei came down and quickly snatched Nui away before anything else could be done. The cannons were fired off to get a direct hit at them, but several more COVERS came around and took the hit.

Ryuko: (Y/n), grab on! We're not letting them get away! Senketsu Shippu!

She jumps up in the air, expecting to be able to fly up after them, but she instead tumbles down on her face. You run over, wondering what just happened.

Senketsu: It's best to not do it, Ryuko. They're too dangerous to take on now, even with (Y/n).

(Y/n): Exactly, I don't think we can just-wait, Senketsu?! Can I hear you?!

Senketsu: You can hear me?! How?!

(Y/n): I don't know! Oh! Here, Ryuko!

You grab her hands and pull her back on her feet. You both look up to the COVERS that stayed behind to deal with you all. However...

Satsuki: Hououmaru made a mistake in desperation of saving Harime.

Mikisugi: She's right! Which gives us a golden opportunity!

With more perfectly new Emergency Rescue Suction Devices, Mikisugi and Tsumugu take the chance to rid even more victims of the COVERS, bringing even more people into the rebellion.

Tsumugu: It was nice of them to bring us both Life Fibers and new members for the cause!

Right from the ship came even more suction devices. The Elite Four take the lead along Mikisugi and Tsumugu to extract every single person within those COVERS, while also taking every bit of Life Fibers they can get their hands on. You and Ryuko look back to each other.

(Y/n): Guess they've gotten pretty busy. Should we help em out?

Ryuko: Yeah. I don't need one of those things to take em out though.

(Y/n): That sounds about right. Just give me a sec and let me get one-

When you were about to walk away, Ryuko chucks a blade of her own to your hands. You look down at it in surprise, and look back at her.

Ryuko: I trust ya, (Y/n).

You give Ryuko the biggest and dumbest grin, making her heat up just because of how much she's missed seeing your face.

(Y/n): Thanks, Hot Streak. I love ya!

Ryuko: Wha-?! Hey!

You run to the COVERS and start slicing away at them as much as you could. Ryuko looks at you and shakes her head, but quickly comes around to your side and helps you out. After all this time, you both finally returned to each other.

———

After the job was finished, you went over to the Mankanshokus and gave them all a big hug.

(Y/n): I'm sorry, guys. I went off too far back there, almost kinda putting Mako in danger too...

Sukuyo: Well, the good thing here is that you didn't hurt her, and you're back now.

Barazo: Yeah, there's no way you could've hurt Mako! I knew you were somewhere in there, ya hear?

(Y/n): Guess so, huh? Hah, it feels great thinking of you guys as a second family.

Sukuyo: Second..family?

You realized you didn't actually explain to any of the Mankanshokus besides Mako of your family from the other end. But just as you were about to explain to him, you hear Ryuko not far away facing Satsuki.

Ryuko: Planning on putting it on again, huh? Can you wear that monster?

She referred to the ripped up and beaten Junketsu, now kept imprisoned after having been retrieved.

Satsuki: I won't make the same mistake twice.

Ryuko: You couldn't even synchronize with Taiko.

Senketsu: Stop it, Ryuko. You and her fought hard to save (Y/n)'s life before he was gone.

Ryuko: And so what if? She's given us nothing but an attitude all this time, and somehow she comes around and thinks she's saved (Y/n)'s life when she's put him in just as much danger?

You didn't want Ryuko to go on and say that, because even you knew that her whole mentality was for the sake of the rebellion.

Satsuki: What do you want from me?

Ryuko: ...Let me belt you one.

Senketsu: Ryuko...(Y/n) wouldn't-

Ryuko: JUST...let me have this. If I punch you without holding back and you're still on your feet, I'll admit that you have the strength to fight alongside me.

Mikisugi: Ryuko, that's crazy! A bare-skinned human would die if hit by you while synchronized.

Ryuko: Well, she's no ordinary human. This is the great Satsuki Kiryuin, right?

It took only a moment, but Satsuki turned towards Ryuko, allowing herself now to be freely dealt with.

Satsuki: Very well, strike me. We face Ragyo Kiryuin. If I am to fall here, I have no chance of winning this battle. I shall withstand your blow.

Ryuko: Show me that you aren't all talk.

She quickly winded up her fist for an all out attack. However, she stayed dormant within her final moments, leaving everyone to wonder what was the holdup. You, though, had a suspicion something was keeping her from instantly striking. But suddenly, Ryuko lunges for Satsuki, ready to deliver a devastating blow.

But what Ryuko caught with her fist instead was Gamagoori, taking the punch with his face and being knocked down, but not dead as Mikisugi presumed.

Ryuko: Stay out of this, you bastard!

Going for another hit, Ryuko curls her fist and throws forward, only now to hit Sanageyama in the face. Again, he was simply knocked back, and not killed. By this point, your suspicions had turned into confirmation.

Ryuko: What is it with you people?!

Gamagoori: Are you mocking me, Matoi?!

Ryuko: What?!

Gamagoori and Sanageyama stand behind Satsuki, facing Ryuko head on.

Gamagoori: I'm asking if you threw that punch with everything you had!

Ryuko: Yeah, I did!

Gamagoori: Don't make me laugh! If that's true, why are we still alive?

Sanageyama: I thought ordinary humans would die if you hit them full-force!

Ryuko: You got in the way, so I pulled them!

Gamagoori: A likely excuse! You pull your punches just because someone gets in the way?! Such a woman is not worthy to punch Lady Satsuki!

Ryuko: Don't turn this on me!

Sanageyama: No! Our anger is directed at the right person! As if we would allow a half-assed blow like that to land on Lady Satsuki!

Appearing in front of Satsuki, Nonon and Inumuta take their place as well. The whole of the Elite Four now stands against Ryuko.

Nonon: Our face is Lady Satsuki's face! Our limbs are Lady Satsuki's limbs! For her, we could be smashed or sliced off and have no regrets!

Inumuta: However, these limbs have a mind of their own, so we can be rather obstinate.

Sanageyama: We, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four, are Lady Satsuki's irresistible spear! Her unyielding shield!

Gamagoori: If you want to strike Lady Satsuki, strike us! But you'll find that we don't yield easily!

Ryuko: What the hell is it with you people?! I don't get you at all-

(Y/n): RYUKO!

Your voice boomed once more, fazing everyone, and especially Ryuko. You step over in between the two parties, facing Ryuko as well.

Ryuko: (Y/n), what the hell?!

(Y/n): Don't "what the hell" me! Ryuko, you're better than this! We don't have to be their enemies anymore!

Ryuko: What about all those times where they've been a pain in our asses, huh?!

(Y/n): That doesn't matter anymore!

Ryuko: W-Well then what about Satsuki there-

(Y/n): ENOUGH!!

You walk up to Ryuko, looking down at her. Even she couldn't understand what's gotten into you. But you grab her in your arms and hug her tight. She's caught off guard, along with everyone else.

(Y/n): Ryuko...listen to me. Even I didn't get all of it. I didn't get why Satsuki went up on us all those times. I didn't know why everything became so difficult all those times before. But I know one thing.

You let Ryuko go and lace your hands on her shoulder, looking her directly in the eyes.

(Y/n): We have people we need to protect. The Elite Four...I see it now. These four are here to protect the person that they hold in their hearts, just as much as...as I keep you close to mines. And that goes for the Mankanshokus, for this crazy Nudist Beach crap! We have bat-crap crazy people we can't afford to lose, Ryuko. Please...you don't have to forgive her immediately, but...promise me you'll at least fight alongside Satsuki now for the sake of the people we care for.

Everyone was practically stunned. When they all saw you, you were the spitting image of someone rough and reckless. However, even you knew now that fighting among each other was pointless. Ryuko looked into your eyes, realization hitting her like a train. She then directs her attention to Satsuki.

Ryuko: So..you're protected by a bunch of bat-crap crazy people like I am?

Satsuki: So it would seem.

The Elite Four willingly stand aside now, Satsuki looking at you both.

Satsuki: "To defeat Ragyo, I must treat all human beings as pawns." Or so I thought. I thought the same of you both.

She walks up to you two.

Satsuki: Ever since the day you both appeared with your respective Kamuis, my intent was to train you both into powerful assets to turn against Ragyo and her people. I made you believe I was your father's killer, Ryuko. That was to get you and (Y/n) to come after me and gauge the powers you both possess. I knew not of (Y/n) entering this realm, but he was just as much as a useful asset as you. If you both could hold on to your free will without being swallowed up by the Kamuis, you would surely prove useful when it was time to coup against Ragyo.

You and Ryuko looked at Satsuki, beginning to see her ways.

Satsuki: I believed I could manipulate you both as assets against Ragyo even without telling you the truth.

Ryuko: You bitch...

You slid your hand to Ryuko's shoulder, trying to keep her listening.

Satsuki: However, that was a grave mistake. In the end, I was employing the same methods as Ragyo. It's a given that I would not be able to win like that. The biggest fool here is me.

You looked at Satsuki, seeing this side of her that you've already seen before. You see now that she was merely doing whatever she could to keep the world from falling to Ragyo.

Satsuki: I understand now. The world is not cut from the same cloth. It is because it is overflowing with inexplicable, unidentifiable things that the world is so beautiful. Ryuko, (Y/n), fight by my side so that we may protect that world!

Satsuki bows her head down to you two, a large light shining behind her. With a sudden bright flash, Ryuko reverts back from her Kamui, dressed in her regular attire once more.

Ryuko: Sheesh, even when you apologize, you turn it up to 11...I don't even feel like hitting you anymore. I have people I want to protect, too.

She looks over to everyone that stood by her side. And then looks at you. A soft smile can't help but approach her face when she looks at you. You smiled back at her, glad that she saw now too.

Ryuko: I got no problems with stopping that excessive mother of ours. Right, (Y/n)?

(Y/n): Right! Satsuki...

She brings her head back up to you. You look her in the eyes.

(Y/n): You're right. There's too many beautiful things in this world we have to fight for. We may have had a bit of a bad start...

You lift your hand up and leave it open, wanting a handshake to wrap things off well.

(Y/n): ...but let's finish this together. No more rivalries, no more deception. We're in this together now, right?

Looking down at your hand, Satsuki feels pleasantly surprised. Nothing made her more glad now than to have you and Ryuko as fully-committed allies.

Satsuki: Right you are, (Y/n).

She brings her hand to yours. When you thought you were going to be giving her a shake, she instead grasps your hand and pulls you closer to her.

Satsuki plants her lips deeply on yours, leaving you shocked. But not as much as everyone else around you two, Ryuko especially. After nearly a few seconds, Satsuki releases her lips from yours, a flustered look of confusion written on your face.

Satsuki: In truth, you've intrigued me for quite a while, (Y/n).

After a few more seconds, you quickly gained composure once again, but wondering where to even start.

(Y/n): Um...listen, Satsuki...I'm flattered you think that of me, but..I'm with Ryuko. I...I hope you understand.

Satsuki only gives you a small, but slightly grieving smile. She turns to the Elite Four and walks along, but not before admitting it.

Satsuki: That...I already knew. I just felt it necessary to let it out of me.

The Elite Four, and everyone else but Ryuko, look at you with bewilderment. They hadn't thought that Satsuki would ever harbor feelings for anyone, let alone you. But...things happen, right? Speaking of...Ryuko twirls your body to face her, grabbing you by your ascot.

Ryuko: (Y/n), you're gonna have to do damn well to explain yourself!

(Y/n): Oh God...

Luckily, Sukuyo came around and brought a large plate of her croquettes, something of which nobody could say no to.

Sukuyo: Now that everything's settled, let's have dinner!

Ryuko: Your croquettes, ma'am?

Sukuyo: That's right, croquettes stuffed full of minced, unidentifiable things! Dig in, dig in!

(Y/n): I missed these...so much...

Your mouth was practically drooling from the sight of her croquettes. It's true that you've missed on a lot for some time, as has everyone else, but things now are looking much more brighter. Everyone sat down and had their fair share, Soroi coming around and bringing trays of tea for everyone. This was a moment of tranquility after the harsh storm, helped now as you and Ryuko sit on the edge of the ship eating your own portions.

Ryuko: Man, it's good to have these again.

(Y/n): No kiddin', I hadn't had a good meal in some time.

Ryuko: Oh, that must've been because...

(Y/n): Yeah. But...that part's over with. At least I'm finally back, and we're all in it together. Right, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Mhm. Say, (Y/n), I can't help but wonder...how can you hear Senketsu?

(Y/n): Hmm...not sure...

Taiko: I do believe that was the added effect of Ryuko's blood being absorbed under your consciousness. Who knows what else that allows us to do (Y/n). May I also add that I have absorbed Ryuko's blood and partial Life Fibers? That could also explain why even she can hear me now.

(Y/n): Huh...you heard him, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah, it's kinda surprising we can finally hear each other's outfits...also, I had something else to ask...why didn't you remember me back there as much as you remembered Mako?

(Y/n): Well...I don't really know that either...

Taiko: I feel that I can explain that, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Taiko? Do you know?

Taiko: Not explicitly, but I can theorize. You see, when I was working my way through (Y/n)'s mind, I found that more of Ragyo's Mind Stitching prioritized memories that involved you.

Ryuko: Huh?

Taiko: Ragyo knew that you and (Y/n) felt connected, so she had her stitches do their work in making you seem like a monster to him. What she didn't realize was that Mako and her family meant nearly as much as you did. Her ignorance in evenly distributing those stitchings was the key to jogging (Y/n)'s memory, even if only slightly. After all, they were still rather powerful to deal with.

Ryuko: So...that means-

(Y/n): It means you really are the person I care for the most here.

Ryuko looked right at you, but you looked up at the night sky, with a slight melancholy expression.

(Y/n): Ever since I came around here because of your dad, I didn't know what to expect at all. Especially when I was greeted by some crazy, naked, scissor-wielding woman who interrogated me.

Ryuko: Jeez, that was only because I was-

(Y/n): But...it was that same crazy, naked, scissor-wielding woman that I fell in love with. The same woman I fought alongside with and cared for me. That same woman who saved my life and made me realize something.

You turn your gaze to her, and reach your hand over to hers, softly planting it over.

Ryuko: And w-what was that?

(Y/n): That I now know what I wanna do. I have lots of people here that I want to enjoy the rest of my days with. I'm gonna probably stay for a good while. Hope you don't mind that, Hot Streak.

You give her a confident wink. Instantly, Ryuko knew what you meant. She set aside her plate and tackled you in a warm hug, pushing your body down with hers on top. You looked down at Ryuko, rubbing her head along your chest, making you sigh and chuckle in bliss. Although this was a rather large decision on your end, you felt now that you were making the decision your heart asked for. You pick her up and set her down, sitting back up and softly caressing her shoulders. She looks into your eyes as you do hers. Everything suddenly set in motion just how stunning she was. You knew you were gonna be happy with Ryuko, her believing the same thing.

You motion your head closer to her, beckoning Ryuko to do the same. Without any sign of hesitation, you both bring your lips together, enjoying that feeling of comfort and happiness when your lips caress one another, even trying to battle each other for dominance with your tongues. After a full minute, you both release from the session, slightly gasping for air. Without even saying a word, you get on your feet and help Ryuko stand up, while holding her hand. Knowing what you both wanted then, you walk off into the ship looking for a more...private area.

———

But far along from the ship, Ragyo stood atop a large structure of pure Life Fibers. Through time, she would eventually head to where she needed to go. Rei contacted Ragyo about your freedom, internally angering Ragyo to no bitter end. She hung up, and looked out into the distance.

Ragyo: What a nuisance my daughters are. A true shame they retrieved (Y/n)...I suppose I didn't discipline them properly.

But from within the Honnouji Academy grounds, Nui was hard at work with another much more sinister plan. She was clearly furious to have been beaten and completely armless.

Nui: Ryuko Matoi...Satsuki Kiryuin...(Y/n) (L/n)!! I'm gonna make you pay, you hear?! That gross hope of yours is gonna be nothing but trash when we're through.....

She maniacally worked herself to death, but what mattered now was getting the chance to destroy each and every one of you. It mattered to her not if she was at a disadvantage then, because she felt Ragyo wouldn't be soon enough.

———

🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

**Well, looks like it's time for that moment. I see what you all were looking for, and it looks like we've finally arrived. As always, a lemon warning is advised, along with a giant wall of lemons to indicate the end down below. But if you're in it for the ride, enjoy!**

Several corridors ahead within the ship, you both manage to find a room that seemed fairly secluded from the rest. You step forward and open the door, finding a plain room that sported one bed, exactly what you both wanted. With no bit of distraction you had, Ryuko turned you around to face her and plunged her lips deep onto yours. Only slightly walking to the bed, the kiss was becoming more heated and deeper, until you hit the end of the bed and dropped to the mattress, Ryuko falling right onto your lap, still taking in every inch of your mouth.

After some more time, you both release for more air. But without warning, both Senketsu and Taiko release themselves from your bodies and stand in front of you both.

Senketsu: We figure that you two may need some time alone.

Taiko: Do try to be responsible though. I'm looking at you, (Y/n).

(Y/n): Yeah, yeah. Just make sure not to get lost, alright?

Senketsu: You have our word. Take care.

And with that, they exit the room and leave you two. Of course, them stripping themselves off of you two left you in your underwear. You turned your head over to look right into Ryuko's toned body and sizable breasts. She caught you staring right at them and looked away from you sheepishly.

Ryuko: W-What? Why're you just starin'?

(Y/n): Heh...kinda remembering when I first fell on these a long time ag-

She smacked you harshly on the head, forcing you to slightly recoil and rub your head from the slight pain.

Ryuko: W-We don't talk about that!!

(Y/n): Damn...alright...

But to repay you back a little bit with empathy, Ryuko reaches up to your forehead and gives it a soft kiss. She takes her hands and rubs them down on your arms, signaling them over to her back where her bra's clasp is.

Ryuko: Well...are you gonna keep looking or something?

She bellowed this in a hushed, rough tone, as if she was secretly anticipating that you did something to her already. You don't waste another moment, guiding your fingers carefully so that you can unlock the clasp. Soon enough, you release them, and let Ryuko's bra drop down to her waist, now revealing her pinkish and erect nipples to you. Again, she slightly looked away, embarrassed at the exposure, but also feeling rather heated herself. She traveled her hands back to your arm, running them up to over your shoulders, bringing her lips back to yours to continue to another make-out session.

What made this one even more interesting was her breasts pushing forward to your chest, feeling her nipples rub a bit on you, clearly making you even more dangerously horny. While you two were still battling for dominance with your tongues, you let your hands slide down from her back, to her waist, and down to her butt. Feeling more daring, you decide to give her a soft squeeze down there.

(Y/n)'s thoughts:  _ Holy shit...she's really soft down there... _

Giving her a few more squeezes, Ryuko was gaining a great sense of pleasure from your actions, making her moan deeply in your mouth while still maintaining a good fight. You took it a step further and seeped your hands down into her panties, allowing yourself to really feel her firm, rounded butt. You continued kneading her ass, but soon after you both released from the kiss to catch a breath, breathing hot air into each other's faces, lustfully wanting more.

(Y/n): You sure...are a good kisser...

Ryuko: Hmph...you're not so bad yourself...

You slightly drop your gaze down to her nipples, bringing your right hand up to cup her boob, clutching at it any way you can to make her feel good, which was turning out to be as such. She softly moaned, unable to believe the amount of pleasure she was getting just from you caressing her tits. You did the next best thing and propped Ryuko further up, having her nipples now facing you directly. You brought your mouth down to her right nipple and began sucking intensely. This sudden action caused Ryuko to gasp, wrapping her arms around and clutching your head from how amazing it felt.

You continued sucking down on her tits, switching back and forth to give them equal attention. Ryuko was panting heavily, never before feeling so invigorated. But she didn't expect for you to suddenly stand up while grabbing hold of her from her ass. You turned around and carefully dropped her down on the bed on her back, your body hovering over her own. She looks into yours eyes with a bit of surprise, but you don't give her the time to process anything as you begin pecking her from the neck.

Your lips softly traveled downward from her chest, to her toned and delicate stomach, and finally, to her panties. The whole way through, Ryuko couldn't help but bite down on her finger from the rapid fire sensations she was experiencing from your kisses. When you got to her striped panties, by this point, they were completely drenched in her love fluids, making you want more. You grabbed up to her panties, and slowly removed them, showcasing a thin, clear string of fluid from her panties down to her wet pussy.

Throwing her underwear aside, you moved your face down to her folds, your hot breath hitting them and making Ryuko shiver in anticipation.

Ryuko: C-Come on already...

Although you wanted to tease her up a little bit, lust overtook your sense of thought. You stuck your tongue down to her fold and took a lick, making Ryuko buckle from the feeling. It tasted a bit sour and weird, but you didn't care. You continued pressing your tongue down to her pussy, licking as much as you pleased. Eventually, the feeling for Ryuko was becoming so great that she brought her hands down to your head, caressing her fingers over your hair as you quickly shifted to now sucking down on her pussy.

Her moaning was becoming uncontrollable, huffing out several sharp cries of pleasure as you continued to give her what she wanted.

Ryuko: Mmmmfuck...d-don't stop....almost...there...Ah...

Wanting to go further, you take your free hand and curl your index and middle fingers deep into her vagina as you still sucked hard. Your fingers made this small beckoning motion in her in order to stimulate her even more. She couldn't stop her moaning by this point, only saying your name on repeat. But you still made your attack more and more, until...

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)! I c-can't take it anymore!

With one final loud moan, Ryuko reached her satisfactory climax, squirting her juices all over your fingers and on your face. You made sure to clean up whatever juice there was on her and you, making her shake from feeling this pleasure. She laid there on the bed with her arm covering her eyes, panting heavily after that sensation. You only stand up and look down at her, feeling more inclined to make her feel as great as possible, but when Ryuko opened her eyes back to you, she jumped up and grabbed you by the shoulder, and somehow swapped your positions, so that now she was the one in front of you. Getting down on her knees, she looks at your crotch, then back up to you as you sit on the edge of the bed.

Ryuko: It's not really fair game if you're doing all the work, ya know...

She wrapped her fingers down on your underwear and stripped them off of you, your dick suddenly springing up and surprising her. Ryuko took her hand over to your shaft and gave it a decent rub, eliciting a rough groan from you. Of course, this wasn't all she wanted to do, so she continued rubbing up and down, progressing her speed more and more. Some bit of precum began spewing from your dick, so Ryuko brought her mouth down and wrapped her lips nicely around your tip, making you arch back slightly.

Ryuko: You good?

(Y/n): Y-Yeah. Keep doing t-that.

A single nod later, and Ryuko continued giving your dick light kisses on the tip. But enough was enough for her, as she opened her mouth to fit your cock right in. Effortlessly, she swallowed down your dick and started swirling her tongue around, giving you that incredible wave of pleasure you didn't know you wanted. She grabbed down on your dick and started to bob her head up and down in a rhythm, taking the vast amounts of precum that was dripping directly into her mouth, making Ryuko even more turned on. Her head movement was becoming much quicker now, to the point where every single slid down from her mouth to her throat was bringing you closer to your climax.

(Y/n): G-God...Ryuko...

You reached your hands down on her head and pushed her further down on your dick, your hips doing a great amount of motion to ram your cock into her mouth at a higher rate. Ryuko was in pure ecstasy at having her cock being forced onto her like this. And finally, you gave one last push and a hard grunt, releasing all of your fluids down to her throat. Your penis rapidly bulged in her mouth, as more cum was shooting down. After a few more seconds, you released your cock from her mouth, Ryuko breathing deeply as she barely had any air to consume, but she didn't mind whatsoever. She went down and licked off any remaining fluids from you, making you, yet again, moan in satisfaction.

After that's been done, you stand back up and bring Ryuko back on her feet, making out with her even more, only this time, you bring her down to the bed, having your body lay on top of hers as your lips passionately touched each other. After a few minutes, you part the kiss, now looking down at her while she looks up at you. For just that small moment, it felt as if there was nothing around you both. You stared into each other's eyes, that shining glimmer of love showing greatly. But Ryuko threw her gaze away from you, figuring out what's going on.

Ryuko: Hmph. Ya can't bring me into your sappy shit like this...

You bring your hand up to her chin and slightly budge her sight back to you giving her a slight smirk. You whispered something to her when you caught her attention.

(Y/n): Come on...I know you like it, Ryuko.

She only looks back up at you with a forceful frown, trying to hide the obvious smile she had.

Ryuko: S-So what if...I did?

After that, you slowly brought your lips back down to each other, engaging in even more kissing. But something down there was absolutely aching. Your cock was becoming rock hard again, only this time, it was right on top of Ryuko's vagina. You pushed Ryuko's body back a little to make some room for you to kneel in front of Ryuko, now facing her, as she anticipates your cock reaching right into her...

However, nothing was happening yet. She looked up at you, finding you looking elsewhere with a saddened expression, one that looked almost..remorseful. Ryuko sat up and laid on her knees as well to face you.

Ryuko: Hey, what's wrong?

You took a few seconds to respond, only giving a disheartened chuckle.

(Y/n): Heh...it's kinda crazy how life works...I can't give you my first time here.

Ryuko: H-Huh? Why not?

You only looked away, even more saddened. A soft blow of air later, and you spoke.

(Y/n): She....she raped me...

Ryuko: What?! W-Who?!

(Y/n): ...When Satsuki and I were taken by Ragyo...she...

Her eyes shot up in an instant, her anger becoming exceedingly deep. But...she knew that wasn't what you needed now. Instead, she lunged forward and hugged you, catching you by surprise.

Ryuko: I...I'm not gonna let her get away with it then. She's gonna get what's coming for her for messin' with my guy.

She released from the hug and looked at you. Giving her a slight smile in return, you speak up.

(Y/n): You're definitely starting to get into that sappy shit, huh?

Ryuko: Wha-?! W-Well...it was your fault!

You laughed and pushed Ryuko back out of playfulness, while she pouted at you over being mocked. However, you suddenly shifted to feeling slightly sad...

(Y/n): Even still though...

Ryuko: Hey, you don't have to worry about it, (Y/n). I'll get after that bitch for taking you first. But right now...I'm just.....

She clenched her fists and tried swallowing her pride again.

Ryuko: ...I'm just really glad you're here with me now!

She said that very quickly, but those words were registered deep in your head. You couldn't help but bring her in for another hug, clutching her as if your life depended on it. She brought her arms around you and held back tenfold. This was certainly that sense of ease you needed, finally letting that burden within you let away. You let Ryuko go, and softly led her down on her back again, this time, fully ready to make yourselves feel good. You hovered your dick at the front of her pussy. You look down at her really quick.

(Y/n): You ready?

Ryuko: Ready as I'll ever be. Just...go a little easy on me.

You give her a nod. You reach your dick down on her folds, then with a little more force, you push right into Ryuko, feeling something in her tear off, causing her to yelp in slight pain. You don't move yet since you figured she needs a moment to catch herself, however, she quickly responds to your lack of movement.

Ryuko: H-Hey...I'm alright. You can move now...

You carried onward now, slowly pushing your dick in and out, making Ryuko moan a slight bit. You kept at a good pace, thrusting yourself with more speed as you moved. One thing that you couldn't believe was how tight she felt inside, like she was holding you down from within. Ryuko couldn't help moan even louder now.

Ryuko: F-Faster! Please!

You heeded her words and started going even quicker than before. You were starting to sweat a little from the intense action. Her boobs were jiggling a good amount, which made you somewhat even more active. As you started thrusting more and more, you looked down to see Ryuko, for just a brief moment, extend her arms out to reach for you, wanting to hold you. You bent down and held her closely in your arms, your moans traveling through each other's ears. Ryuko had her legs clamp down on your back so as to not let go.

(Y/n): R-Ryuko!

You two began another make out session as you thrusted with such force against Ryuko, that incredible feeling multiplying by the second. After a good few minutes, you both released from the kiss. You look down at Ryuko, who could barely keep her eyes open from the sensation, but she manages to give you that glimmer in her eyes that excited you.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)! I...Ah...I love you! Hah! P-Please fuck me m-more!

No more holding back now. You went down on her hard, her hard moans stimulating you more. Ryuko couldn't help but grab you in her arms and push you towards her. You felt her walls clamp down even more at you, making you wildly pent up.

Ryuko: I-I'm almost there!! Don't stop!!

You couldn't stand it any longer, you wanted to cum very badly. Several more thrusts in, and you both simultaneously cummed, making Ryuko loudly reactive.

Ryuko: (Y/N)!!

Your cum shot into her pussy, much of it dripping out of her considering you filled her to the brim with it. You were panting heavily and sweating tons, Ryuko unable to give a composed look after that intensity. You dropped down on the bed with her and brought her down on your arms. It wasn't long for her to bring her arms around you as well, even wrapping her legs around yours. Still slightly panting, you two look into each other's eyes. This was a moment to be cherished forever.

Ryuko: Wow...

(Y/n): That was...pretty great...

Ryuko: Didn't think it'd feel this good...(Y/n)...thank you.

(Y/n): For what...?

She looks up and gives you a bit of a scowled look.

Ryuko: For being here with me, dumbass!

She dropped her head back down on your chest and held tight. You only looked down and chuckled to yourself. You went and kissed her hair and massaged her a bit.

(Y/n): I love you...Ryuko Matoi.

Ryuko: And...I love you too, (Y/n) (L/n)...

She suddenly felt something poking her thigh. Something hard.

Ryuko: Hey...you wanna go again, right?

After a bit of silence, you simply only bring her back up for more making out. You both knew this was going to be a quite another experience for you two.

**Put your pants back on.**

🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

After some time, you two made your return back to the very top of the ship, Senketsu and Taiko hopping right back onto you two. You both find a good chunk of the crew up there, possibly to discuss the next course of action. Satsuki looks over at you two.

Satsuki: Ryuko, (Y/n), where have you been?

(Y/n): Uhh...we were discussing how we'd be able to take down Ragyo, right, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Y-Yeah...

Satsuki: It would be best advised to put those aside for a bit. Ragyo Kiryuin is no predictable opponent at this point. Her ultimate objective now is to transform the entire human race into Life Fibers and cover this world. This is the Starseed Cocoon Sphere.

**STARSEED COCOON SPHERE**

Satsuki: All of REVOCS' products have Life Fibers incorporated into them. Upon receiving a powerful signal...

A holographic of the Earth was presented to you all, showcasing several points that only grew in numbers.

Satsuki: ...those Life Fibers will awaken. Humans with no resistance to it will be converted into energy sources, and all clothing will transform into COVERS.

The very thought of that outcome made you shudder, knowing how soulless those cloth beings are.

Satsuki: Seven billion COVERS will rise into the stratosphere and enshrouds this planet.

Tsumugu: You're telling me that she's trying to make the Earth wear clothing? That's messed up.

Mikisugi: I had heard that she was trying to turn the human race into Life Fibers, butI had no idea her plan was this epic in scope. To what end, though?

Satsuki: Life Fibers are an organism that drifts through space. If they reach a planet that harbors intelligent life, they cause them to evolve into a state more suitable as an energy source for themselves.

(Y/n): That was exactly as Mikisugi said they were around for, but then what?

Satsuki: I was getting to that. They then cover the planet with the beings that have been converted into Life Fibers, and then, using the planet itself as an energy source, cause it to explode, and that force scatters new seeds through space. That is how they continue to reproduce across the universe.

You looked at the hologram with wide eyes and malice. You weren't up for letting the planet become a Life Fiber energy source, and you were especially not keen on having it explode. While the Elite Four were butting heads at each other, Ryuko pulled you off to the side really quick.

Ryuko: Okay, things really seem to be stacking up now. You ready for the worst?

(Y/n): Ryuko, I was born ready. Right now, our number one goal is to put an end to the Fibers. You with me?

Ryuko: What kinda question is that? Of course I am.

You both clasp your hands to one another and shake on it. That look of determination has never been more prevalent now than ever before.

???: You two sure have gotten closer since I first saw you both together.

You two look over to Mikisugi, standing naked, yet still proud.

(Y/n): Well, that's what a crazy life of talking clothes and rebellion will do for you.

Mikisugi: Even still, remember the enemy we face, and remember that this won't be so easy anymore.

Ryuko: Way to state the obvious. We're gonna take Ragyo down, one way or the other. Long as I have (Y/n) here, I won't lose.

Mikisugi: Good to see that spirit, we'll need it now more than ever.

Inumuta: Okay, I've managed to hack into REVOCS' communications satellites. I'll put up a feed of the Original Life Fiber.

With a press of a key, Inumuta displayed a rudimentary outline of what appeared to be the OLF (Original Life Fiber).

Inumuta: They've beefed up their security, so their cameras are all I can get a peek at.

A little further down, and only one person stood atop the OLF.

Ryuko: Ragyo...

(Y/n): Looks like we've found our enemy...but it looks like she's heading right for...Honnouji Academy?

Inumuta: That's right. The Original Life Fiber's location is for Honnouji Academy, and by attaching the Original Life Fiber to the transmitter installed there, she can send out signals to transform all of humanity into Life Fibers.

You were looking up at the horizon, contemplating the next line of action, but you caught your eyes towards something dangerous heading for the ship. You quickly snapped out of your thoughts and rushed to everyone's attention.

(Y/n): UH...GUYS!

Ryuko: Wha-? What's wrong, (Y/n)?!

Inumuta: I should mention that before we can enter Honnouji, we have one unexpected item...

(Y/n): MISSILES!!

Inumuta: Correct.

**BOOOOOOOM**

Right out of left field, missiles from the OLF began to barrage the ship, causing massive disruption and potentially greater damage to the ship itself.

Nonon: Report stuff like that right away, darn it!

Satsuki: Mr. Mikisugi.

Mikisugi: Mister?!

Satsuki: I'd like to put you in command of the operation.

Mikisugi: M-Me? What of you though?

Satsuki: I will go with Ryuko and (Y/n) to stop Ragyo. It is inappropriate for someone on the front lines to be in command. Understood?

Mikisugi: Of course!

He stands up to the front of the crew now.

Mikisugi: All right, we'll see to the destruction of the Honnouji Academy transmitter, and Satsuki, Ryuko, and (Y/n) will keep Ragyo Kiryuin and the Original Life Fiber occupied! All hands to your posts!

With all that being said and done, Ryuko talks it up with Satsuki again.

Ryuko: There you go again, telling people what to do.

(Y/n): I feel that should be the least of our concerns for now...

Satsuki: Will you both go?

Ryuko: Can you go?

Satsuki: I don't have a choice here.

(Y/n): Well, get suited up quickly. It's now or never.

You gave Satsuki a thumbs up before heading down to your position, but before that could happen, Tsumugu quickly called over for you three. He hands down unique earpieces to each of you three, as a means of proper communication for this mission. Not long after, Satsuki wears Junketsu once more, ready with you and Ryuko among the ship's edge. Before preparations are complete though, Soroi speaks through the earpieces.

Soroi:  _ Lady Ryuko, please look after your sister. _

Ryuko: I..I know.

Soroi:  _ Master (Y/n), look after Satsuki as well. It means well to me to see you two on good terms. _

(Y/n): Thank you, sir. I won't let her or anyone down.

Ryuko: Alright, let's do this, Si-Sis...

Satsuki: There's no need to force yourself here. I already know the bond we hold.

(Y/n): And that bond is gonna be here to stay, Ryuko. You're not alone anymore, remember?

You walk in between and put your hands on their shoulders.

(Y/n): Now...let's save the world together. There's nothing that can stop us.

Both Ryuko and Satsuki look at you, then at each other, a smile showing on their faces. Senketsu began to spew tears, which somehow both enhanced and ruined the mood at once.

Senketsu: You three...

Taiko: Save the tears for after, Senketsu.

Ryuko: What he said, you can get maudlin later. Alright, let's do it! (Y/n), Satsuki!

(Y/n): Way ahead of you!

At the same time, Ryuko, Satsuki, and you begin your Kamui activation. In a flash of lights and spectacle, you three simultaneously completed your transformation.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

Satsuki: Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

And so, now begins the final frontier down to the island of Honnouji. But before that could be done, the OLF and Ragyo need to be distracted, your first site of missiles being the priority.

Satsuki: Ryuko, (Y/n).

Ryuko: I see 'em.

Immediately, Ryuko transforms into her airborne state.

Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu!

**SENKETSU SHIPPU**

Ryuko: Alright, you two! Grab on!

Satsuki: I won't be needing your help.

Unexpectedly, even Satsuki transforms into her own Shippu.

Satsuki: Junketsu Shippu!

**JUNKETSU SHIPPU**

(Y/n): Woah! Since when?

Taiko: The blood that Ryuko spilled within your mind couldn't be completely absorbed by me, as it seems that Junketsu got a sample of his own.

(Y/n): Wait...if even Satsuki can do it...that means-

Taiko: Try it out.

You heed Taiko's words and concentrate. With no time at all, you suddenly gain the form for yourself!

(Y/n): This is...Taiko Shippu!

**TAIKO SHIPPU**

In a fit of excitement, you immediately fly off to the missiles, leaving Ryuko and Satsuki surprised.

(Y/n): This is so cool!!

But upon seeing the missiles and crashing your excitement craze, you begin to realize the danger you were putting yourself in and freak out.

(Y/n): I should've thought this through!!

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

Both Ryuko and Satsuki quickly fly up in front of you and reveal their blades at hand, slicing away at the oncoming missiles.

(Y/n): Heh..thanks guys.

Satsuki: Do try to be a bit more careful, (Y/n).

Ryuko: Let us handle the missiles for now. We'll get to Ragyo soon!

(Y/n): Alright, let's make this a fast one!

You three speed up and blast towards Ragyo's location, therefore, the location of the OLF. It truly was now or never, for everyone.

Except...a giant figure appeared from the waters under the Naked Sol. It turned out to be a large COVER! This was not a very good situation at hand, the ship now looking to be in danger.

Ryuko: Guys, the ship!

Satsuki: There was another under the water?

(Y/n): Oh no...the others could be in danger! I better get-huh?

The next thing you noticed was a large cabinet that flung down in front of the large COVER, denting down at the ship. But what surprised you more was a large hand appearing out of said cabinet and knocking away the beast with a single punch! It didn't take long to see who was the source of this sudden save.

Mako: Honnouji Academy Fight Club President, Mako Mankanshoku is back in action!

**FIGHT CLUB-SPEC TWO-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: FIGHT CLUB PRESIDENT MAKO MANKANSHOKU BACK IN ACTION**

(Y/n): Mako...

Mako: Rest easy, Ryuko, (Y/n). I'll keep this ship safe!

(Y/n)'s thoughts:  _ I've always been so proud of you, Mako. I won't fail you. _

With a newfound sense of encouragement, your engine roared harder than before. This was a battle you must not lose. For everyone.

—————————

**And there we have it! This chapter took very long to release, and I'm personally sorry for that. I should also be sorry to those that expected the Satsuki ship, but I felt that this was the better decision to make something more impactful between (Y/n) and Ryuko, so there's my excuse.**

**And so, we draw nearer to the end, and I'm a little sad about it. This has been an incredible journey, and I couldn't be any more happier to have been going through with it. But let's save the heartfelt thoughts for the very end. Another thing is that this chapter certainly exceeded the 7th chapter as the longest, and that's pretty good!**

**But I have nothing more to add. Until the next chapter, take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 9,527**


	28. Chapter 23 - Hope Will Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now dead-set on stopping Ragyo and the Original Life Fiber, but to what extent will this fight take each and every one of you to your absolute limits? This will be a fight of both strength...and wit.

Deep within Honnouji Academy's tower, Nui worked harder than ever before.

Nui: Don't get so cocky just yet...you Honnouji Academy trash!

Clearly, whatever was to come of her hard work could not mean well for any of you...

———

On the path to the OLF, Inumuta discusses with you three, on the headpieces, the true reason behind Nui's lack of regeneration.

Inumuta:  _ I've discovered the reason why Nui Harime's arms didn't regenerate. The Scissor Blade and Bakuzan are both capable of severing Life Fibers. But in the case of tough Life Fibers, they begin regenerating immediately after being severed. However, if they are cut from both sides simultaneously, the newly-regenerated Life Fibers can be severed again. That's the true power of the Scissor Blades that Dr. Matoi created. _

Ryuko: Hey, hang on. Satsuki, if you have two Bakuzans, that means-

Inumuta:  _ I expect they will have the same results. Unfortunately, (L/n) doesn't seem to have any viable means of cutting down any Life Fibers. _

(Y/n): I can probably assume he didn't spend that much time on something like that when he was planning to bring me here.

Inumuta:  _ That sounds plausible, but how will you face Ragyo this way? _

(Y/n): I'll work things out, maybe as a distraction so these two can give her a good slice for me.

Satsuki: Throwing yourself to danger once again, I see?

(Y/n): Heh, what choice do we have? Don't worry about me guys, we got this. Hey...

Senketsu: Ryuko.

Ryuko: Yeah, I see it!

And like that, in front of you three was a large ensemble of Life Fibers. The Original Life Fiber.

Inumuta:  _ I'm picking up a powerful energy reading from the center of the Original Life Fiber. _

Satsuki: That's where it's absorbed a lot of people, using them as a power source. If we destroy that, it will cease functioning.

Ryuko: Yeah, but that woman is waiting for us.

Upon closer inspection, you three saw Ragyo standing atop the OLF, facing forward to her destination, Honnouji Academy.

(Y/n): I've got a big score to settle with her-

But Ryuko began flying faster towards her, brandishing her Scissor Blade.

Ryuko: RAGYO!! How dare you force (Y/n) in some outfit to kill us?! I'm gonna tear the clothes off your back for that!!

Not looking, Ragyo stands with a smug expression.

Ragyo: Oh, dear. That is hardly any way for a 17-year-old lady to speak.

Lifting her own blades from the OLF, Ragyo prepares for the attack. You noticed them instantly and screamed out.

(Y/n): Wait, Ryuko!!

**CLANG**

Without any effort, Ragyo completely immobilized Ryuko's blades with just her one, Ryuko staring essentially at Death's gaze.

Ryuko: What the-?

Ryuko: I'll remake you three, starting from the dress patterns on up!

But on the other side, Satsuki barges in and tries for a strike at her, only for Ragyo to use her other blade to immobilize her own as well, effectively rendering the both in a standstill against her. While that was the case, you floated far up in the air, Ragyo seemingly not doing anything about you.

Taiko: (Y/n), are you thinking what I'm thinking?

(Y/n): Hell yeah I am! Now's our chance!

Satsuki, however, takes notice of these blades Ragyo wields, and they weren't any normal ones at that.

Satsuki: That's-

Ragyo: These blades are ultra-hardened Life Fibers. The Scissor Blade and Bakuzan were both created based on this. The beginning and end of all things can be found here within the Original Life Fiber. Hm?

Unfortunately for you, Ragyo noticed a single figure fling straight for her. As you ready your fist for a devastating punch at her, she knocks away Satsuki and Ryuko and lunges her blades down at you, only forcing you to quickly shoot your hands up. You've barely caught them both, but her strength was outgrowing yours by the second.

Ragyo: My my, (Y/n). I wouldn't have expected these inept daughters of mine to release you from my Mind Stitching.

(Y/n): Hnnrgh, I would call them anything but inept, Ragyo!

Ragyo: Hm...your spirit stands strong, but that won't be any use to me anymore. So long as I live, your child grows within me.

Ryuko: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!

Ryuko was fast approaching Ragyo, causing her to swing her blades up, throwing you back into the air. Ryuko took several swings more at Ragyo, desperately trying to land even a single hit at her, but with no luck. Satsuki even joins her and tries to hit Ragyo, but nothing on her end could land either. Attempting to reassess her options, Satsuki backs off and deforms to her normal Kamui state, but upon having her heel touch down on the OLF, Ragyo angrily drove Ryuko off and dashed over to knock Satsuki far off.

Ragyo: I won't allow anyone to defile this sacred place with their filthy shoes-

.

.

.

**BOOM**

.

.

.

Hearing someone land behind her, Ragyo slowly turns around to find you standing directly on the OLF. You angrily scrapped your boots down on the giant heap of Life Fibers, giving her a death stare that would even scare off the underworld.

(Y/n):  **Screw your sacred trash.**

Seeing your boots trudge on the OLF made her go past her already pushed limits. Like with Satsuki, she sped over to you, but instead of pushing you far off, she instead stabbed both her blades down into your torso.

(Y/n):  **GAH!!**

Ragyo: I have never been more insulted to see such a travesty be done to this monument.

She twists her blades deeper into you, causing a grunt of agony to release from you. Ragyo closes her mouth into your ear.

Ragyo: I will make your death...as painful as I can deliver...

Ryuko: (Y/N)!!

Flying in, Ryuko takes another hack-and-slash towards Ragyo, successful releasing you from her grasp. Satsuki quickly dives in and grabs you before she can return to finish the job. As you're flown back into the air, your wounds begin to heal, even though the pain lingered.

Satsuki: Are you alright?

(Y/n): Y-Yeah...thanks..

Knocking away Ryuko, Ragyo stands there mighty and proud once more.

Ragyo: If you give yourselves over to clothing, body and soul, you can even do this.

Saying that, Ragyo slowly ascends into the air without any effort. And with a flash of light, she speeds away at the speed of light, leaving a trail behind for you all to follow.

Ryuko: Shippu Senjin!

Satsuki: Senpu Zankan!

(Y/n): Taiko Shippu!

You three simultaneously transform to your airborne states, with the addition of Ryuko and Satsuki transforming to their bladed Kamuis as well. Even if you didn't inherit those abilities entirely, your speeds outshined theirs, as evident when you three began the chase to Ragyo. Not even a second down, and you've caught up to Ragyo, attempting to bring down your fists. She parried each of your strikes, but it didn't take very long at all for Ryuko and Satsuki to approach her and began slashing at her. It became a deadly three-way battle of endurance between the three of you and Ragyo.

But her strength was too great, easily knocking you three away from her. You all decide to recoup a little from the excursion.

Ryuko: She's tough, all right!

(Y/n): But we're tougher together, right?

Satsuki: Likely so! We mustn't be defeated!

Ryuko: In that case, let's hit that big ass thing!

(Y/n): Huh? Ryuko, wait-!

Referring to the OLF, Ryuko quickly sped back to it at a fast pace. It was clear now that to her, the opportunity to attack was there, but that was far from the case. Ragyo immediately noticed Ryuko's quick move and pathologically triggered the OLF to release even more missiles at Ryuko. You noticed this and flew up to Ryuko at breakneck speeds, catching her away from the blasts before they could hit.

Ragyo: Oh, silly girl. Your plan is for the rest of your merry band to destroy the Honnouji Academy transmitter, I take it? It won't be that simple, I assure you.

The OLF then launched another surprise in its arsenal, a large red line that was fast approaching the Naked Sol. You looked on in horror, expecting the absolute worse.

**BOOOM**

The large anchor of Life Fibers hit the ship, which lined directly to the front of the OLF. But that wasn't the worst of it, as it completely changed direction right for the ship, and gaped its large mouth at them. The ship was now in the process of being consumed!

Ryuko: It wants to...eat more people?

(Y/n): No way...no way!!

Ragyo: I told you, did I not? You cannot stop us!

More missiles shot out from the OLF, prompting the Naked Sol to attempt a strike of its own back at it, but it's own projectiles bounced off the OLF like pellets and crashed into Honnouji City.

(Y/n): What the hell?! It's bouncing their missiles back to the city! And it looks like the others down there are in danger...Ryuko, I have a favor to ask.

Ryuko: What's up?

(Y/n): Make sure to get a good kick at Ragyo or this giant Life Fiber..thing! I'm gonna head down there and try to ward off any more crazy attacks from them!

Ryuko: Alright, just make sure not to get hurt!

(Y/n): I won't. Satsuki! Look out for Ryuko for me! I'll defend the ship as best as I can!

Satsuki: If that is what just be done, then go now! You have my word!

You give the two a nod and fly on down to the ship, noticing several more COVERS, big and small, surrounding everyone on board. And you especially noticed Mako quickly running up to the entire load of enemies at front. You flashed right up to her and kept her locked tight in your arms.

Mako: (Y/n)?

(Y/n): What are ya doing..taking on all those guys yourself?

Mako: I had to! Because you and Ryuko told me so!

(Y/n): I don't think we ever-

Tsumugu: Just go with it. It's her motivation.

(Y/n): Right, right...well, you've been doing a really good job Mako. I've never been so proud-

**CRASH**

4 cabinets hit the front of the ship. Soon enough, the Elite Four are now standing atop the cabinets, in brand new and improved Three-Star Goku Uniforms. Iori was certainly a fast worker.

(Y/n): What the-

.

.

.

Gamagoori: Don't overdo it, Mankanshoku!

Nonon: I'll give you an A for effort, underachiever.

Sanageyama: But from here on out, it's our job.

Inumuta: So, shall we unveil Iori's final Goku Uniforms?

In a bright flash of light and spectacle, the Elite Four transform into their proper battle attire.

Elite Four: Three-Star Goku Uniforms, ultimate configuration!

Sanageyama: Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed!

**BLADE REGALIA: SECRET UNSEALED**

Nonon: Symphony Regalia: Finale!

**SYMPHONY REGALIA: FINALE**

Inumuta: Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled.

**PROBE REGALIA: TRUTH UNVEILED**

Gamagoori: Shackle Regalia: Persona Unleashed!

**SHACKLE REGALIA: PERSONA UNLEASHED**

Elite Four: Honnouji Academy Elite Four: Ultimate Battle Regalia!

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY ELITE FOUR: ULTIMATE BATTLE REGALIA**

The four immediately began their assault on every single COVER that stood among the ship. With their united blows, they struck down nearly every COVER in sight.

Mako: Wow, that was amazing! That's the Elite Four for you!

Tsumugu: No need for such a flashy entrance!

(Y/n): Eh, I'd say let ‘em have this. Least their flashy entrance brought us a great fighting chance. And I'll be here to make sure of it.

Sanageyama: Now what was that?

Gamagoori: Is there any reason in particular that you have returned, (L/n)?

(Y/n): I came around here to help protect this ship. I know for a fact my fists alone won't cover so much damage to Ragyo as I'm hoping.

Inumuta: As I have said.

(Y/n): Yeah, yeah...look, we're gonna need to help each other out to defend the ship, you with me or not?

Gamagoori: Consider it a mutual goal.

Nonon: Get going now, Dimension Jumper!

You quickly pat Mako's head and jump up into the air, knocking your fists into any oncoming COVER that you could get to, the Elite Four helping you tremendously along the way. However...there was one that was getting a little strange around you. Sanageyama would always try to get around and take your COVERS, something that you quickly caught on.

(Y/n): Hey, Monkey Boy! I see what you're up to!

Sanageyama: No clue what you're talkin' about!

He takes out even more COVERS that were in your sights.

(Y/n): That! Those were my catches!

Sanageyama: Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you try a little harder, eh?!

You went back down to the ground and marched over to where he stood, as he walked over to you. You both suddenly butt heads with each other, giving cold stares.

(Y/n): You'd oughta just know your own place!

Sanageyama: You're definitely one to talk! You're just not fast enough to take on any of them!

(Y/n): Says who?!

Sanageyama: Says me!!

.

.

.

Nonon: Ugh...will you two just kiss already? We're supposed to be defending the ship!

You both look at her, but then back to one another. Although disgruntled, you step back a bit and take your hand out to Sanageyama.

(Y/n): Alright, look, we've gotta put all this beside us just for a little bit. We've got the same goals, I don't think we can risk sabotaging each other right now.

Sanageyama: Gah...fine! But after all this, we've got ourselves a rematch!

(Y/n): ...It's a deal.

You both hesitatingly shaked on it. But what you both didn't notice were the several batches of COVERS that were quickly approaching. You get yourself ready to take them on, but Sanageyama instead grabs your shoulders and starts to rapidly spin you around. You were confused, but quickly realized that you both needed to work things out somehow. He chucked you right into the barrage of COVERS, where you sucker punched and blew away nearly the entire crowd.

You stop yourself midair and fly down to Sanageyama, where you grab his hands and take him along to more COVERS, where you two take the tag-team approach and take on even more COVERS, one by one without fail. The Elites were quite surprised by this, but they continued doing their end of the work. And just as it seemed like that was going to be the last of it...

(Y/n): Let's finish these guys!

Sanageyama: Don't need to tell me twice! Ultra Blow!

He lunges off your back and sweep kicks multiple rows of COVERS, but you grab him down by the legs and start to violently spin him towards the remaining COVERS, emitting mass explosions as he continuously dealt blows at the COVERS with his own fists, your fast whirlwind carry multiplying its effects.

Mako: Wow, those two work like magic!

Mikisugi: I'm...quite impressed, honestly.

After taking out those last few COVERS and ultimately making good progress, you and Sanageyama land back to the ground and look at one another.

Sanageyama: Hmph, guess I must'a misjudged.

(Y/n): I could say the same.

You give each other a solid fist bump and, for once, settle your differences.

.

.

.

.

.

Mako: Ryuko!

You were all quite shocked to hear Mako yell out Ryuko's name, especially you. Upon looking up at where Mako was looking, you all spot the reason she screamed out. What you saw in front of your eyes was something you did not want to ever see, nor have you ever thought would see.

Ragyo had managed to completely slice her body in two, leaving them to fly past her and into the murky waters. You look at both her halves slowly falling down, your sense of reality fading with every passing millisecond.

But the ship then gets knocked away by the OLF, suddenly moving forward to omit the ship. But...that didn't make you flinch even a small amount. You stood there, pain and anger reeling in your mind. Ragyo made you sit through countless days of terror and hurt, and now it looks as if she took the person you loved the most.

.

.

.

This was the final straw.

.

.

.

Mikisugi: What the hell?! Ryuko's-wait, what's that? (Y/n)?!

Your body emitted a dark purple essence to it. Your eyes only darted directly towards Ragyo, those same eyes that want to kill. Your fists violently shook, and every Life Fiber in your body was vigorously moving around. Even Taiko couldn't understand what was happening.

Taiko: (Y/n), keep yourself together! If you get this angry, you can't focus!

(Y/n): ... **_Why should I focus...when Ragyo likes to play her games..._ **

Taiko: But this can't just be it! It wouldn't have been like Ryuko to-!

The ship's floor beneath your feet crackled, that aura seemingly becoming stronger and brighter. Your inner beast was becoming loose. You stared harsh daggers directly into Ragyo, into whatever there was of her soulless being. Taiko was becoming increasingly unstable as your hatred rose.

(Y/n):  **_I'm sick..._ **

.

.

.

Gamagoori: What is happening to (L/n)?!

Sanageyama: The fact that Matoi is dead...there's no way he can keep himself together anymore!

They were all desperately holding on to whatever they could, as the aura continuously grew more powerful.

Inumuta: Nothing in my Probe Regalia is connected with this level of power! It's completely unfiltered and unstable!

Nonon: What does that even mean?!

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n):  **_...of you...taking..._ **

.

.

.

.

.

Inumuta: ...It means he's finally reached Berserk...this is not good.

Gamagoori/Sanageyama/Nonon: What?!

Everyone behind you looked at you almost in horror. Mako was especially becoming concerned, and terrified.

.

.

.

.

.

(Y/n):  **_...and taking..._ **

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

From afar, Satsuki was already at her wits end, but her attention was quickly caught by your immense power radiating from the ship. Satsuki became almost mortified at what she was witnessing. This was something that was even exciting to Ragyo.

.

.

.  _ No more . _

.

.

(Y/n): ... **_EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

And just like that, Hell was unleashed. Your body had completely evaporated into a large puff of dark mist and terror. That giant cloud of mist swirled amidst the entire area, until it suddenly began to turn into it's true, unhinged form.

.

.

.

Mikisugi: (Y/n).....Dr. Matoi, what have you created..?

.

.

.

Nonon: What the hell is that?!

Inumuta: As I've said, it's his variation of becoming Berserk. There's no telling what or how it can be stopped, unfortunately.

Nonon: Again with the calm attitude!

Sanageyama: But, what is that coming from its eyes?

The four look up to this beast's eyes. Indeed, something was flowing from them. The tears of your agony were dripping profusely.

Gamagoori: We must go to Lady Satsuki! Quickly!-

Out of nowhere, this uncontrolled beast roared to the heavens and started to rapidly approach Ragyo and the OLF, causing her to grow a sadistic smile out of pure enjoyment at your anger. Meanwhile...

.

.

.

Falling down to the waters, Ryuko was holding onto her consciousness as she tugs up on a single string that's connecting her to the other end of her body.

Ryuko's thoughts: Argh...that actually hurt like hell...at least it looks like I didn't die. Better hope Satsuki's distracting her up there.

Soon enough, from above the water she noticed the skies becoming...darkened. She quickly regenerates her body and curiously swims back up to the surface to find something truly terrifying to her.

Ryuko: W-What the hell?! Senketsu-

Senketsu: It's Taiko! No!

Ryuko: Wha-?! Then that must mean....we have to get up there!

She instantly transforms to her Senjin form and flies up, confirming that indeed it was you that was quickly approaching the OLF and Ragyo, mainly by massive, glowing cowlick on the head.

Satsuki:  _ Ryuko, (Y/n) has lost control of himself! _

Ryuko: I know! I didn't tell him the plan on purpose!

Satsuki/Senketsu:  _ What?! _

Ryuko: Relax! I know what I'm doing!

She keeps flying towards the OLF, as you had already sprung up to Ragyo, angry as ever.

.

.

.

Your monstrous figure has collided with the OLF, forcefully knocking it back, your teeth desperately trying to maw at Ragyo, but she countered with her swords.

Ragyo: Yes! This is what the pure essence of Life Fibers are! Power that must overtake their prey! You would have done wonderful as a King.

**(Y/n):** **_SHUT UP!!!!!_ **

Your distorted and malicious voice boomed all throughout. Satsuki had to cover her ears to prevent any damage. She decides that the next course of action would be to regroup with the Elite Four, but it seems like they have all arrived to her aid now.

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki! Are you hurt?

Satsuki: No. However, we seem to have a large problem.

Sanageyama: Literally a large problem...

Gamagoori: What would you suggest?

Satsuki: Matoi has something planned out, but I can't make sense of it-

???: (Y/N)!!

To the side, everyone looks towards a figure that was quickly flying up to you. Ryuko was coming in hot!

Sanageyama: She's alive?!

Satsuki: 'Twas her plan to trick Ragyo into thinking she was subdued. I was going to act as a decoy, however...

You were biting and roaring to clamp your sharp fangs down to Ragyo, but with no luck. Ryuko takes a piece of string from her Kamui and ties it to her Scissor Blade, swinging and releasing it towards your body to catch your attention. You get hit and turn over to Ryuko, suddenly becoming confused.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! It's me! Ryu-

She couldn't finish her sentence as you began to turn course and start to chase, causing Ryuko to quickly fly around and try evading your attacks! Satsuki and the Elite Four were now concerned that things were not looking great, but they turned their attention towards Ragyo, who was lunging towards Satsuki.

Ragyo: No matter the circumstances, there will be no mercy for you!

**CLANG**

Confused, Ragyo regains her attention to Gamagoori, who blocked her blade with his arms.

Gamagoori: My arms are equally as strong as Bakuzan. Know that I am Ira Gamagoori, Satsuki Kiryuin's living shield!

Nonon: Look at how much I've grown, Auntie Ragyo!

Up from the skies, Sanageyama tries swinging down at Ragyo.

Ragyo: No matter how much you've strengthened those Goku Uniforms, do you think the blade of a blind man can strike me?

And instead of Ragyo slicing at Sanageyama like she hoped, she instead sliced at his blindfold, freeing him of his "blindness".

Sanageyama: You aren't an opponent that one can afford to hold back against, Director. My eyes are already open! Hence the name "Secret Unsealed"!

**SECRET UNSEALED**

Inumuta: Lady Satsuki, take these!

Inumuta threw two blades at Satsuki for her use.

**BAKUZAN-GAKO**

**BAKUZAN-KOURYU**

Satsuki: Well done, Inumuta!

And with that, Satsuki and the Elite Four launched their all-out assault on Ragyo, who was equally as prepared. While that occurred, Ryuko was still trying to fend herself from you.

.

.

.

Ryuko: What...the hell! I thought he would've-

**(Y/n):** **_FAKER!! NO MORE TRICKS!!!_ **

Ryuko: W-What? Faker?

Senketsu: What could this mean......perhaps he can't understand that you are alive!

Ryuko: I mean...that seems likely! But how'll we snap him outta this?

Senketsu: It may seem that you may already know, Ryuko.

She looks to her back and still finds you snapping closer and closer to her. She takes a deep breath, knowing what her next move is. She flies back around and tries to face you, whilst also trying to avoid your jaws.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! I'm no faker! It's the real me!

**(Y/n):** **_LIER!!!!! NO MORE, RAGYO!!!_ **

Ryuko: If I was a fake, I wouldn't be here trying to help you out!! Snap outta this!

She tries slicing her Scissor Blade over to your side, but you quickly slip your tail over and knock her back several feet away. You trail over to her and gape your mouth wide open to swallow her up, but instead of that happening, she instead grabbed the bottom and top of your mouth, struggling to keep herself from being crushed.

Ryuko: (Y-Y/n)!! It's...really...me!! AAAAARGH!!

Just as she was about to give up, however, your jaws suddenly loosen up, making her let go and fly out your mouth, but now finding that you yourself were struggling in place, unable to compose yourself.

Ryuko: W-What's happening?!

**Taiko:** **_R-Ryuko...now...I can't...hold him...any longer...!!_ **

Ryuko was frantically trying to come up with a quick plan that would sure get you back. Thinking and thinking, she suddenly realizes what to do. As your beastly body floated and stayed dormant, she flew over to you, and down to the center of your sight. You couldn't do a single thing since Taiko was feverishly using his power to hold you back.

Ryuko: (Y/n)...you gotta believe me...I'm not dead.

.

.

.

She slowly lands her hands down between your eyes and softly caresses you.

.

.

.

Ryuko (whisper): ...I'm right here. Always.

.

.

.

You suddenly jerked your whole body, shaking her off a bit. But she quickly sees that you've stopped moving and only look at her. She was nervous that she did nothing to bring you back, but...

**(Y/n): Ryuko...**

Ryuko: Yeah, (Y/n), it's me. Don't you...remember?

**(Y/n): ...I do...**

**Taiko: Ryuko, he has subsided a bit. In any moment he shall revert back to normal. But what are you suggesting we should do in this form?**

Ryuko: I need to invade the insides of that giant cocoon. Think you guy can help me?

**Taiko: Of course. Let us make haste, (Y/n).**

You suddenly roared again, but this time, you felt some semblance of control and...peace to yourself. But with anytime that you could revert back to your normal state, you travel at high speeds towards the OLF gaping your giant mouth wide open.

.

.

.

Satsuki and the Elite Four were continuously fighting Ragyo, trying to hold her down as much as possible. But Satsuki turned her gaze for a slight moment, suddenly finding you zooming at alarming speeds towards the OLF.

Satsuki: Elite Four! Move!

They all needed her word, especially when they too saw your giant figure quickly approaching. Even Ragyo saw you coming in hot, wondering what you were about to do. Your mouth taped wide open and clamped down at the OLF, nearly penetrating it, but your fangs didn't cut through.

Ragyo: As I predicted. Even in that state you could not cut down the Original Life Fiber. Your efforts clearly are futile.

But upon saying that, the giant cowlick on your head suddenly glowed bright purple and shined, suddenly turning its sharp end to the OLF and stabbing down to its surface, completely penetrating it! You then maneuver your cowlick to rip a hole into the OLF, leading to a large opening for Ryuko.

Ragyo: What is the meaning of this?!

Ryuko: This, bitch!!

With no hesitation, Ryuko flies straight into the punctured cocoon and finally makes her journey to its deepest ends. This infuriated Ragyo to no end, seeing that her feud with Satsuki and the Elite Four was enough time to invade in the first place. But unfortunately, your time has finally finished, and you began to revert back to your normal state, being thrown off towards the ocean, that is, until Gamagoori was instructed to retrieve you hastily and return to the ship. As he got you down to the ship, you barely spoke up.

(Y/n): ...I...I'm...sorry...

Gamagoori: Your actions have helped the cause. Do not exhaust yourself of any regrets now, (L/n). Mankanshoku! Send him to rest, he will need his strength at its maximum.

Mako: O-Okay! Hup!

Mako managed to carry your body off into the infirmary to get patched up, but just as Gamagoori was about to return to Satsuki, her and the other Elites have quickly returned.

Gamagoori: What seems to be the issue?

Satsuki: Mr. Mikisugi has ordered instructions to quickly return to here. He mentioned the final strike towards the Original Life Fiber at once.

Nonon: Will this even work? With this ship, compared to that?

Sanageyama: It looks like it'll be a good chance to actually destroy this thing, don't knock it until we try!

They all ran into the ship, where as soon as the deck was cleared, it shifted into its true form to begin the final strike at the OLF.

.

.

.

Back into the infirmary, you were laying there on the bed, groaning heavily from the sharp pain to your head. Mako was sitting there with a concerned look, especially when you tried to get yourself off the bed.

**HALLELUJAH**

Mako: (Y/n), rest up! If you don't get that energy, you won't be able to save the world and enjoy the great things in life! Like my mom's croquettes or the fresh smell of money! Yes that's right! You can't even go on your date with Ryuko if you can't get yourself healthy and happy! No way! No way! No way!

(Y/n): Heh...I appreciate it, Mako...but I need to get up there, the others need me now...more than ever-

Out of nowhere, the ship was bombarded with explosions that shook the place, and preemptively caused most of the ship's turbulence to fail, leaving the Naked Sol in a nasty position, as unfortunately stated on the telecoms of the ship.

(Y/n): D-Damn it...I need to get there, quick!

Mako: No, (Y/n)! Stay here and keep rested! I'll do something about it!

(Y/n): W-What? Mako, wait!

Before you could reach out to her, Mako had run out of the room to make a quick move to the ship's turbulence room. While she was doing that, she only thought of the ship, and how it meant too much to Ryuko and you.

.

.

.

But within the OLF, Ryuko had finally made it to the very center of the thing.

Senketsu: We're here, Ryuko! This is that thing's core!

Ryuko: Let's do it!

She immediately sheathed her blades back to release their ultimate power.

Ryuko: Both halves: Decapitation Mode!

**DUEL SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE**

Ryuko: Finishing move: Sen-I-Soshitsu!  **AAAAAARRGHH!!!**

But with even the highest amount of power she was pushing, Ryuko couldn't push far enough to completely annihilate the OLF's core.

Ryuko: This damn thing is just too hard!

Senketsu: Ryuko, it doesn't look as if-

Ryuko: But I gotta do it anyway! I promised (Y/n), Mako, and the rest! COME ON!!!

.

.

.

After not much time, Mako barged into the ship's turbulence and made her presence known, instantly jumping into the giant wheel, getting herself prepared.

Mako thoughts:  _ This ship is the homeland of (Y/n) and Ryuko's souls! And not just the ones in my head! I know the two outside my head feel the same way! Ryuko, (Y/n), they've always, always waited for me! So this is ship is gonna- _

.

.

.

Mikisugi: Although (Y/n) had managed to directly into the Original Life Fiber with that form of his, we don't have the manpower to reach...

Soroi: Mr. Mikisugi...the turbine has started turning again! Or rather, it's spinning like crazy!

.

.

.

Mako thoughts:  _ This ship is gonna fly! Wait for us, Ryuko! I'll catch up to you in no time! _

And because of Mako alone, the ship had blown immediately out of the water and into the air! Everyone had to take their ground so they couldn't withstand the sudden and immense force of Mako's resolve. Including yourself.

(Y/n): W-What the hell?! Why're we suddenly moving so fast?!

Taiko: Could it possibly be-!

(Y/n): Mako! She's always been one to make something crazy out of anything hopeless! That's why she's the best!

Taiko: Absolutely! But...the power of this ship won't be enough to puncture the Original Life Fiber's core! Even when you were in that beastly form, you couldn't cut through the surface with your teeth. We may not have-

(Y/n): No...no! I'm not gonna let that stop us! We have to think like Mako! We have to do something crazy! But..what?

.

.

.

(Y/n): I got it! We need to jump off this ship and onto the Original Life Fiber, ya hear?

Taiko: Loud and clear, (Y/n)! I have no doubt your plan will do us well now.

(Y/n): Thanks bud, let's go!

You transformed into your Kamui and excelled at speeds that completely rendered time immobile, at least, until you ran off the ship and landed straight on the OLF. Apparently so, Mikisugi took notice of your sudden departure, directly speaking to you on your earpiece.

Mikisugi:  _ (Y/n), what are you doing?! _

(Y/n): Don't worry! I've got something crazy up my sleeve!

Mikisugi:  _ Showing off again, I see? _

(Y/n): Heh, you could call it that! Let's take down this giant Life Fiber!

You ran and ran along the OLF's surface, treading with a clear goal in mind. As you ran, you charged your fist with tremendous power, something to hopefully be enough to finally destroy the core. As you did, the ship had already flown into the crevice that led straight to the OLF's epicenter. It quickly placed itself behind Ryuko, prompting her to become surprised.

Ryuko: W-What?! Mako? Is that you?! It's gotta be!

Mako: The gangs all here too! But we still need-

???: I'M COMING IN HOT!!!

And right behind the ship, and through the OLF's crevice, you jumped up to the ship's rear end, readying your fist for something truly devastating.

(Y/n): Let's make this one count!!  **_SUPER..._ **

You inched closer to the ship

(Y/n):  **_SOCK'EM..._ **

And closer!

(Y/n):  **_PUNCH!!_ **

.

.

.

You collided your seething fist with the ship. In that short interval of time before it's effects kick in, you run into the ship and look on from the window, only saying one thing to everyone.

(Y/n): You better hold on to something!

.

.

.

**_BOOOOOOOM_ **

The ship had finally registered your punch, suddenly launching forward at incredible speeds, completely cutting through the OLF's core, essentially destroying it in one fell swoop. All Ragyo could do then was stand and watch as her Original Life Fiber became obsolete.

Ragyo: Impossible...The Original Life Fiber can't be destroyed by mere-

Ryuko: You look all dazed and confused, Ragyo. 'Tch, that ain't surprising. Cause not making any sense is kinda our thing!

The Naked Sol was still far into the air, giving you all enough time to look back at Ragyo as she couldn't comprehend the situation whatsoever.

Satsuki: The girl you mocked as a sham will thwart you. Humanity does not live for clothing!

(Y/n): Humanity lives to keep doing things that don't make sense, but mean the entire world to us all! Nothing will ever stop us from making sense out of nonsense!

Everyone: Count on it!

With a face that was ready to kill, Ragyo merely retorts.

Ragyo: You waste your time...

.

.

.

With that, the ship finally concluded its air time, flying back down into the very front of Honnouji Academy's entrance and crashing with little grace. But not long after, the lights within Honnouji Academy shined bright, and Nui had towered over every one of you.

Nui:  _ Attention, worthless trash of Honnouji Academy! The show is not yet over! Those Kamuis and those idiotic Goku Uniforms, you were all just the opening act! The headline act is the ultimately chic and elegant fashion show put on by the ultimate Grand Couturier and her ultimate model! Prepare yourselves! _

And like that, the Honnouji Tower had split into two, revealing a large dress, seemingly made to fit onto Ragyo.

.

.

.

But down at the remains of the ship, everyone stood in line at the large and formidable sight of what could be the final battle for freedom.

Satsuki: Magnificent, Iori. I am amazed you restored this many Goku Uniforms.

Iori: I didn't restore them. I made them even more powerful!

Satsuki: I'm not surprised.

But Ryuko came up to you, looking slightly down.

(Y/n): Hey, what's wrong?

Ryuko: It's just..about before. I didn't tell you about my plan, because I..was thinking something like that would happen. I'm sorry.

You were surprised for a moment, but your surprise simmered, and you felt a strange sense of calm. You walk up to her and give her a big hug.

(Y/n): Don't worry about it. It's actually kinda smart that you had me go through that, cutting through that thing seemed like it was gonna be tough with Ragyo around. So...thanks. I'd never hate you for anything.

She felt somewhat calmer now, and returned the hug tenfold.

Ryuko: Thank you, (Y/n)...

Mikisugi: Everyone, we will now fight our way into Honnouji Academy, destroy its transmitter, and apprehend Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui Harime!

In that short amount of time, Soroi prepared a full cart of tea for everyone to enjoy, as a supposed final moment of peace. But as the Elite Four and Iori were ready to shatter their cups, Satsuki stopped them.

Satsuki: Don't break those cups. We do not go to our deaths. We will return here alive and enjoy another cup of this tea.

Meanwhile, you stood there with Ryuko and the Mankanshokus, with a steaming cup of tea of your own. But even they seemed like they were enjoying a meal of their own.

Ryuko: Hey, you don't have to come, too!

Mako: I've come this far, so I have to see it through!

(Y/n): We just don't want you to get hurt, Mako.

Barazo: Don't worry! If anything happens to her, I'll squeeze the Kiryuin Conglomerate for a ton in damages!

Sukuyo: Fight hard, Mako, but don't kill yourself! (Y/n), take good care of her too!

(Y/n): I will, ma'am. As her sworn brother, I won't let anything happen to her.

Walking up, Satsuki takes the sight nicely.

Satsuki: Don't let your family's love go to waste. Be happy enough to make up for our cursed family.

Ryuko: Don't worry on that score, Satsuki. When it comes to being incomprehensible, this family's the best in the world.

(Y/n): They're really something else.

Mako: Yep!

Barazo: We're leaving Mako in your hands. If anything happens, we'll sue the Kiryuin Conglomerate 'til they're bankrupt, so take good care of her.

Satsuki: I'll keep that in mind.

Surprisingly enough, seeing a family with this much care had put Satsuki in good spirits. She only wishes it will be the same with her and Ryuko, but considering what you said to her before, she has faith. You walk in front of the academy, and look up with a determined attitude.

(Y/n): Ryuko, Satsuki. This is it. One way or the other, we have to win this for everyone. You guys with me?

Ryuko: Of course I am.

Satsuki: With the help of everyone at our side, we cannot falter anymore.

(Y/n): Then let's do it!

You three simultaneously trigger your outfits, properly transforming into your Kamuis in a spectacle.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!

**KAMUI SENKETSU**

Satsuki: Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!

**KAMUI JUNKETSU**

(Y/n): Life Fiber Armageddon, Kamui Taiko!

**KAMUI TAIKO**

Satsuki: All right, let's take back our academy!

Everyone: Yeah!

Within this very moment, there was very little room for error or failure. If you all can't stop Ragyo now, then all is lost. But hope never dies out. Especially not now. And especially not ever.

Hope will win.

—————————

**Hey everyone! Williord here! Thank you so so much for reading this chapter! I want to especially thank you for this incredible opportunity to make this fanfic, seeing as how I've become obsessed with this show and it's absurdities. For some time before I began this fanfic, I had all sorts of ideas wrapped in my head that were just waiting to be let out, and here I'm almost reaching that goal.**

**So, as it is, the next chapter is technically the last episode, but I will for sure try to adapt the O.V.A episode when I can manage to get my hands on a good site that has it. But nonetheless, I will put my best efforts for that as well, so my journey is not nearly done just yet.**

**But above all else, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate that you, the reader, have stacked around for this long on this fanfic (out of the countless others). I won't make this any longer now since we still aren't at the REAL end yet, but I just wanted to thank you for reading. All right, that's about all I have to say for now. Until the next chapter. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 6,833**

**Completed: December 8, 2020**


	29. Chapter 24 - A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final fight against Ragyo Kiryuin is upon you all. Her power and numbers outshine that of the Honnouji Academy rebels, but that will not stop you all from winning the day. This fight will be remembered, for better or worse.

As you all begin to run into the academy, you get immediately greeted with a somewhat daunting and intimidating site. Ragyo was in a sort of special attire of her own, easily towering over you all.

Ragyo: This world belongs to Life Fibers. You cannot stop the advent of the Starseed Cocoon Sphere.

**STARSEED COCOON SPHERE**

Satsuki: We will! The world depends on us to be free, and for that very reason, we will alter that fate!

Ryuko: We've already killed the Original Life Fiber. Quit being a sore loser!

Senketsu: Ryuko, (Y/n), be careful. This woman is dangerous. She's on a whole different level from before.

Taiko: Even with our powers as they are now, there's something about her that makes me think she has something more in hand.

Ryuko: Don't wimp out on us, guys.

(Y/n): So long as we can work together, I doubt she can really break us down.

And up from her position, Ragyo looks down at you and Ryuko, simply smirking at such faith.

Ragyo: The Kamuis speak the truth. Behold!

In a wave of flash and spectacle, Ragyo conjures up every bit of power she can from from her very own Kamui.

Ragyo: Life Fiber Domination, Shinra-Koketsu!

**SHINRA-KOKETSU**

Ragyo: Time for the finishing touches, Hououmaru.

She grabs Rei into a bind of Life Fibers and sucks her into her Shinra-Koketsu, completely absorbing her energy, and thus somehow making Ragyo's power grow to insane levels.

Ragyo: Learn what true fear is, you foolish trio!

.

.

.

And like that, the true battle has begun.

All of the Honnouji Academy students began to run towards the SCS (Starseed Cocoon Sphere) to stop it, but to no avail as it was suddenly surrounded by a large force field of Life Fibers, which completely knocked off everyone of them and even Sanageyama. Iori explained it to be the High Velocity Life Fiber Jammer, like the one used back at the start of the pre-battles towards the Naturals Election.

Mikisugi: We have to turn off that jammer!

Tsumugu: We're stopped in our tracks, huh?

Whatever they could do, they had to do it fast. But as for you, Ryuko, and Satsuki, you three have made your assault on Ragyo up at the tower. Satsuki stabbed her swords down at Ragyo's hands, penetrating right through, but they had no effect on her as she grabbed those blades and easily shattered them to pieces. She then punches Satsuki off, leaving there to be little in Ragyo's way. Except that you tried making your run up to her, but even you couldn't get the hit at her when she grabbed your fist before it could make contact.

Ragyo: Hasty, aren't we?

(Y/n): No more of your dirty tricks! We're taking you down any way we can!

You struggled to get your other fist to make its move, but before you could even start then, Ragyo effortlessly pushed you back to the ground near Ryuko and Satsuki. They pick you up, but as you all look at Ragyo, it was clear she had something devious in mind.

Ragyo: You are always in my way...so (Y/n), you say you don't want any more dirty tricks? Well, allow me to show you just who the master is.

A light was brightly emitted from her chest, its rays suddenly blasting off throughout the area, encasing you all in its vicinity. Within the next few moments, something rather unexpected has occurred. You three, along with everyone else below have been completely stripped of your powers in an instant, and somehow even the ability to move a single muscle!

Ragyo: Shinra-Koketsu...Absolute Submission!

She makes a dastardly grin, knowing she has full advantage over every single one of you.

Ryuko: W-What's wrong, Senketsu?

Senketsu: It's no use, I have no strength! Taiko!

Taiko: Me too, I can't break from this! The light is paralyzing our bodies with fear!

(Y/n): What?!

Ragyo: Shinra-Koketsu is the master of all Life Fibers. Life Fibers who rebel against it tremble in fear and are rendered powerless. This is Absolute Submission!

**ABSOLUTE SUBMISSION**

A snap of her fingers, and the SCS begins to project several feeds that scatter across the area.

Ragyo: These are images from around the world captured by the communications satellite. Look, the people of the world are all wearing clothing made by REVOCS. When I unleash the power of Absolute Submission across the world, the dormant Life Fibers inside REVOCS clothing will awaken. Every last human being will be swallowed up by their clothing, and the Earth will be covered in a single piece of cloth.

(Y/n): You....sick...bitch...

Ragyo: The Earth will become a Cocoon Sphere, and the new Life Fibers that will be born will be scattered across the cosmos. This is the fundamental truth of the universe. You no longer have any means of opposing me.

As Satsuki, Ryuko, and you tried getting yourselves to move an inch, Mikisugi and Tsumugu come barging in with their DTR's, ready to take action since they have nothing holding them back! At least...that was the plan anyhow, before they were unfortunately knocked away by Ragyo and easily subdued.

Ragyo: Beneath my notice.

Nui: Oh, you aren't going to kill them?

Ragyo: Not yet. After all, these people are precious energy sources for the Original Life Fiber.

With a wave of her hand, from afar was the corpse of the OLF, which had morphed and amassed into a dark red substance that began its journey up Honnouji and crashing right through the entrance and down to the Everyone below, capturing them in its waves of terror.

Ryuko: The Original Life Fiber?!

(Y/n): We took this thing down! How is it still-!

Ragyo: The Original Life Fiber is merely lacking in its energy. When it absorbs you and your friends, only then will it be restored to health. I am sorry, you two. The ploy you all risked your lives for was all for nothing.

But from behind you guys, Gamagoori appeared, carrying the other Elites and Mako up the stairs.

Gamagoori: We aren't done just yet!

Ryuko: Gamagoori? Mako?

(Y/n): How are you-?

Nui: Oh, my! You must have superhuman strength to be able to move in the Absolute Submission field! But it's no use! Humans are slaves to clothes! That relationship will never change!

Heading this, Mako angrily attempts to lunge herself forward to Nui to confront her.

**H-HALLELUJAH**

Mako: That's not true! That isn't true at all! I mean, with Ryuko and Senketsu and (Y/n) and Taiko, neither one of them is the boss! They have lovely partnerships between human and clothing!

Nui simply knocks down Mako's rant and approaches with clear annoyance.

Nui: I've had enough of you, too. Die already!

You tried desperately moving yourself to get her out of harm's way, but Ryuko whispers to you of a plan of hers. But before that could be enacted, Mako braced herself for an oncoming attack, only to find that it wasn't her that took the hit, but it was Gamagoori!

Mako: G-Gamagoori!

Gamagoori: Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Committee Chair Ira Gamagoori! I protect Lady Satsuki AND all students of Honnouji Academy! Know that I am a living shield that-

But as he attempts to throw Nui off, he abruptly stops speaking out of the pain of the attack kicking in. Nui ends up flying right back down to try and finish the job against them.

Nui: Ugly, ugly, ugly! You ugly ape!

What Nui hadn't noticed was the fact that Senketsu and Taiko were standing alone right next to her. Out of the blue, you and Ryuko block her attack with the Scissor Blades, one that Ryuko gave to you to have a fighting chance.

Ryuko: Like hell you will!

(Y/n): It's a fair trade! They protect us...

You two knock Nui back from her strike, now facing one another.

(Y/n): ...and we protect them all!

Nui: Freaks!

Ryuko: We may not be able to use our Kamuis, but we can still fight on our own!

(Y/n): And it's all thanks to the Life Fibers in our body! Those rays have no effect on covered Life Fibers!

Nui: What?!

Ryuko: Me and (Y/n) aren't human, and we aren't clothing either! We're something in between!

(Y/n): Our Life Fibers and our bodies keep us going!

Ryuko: Cause it looks we're the only ones that Absolute Submission field isn't working on!

In a fit of anger, Nui launches an all out assault on you two, forcing you both to take on her wildly consistent slashes. But from behind you two, Gamagoori sounded truly terrible, and was...unable to keep staying conscious. You and Ryuko were suddenly pushed back by Nui, where you two look to see that Gamagoori was now unfortunately dead.

Ryuko: You bastards...!

(Y/n): Gamagoori...

Ragyo: Ryuko, (Y/n). The Absolute Submission field is being powered by Hououmaru as she sleeps here. This is where you two need to aim.

She was clearly egging you two on to go after her, but something about it felt slightly off. Nonetheless, you and Ryuko make a break for her, doing whatever you two could to even get a single hit.

Ryuko: Don't screw with us!

Ragyo: But even knocking that, you can do nothing!

(Y/n): We'll see about that!

Senketsu: Ryuko! (Y/n)! It's too dangerous!

Taiko: Don't throw yourselves to death like this!

Satsuki: Calm down, you two!

Taiko: But those two might-

Satsuki: I understand how you both feel. But those two wouldn't stop even if they were told to. It's how they work.

Senketsu: Satsuki, you...you can hear us?!

Satsuki: Yes, I can hear you.

Senketsu and Taiko were quite shocked by this realization, but then both looked at each other and realized something even more groundbreaking for the two.

Senketsu: So that's it...

Taiko: We know what we must do, my friend.

.

.

.

In a moment's notice after pushing you and Ryuko down again, Ragyo and Nui look over at the High Velocity Life Fiber Jammer, as the OLF spindles itself all around the barrier. After fully covering it, several Life Fibers begin working their way up to everyone else.

Ragyo: And now, with this, humanity ends.

Those Life Fibers picked up nearly everyone in its vicinity and absorbed them into the mass of Life Fibers.

(Y/n): Guys! Hold on-!

You and Ryuko were each grabbed by your throats, as Ragyo attempted to keep you both strangled in her grasp.

Ragyo: I will begin with your friends. They will all become part of the uniform cloth that will cover the Earth.

Ragyo begins to maniacally laugh, feeling that she has finally triumphed over the band of rebels she wants nothing more than to destroy. However...

A giant drill seeps right through Ragyo, ultimately stabbing completely through her dress. She looks down in complete shock, finding it to be Senketsu!

Ragyo: H-How?

Senketsu: Like Ryuko and (Y/n), I am neither clothing nor human!

Another figure starts to launch for Senketsu.

Taiko: We are also something in between!! Go, Senketsu!

Senketsu: Shippu Senjin!

Taiko: Sock'em Punch!

With the combined power of Senketsu's fast slice through Ragyo and Taiko's grueling punch to Senketsu from behind, the two managed to apprehend Rei from within Shinra-Koketsu and completely disable the Absolute Submission field! From inside the cocoon of Life Fibers, the entirety of the people who were absorbed escaped easily now that their powers have returned to them. And with that included, Senketsu and Taiko returned to you and Ryuko respectively to be worn once again.

(Y/n): Senketsu! Taiko! You guys did amazing!

Ryuko: Way to go, you two!

Satsuki: Did you see that, Ragyo?! This is the power of those you ridiculed as shams!

With all this going on, Eagyo was truly fazed like never before.

Ragyo: How can this be...? Mere Kamui knock-offs...

Ryuko: It's BECAUSE they are knock-offs.

Senketsu: When Satsuki heard our voice...

Taiko: That's when we realized it.

Senketsu: That we had been given the same powers as Ryuko and (Y/n)!

Ryuko/(Y/n): Not human...

Senketsu/Taiko: ...and not clothing!

Ryuko/(Y/n)/Senketsu/Taiko: This is the truth!

You and Ryuko pull on your pins and immediately transform into your fully powered Kamuis, instantly rushing to Ragyo.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronization!

With much force, Ryuko headbutts Ragyo harshly, followed by you gunning it for her torso and punching it with all your might.

Satsuki: Ryuko!

She throws Ryuko a Scissor Blade, carrying the other with her. The two of them wield their blades confidently towards Ragyo, while you stand in between with your single cowlick acting as a blade of your own.

Satsuki: The rest of you, see to the transmitter!

The Elites get down to making their mark on the transmitter, though they get ambushed by Nui's barrage of clones from the sky.

Nui: Nope! Nope, nope, nope! You'll have to get through me! Mon mignon prêt-à-porter!

She starts to savagely bite down at whatever student she could get her teeth on, turning it to a near bloodbath.

Nonon: What are you talking about, you low-grade, mass-produced crap?!

Inumuta: It's not even worth collecting data on you.

They tried their hardest to even land a strike at Nui, but her clones overshadowed any of their chances, almost seeming like they would never find the original among the fakes.

Sanageyama: There's no end to them!

Nonon: At this rate...we'll never reach the transmitter!

But from the skies once more, a certain someone was falling down, arms open towards the transmitter. He drags his body and hands to the barrier, causing a wave of electricity to course through his body.

Gamagoori: You just leave the transmitter to me!

Mako looks up momentarily and sees Gamagoori, suddenly becoming happily emotional.

Mako: You're alive, Gamagoori!

Gamagoori: Yes! Just to be safe, I was wearing a titanium-steel belly band made at my relatives' metal works! It hurt, but the wound isn't serious!

Nonon: Don't Act all tough when all you did was pass out!

Gamagoori: I will atone for my shameful behavior through my actions...Shackle Regalia: Persona Unleashed!

**SHACKLE REGALIA: PERSONA UNLEASHED**

Using the immense strength of his hands, Gamagoori makes a complete tear through the barrier!

Gamagoori: Behold the power of my freed ego! The shackles undone (bakukai) and all pride cast aside (gouteki)! Taste the wrath of Bakukai-Gouteki!

**BAKUKAI-GOUTEKI**

Going to the extra extreme, Gamagoori's face is implanted on his body, where many holographic beams of said face shoot down the transmitter, and with enough shots after, was finally broken through!

Tsumugu: We'll take it from here!

Mikisugi: If we Nudists don't strut our stuff, we'll have gotten undressed for nothing!

Both Mikisugi and Tsumugu eject themselves from their DTR's, ultimately launching towards the open hole within the transmitter, and finally sealing its fate. It explodes into complete nothingness, once more shocking Ragyo.

Ragyo: What?!-

Upon very short notice, Ryuko and Satsuki target Ragyo and slice her in an x format. You followed shortly by using your bladed hair to horizontally slice her body in half, Ryuko and Satsuki cutting her the same direction even more.

Ragyo: Impossible!

Satsuki: Your plan for the Cocoon Sphere Nativity has come undone, too, Ragyo!

(Y/n): It's about time to give up! Your plans failed!

Ragyo: ...Have they, now? Nui! Sacrifice your body.

Nui: Oui, Mama!

Nui suddenly stops her assault on the other students, opting to now do what Ragyo instructed her to. But what you all didn't expect was for her to suddenly decapitate herself, along with her gang of clones. They all evaporate into a bundle of Life Fibers, which grab Nui's head and drag it down to the OLF.

(Y/n): W-What's going on-!

From behind you three, a giant head of Nui appears out of the form of these Life Fibers, facing you three head on.

Ryuko: What the hell is that?

Ragyo: Nui, my poor daughter, the Life Fibers in your body were too powerful...

The giant Life Fiber mess started to reach towards Ragyo, effectively directing its way to you three, forcing you to jump out of the way along Ryuko and Satsuki.

Ragyo: ...preventing you from ever donning Life Fibers...

Nui's Life Fibers bring themselves forward into Ragyo's open wounds, thus extracting her essence. Her being.

Ragyo: But in the end, you were able to wear them! The ultimate dress that is the Original Life Fiber!

Nui:  _ No, Lady Ragyo, you are wearing me! _

Ragyo: Magnificent...You feel so wonderful on me, Nui!

Nui:  _ Of course I do! Still, I'm happy that you think so! _

Ragyo: Nui, leave the rest to me!

With a new and improved transformation and all sorts of power, Ragyo ascends by rocket into the depths of outer space, leaving you all down to Earth.

.

.

.

Ryuko: Hey, come back here!

Inumuta: I've determined Ragyo's objective! Her destination is the REVOCS communications satellite!

Mikisugi: So Ragyo and Koketsu are trying to hook directly into the satellite and broadcast the Absolute Submission signal around the world?!

Satsuki: Yes, but since this is an awakening signal, it can't render our Goku Uniforms powerless. We will be able to counterattack!

But out of nowhere, the feeds around the school began to show the masses being swallowed by their clothing in an instant.

Satsuki: It's begun?!

???: I'll go.

Everyone, including you, turns to Ryuko who spoke up about actually going up there.

Ryuko: I'll go!

(Y/n): Ryuko, are you nuts?!

Ryuko: It's the only way, (Y/n)!

Mako: Ryuko! When you come back, let's all go on a date! You, (Y/n), and me! You're making this a world where girls can eat ice cream and go shopping while wearing a cute dress and cute accessories and can wear whatever they like and get all dolled up without fear! Without fear! Without fear!!

...

Ryuko happily smiles at Mako, seeing as how she has faith in her. You walk up to her and put your hand on her shoulder.

(Y/n): Then it's decided. I'm coming too.

Everyone: What?!

Ryuko: Huh?! No! I'm not letting you get hurt up there!

(Y/n): And I'm not letting you get hurt either! Ragyo's gonna be our toughest battle yet, and I can't risk having you go on your own now! Not when we've been through so much together! I'm coming and that's final.

Ryuko: But..But what if...

You press your lips to Ryuko for a few seconds, then bring her into a hug.

(Y/n): That's why we need each other here, so neither of us get hurt...please, Ryuko...

Ryuko: ...Okay...

She said this once more in a hushed tone, where she trusts you to you along, but only hopes what you say is true. That you two can be your protectors...

Satsuki: It's in both your hands now. The survival of the human race-

Mako: For the sake of girls' fashion!

Ryuko: You can count on us!

(Y/n): We're not letting you down now. Count on it!

Ryuko walks up to your side and grabs your hand in hers. Without a moment to spare, you two begin to harness your powers.

Ryuko: We're going to put on all your Goku Uniforms!

(Y/n): This will be OUR ultimate Kamui!

And thus, with the growing aura that you and Ryuko held, everyone was becoming stripped of their Goku Uniforms, transferring that power onto the two of you. What happened now was an evolution of both Senketsu and Taiko unlike anything seen before.

Ryuko: Senketsu-Kisaragi!

**SENKETSU-KISARAGI**

(Y/n): Taiko-Omega!

**TAIKO-OMEGA**

You both use this newly founded power to transform into duel rockets, blasting off to the outer ends of the Earth, ready to take on Ragyo, while everyone from below now watches in anticipation.

.

.

.

(Y/n): What's our plan, Ryuko?

Ryuko: Take out Ragyo's transmitter and save Earth!

(Y/n): Sounds simple, but Ragyo's not gonna put off so easily.

Ryuko: I know! That's why we'll need to cooperate more than ever now! Got it?

(Y/n): Yeah! Let's do this!

Ryuko: Right on!

.

.

.

From space, Ragyo watches as the transmitter does its work in wrapping its Absolute Submission field all across Earth.

Ragyo: Beautiful...Truly beautiful. This is truly the Cocoon World Nativity...

But she notices a couple of figures quickly approaching her.

Ragyo: What?-!

You take the first initiative and punch Ragyo away from the transmitter, having her turn around to spot you two front and center.

Ryuko: That's far enough, Ragyo!

Ragyo: Ah, I see. You fools made patchwork garments out of all the available Life Fibers to come up here. But you are too late. Look at the surface. The signal has reached the Life Fibers all across the world! Humanity's conversion into fabric cannot be stopped!

Indeed, Ragyo was correct about the signal reaching all the Life Fibers within the Earth, but that was nothing that could deteriorate you two now.

(Y/n): You're right, the Earth's all covered up! But that doesn't mean we don't have a fighting chance still!

Ryuko: We'll never give up that easily. I still have a date to go on!

(Y/n): And that's something I have to fight for, right here, right now!

With her source of power, Ryuko permanently locks her Scissor Blades as one with a screw. You ready your fists, alongside your sharpened cowlick. Anything in your disposal needs to be used now.

Ragyo: You both and your nonsense...

Ryuko: Chew on this!!

Expanding her Scissor Blades, Ryuko tries to cut into Ragyo's dress, only for it to clang on it as if it was made of titanium. You even flew ahead and slashed your hair blade to the dress, proving to be the same in effects, which were none.

Ragyo: What's the matter? That Scissor Blade and sharp hair of yours are made of hardened Life Fibers. They are utterly powerless before Absolute Submission, which is master of ALL Life Fibers!

Ryuko: Ugh...no way...

(Y/n): Ryuko! Don't lose focus! We can still try-

Ragyo: Try?! Oh, don't make me laugh, (Y/n). What sort of focus can get you two anything on Absolute Submission? I do say, it's a shame to have to kill you both. Still, you must be punished for the sin of turning your blades against this grand cloth...

The many eyes of Absolute Submission morphed into multiple drills that began colliding towards you two. The best course of action as of now was the avoid the best you could. However, they ended up stabbing through you both, having Ragyo push you off farther.

Ragyo: ...which is the equal of any god!

(Y/n): She doesn't let up!

Taiko: (Y/n), Ryuko, don't give in!

Senketsu: Are you both alright?

Ryuko: Yeah, we're good! Let's go, (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Right on!

The battle was becoming intense, the two of you against Ragyo colliding time and time again, although no hits were being registered to her whatsoever.

Ragyo: My poor daughter and a lost boy, entangled in Soichiro's dying wish...With all your powers, why do you both not understand the fundamental principal of the universe?! Look, Ryuko, (Y/n)! At that blue world. At that shining sun! At the twinkling stars! This is the cosmos. But even this beautiful vista will one day be destroyed. Creation and destruction. They have been preordained since this galaxy was born. The Life Fibers work in the same way! They are a part of the law of this universe!

Ryuko: When are you gonna quit monologging?!

They tried again to stab at Ragyo, but to no avail.

Ragyo: How can my very own daughter be so dense?!

(Y/n): Because you two..are almost nothing alike!!

Ragyo: Absolute dribble. How clueless are you?

(Y/n): She wasn't raised to be like you. She doesn't want this world to end up a slave to Life Fibers, and neither do I!

Ragyo: 'Twas a mistake to not raise her as my own...but no matter!

Again, Ragyo stabs Ryuko down, but was disappointed to see her regenerate so easily.

Ryuko: (Y/n) is right, we're ALMOST not alike. But good thing I got your regeneration!

Ragyo: This...no, I must be subconsciously pulling my punches. I must appear to still retain a bit of humanity within me. In that case...I'll just have to rid myself of it!!

She completely turned herself to some savaging beast, suddenly forming several more eyes at her disposal to throw. But What's different now is that you went ahead and tried blocking every strike towards Ryuko with your blade, only to be knocked back. She flies back to you and brings you forward, only momentarily making sure you were okay.

Ryuko: We decide our own endings! We don't take orders from you!

And again, you two were going crazy at Ragyo, slicing and dicing at every way possible.

Ragyo: Your regeneration speeds are accelerating? The strengths of your Life Fiber compatibility is a precious thing!

She makes sure to try and get you both at your very cores, but only throws you off once again. This leaves you two in a very tight spot with very little time left.

Senketsu: Ryuko, (Y/n)! This is bad! We're running out of time!

Taiko: Any minute now..and..

(Y/n): I'll do something about this...this is my home too!!

You jumped up, charging your fists for something devastating, except that it was preemptively knocked down as you were stabbed through the chest by Ragyo's hand, nearly splitting your body in half.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!! I'll end this!

She jumps up to strike at Ragyo, thinking there was a chance now that she looked defensively, but lo and behold, Ragyo carves her other hand through Ryuko's body.

Ragyo: What is going to end? Your lives?!

.

.

.

(Y/n): You're wrong again, Ragyo.

Ragyo: What?

Ryuko: You're the one who's finished!

Ragyo: What's the meaning of this?!

You and Ryuko reach your hands to each other and grab on forcefully, using your other hands to take hold of Ragyo's arm, and taking up every bit of power to do something tremendous.

Ryuko: Did you forget? The closer we come to dying...

(Y/n): ...The stronger we come back around!

Ragyo: You fools...deliberately took the brunt of my attack?!

Ryuko: Yep. I gritted my teeth and took it as a dose of tough love from Mom!

(Y/n): You'd have done well knowing that we'd do anything now to stop you!

Ryuko: We'll keep this up until we can max out our power!

Ragyo: Life Fibers cannot injure me!

(Y/n): No, they can't. At least not on our own!

Ryuko: But when we absorb that Absolute Submission field...!

With that, you and Ryuko were capturing every bit of the field you guys could, ultimately taking it's full power and prestige, even from Ragyo's Shinra-Koketsu!

Ragyo: Impossible...!

Ryuko: My Dad's ultimate weapon wasn't some stupid Scissor Blade! It was me and Senketsu!

(Y/n): Isshin Matoi brought me here too, to become an experiment even your dumb lackeys couldn't figure out! I BECAME the ultimate weapon like Ryuko and Senketsu, along with Taiko!

Ragyo: What?!

Ryuko: It's the infinite absorption ability he gave us!

Senketsu: The battle with Shinra-Koketsu made me and Taiko realize that. When I absorbed Life Fibers, I was nourishing my power.

Taiko: My powers were beyond hidden. It took every emotion of (Y/n) to truly unleash that power to its potential.

Senketsu: We have evolved. We have free will, and we can make ourselves understood by humans!

Ryuko: And that's just it! We're neither clothing nor human!

**NEITHER HUMAN NOR CLOTHING**

(Y/n): But in that sense, we're also both human and clothing!

**BOTH HUMAN AND CLOTHING**

Ryuko/(Y/n): We are everything!!

**EVERYTHING**

Ryuko: People can't become clothing! People are people!

**PEOPLE ARE PEOPLE**

(Y/n): Clothing is clothing!

**CLOTHING IS CLOTHING**

Ragyo: What's this nonsensical garbage you both are spouting?!

**WHAT'S THIS NONSENSICAL GARBAGE**

Ryuko/(Y/n): Nonsensical is our thing!!!

**NONSENSICAL IS OUR THING**

Everything flashed into white, giving you and Ryuko the chance to approach the transmitter while Ragyo was stunned.

Ryuko:  **Listen up, all you Life Fibers!**

(Y/n):  **Remember this! People are people! Clothes are clothes!!**

Ryuko/(Y/n):  **TURN ALL HUMANS BACK INTO HUMANS!!**

.

.

.

With a shout and not a single beat missed, the Life Fibers have completely subsided, thus freeing everyone from their Life Fiber prison, and so, ending the reign of Life Fibers. Everyone down at Honnouji Academy cheers for this victory.

Soroi: They did it!

Satsuki: Yes. I am now free of the past karma of the Kiryuins...but...what of Ryuko and (Y/n) now?

Everyone looks up in anticipation, hoping you two have made it through the mission safely.

.

.

.

Ragyo: Impossible...This can't be happening...Everything is returning to...nothing?

Ryuko: That's right, Mother.

(Y/n): Ragyo...you said there was...some bit of humanity left in you? Why don't you...come back and make amends? With your daughters.

Ryuko: The Earth will never become a Cocoon Sphere now. Just come back peacefully.

...

Ragyo: Pathetic.

You and Ryuko were confused at her rejection, but suddenly shocked to see Ragyo rip her heart out of her chest, holding it tightly in her hand.

Ragyo: I will decide how I die! I will carry out your words first!

(Y/n): Hey, stop!

Ryuko: No!

Ragyo: (Y/n), Ryuko, this is not the end. Life Fibers are continuing their advance across the cosmos. More will come to this world! Of that...you can be sure.

(Y/n): Even saying that, people will keep being people.

Ryuko: Of that you can be sure.

And so, Ragyo crushes her heart in her own grasp, killing herself before anything else could be said. It was...the end of Ragyo Kiryuin's rule over the world.

.

.

.

Senketsu: Ryuko, (Y/n), let's go home.

Taiko: Everyone is waiting for you two.

(Y/n): Us..two? What do you-

Ryuko: Wait, Senketsu, Taiko! What's wrong?

Senketsu and Taiko seemed to be overflowing with a strange substance.

Senketsu: Shinra-Koketsu's power appears to be greater than I thought.

Taiko: There's not much time! Senketsu, let's go!

The two Kamuis dragged you down back to Earth, starting to burn up intensely from the break of the atmosphere back down.

(Y/n): Guys, what are you doing?!

Ryuko: Don't do anything crazy!

Senketsu: Coming from you, who has done nothing but?

Taiko: This is our only means to return you two safely. Ryuko, your father...

Senketsu: He would be satisfied. I had a wonderful time, meeting you and (Y/n).

Taiko: You both gave us a true purpose, and a brighter future for yourselves.

(Y/n): S-Stop saying that! You're coming back with us!

Ryuko: You're not done yet!

Taiko: Ryuko...(Y/n)...don't cry...

Senketsu: The time comes when a boy and girl outgrow their sailor uniforms. From now on, wear whatever you both want. Anything cuter than I. And (Y/n)...

(Y/n): W-What?

Senketsu: Look...after Ryuko. It's my final plea to you.

Taiko: And you as well, Ryuko. Please care for each other in our places.

(Y/n): ....Okay...I will...I'll never leave her...

Ryuko: We'll...we'll wear clothes that'll m-make you two jealous...

Senketsu and Taiko looked at each other one last time.

Taiko: So long, old friend.

Senketsu: It has been an honor to be your friend.

With nothing left, both Senketsu and Taiko burn up into the air, leaving you and Ryuko naked and flying back down...alone.

Ryuko:  **Senketsu!!**

(Y/n):  **NO!!**

.

.

.

.

.

Falling headfirst back to Earth, you were feeling emotionless, but not as much as Ryuko. You suddenly realized the situation you both were in now, and looked over to Ryuko in worry. You quickly flew over and grabbed her body, also making her aware as well.

You both look at each other's eyes, tears dripping from them to far off in the skies. You both knew you had lost your friends, and this was something...irreversible. But you held Ryuko tight in your arms, making sure to do your best to protect her from the inevitable crash back down, but most of all...

To keep her safe for the rest of your life.

Ryuko held you close as well. She held on like everything depended on it.

Out of nowhere, a light flickered from afar to the ground. It then shined brightly, but it wasn't enough to fully grab your attentions.

???: Snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT, RYUKO, (Y/N)!!

You both then snapped out of it. Looking down, you two see Satsuki running over, bringing her hands out for you two. You did your best to maneuver over to her, successfully managing to be taken in by her grab, but the force of the fall caused her own catch to not be enough to stop you both completely, as Satsuki skids across the grounds.

Miraculously, everyone else began to join in on stopping you two. Mako, the Elite Four, the Mankanshokus, and even the entirety of the Honnouji Academy students. With all this pushback, you all still were blown all the way back into the school, crashing and arriving safely after a strenuous fight.

Looking down at her sister lovingly, Satsuki smiles.

Satsuki: Welcome home.

Ryuko: Good to be back...Sis.

The Mankanshokus looked down to you, as well as everyone else.

(Y/n): Heh...we did it. Ryuko...

She looks up at you now, her eyes beaming with a ray of hope.

(Y/n): Did I ever tell you...how amazing you are?

Ryuko: Lots of times. But...I can never say no to it.

(Y/n): That's the Ryuko I know...

You bring her to a hug, while everyone looks at you two with admiration.

.

.

.

.

.

For the first time in a long time, the skies of Honnouji lit up in a bright sky blue.

Tsumugu: What'll happen to the remaining Life Fibers?

Mikisugi: The same thing as the cloth-form COVERS. Once they're decoupled from people, they'll lose their energy source and eventually die off on their own. Nudist Beach's purpose is now complete. And with that...

He looks at you, standing beside Ryuko, Satsuki, and the rest as you all look happily around. Mikisugi sighs to himself.

Mikisugi: ...(Y/n) can return home.

Tsumugu: Home, huh? Guess that's up to him.

Mikisugi: But still, cleaning up this mess is going to be a lot of work. But that's a job for us adults. Those kids have more important things to look for.

And just like that, the fight against the Life Fibers is finally concluded...

But you all still have a graduation to attend to, right? After all, it's for your futures.

And all for a new beginning.

—————————

**Hey, everyone! Williord here! This is absolutely amazing, having actually done this story from beginning to end. Like I said, I'll probably be doing the OVA episode, but as of now, this story is finally coming to its end.**

**I'm truly blessed to have had the motivation and capacity to do this, and I'm even more blessed to have you, the reader, get this far and down to the end. Thank you so much for being here, I mean it.**

**So, with that being said, we still have a graduation to attend to. So until that chapter comes around, I'll see you all next time. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 5,946**

**Completed: December 16, 2020**


	30. Chapter 25 - Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki, while glad Ragyo has been defeated, does not feel fully accomplished in her mission. What's more is a sudden invasion has been brought among Honnouji Academy. Meanwhile, now is your moment to really decide your home, and your purpose.

It has been 2 weeks since Ragyo's grueling defeat, and ever since then, plans for Honnouji Academy's grand and final graduation ceremony have been in full swing. You all stand among the fields, Sanageyama and Satsuki facing one another eye to eye.

Inumuta: To think he'd still want another battle with Lady Satsuki...

Nonon: Men are so obnoxious!

You, Ryuko, and Mako stood there looking on at the two, ready to duel. You three partially wondered what any of this would even accomplish, and yet it sparked enough attention to make you all attend.

Sanageyama: With the Ragyo business taken care of, now we can see who between us is truly stronger.

Satsuki: Your eyes seem clearer now, Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: Come on, are you trying to get me to tear up with some words of praise?

Satsuki: I doubt that kind of thing would cloud your eyes. First to score wins, then? En garde!

Preparing her kendo stick, Satsuki takes it in position to duel with Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: So be it! After this, however, I want a personal duel with (L/n)! Here I come!

(Y/n): Wait, wha-

Before you could finish your sentence, Sanageyama had already went for the first strike at Satsuki. She blocked with ease, but something in her faced showed a slight bit of pushback, odd as it was.

Sanageyama: MEN! DO! KOTE! MEN! DO! KOTE! MEN! DO! KOTE!

Satsuki's reflexes were quite fast, but...not the usual fast that was pushed from her. It was causing her to lose the battle, albeit slowly.

Gamagoori: Lady Satsuki!

Inumuta: She's being pushed back?

Nonon: That's impossible!

Ryuko: Get it together, Satsuki!

(Y/n): Come on, Satsuki! You got this!

Mako was just looking at the two in awe. She still gets easily mesmerized by their fighting even if the difference in Satsuki's morale was...staggering. Sanageyama took note of this quickly.

Sanageyama: Why don't I feel any resistance?

Satsuki: You don't need to hold back, Sanageyama.

Sanageyama: Of course not! Victory is mine, Satsuki Kiryuin! MEN!

He charges himself up for an ultimate strike at Satsuki. But just as he was about to get the hit on her...

**SHING**

His shinai is completely obliterated from the top, proving to be his loss.

Sanageyama: That can't...

Satsuki: Get another shinai.

...

Sanageyama: No, that's okay. I've lost this battle.

Satsuki: I see...It was a good match, Sanageyama. Thank you.

She bows as a sign of respect to Sanageyama, then...just walks away. Nearly everyone walked over to Sanageyama, while you and Ryuko stood there watching her just walk off.

Mako: That's Lady Satsuki for you! She dodged like it was nothing!

Gamagoori: No, it didn't seem that way.

Nonon: Hey, Monkey Boy, what just happened?

Sanageyama: ...I couldn't see her...

Inumuta: You mean she vanished?

Sanageyama: No...but her resolve has. She's as ephemeral as a mirage...I couldn't bring myself to strike someone like that.

Just as Satsuki was about ready to go, Ryuko and you confront her.

(Y/n): Hey, Satsuki, what's going on?

Ryuko: You okay, Satsuki?

Satsuki: With Ragyo Kiryuin gone, Honnouji Academy has served its purpose. It'll be decommissioned a month from now, as planned. Elite Four, I leave the details to you.

Mako had braced herself for another bright flash of light just as Satsuki brought her foot down, literally. But...nothing came about. Sanageyama must have been right.

Satsuki has lost her resolve.

Mako: Lady Satsuki wasn't shining! She didn't stomp with her heel, either!

Ryuko: Satsuki...

(Y/n): What's gotten into you..?

Ryuko: Well, we should probably go. We need to take care of a few things.

(Y/n): Gotcha.

But before you all leave, you and Ryuko look over at Satsuki one last time. Something truly wasn't bringing her mind to peace. But what?

———

Back at Mikisugi's small complex, he and Tsumugu were quick to walk in and look around the place, maybe for the last time.

Tsumugu: Why have you brought me here?

Mikisugi: Well, it should be obvious. I need your help to move this machine over.

He grabs the giant cloth at the corner of the room and removes it from what appeared to be...the machine that brought you into this world.

Tsumugu: I'm guessing you'll be taking it in case (Y/n) really wants to return home, huh?

Mikisugi: Of course. As much as everyone else would miss him, it's ultimately up to him if he really wants to go back, even I can't take that chance from him now after all he's done for us. Even still...

Tsumugu: Hm?

Mikisugi: ...he seems rather happy with Ryuko. Even their relationship alone makes me question if he really wants to go. Though he does have his family, as Dr. Matoi had mentioned to me. But aside from that, the only way this device works is if all the foreign Life Fibers have been destroyed. Although that should be no problem now.

Mikisugi takes the time to put in all the necessary codes that were instructed to him to unlock the networking. After some time, he got through, and the device suddenly began lightly glowing.

_ Commencing Project R Scan. Please wait a moment. _

Mikisugi: That should be it.

Tsumugu: Guess I can't deny that I'd reminisce about him too. He ain't that bad of a kid. I'm sure my sister would have liked him.

Mikisugi: Of course, there was a lot to (Y/n) that reminded me of her. Even Ryuko displayed something like-

The machine then started beeping quite loudly. This immediately caught the attention of the two, making them walk over to the screen. Something was wrong with the process and they knew.

_ \- - ERROR. ERROR. FOREIGN LIFE FIBERS DETECTED. FOREIGN LIFE FIBERS DETECTED. - - _

Those same words were brightly flashing on and off in front of their faces. They didn't understand what exactly this meant, but they were...worried nonetheless.

———

**ONE MONTH LATER - HONNOUJI ACADEMY GROUNDS**

It's been a long month of preparations and planning, but the big day had finally arrived. Ryuko was sitting by herself at the outer end of the school looking at everything in front of her. Just as you and Mako walked along, you both noticed her, and you had a small plan at hand.

(Y/n): Hey, Mako. Why don't we surprise Ryuko?

Mako: Okay!

Still sitting to herself, she starts wondering about this whole ordeal and what it means for everyone after, especially now that you can...leave.

???: Ryuko!

With little fault, Ryuko had managed to catch Mako, who was flying in on her out of nowhere.

Ryuko: Mako!

Mako: They found a school for us too! Rinnedou High in Kanagawa! We'll all be together again!

Ryuko: Heh..maybe not...all of us...

You were shimmying along the wall, and upon getting close, you sneak forward and bring your hands and grab her shoulders.

(Y/n): GotchahAAAAAAAAAA

Ryuko out of surprise, and slightly frightened, grabbed your arms and completely threw your body forward, slamming you down in front of her. Upon realizing that it was you, she started freaking out a little.

Ryuko: AH! (Y/N), I-I'M SORRY!

(Y/n): Heh...nice throw...good to see ya too, Hot Streak.

Ryuko: You know I didn't mean it...

(Y/n): Don't worry, I know.

You drag your body over to her thighs and rest your head comfortably.

(Y/n): Much better. So, did Mako tell ya?

Ryuko: Yeah, she did...(Y/n), I still need to ask-

???: Hey, you two.

With a small Cherry Tree branch at hand, Mikisugi greeted you both rather unexpectedly.

Ryuko: Woah, Mikisugi!

(Y/n): Man, now I know how you felt, Ryuko!

Ryuko: What's with that throwback look?!

As it was, Mikisugi was sporting his old "disguise" when he was still acting as a spy to Honnouji Academy. Evidently, he had no use for it much, but...

Mikisugi: Well, this  _ is  _ Honnouji Academy's graduation ceremony. And Mikisugi Aikurou, world history professor, was one of those invited to attend. Say, you two have gotten used to those clothes yet?

Ryuko: Yeah.

(Y/n): Took a bit, but..we pulled through.

Ryuko: Are you looking out for us?

Mikisugi: I guess. It was me who brought you both to your Kamuis, after all. And even more so...

He noticed that you and Ryuko were comfortably close to one another.

Mikisugi: You two seem rather close now than before.

Ryuko: Well, duh. After going through all that, guess it was kinda...I dunno, natural?

Mikisugi: Seems fair enough. But those Life Fibers...they don't seem like they've gone away from either of your bodies, right?

Jumping into the conversation, Mako shines the spotlight to herself once more.

Mako: Rest assured! Senketsu lives on inside of Ryuko! And Taiko lives with (Y/n)! They're all one and perfectly matched! They're the Star-Crossed Lovers of the century!

You and Ryuko chuckled a bit.

Ryuko: There you have it. So long as this world stays nonsensical, there'll be room in it for nonsensical people like me and (Y/n).

You rope Ryuko into an arm hold.

(Y/n): In this crazy world, we've got each other's backs!

Mikisugi: Heh, gotcha. That's a load off my mind. You all have your own paths to walk, huh? Gamagoori's gotten a job at his relative's metalworks. Jakuzure wants to succeed the family corporation, Inumuta wants to get into IT, and Iori wants to continue his Life Fiber research, so they're all going to college. Sanageyama's going to further his kendo while helping with the family business.

(Y/n): Kinda wonder if he's still up that fight.

Ryuko: (Y/n)!

(Y/n): What? It ain't like I asked for it!

Mikisugi: Anyhow, each student and resident here has been found a suitable path to walk based on their aspirations. She's done well. Now all that's left is Satsuki herself.

(Y/n): But...she doesn't seem content at all.

Ryuko: She's looking for a scabbard. Somewhere to rest the blade she's been sharpening the whole time.

Mikisugi: (Y/n), I have been meaning to ask. Where have you been all this time?

(Y/n): Well, I was just busy helping out with the Mankanshokus a little. Why'd you ask?

Mikisugi: Well, Tsumugu and I...we've been taking care of the machine that brought you here.

Ryuko: I figured you guys took that thing under our noses. Where'd you put it now?

Mikisugi: We left it at the outer end of the city. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you both about.

(Y/n): Then...what is it?

Mikisugi: When I tried unlocking the machine after we'd already felt that we had taken care of all the foreign Life Fibers...

You and Ryuko instantly looked at each other, wondering if "that" was exactly what he meant.

(Y/n): You don't mean to tell us that-

Mikisugi: Yes. There may be a chance that more of Ragyo's Life Fibers roam the city. We tried locating the whereabouts, but no luck.

(Y/n): Well, don't sweat it. After graduation, we can start looking.

Mikisugi: Even after we find and get rid of them...what will you do then?

(Y/n): What do you mean?

Mikisugi: ...Will you go back home? To your family?

You looked at him rather solemnly, still knowing now that you have family over there that misses you so much. And yet...

Ryuko: (Y/n)...

You look at her with a rather saddened expression. She takes her hand to your shoulder and lightly brushes along it. You clasp your hand over hers.

(Y/n): That's....That's not it. I do wanna stay here, but...is there any way I can see them, just one last time?

You directed this question to Mikisugi. Luckily for him, he had something in mind regarding it.

Mikisugi: Well, Dr. Matoi  _ did _ have something cooked up for-

**BOOM**

The sound of a foot stomping the ground became present all throughout the school. You three looked up to find Gamagoori at the high platform. Looks to be about time for the ceremony.

Gamagoori: This is the graduation ceremony! First, a word from the student council president, Lady Satsuki Kiryuin!

Meanwhile, Mako was freaking out a little. She ran over to you three practically pacing back and forth.

Mako: Oh my gosh! It's time! It's time! It's time! (Y/n), look more presentable to Lady Satsuki!

She licks her hand and runs it over your noticeable cowlick. But instead of it staying in place, it quickly springs back up.

Gamagoori: PAY ATTENTION, ALL OF YOU!!

.

.

.

From the tall, but broken, tower of Honnouji Academy, a giant light flashes from up above. But...something about this light was different. Badly different.

**CLICK**

Satsuki(?): Graduation ceremony, my foot! What exactly were you pigs in human clothing planning to graduate from?! So long as there is light in Satsuki Kiryuin's eyes, I will not stand for this farce!

.

.

.

Everyone down below was becoming confused beyond belief.

Sanageyama: What is Lady Satsuki saying?

Ryuko: Did she have a last minute change of heart?

(Y/n): I don't think so. Something's definitely up, that light is not hers!

Nonon: Hate to say it, but the dimension jumper's right! Besides, Lady Satsuki would never!

Inumuta: Iori, that outfit...

Iori: Yeah. She's wearing Junketsu.

.

.

.

But from beside Satsuki appears...Sanageyama?

Sanageyama(?): Close down Honnouji Academy?

And Gamagoori?!

Gamagoori(?): We Elite Four of the student council will never let that happen!

Nonon too...

Nonon(?): Watch closely, No-Star trash.

Of course, Inumuta as well...

Inumuta(?): We'll demonstrate to you the full extent of our powers.

And in a bright flash of red light, they each transformed into their Three-Star Uniforms!

Elite Four(?): Three-Star Ultima Uniforms:

Sanageyama(?): Blade Regalia!

**THREE-STAR ULTIMA UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA**

Gamagoori(?): Shackle Regalia!

**THREE-STAR ULTIMA UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA**

Nonon(?): Symphony Regalia!

**THREE-STAR ULTIMA UNIFORM: SYMPHONY REGALIA**

Inumuta(?): Probe Regalia.

**THREE-STAR ULTIMA UNIFORM: PROBE REGALIA**

.

.

.

These fake Elites began their sudden and powerful assault on all the students, with the real Elite Four, Ryuko, and You, being at the helm of the crossfire.

Ryuko: Ultima Uniforms?!

Sanageyama: Didn't the Life Fibers disappear?!

(Y/n): No! This is what Mikisugi was just talking to us about earlier! There's still foreign Life Fibers going around, and it seems like they came to us!

Nonon: But WHY do they look just like US?!

Gamagoori: What the hell? Inumuta!

The three looked right at him for anything more that can be explained from this.

Sanageyama/Nonon/Gamagoori: What's the meaning of this?!

Inumuta: As much as I'd like to elaborate on what (Y/n) said...

He brings his pad up to them and reveals something quite bad for them.

Inumuta: ...my computer just got hacked.

Inumuta(?): That's right. My Probe Regalia has taken control.

The Fake Elites fast approached you all after attending to the students.

Sanageyama(?): Bow down in fear before my Blade Regalia!

This fake Kendo fighter struck down the real Sanageyama with literal ease.

Nonon(?): Let me hear your glorious screams, suckers!

Nonon: What's with that annoying voice and attitude?!-

She gets pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly...

Gamagoori(?): We're three stars above you lot! Know your place! Prepare to be purged!

Within record breaking time, this Gamagoori transforms into another phase of his uniform.

Gamagoori(?): Three-Star Ultima Uniform: Scourge Regalia!

His whips start flying fast and freely, nearly hitting you before Ryuko suddenly pushes you out of its range and takes the whips in her hands.

Ryuko: (Y/n), keep on your toes! We'll hold these guys off! You guys, get everyone else outta here!

She was talking back over to the real Elites, who now understood what they had to do. It was almost like taking orders from Satsuki, after all.

Elite Four: Got it!

While they go off and deal with any bystanders of the situation, Ryuko picks you up by your hand, while also grabbing an entangled thread of notes that were expelled from the fake Nonon's tank, throwing them right back and impaling the machine. She seems to look injured from the attack, but quickly recovered.

Nonon(?): Not bad, transfer student.

Sanageyama(?): At least your physical abilities are superhuman.

Inumuta(?): But that boy's abilities are possibly much less, considering the little amount of time he's had Life Fibers in his body according to my analytics. That won't matter when we can easily take them both down, however.

The same darkened light flashes once more from atop the tower.

Satsuki(?): Wait. I'll be their opponent.

This Satsuki flips the switches on her Junketsu, forming into her powerful Kamui state like the real Satsuki would. This transformation, however, was once more a spelling disaster for you and Ryuko.

Satsuki(?): Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!

(Y/n): K-Kamui-!

Before anything else could be done and said, she slices down at the ground beneath the two of you and has you completely encased around copious amounts of rubble.

Ryuko: I should've known we couldn't do this empty-handed!

(Y/n): Don't blame yourself, Ryuko! We still need to find a way to-

You stopped talking and turned as soon as you both heard the sound of a tires running through the ground from far off. Looking back, it was Tsumugu coming in with several containers that may be just the key to having a fighting chance.

Tsumugu: Everyone! Are you alright?! I came by as quick as I could getting Mikisugi's word!

Mikisugi was suddenly stripped out of his clothes and into his Nudist Beach outfit. Tsumugu takes out a few weapons from the back end and chucks them at you two.

Tsumugu: You two, take those!

The two weapons in question were daggers and a glove for Ryuko, and two beefed-up brass knuckles for you.

Ryuko: The Tailor's Dagger, huh? Thanks!

(Y/n): These should be no problem to take these fakers down with!

???: RAAAAHH!!!

You quickly spun your body to hear the source of the scream and was nearly met with Satsuki(?) cutting into your face, but luckily Ryuko was rather quick to save you yet again by pushing you aside. While that happened, the Elite Four were given custom DTRs of their own, which they had to hesitantly accept. Satsuki(?) was about to give another blow to Ryuko, but not before you could jump in and keep her steady with your gloves. She eventually kicked you across the field, forcing you to grab the ground so as to not fall too far back. Ryuko clashes her daggers towards her blade.

Ryuko: Who the hell are you guys?! Where's the REAL Satsuki?!

Satsuki(?): I  _ am  _ the real one.

(Y/n): Like hell you are!

You start running in fast towards Satsuki(?), making her release Ryuko's daggers and counter your oncoming knuckles.

(Y/n): Tell us...where she is...!

Satsuki(?): What foolery. A Satsuki Kiryuin who has lost her spirit has no business existing!

(Y/n): I'd say you and your other friends here don't have any business existing!

Satsuki(?) shifted the hill of her blade upwards and knocked you in from your chin up, then threw you down with her kick once more. This assault against the school came rather unexpectedly, but someone had to be the culprit...right?

———

From within the very school, Satsuki is blinded by Life Fibers onto a machine that is wired all throughout. She raises her head up a slight bit.

Satsuki: Aren't you tired of hiding in the shadows? Show yourself already...

And from down below is a person who has been a big help to Ragyo's plan, the only person who was responsible for all this.

Satsuki: ...Rei Hououmaru.

Rei: So, you figured it out.

Satsuki: You're the only one who can pull this off.

Rei: Exactly. I'm the only one who can inherit Lady Ragyo's will.

Satsuki: Give it up. It's too late for all this. I bet you gathered every last Life Fiber that was still at REVOCS HQ to do this, but now that the Original Life Fiber is gone, the genesis of the Cocoon Planet won't come to pass.

Rei: Is that why you let me go? Why didn't you finish me off back then? Did you think it was beneath you to kill the likes of me?!

Staring up to Satsuki with pure anger, Rei couldn't help but angrily wonder why Satsuki would not just end her life like she did with Ragyo and Nui.

Satsuki: ...No one in this world deserves to be killed. I learned that over the course of our battle. I thought it would benefit you greatly to live your life free of Ragyo's curse. That is all.

But Rei wouldn't be one to accept it so easily.

Rei: That's rich, coming from the one who killed Lady Ragyo and Nui!

Satsuki: I'm willing to pay for my sins with my life.

Rei: Don't tell me you  _ let _ me capture you for that reason!?

Satsuki: That is one way to sheath my blade.

Rei: You think far too highly of yourself, Satsuki! Do you really believe your life is a fair trade for Lady Ragyo's great will? This world is full of discrimination. The strong violate the weak. That is the reality of this foolish human society!

———

The truth of Rei was that she was alone, abandoned, and in the midst of a civil war bloodbath. No one there to protect her, and no one there to save her.

Except for one person. One monster.

Throwing an adhesive needle, Ragyo Kiryuin finds this small girl to be a perfect candidate for the Life Fibers.

Ragyo:  _ You must have been chosen by the Life Fibers too. Live by my side from here on. Cast this country and your old name aside, Rei...Rei Hououmaru. That'll be your new name. _

_ ——— _

Back to the present, it was now that Satsuki sees Rei for what she's experienced. What she knows above anyone else. Misfortune.

The lights within the room spark up, thus showing Satsuki a bit more than she could before.

Satsuki: Is this place...?

Rei only smirks in delightful arrogance.

———

You and Ryuko were doing your best trying to hold Satsuki(?) off, but she kept on progressively getting stronger and faster. You barely got her down with your knuckle, getting her decently far off.

(Y/n): Hah....just what the hell is even happening?

Ryuko: No clue, but these guys aren't letting up. So that means we can't either!

(Y/n): Hell no we won't! Let's-!

From Honnouji Academy's windows, a giant beam of light exudes onto the field, encasing everyone in its range.

(Y/n): W-What the hell's this light?!

Ryuko: This has got to do with something going on at the school. We need to take the fake Satsuki down fast! Wait, why's the ground-!

The ground beneath you all was becoming shaky and unkempt. But what was more alarming was the light subsiding to a new and more dangerous realization. The walls of the school...began rising!

Soroi: Shirou! Is that-

Iori: Yes, it's the Last-Stitch Defense System!

**LAST-STITCH DEFENSE SYSTEM**

Iori: We built it to counter the Original Life Fiber, but we never got to use it after Ragyo took over the school! Why...

From above you all was a surreal and terrifying sight of Honnouji Academy transformed into a massive moving tower, now hellbent on destroying you all!

Iori: ...Why did it activate now?!

———

Rei: I should've expected no less from you. Your ability to activate Life Fibers is extraordinary! Rest assured, I'll put it to  _ good _ use.

Satsuki: If I die, it'll cease to function.

Rei: Biting off your tongue won't do you any good. I've prepared a backup plan.

Another light was put up, revealing another person beside Satsuki...and a rather surprising one at that.

Satsuki: Mankanshoku?!

Mako: I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki! I got nabbed while I was distracted by the cheese!

Rei: Strangely enough, she has great potential as an activator too. Would you kill yourself and leave her to face this all alone?

Satsuki: How dare you!

Rei: Think you saved the world? Well, think again, because you're now going to destroy it. You will crush the weak with your own hands!

———

The giant hand of Honnouji Academy loomed greatly over you all.

Ryuko: This is...really bad.

(Y/n): We can't lose focus!

Ryuko: Y-Yeah, you're right. We gotta-

(Y/n): No, I mean we can't lose focus now! Look out!!

Ryuko turns around and sees Satsuki(?) running in for her, nearly stabbing right to her, but Ryuko luckily jumps out of the way, while you tried dealing more blows to Satsuki(?), But with little success considering her swiftness.

Satsuki(?): Do you insipid bugs think you can win without your Kamuis?

Ryuko returns with more fight left in her.

Ryuko: Beating hollow fakes like you is a piece of cake when it's the two of us!

Satsuki(?): Ridiculous!

She throws you both off, forcing you to grab her as you both tumbled.

Rei (Intercoms):  _ They are not fakes. They are your own past selves! _

Nonon: That voice...Hououmaru?!

Rei:  _ Indeed. None can deny that you once stood atop the student council and ruled this academy with an iron fist. I've taken the fear etched into the No-Stars' memories and used the Life Fibers to give it form! They created the Satsuki and Elite Four standing before you all! _

The Elite Four were getting brutally beaten down by their own counterparts simultaneously, making this battle become less and less viable for success...every single one of you, the Elite Four, and Ryuko and you, stood among the fakes and the giant school, about on the brink of your ends.

Rei:  _ You told yourselves it was a necessary sacrifice in order to fight Lady Ragyo as you let your egos run away with you and suppressed the people with force. So the ones currently stabbing you in the back are none other than your past selves! _

You only looked up at the giant tower, wondering how this situation could be won...but you made the decision to do something a little foolish. No,  _ very _ foolish.

You slowly get back up and walk up ahead of the Elite Four and Ryuko.

Ryuko: (Y/n), w-what the hell are you doing?!

Sanageyama: Are you crazy?!

You turn your head to look at them.

(Y/n): Maybe I am. But crazy is about the same thing as hope in this world. And I've still got some of that crazy hope in me.

You turn back over and directly face Honnouji Academy.

(Y/n): You hear that, Rei?! I've still got my spirit head on, and so do these guys! I'm never going to bow down to some dumb school, because...my resolve hasn't disappeared, it's only ascended!

Your voice boomed all throughout the school, and even from within. Satsuki heard what you said, her eyes slightly lighting up. Everyone behind you looked at you with surprise, but also worry.

Rei:  _ What sort of garbage are you even saying? If death is what you're asking for... _

The giant hands of Honnouji Academy prepared themselves, suddenly launching down right to you.

Rei: ... _ I'll be happy to oblige! _

Ryuko: (Y/N)!!

You were ready to face the worst on the school head on. But...the hands suddenly stopped midway. They reverted back away from you, and somehow, formed a cross with one another that was unmistakable to figure who it was from. Even the skies lighting the school up was a dead indicator.

Mako:  _ That's wrong! _

(Y/n): M-Mako?!

Ryuko: It's Mako, she's in there!

Inumuta: I'm detecting two strong life readings in the engine room.

Nonon: It must be Lady Satsuki and the underachiever! They're the energy sources!

Mako:  _ Sorry to butt in, but I realized something! Compared to the (Y/n) and Ryuko in my mind, the two on the outside are much more wonderful! And I'm sure the Elite Four are the same! I bet you're way better than you used to be! _

_ Used to be! _

_... _

_ used to be! _

_... _

_ used to be _

Her  _ huge _ speech came at the perfect time, because it now gave everyone just as much reason to fight on as you.

(Y/n): You guys ready to face the past?

Everyone: Yes!

The fake Elites began their assault once more, but everyone had the motivation to push forward now more than ever.

Nonon: I guess even an underachiever has her moments. Nonon Sound Negation!

**NONON SOUND NEGATION**

Just as her counterpart was about to strike, Nonon achieved sound negation and readily blasted the recorder projectiles back to her fake, destroying the Life Fibers completely.

Gamagoori: Truer words have never been spoken, Mankanshoku!

Evading his fake's whip attacks, Gamagoori blasts down to the ground and uppercuts the fake and dismantles his Life Fibers by the simple pull of its Banshi.

Gamagoori: Indeed, I'll cut my past down!

Inumuta sneaks behind the clone as he furiously types away.

Inumuta: I know my own weaknesses better than anyone.

He presses the power button from behind his clone's head and completely immobilizes him. This gave Inumuta the chance to...

Inumuta: Going, going...

...basically crack down at his clone's skull with his own keyboard and dismembering him into Life Fibers. Ouch.

Inumuta: ...and gone.

Sanageyama(?): MEN! DO! KOTE! MEN! DO! KOTE!

This copy threw several shinai at Sanageyama, but he was reflecting every single one with his obtained skills.

Sanageyama: Now that I have both the Heaven's Eye and the Mind's Eye...

Sanageyama(?): MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE!

Sanageyama: ...the Blade Regalia is no match for me!

Sanageyama(?):  _ MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE!MEN!DO!KOTE _

Sanageyama: Shut up already!!

Out of pure frustration of hearing those words over and over, Sanageyama angrily slices his copy in half and completely destroys him with ease.

Ryuko and you were making the penultimate strike on Satsuki(?), with Ryuko jumping up and colliding blades with her, only to slide them along and stab into Satsuki(?).

Ryuko: It's the little sister's job to cut the older one down to size. (Y/n)!

(Y/n): I gotcha, Hot Streak! Eat this!

You ran up while Satsuki(?) was slightly destabilized and sucker punched her both in the face and abdomen. You and Ryuko jump out of the way before the explosion of Life Fibers occurred as soon as Ryuko extracted her Banshi. You both finally recover a bit from the action after seeing that every single fake has been taken down.

(Y/n): Hah....man, that was crazy.

Ryuko: And to think we were having a hard time before. Thanks to Mako and you, we at least took care of those suckers.

(Y/n): That was nothin', WE all did it our own way.

You and Ryuko were laughing it up and feeling more determined to save Satsuki and Mako, despite the fact that there was one, VERY crucial thing you've all nearly forgotten...

———

In front of Rei was the unbearable defeat of the Life Fibers she was sure would stop everyone, which made her more than angered. She activates the thrusters of Honnouji Academy and flies it up into the air.

Rei:  _ Cease your futile resistance! Without your Kamuis, you cannot stop the Last-Stitch Defense System! _

The two hands of Honnouji Academy writhed until they've both multiplied by three, making them obtain six arms, all of which have slammed into the ground. Those several slams ultimately cracked the very ground underneath you all, forcing everyone to scramble for safe territory as that break had opened up a deep chasm underneath all your feet.

You and Ryuko were holding onto the tower, trying to maintain your holds while also figuring out how to climb up.

Ryuko: You wanna bet?! We're coming, Rei! (Y/n), let's do this!

(Y/n): Alright! First thing is, we need to find a way up-!

You stopped talking as soon as you saw large amounts of debris going down, just about to hit you two. You had to think fast, but Ryuko thought faster and instead pushed you away from its impact, making you nearly fall. You caught yourself on nearby rocks, but then you instantly looked down to find Ryuko plummeting down to the abyss

Mako:  _ Ryuko! _

Inumuta/Sanageyama/Gamagoori: Matoi!

Nonon: Transfer student!

Mikisugi: Ryuko!!

(Y/n): Ryuko!!!

Satsuki merely looked down, hanging her head low in both hope and desperation that she could return from this.

Satsuki's thoughts:  _ Ryuko... _

The Elites soon noticed that you were still up, but they also saw you looking right down at the abyss, with a worryingly determined look.

Sanageyama: Don't try anything stupid, (Y/n)!

Gamagoori: We understand the sentiment, but you may not come back from this!

You only looked even more determined by their words.

(Y/n): I have to. She'd do the same for me!

Mikisugi: (Y/n), what are you-?!

You immediately let go of your grip and fall down into the abyss, everyone screaming out for you, but there was nothing they could. But...you had to do something to get Ryuko back.

You had to.

———

Ryuko was falling down far, and quite fast. There was little it looked like she could do.

Ryuko:  _ I can't lose here. I can't allow any more bloodshed. How could I ever face anyone if I did? Especially Senketsu...Taiko...(Y/n)... _

_...isn't that right, guys? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

You fell, but you used the nearby debris to lodge yourself some solid ground, then jumping to the wall and running down it.

(Y/n):  _ I've told myself I would never let anything happen to you. I need you now more than ever to save our friends, to save the world. This is not the end...it'll never be the end! Senketsu...Taiko...lend us your strength...one more time!! _

.

.

.

.

.

From up above and into the depths of space, a small, red glimmer was seen. What appeared from that glimmer was the one tool that was the key. Or should it be said, the blade.

_ Senketsu: Use this, Ryuko. _

A strange, purple aura entangled over the Scissor Blade.

_ Taiko: Don't fail them, Ryuko, (Y/n). _

The Scissor Blade directed itself to the Earth and shot down a quick speeds.

.

.

.

Inumuta: Something's approaching from the stratosphere at incredible speed!

Iori: Is that...!

The Scissor Blade went further down, a combined flame of purple and red encasing it. It reached down to where you ran, as you quickly noticed its unmistakable presence.

(Y/n): Senketsu! Taiko!

You grabbed the Scissor Blade kept shooting further down, suddenly experiencing a wave of energy unlike anything you've experienced in a long time, causing you to quickly catch up to Ryuko and jump over to grab her. Then, it was as if time slowed down to a near stop.

Ryuko: (Y/n)! Wait, is that-

(Y/n): Yeah, it's them! Ryuko, we'll need each other to do this...you with me?

Ryuko: What kind-a stupid question is that?

You gave her the Scissor Blade, it's aura becoming a harmonic mix of red and purple.

Ryuko: I'm with you...all the way! Now come on!!

You both stick yourselves to the wall and begin running up, dodging every line of debris in your guys' way. You've both eventually managed to reach the surface and run along the very school.

Ryuko: Sure, sailor uniforms are made to be grown out of, but that doesn't mean the days you spent wearing them never happened!

(Y/n): And anyone who says otherwise is just suppressing their own future, their own life! I'm here to punch down those that can't take that, and make them accept it!

Ryuko: That's why I have to cut down the people still clinging to the past!

Ryuko/(Y/n): They have to graduate and move on!!

Ryuko: Isn't that right, Senketsu?!

_ Senketsu: Indeed it is, Ryuko. _

(Y/n): Taiko, we're gonna do this!

_ Taiko: As you both always have. Together! _

Ryuko: I hear you both...loud and clear!!

The screw that held the Scissor Blade together phased out, allowing Ryuko to disconnect the Blade back into two. You felt something deep within you charging up, and traveling to your fist. You knew what you had to do.

Rei:  _ What can you both do with a pair of scissors?! _

The school grabbed the nearby Naked Sol, ready to use it as a blade of its own. It was just about ready to strike you both down, you jumped far into the air, your fist once more gleaming with raw and vigorous power.

(Y/n):  _ IT'S NOT JUST THE SCISSORS WE HAVE, REI! IT'S THE STRENGTH!! _

The power within your single fist made an even larger fist that nearly covered all of Honnouji Island.

(Y/n):  _ SUPER SOCK'EM PUNCH: THE BIG FINALE!! _

**SUPER SOCK'EM PUNCH: THE BIG FINALE**

The giant fist collided with the school, both causing it to become dazed and lose the Naked Sol as a weapon, giving Ryuko the perfect chance to follow up, while also catching you in her hands.

Ryuko:  _ SCISSOR BLADE: FAREWELL ADDRESS MODE!! _

**SCISSOR BLADE: FAREWELL ADDRESS MODE**

Ryuko:  _ SCISSOR BLADE: STUDENT RESPONSE MODE!! _

**SCISSOR BLADE: STUDENT RESPONSE MODE**

The separated Scissor Blades unloaded their true prowess, suddenly converging into large forms of themselves and surrounding Honnouji Academy with its intimidating size. You went behind Ryuko and slid your hands over hers, clenching tightly with the Scissor Blades ready.

Ryuko: Can you hear us, Hououmaru?!

(Y/n): The past isn't something you can drag forever!

Ryuko: Ragyo Kiryuin is gone! This is your, Honnouji Academy's, and our...

(Y/n): ..graduation from Ragyo!

**GRADUATION FROM RAGYO**

(Y/n): The true...

Ryuko/(Y/n): ...Gragyoation Ceremony!!

**TRUE GRAGYOATION CEREMONY**

Ryuko/(Y/n): Eat this!!

With the force of you both, the Scissor Blades were clamped down, shredding all the way down to Honnouji Academy, cutting it down with little holdback.

Ryuko/(Y/n): Thread Stripper: Gragyoation Finale!

**STRIPPED OF THE WILL TO FIGHT! GRAGYOATION FINALE**

You and Ryuko fell down and landed safely, the very last of the Life Fibers being absorbed by Ryuko and surprisingly yourself.

.

.

.

.

.

Slightly far off from the site, the Project R Machine only had a single word flashing on its screen.

_ \- - UNLOCKED. - - _

_ ——— _

The wreckage was quite astronomical, but luckily both Satsuki and Mako were left unharmed by the large attack.

Satsuki: Are you okay, Mankanshoku?

Mako: Yeah!

But someone managed to quickly recover and approach the two with a dagger at hand.

Rei: You can't escape me! Graduation from Lady Ragyo? This...nonsensical world, beautiful?! Laughable instead! That's nothing but wishful thinking by the privileged! I'll show you all how a person who has lost everything feels!

With vengeance in her stance, Rei thrusts her dagger right for Satsuki, and was nearly about to stab and get a clean cut at her. She instead simply tilts her head away before contact, ultimately making Rei's attack  _ almost _ miss, but not completely since Rei still managed to cut the edge of her neck, causing some amount of bleeding, and even some of her hair.

Satsuki: I don't know what kind of hell your life has been. But it's  _ because  _ I don't know that I  _ do  _ know this world needs you.

Rei started at Satsuki in slight bewilderment and shock, unable to really process her words.

Satsuki: I'll do everything I can to create a world with a place for every nonsensical being out there. And I'll need your help to do that.

Standing up, Satsuki faces Rei with a bit more humbleness. And even more so, a light shines down behind her once more...Satsuki reaches her hand to Rei, as a symbol of acceptance.

Satsuki: If you don't like my methods, you can strike me down at any time. I'll gladly place my life in your hands.

Looking up to Satsuki, Rei was having a hard time even contemplating. Her eyes were showing a glimmer of...hope.

Rei: ...That's just nonsensical.

Satsuki: That's who we are.

Satsuki gave her a heartwarming smile, to show her good nature of who you all really were: Nonsensical, but united.

With a final blow to her fragile anger, Rei finally succumbs, dropping her dagger and relinquishing her past pains. Ryuko and you stood among the rubble close by, having seen the whole thing.

Ryuko: That's one hell of a way to sheath a blade, Sis.

(Y/n): 'Bout time you freed yourself, Satsuki. Good to see it.

Satsuki looks up to you two, giving you both a smile that radiated an aura of renewed confidence. Now was truly the time to finish the ceremony.

Or so that should be the case...

From down below, Mikisugi was calling out.

Mikisugi: (Y/n), got a minute?

(Y/n): Sure!

You jump down to him, as did everyone else to you two. He figured this was something he needed to address to everyone else as well, so he didn't object to the intrusion.

(Y/n): So, what's up?

With a slight sorrowful look, Mikisugi only takes out his phone and shows you all you needed to see.

(Y/n): It's...unlocked?

He nods to you. Everyone else was looking in slight confusion, but Ryuko...was looking a little saddened.

———

On the way down to where the machine is, right at the base of Honnouji, Mikisugi explained to everyone exactly what was going on, and the kind of decision you had to make now...definitively.

Gamagoori: And this was something that had to be kept hidden?

Sanageyama: Clearly so, who knows what Ragyo could've done if she got her hands on this thing. Guess even ol' Mikisugi hid some secrets of his own from us well.

Mikisugi: Of course. Now, (Y/n), are you sure...?

(Y/n): If it's about as much as letting my family know that I'll be okay, then that'll work for me.

Mikisugi: You know it won't be as easy as that.

(Y/n): ...I know...

In simple response, Ryuko only held your hand for the rest of the trip, as everyone else followed behind, with slight grimaces on their faces. What would your family think? What were you really going to do? You said you'd stay, but...

...doubt does cloud your mind a little.

———

(Y/n): Well...this is it.

Everyone stood in front of the machine, it's glow emitting brightly. You looked at Mikisugi for any line of instructions.

Mikisugi: Place your hand on the screen there.

You look down and notice the pad. You reach your hand down, and hesitantly place it on the screen.

_ \- - (Y/N) DETECTED. - - _

Once you noticed that it was reacting violently,you stood back a good amount, everyone bracing for anything bad. But instead, the machine stops rummaging around, and suddenly...

...a portal gets opened in front of the device. Everyone looks into it with a slightly widened gaze. This was the thing that really brought you here, and now...you're really noticing its intimidating presence. But even still, it was rather dark in the portal.

Mikisugi: Well...step closer.

You only nod your head and start to walk closer to the portal, everyone looking in anticipation. When you approach, it suddenly becomes more vivid, allowing everyone to slowly piece together what was inside this mysterious portal, which was still nothing, but it was less darkened.

But not long after walking forward, you started to notice something opening up far from the other side. You had to squint at first, but you quickly find it opening up to reveal...

(Y/n): W-What? Is that...?

The portal fully opened from that end, now showing a small living room. Everyone behind you looked with wide eyes. You stepped even closer, seeing that it was...your living room.

Ryuko: How did my Dad even...?

Mikisugi: Even I can't say, he's never said much about...this.

It didn't take long, however, for someone from the other end to pop up, who appeared to be a woman. She looked as if she was calling over someone else, who was soon revealed to be a man. Then came...a little girl and boy, and even a small dog. You got wide-eyed, instantly realizing who they were. You went even closer to the portal, but you hesitated...

Mikisugi: (Y/n)?

(Y/n): ...It's been so long...what are they gonna think?

Walking up to you, Mikisugi firmly places his hand on your shoulder.

Mikisugi: You never know until you try, (Y/n).

You were silent for a moment, but then nod and breath a little. As he lets go, you start walking into this dimension of space that connects the two worlds. As you walked closer, the woman suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. The man walks up and responds.

???: (Y/n)...is that you?

You stood there, and gave him a tearful nod. The woman then runs past the man and, without a second to waste, brings you into a powerful hug. She starts to uncontrollably sob, grabbing you as if her life depended on it. Tears in your eyes formed as you slowly brought your arms around her as well.

(Y/n): H-Hi...Mom...

Mom: Oh....(Y/n)....where have you been..? We've thought you r-ran away....

(Y/n): N-No, Mom. I've kinda just been...taken here for a while...

The man and the two kids eventually approached you two, the man bringing everyone into a close and deep hug. A few from outside the portal were holding back tears of their own from the reunion. After the hug went on for some time, you all let go.

Dad: We couldn't find you anywhere, sport.....even had me worried sick.

(Y/n): Sorry, Dad...sorry, Mom...

Mom: It's okay, sweetheart...it's okay...

You looked down for a moment to find your two siblings, and your dog, Kino. You kneel down to their level, and especially to...Elia.

(Y/n): Hey, Dex. Hey, Elia. Good to see ya two.

They brought you into a hug of their own, nearly tackling you, while Kino starts to wag his tail happily.

Dex: We m-missed you..

(Y/n): I know...I know...

You took both your hands over their faces and wiped their tears.

(Y/n): Have you two been behaving while I was gone?

They nod their heads rapidly. You chuckled a little.

(Y/n): Good.

You stand back up and look at your parents.

(Y/n): Listen, Ma, Pa, I know you guys feel-

Mom: You don't have to say anything, sweety. Let's go back home...together.

.

.

.

Before you could say anything, your mom turned, which led to your dad, siblings, and Kino walking as well. However...your mom turned to find you still standing there.

Mom: ...(Y/n)? What's wrong?

She noticed you had a really solemn expression, looking back from one end to the other. Her motherly instincts coming along, she walked to you again.

(Y/n): Mom...these guys...back here...oh man, you should have seen it...all the crazy stuff we've been put with, all that sacrifice...Mom, I...I wanna stay there with them all.

You direct your hand to everyone outside the portal from over there.

Mom: (Y/n)...

(Y/n): But....I....I....

You start to tear up again, and fall to the dimensional ground on your knees. Everyone stands back a little out of surprise.

(Y/n): I don't know if it's the right choice! I'm such an idiot, thinking about leaving behind my family just to be with the people I care for, and especially...especially...that girl I fell in love with...

Mom: Fell...in love?

She looks up, to find everyone that's been standing outside the portal. Most of all, Ryuko, who waved when she was seen, but only slightly. Your Mom looks back down to you, but now decides to kneel with you and bring you into a hug.

Mom: (Y/n)...sweety...I don't know what you've been through...but something tells me it's been a lot, and with all those people too...

(Y/n): I...I would do anything...to keep them safe...but you guys...you need me too...I can't leave-

Mom: Honey...you're grown. Please...whatever you decide now...let it be from your heart.

She lets go of you momentarily to place her hand over where you heart is.

Mom: You're not an idiot, (Y/n). You're you. You need to make the choice you feel is best for you, not for anyone else.

(Y/n): But...

She hugs you again, only this time, clutching your head.

Mom: No buts! I won't tolerate it!......Do you...want to stay with them..?

You only nod your head, giving her the answer she needed. Although saddened by it, she kisses your cheek and lets go of you.

Mom: Then...be with them...don't you worry about us. We're just really glad you are safe.

You look up and see your dad nod, although also looking a little saddened. You Mom stands up and picks you up with both hands. You turn and direct your mom's attention to Ryuko specifically.

(Y/n): You see her? That's Ryuko. She's...the best thing that's happened to me, coming to that place. She was crazy at first...but we kinda grew a little close.

Your mom only gives a heartfelt laugh, and then gives you a stern look.

Mom: You better take good care of her then!

(Y/n): Don't worry...

You turn back to look at Ryuko.

(Y/n): ...I will.

She sheepishly looks away from you.

Ryuko (Whisper): Sappy shit...

You give a warming smile to her. You felt a tug on your pants, so you look down to find Elia, holding something in her hand.

(Y/n): Hey, what's that you got there?

Elia: Big brother wanted this a while back, but he left...but I still wanted to make this for him.

She hands you the small paper. You got it and looked down at it.

You couldn't help but tear up again, so you went down and hugged Elia.

(Y/n): Thank you.....

Elia: Does big brother have to go...?

Your Mom bends down a little to pat her head.

Mom: Yes...but he will be okay, baby...he'll be okay.

She goes down and picks Elia up. You look over to Dex, raising your fist a little for him.

(Y/n): Fist pump?

He runs up and gives you one. After that, your dad pats you in the back.

Dad: At least you'll be doing good over there then! (Low whisper) Make sure to not have too much fun with your girlfriend there...

Mom: Hey!

He only gives you a wink and walks back, along with your mom and siblings. You start to walk back to Honnouji, but...you look back one last time to your family. You couldn't believe they were fine with it, but the truth was that they just wanted you to be happy. Your mother already knew the answer when she first noticed everyone else. But before long, the portal started to close, with a voice booming out.

_ \- - INITIATING SHUTDOWN. - - _

Mom: Make sure to stay safe!

Dad: And don't forget that your family loves you, sport!

You deeply held the drawing Elia gave you

(Y/n): ...I love you guys. I'll never forget that.

Mom: We know.

You turn to look down at Ryuko, who gives you a small glimmer of happiness, as much as she knew this was a rather important decision. You bring her to a side hug, and start waving your family goodbye, Ryuko doing so as well.

Mom: Take care of our (Y/n), everyone! You too, Ryuko!

Ryuko: I will, ma'am!

The portal now fully closes off, leaving you all looking at the machine again.

Ryuko: I will...

.

.

.

(Y/n): *sigh*...

Ryuko: (Y/n)...are you alright..?

(Y/n): ...Yeah, I am. As long as I have you guys too, I'm alright.

You turned back to everyone, who gave you a smile in return. Meanwhile, Mikisugi and Tsumugu were watching from not far off.

Tsumugu: So this was his choice. Funny.

Mikisugi: Saying it like you aren't glad, huh? Classic Tsumugu.

Tsumugu: What's the supposed to mean?

Mikisugi gets a good laugh out of it. But with that out of the way, the island has not much longer now.

———

Sanageyama: Hurry up, everyone!

Gamagoori: The lifeboats are this way!

The Elite Four have taken the duty to guide the people to their designated lifeboats. Satsuki, Ryuko, Mako, and you walk up forward.

Nonon: We've been waiting for you, Lady Satsuki.

But from beside Satsuki, Rei walked along, catching Nonon's attention, much to her dismay. Satsuki noticed this firsthand.

Satsuki: Let her on.

The Elites willingly accepted her word. Meanwhile, you, Ryuko, and Mako were found by the Mankanshokus.

Barazo: Mako, Ryuko, (Y/n)!

Sukuyo: Get on!

Mataro: Hurry up before this town sinks!

Guts: Guts!

Ryuko: Gotcha!

You three turned to Satsuki.

Ryuko: Later, Satsuki.

(Y/n): See you on the other side. Take care, alright?

Satsuki: Yeah. Take care of yourselves as well.

Giving a final nod, you three run up to the Mankanshoku car, you helping Mako up to the top, alongside Ryuko.

———

Today was the day you all were leaving this island. The lifeboats were filled and already off to take everyone to their new lives. The Elite Four accompanied Satsuki on her boat. Nonon looked over to where you and Ryuko were heading, then back to Satsuki.

Nonon: Are you sure about this?

Satsuki: I can meet them whenever I want.

To finally put the day to rest, Satsuki cuts the remaining part of her long hair, and lets it freely ride with the wind. Rei feels surprised by her actions.

Satsuki: A parting gift for my soon-to-disappear alma mater.

And like that, Satsuki achieved peace.

**CLICK**

Satsuki: Pay your final respects to Honnouji Academy! Everyone salute!

Everyone brings their arm to their chest and gives their final goodbyes to this academy, moving to the future ahead. While that happened, Mikisugi and Tsumugu stood among a final bit of rubble, before they too were ready to leave.

Mikisugi: An exemplary graduation ceremony.

Tsumugu: You said it.

The Scissors Blades that Ryuko trusted were left to vanish with the island, with no need to hold them any longer. As you all rode along to your new home, while strangely riding on the Mankanshoku house, Ryuko put her hand over her heart.

Ryuko: Looks like we've finally left our sailor uniforms behind.

You take your hand and put it over hers. She looks at you calmly.

(Y/n): Now, we'll live for them. They'd want it that way.

You both looked at each other with slight grief, but you both felt another hand over your own. Looking up, you both saw it was Mako.

Mako: Guys, Senketsu and Taiko will always be with us. They'll live on in our hearts!

Ryuko and you just couldn't help but smile.

(Y/n): You're right, Mako.

Ryuko: Yeah, that's exactly it.

You were very happy, in fact, that you took both Mako and Ryuko and brought them into a hug. Mako was happily accepting while Ryuko begrudgingly accepted it. The rest in the car knew that you three were having your fun, grinning over the fact.

Now was the true beginning of a life in this strange new world for you. This strange, crazy, nonsensical world.

—————————

**And just like that, we've reached the near-end of this story. I have one more to add before it can really be considered done, but it'll serve as a good end to this story. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story, it means a lot to me, both you reading it and me making it.**

**Those pictures you see up there were certainly ones I've been looking forward to creating for a very long time, as is with the story as well. Seeing it here laid out and completed is wonderful, not gonna lie.**

**Alright, the only thing I have to say now is, thank you again. And thanks to this great show as well, it's gotten me through 2020 immensely, and I am grateful it exists. But with that being said, I've been your author, Williord, and I'll see you in the final chapter. Take care, bye! - Williord**

**Word Count: 9,422**

**Completed: January 14, 2021**


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after Honnouji Academy's graduation, it was now time for the date Mako proposed. But something still troubles Ryuko...

**1 MONTH AFTER THE CEREMONY**

Mako: Come on, (Y/n)! We gotta hurry!

(Y/n): Okay, okay, I'm going!

This was a day you, Ryuko, and Mako were planning on enjoying; a nice time out of the house, sorta like a date. Mako ended up forcing you three awake out of pure excitement, though Ryuko got ready almost instantly and opted to meet up at the place you three were intending to meet up.

You were getting ready yourself, occasionally glancing over at the framed picture of your little sister's drawing on the wall, and even some more pictures that were taken in your early days in this world. Looking at those in particular made you feel very nostalgic. But then... _ that _ thought hit again.

(Y/n)'s thoughts:  _ Taiko... _

Mako: (Y/n)!

She caught you slightly off guard, but noticed your expression.

Mako: Are you ok?

(Y/n): Heh, yeah, I'm good, Mako. Come on, Ryuko's waiting for us! WOAH-

With sudden force, Mako takes your arm and storms out of the door into the open world. You two now try to find your way over to the meeting spot.

———

Now that Ryuko found the place you three were gonna start your day, she had more than enough time to herself to think. She reminisced about the past, some of it good, like meeting you, but some of it was slightly sour and even heart-wrenching, like...

Ryuko's thoughts:  _ Senketsu... _

She looks up to the skies, still wondering about what happened, even though it's been over 2 months since. Of course, it would never be so easy for her to forget it, or to ever really feel at ease herself.

Ryuko's thoughts:  _ Hope you're doing good up there, bud. You too, Taiko. _

_ ——— _

After some moments, you and Mako find Ryuko near the building. This time, Mako just opted to run in on her, taking your hand and basically spinning you here, and there, and basically everywhere. Ryuko looked up to find you in a bit of a dire situation.

(Y/n): Ryyyyyukoooooo!! Help me!! I think I'm gonna hurl!!

Instead of helping though, she chuckled at your hilarious misfortune. At least until she also got strung along by Mako, making you both dance with one another. After that was done, your faces were a little too close, which got some people around you noticing. You and Ryuko let go and look away from each other for a moment, only to start laughing. Mako was getting really cheery over it.

Ryuko: Good to see you guys! A little late though.

(Y/n): Heh, sorry, kinda got caught up back at the house.

Ryuko: Like usual.

(Y/n): Hey!

Mako: Guys, we still gotta get to her too! Come on, no time to waste! Go go go!

She grabbed your guys' arms and went further along to meet this next person. Ryuko and you gave each other a side glance and smiled.

———

(Y/n): She's a little far off from where we are, huh?

Ryuko: Yeah, but does tend to live a little on the lavish side, you know.

(Y/n): Guess so.

Mako: We'll be there any minute now! Keep looking out for- *gasp* OHMYGOSH!

You turned your head back forward and saw Satsuki, in quite a lovely day dress of her own. It was true, she did live quite nicely with the way she looked. But even still, you were still just glad to see her. Even Ryuko noticed as well. You three did something rather fun and just decided to approach Satsuki playfully. She didn't expect it so suddenly.

Ryuko: Hey, Sis.

(Y/n): It's great to see ya again, Satsuki!

Satsuki: It's wonderful to see you three. I hope you've been well in your new school. I'm looking at you, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Ah, cut me some slack! I haven't been getting into trouble!

You and Mako slowly turned your heads to her, giving her an almost uncharacteristic and deadpan look.

Ryuko: O-Ok...maybe a little bit...

Even Satsuki lightly chuckled to herself. Mako rummaged through her backpack and brought out a camera to commemorate the occasion.

Mako: Say cheese!

Ryuko/Satsuki/(Y/n): What?-

**SNAP**

**SNAP**

**SNAP**

Mako kept taking pictures, having you all pose for them. She even put down a stand for her camera to take a picture of all four.

Satsuki: It almost feels like I've been compromised.

(Y/n): Aw, you know you liked it! Hey, look! I think you're even blushing in this one.

You brought one of them up, and indeed, Satsuki couldn't hide the red tint on her cheeks. You three look up to find her looking off to the side just like in the picture.

Satsuki: Don't say a word about this...

Ryuko: Hah, no promises! Okay, we ready to go?

Mako: Yes! Yes yes yes!

You three went back around the corner and some more stairs, down to the plaza. You three made the stop, out of Mako's request, to an ice cream parlor. Everyone got their fair share of treats, but Mako ended up buying two large ice cream treats.

(Y/n): Uh...Mako, how'd you even..?

Mako: Oh, I got some of your money! Nothing beats this yummy ice cream!

You had an almost mortified look, because those two were quite expensive on their own. Ryuko almost snorted her drink out of her nose from looking at you. But after recovering your damaged sanity, you all walked further along into a clothes shop. You decided to sit down while the three looked through some clothing. But Satsuki in particular found a set that she thought looked nice, so she went to try it on.

You went up with Ryuko and Mako, waiting for her to come out. Not long after, she opened the door, in a salmon-colored skirt and very light pink top, making you three simultaneously blush. She certainly looks nice in them, you three unanimously agreed.

Ryuko: Hey, (Y/n), found some things I wanted you to try on. Here.

She handed you a nice leather jacket, a purple button-up shirt, and even some khakis. After trying them on, you thought they looked great on you, so you got those. What you weren't ready for was Mako getting into a shopping craze, ultimately getting nearly everything that she found even a little nice. And even more so, she still put all the expenses on your tab. You nearly collapsed when you saw the fees at the counter.

———

As you four headed down some stairs, The Elite Four were right around the corner, with Gamagoori holding a bouquet of flowers.

Sanageyama: What's the matter, big guy? Why're you suddenly acting all scared?

Gamagoori: That's complete nonsense, Sanageyama! I'm not afraid!

Nonon: Oh, really? Cuz it looks like the Underachiever is coming right now.

Gamagoori: What?!

All of a sudden, Inumuta somehow pushes Gamagoori out into the open, the other two looking at him in surprise.

Inumuta: What? It's the best way to put yourself out there. You just do it.

Out in the public eye, Gamagoori saw Mako and everyone else walking up, making him more nervous than even he had anticipated. Of course, no time was given when Mako noticed Gamagoori first and ran up to him. He held the flowers behind him nervously.

Mako: Hi, Gamagoori! Whatcha doing here?

Gamagoori: M-Mankanshoku! I was just enjoying the city a little. A bit of self-indulgence, if you will.

Satsuki: You did seem to have come at an odd time, but it is good to see you doing well. I'm assuming the others are around as well?

From around the corner again, Sanageyama screamed out.

Sanageyama: How did she even-?!

Nonon covered his mouth before he could even peep another word, but it was quite late at that point, so the rest just stepped out.

Nonon: Hi, Lady Satsuki.

Inumuta: Yes, hello, Lady Satsuki.

Sanageyama: I still don't know how she-

He got karate chopped on the head by Nonon. Gamagoori just decided it would be better to say something before things become more crowded than they already were. He cleared his throat a bit.

Gamagoori: Mankanshoku, I have something very important to ask of you.

He takes the flowers forward to Mako, suddenly gaining a surprised look.

Gamagoori: I wondered if you would want to spend a day next week with me on a walk. T-There would be no greater pleasure than that!

He bowed his body down almost to a perfect crease, once again surprising Mako and even you, Ryuko, and Satsuki.

Inumuta: All show and tell with you, Gamagoori.

Mako: Well...you have been really nice to me! So, yes! Let's go on that date!

Gamagoori: R-Really?!

Mako: Yup!

Nonon: Wow, she's definitely an airhead. Not even 10 seconds.

(Y/n): So, good ol' Gamagoori wants to go on a date with Mako, am I right?

You walked up towards him, looking him in the eye. There was something almost threatening in your statement and tone.

Gamagoori: W-Well, of course. What seems to be the issue?

(Y/n): Nothing! Nothing...but lemme make something really clear, and this is not to make it hard on you.

In a split second, you grabbed his collar with both hands, and despite being 3 times your size, the aura on you was easily overshadowing his own.

(Y/n):  **If Mako isn't treated with good care, you're gonna be running for the hills when I'm aware. Understand?**

Gamagoori: Y-Yes...

He was slightly taken aback by your sudden change, and so was everyone else, who were looking at you, almost frightened themselves as much as Gamagoori should be. You released his collar and snapped back to your usual self.

(Y/n): Alright then! There should be no problem at all. Mako, I'm gonna have to get you ready for it when it comes, alright?

Mako: Okay, (Y/n)!

Ryuko's thoughts:  _ Woah... _

After bidding the Elite Four a more proper chat and some goodbyes, you, Ryuko, Mako, and Satsuki make way to walk further along the area, Mako still spending even more of your money and making you jump further into complacent insanity.

———

Walking down the isles, you and Ryuko were starting up a bit of chatting.

(Y/n): Man, what a hell of a day.

Ryuko: You said it. This place is pretty huge.

(Y/n): That, or we've been going to every other store on the block...

You peered your eyes over to Mako's backpack, which was completely filled with things she's gotten. Your wallet was certainly having a terrible time. Ryuko laughed a little and patted your back.

Ryuko: Don't stress it. Least we're having fun.

(Y/n): Yeah, can't deny that!

You both continued walking forward, but at the corner of Ryuko's eye, she noticed a young boy in a sailor uniform. She suddenly stops a bit, something you noticed. You looked back, and saw her there, looking up slightly with her hand over her heart.

(Y/n): Ryuko? You okay?

Ryuko: H-Huh? Oh, I'm fine.

You placed your hand over hers.

(Y/n): It's about them, isn't it?

Ryuko: ...Yeah. Don't you...miss them too?

(Y/n): Of course I do. Every day, I wish they were here with us. But...

You curled your fingers down on her own, intertwining them.

(Y/n): ...they left, so we could live to see this world. I miss them more than anything, but they've given us a new chance. A hopeful future, ya know?

Looking at you calmly, Ryuko can't help but smile.

Ryuko: Sheesh, you and your stupid words. You're right.

You both look up at the sky, thinking about Senketsu and Taiko.

Ryuko: We've gotta take the chance they've given us. Right?

(Y/n): Right. And I'll be here every step of the way. Count on it.

Ryuko: You know I will.

You both look back to keep walking with Mako and Satsuki, but this time, you held hands, promising to never let go. Never.

—————————

**And like that, this story is finally complete. Thanks for being here and reading this story, it meant so much to me to write. But until once again someday, take care, bye!**

**As a note, I love every single one of you. Happy readings in the future! - Williord**

**Word Count: 2,061**

**Completed: January 25, 2021**


End file.
